


I Know You Want Me

by Life_is_HELLA_strange



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), pricefield - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Chloe and Max are the same age, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Nathan Prescott isn't the same as in game, POV Chloe, Pricefield Relationship, Same-sex relationships, William Price is ALIVE (HELL YEAH), smut and more smut (I love smut)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 131,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_HELLA_strange/pseuds/Life_is_HELLA_strange
Summary: Chloe Price 19 years old, has just moved back to Arcadia Bay after having to move away with her Mom and Dad for the past three years. She is not the happiest about being back but 'Hey it's better than where she was'. Maybe, just maybe there is something or someone that can change her outlook about being back.Summary might change.





	1. When I think about you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all back with a new book (Yeah pretty obvious It's new I know) I will still be continuing my other ones so it's all good. Just wanted to stretch my mind for a while and not burn myself out on Spilled Beans. I hope you enjoy reading this story and it will be in Chloe's POV and Chloe and Max are the same age in this one. Please as always let me know what you think and I will endeavour to get back to you asap.

Ugh, why the fuck did we have to come back to this shit hole?! Not that the hick town in the ass end of nowhere where we had been staying was any better. In fact, it was fucking shit having to stay with my Dad's Mom and Dad. I mean sure I know gramps was ill and grandma couldn’t cope, I get that. But it was like staying in an old people's home and I lost fifty years of my life, where as it was only three...

"No Chloe you can't have that for dinner!"

"No Chloe you're not allowed to wear that!"

"Chloe turn your music down!"

"Chloe sit up straight!"

"No television after six pm Chloe!"

"Bed by eight and lights out at nine Chloe!"

“What a load of bollocks.” I mutter under my breath.

I Don't see why I had to stay up there in the old people's home with Dad for an extra month, while Mom got to leave and come back.

"But your Mom has to start back at work Chloe and she has the house to sort out and she can't be keeping an eye on you as well, I also need a hand here." My Dad had said to me when I went off on one.

I was so pissed in the first place having to move there and not getting to leave when Mom did, it was so fucked.

So I guess this is better than there, just not by a huge amount. Even if it has still got the same assholes from what I can tell and I've only been back for a few weeks and it's more run down too. I suppose at least I know this town and a few of the people here.

"Yo Chloe Price!! Dude is that you?" I hear a voice call out to me.

I look over to where the voice called from to see the familiar face of Justin Williams. Still the same geeky, grungy and glasses look he used to have. Maybe a little matured, but pretty much how he used to always look.

I make my way over to where he is as he starts saying animatedly, well as much as he can get animated anyway 'cos he seems pretty stoned, "Price that is you. Dude you got blue hair! Or maybe I just smoked some bad green." He ends with a lazy grin and holds his fist out to me.

I bump my fist to his, "Yeah wanted a change and a big bonus something to piss the parents off with."

"Nice, it looks good."

"I see you're still trying to grow ya bum fluff out." I tease with a smirk and point to his face.

He lets out a slow chuckle, "Oh man don't you start, I get enough from all the others!"

I laugh a little and say in jest, "Maybe you need to just give it up dude, you have been trying for years now. A new born could grow a manlier goatee than you."

He shakes his head with a grin, "Shit you may have blue hair but you haven't changed have you?!"

"Nah apart from trying to get out of shitsville, pretty much the same." I shrug and put my hands in my pockets.

Justin nods in agreement, "Yeah I hear that..."

While Justin is talking I notice a girl on a skateboard coming over this way and doing a few tricks without a care in the world. She is wearing some dark red Vans trainers, dark grey skinny ripped jeans. A black top with a name written that I can't see yet and a skull on it and a dark red and black flannel shirt on with the sleeves rolled up. She has really dark blue hair, like midnight and it hangs choppy below her chin nearly to her shoulders. Really pale skin and I can see a few tattoos on her arms too.

'Wow she is fucking HOT', I think to myself as she does a trick and comes to a stop in front of us. I notice she has pretty freckles going across her nose and a very faint dusting over her cheek bones and I look up to see her eyes are a beautiful blue colour, which are very slowly giving me a once over. I can actually feel myself blush a little from her roaming eyes. 'What the fuck is that Price you dork!?' I scold myself.

When she gets to my eyes I notice her lip twitch but she doesn't really give anything away to me as she turns to Justin and I see him give her a goofy grin. Oh Jesus dude really, she is so not interested. I roll my eyes internally as she holds out her fist to him.

"Hey Max sweet tricks and you still gotta show me that move from the other day."

"Yeah I know dude sorry... Well actually hold on I have about..." She pauses to take her phone from her pocket, "...Fifteen now if you're not to busy or ya know, unless you're too buzzed to cope." She ends with a teasing tone and an underlined challenge.

Mmm, she has just managed to get hotter and that little smirk, I wouldn't mind taking her up as a challenge! Hmm, and maybe I'll show her a few tricks of my own I bet I...

"...Yo Chloe, you ok there?" I get knocked out of my thoughts by Justin.

I shake my head, "...W-what?! Yeah yeah, I'm good why?" I reply a little dazed and realise they are both staring at me and I haven't really looked away from this Max yet.

'Shit shit shit...' I begin to scold myself whilst I hastily ask, "So what's up?"

"Um, I was just telling Max here that you used to skate and you were pretty good too."

"Yeah I used to all the time but haven't really been able to the last few years with where I was. 'It's not what girls do Chloe. People will talk. You don’t want to be labelled as one of those people do you'..." I air quote sarcastically in my Grandmothers voice, "...So I was only able to sneak about sometimes and do it. Assholes!"

"Where were you the 1950's?!" I hear Max ask with a laugh.

And now she's really cute too I think to myself as I chuckle, "Ha I might as well have been. It was like I had been transported back in time and the only people around were old wrinkly's and a sea of white hair! Ugh, it was bullshit! Why do you think my hair is blue!? This isn't dye ya know! This is what happens when your life passes you by in three years."

Max starts to laugh more at that making me grin at her as she says, "Haha wow and here I thought that was your natural colour. Well duly noted, don't hang around old people for too long... Although I do have to say that colour is awesome and it looks really good on you. So maybe being around them wouldn't be so bad if there are more like you." And I see her give me a playful quirk of her lip.

OH MY GOD... Is she flirting with me, like openly just flirting. Hmm, maybe it wont be so bad here after all...

I suddenly hear 'I touch myself' by Divinyls and hear Max groan loudly.

I can't help laughing and so does Justin as Max mutters looking at her phone, "You fucking bitch!" Then switches it off and starts scanning the school grounds.

I'm still laughing when Max looks to me with slightly narrowed eyes but then her phone goes off again making her roll her eyes with an exasperated, "ARGH!" Which just makes me laugh more.

She answers it this time though, "You're gonna regret that later..."

I hear Max start saying as a girl with long blonde hair comes up behind her. Ok I suppose, but pretty ordinary looking really. And this Max has got something about her and she is really much more my type. Mmm... and that angry look she started giving me was really hot. I so wouldn't mind seeing more of that.

The girl leans into Max from behind and slides her hands over her hips, "Mmm yeah I'm counting on it Max." And it kinda annoys me.

Max pulls her phone down, gives me a glance then turns to the girl, "Do you remember what happened last time you messed with things you shouldn't?" She says in this sultry tone and it makes me feel something stir in my gut and I want her to talk like that to me.

This girl who I'm starting to dislike gives me a weird look of 'fuck you' then starts running her hands through Max's hair saying, "Mmm yeah I Hella do. It was one of my favourite times with you." Then just kisses her, like flat out eats her face in front of everyone, not giving a shit.

I actually have to bite my tongue from saying something and I don't even know what the problem really is. I have literally just met Max and yeah she is hot but it's not like I have a claim. I thought she was flirting with me but maybe she wasn't and these two are together. That is such fucking bullshit, the one cute girl I have seen for well, forever and she is taken.

"Mmm nice..." I hear Justin say.

I take a look at him and see he is almost drooling watching them. I roll my eyes at him, then turn back to see Max take the girls wrists and hold them behind her back.

Max pulls her head back and says, "Yeah but I have told you about touching my things, I hate my stuff being touched. So you will have to go without now."

For fuck sake stop talking like that Max, that is so hot. I need to fucking bake or something to distract myself because this is doing my nut in. I pat my pockets and groan realising I haven't got anything with me havin' forgotten them. How the fuck did that happen I'm such an idiot!

"You alright there Chloe?" I hear Max ask me.

"It's nothing. I just forgot my smokes that's all." I end with a shrug.

I see Max smile at me and watch as she reaches into her back pocket and then pulls out a pouch of tobacco. She opens it and takes a couple of what look like joints out. She closes the pouch up and then holds it out to me.

I just stand there looking between Max and the backy a few times like a fucking idiot, until I hear her laugh making me look into her eyes and then proceed to just stare into them instead.

I watch Max move a little closer and then lean over to take my hand placing the pouch in it and she puts her other hand on the back of mine just holding it there.

I'm kinda just frozen in place but my heart is thudding so hard in my chest feeling her hand on mine, the playful smile she has and her intense eyes. I think I might shatter or melt away, I don't actually know.

"Here you can take this. It should see you through the torture of classes." Max says then takes her hands away but lingering her fingers as she does and I notice the blonde narrow her eyes at me.

I feel myself shiver a little but start shaking my head, "No way dude, it's cool. You don't need to do that." And I start to hand it back to her.

But Max just pushes my hand back retorting, "I know I don't need to but I know what it's like to try and get through this prissy school without it. So you can just owe me one ok?"

I suddenly make this involuntary snorted giggling sound, making them all look at me and I feel myself blush like a fucking dick as I hastily say, "Ahem yeah, sure dude, whatever..." I shrug and open the pouch to see a pre-rolled smoke and take it out, "...And thanks for this." I spark it up, taking a few much needed drags, smelling and tasting the weed immediately and it's fucking strong and oh so sweetly welcome.

"No problem, you looked like you needed that." Max says with a chuckle.

I smile at her noticing again the scowl the moody blonde girl is giving me but I just smirk at her as I look back to Max, "You have no fucking idea how much." And she laughs which is so cute.

"Hey Max are you coming over to the skate park tonight? Or you got another date with that girl? 'Cos you didn't come the other night and we had to listen to Victoria whine about you ditchin' us for a girl and then bangin' on and on about her new outfit going to smell like a bonfire all night." Justin asks.

"Mhm yep..." Max starts and then blows a big cloud of smoke out, "...No date tonight. She got all, I dunno, weird. Meh woman. So I'll be there."

"You were much to good for her anyway and she didn’t deserve you, none of them do...” Barbie starts to say but it didn’t sound nice it was almost a warning, possessive like ‘You’re mine and don’t you forget it’.

I get knocked from that strange uneasy feeling when blondey starts up really dramatically, “Oh God that girl was so fucking loud too. 'Oh Max Max, yes... right there... MAAAX'... Didn’t hear you only I can make that happen!”

Max pushes her shoulder with an eye roll, "Fuck off Rach! You're just ‘Hella’ jealous it wasn't you this time."

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!!! Are they together or not together or am I missing something here?! Hmm, maybe my luck isn't out just yet. Ar yeah, Price is still in there, 'cos she was definitely givin' me the eye and yeah the stuck up barbie doll, what was her name, Rach I think Max said, meh whatever keeps giving me a death stare but if they're not together... Mmm yeah, everything is still fair game and I really wouldn't mind getting a lot closer to this Max...

"...ight Price. Hey Chloe are you stoned or somethin'?" I suddenly hear Justin talking to me.

"What!? I'm not stoned why?"

"We were asking if you wanted to come tonight?"

"Oh..." I start and see the stuck up Rach girl give me the dirtiest look and turn to Max, whisper something in her ear then pull her into a kiss.

I go to continue but am cut off by the scowling blonde on heat, "I'll give you a call late tonight Max and I will see you tomorrow morn." Then gives her a quick kiss.

It turns to Justin, "See you tomorrow J'." And fist bumps him.

The blonde bunny boiler turns to me, gives me a narrowed eyed stare and basically shoulder barges passed me, making me laugh as she walks away.

I turn back and say to Max, "Ya know I think your girlfriend likes me a lot." I chuckle at the end.

Max snorts, "Yeah I have no idea what that was about. She can... Wait what! Rachel is not my girlfriend!" Max ends in a slight screech.

I snicker at her and tease, "Well maybe you need to tell her that 'cos she has been giving me daggers the whole time she was here."

"Really? Wow sorry about that. She can be a little um, intense..” she sounded a little uneasy saying that but shakes it off, “...Ehh, woman can be so complicated sometimes. If you have a problem say it, it's that simple."

"Hey you don't need to apologise for her it's not your fault. But I might not be able to bite my tongue next time."

"Noted."

"So who's going to the skate park tonight?" I ask.

"The usual and you know most of them. A couple you might not but should be good." Justin replies.

"Awesome. What time is everyone going?"

"We're goin' after classes, well Max here is picking us up when she comes back, so anytime after that."

"Comes back. You not got classes today?" I ask Max.

"Yeah but I'm probably gonna lose the afternoon ones. But I will still be picking them up. Did you need a lift? I have claimed designated driver so."

I snort a laugh, "Lose the afternoon ones. Ha, what you gonna do? And have you got room for one more?" I could do with a drink and chill, especially if this chick is there. I think grinning to myself.

"Oh nothing special just food, chill and bake stuff like that. And yeah I've got room for you. If I didn't I would just make Victoria run along side us." She ends with a laugh.

"Haha, awesome thanks. But can you do that to Victoria anyway..." I start and it makes Max laugh, "...See now your afternoon sounds so much more exciting than shitty lessons. You can learn so much more out of class than in it." I try and hint and not that subtly either. ‘Cos one, get the fuck out of class and two, I am really finding myself intrigued to find out more about Max.

"I know right! Some of my greatest ideas came from being stoned and out of class. You are more than welcome to come along if you want?"

"Sweet really, you don't mind?" I reply rather excitedly. Fucking calm yourself Price, just play it cool.

"Nah it's cool. It will be nice to have a new baking partner. And don't ever let it be said I don't take a hint." She ends snickering and shaking her head at me.

"Shit you caught that did you? Was I really that obvious?" I ask while I internally kick my own ass for being so uncool.

"Subtle you are not I'm afraid Chloe. But like I said it would be cool to have you join me."

And there it is again, that little twitch in her lip and something flicks across her eyes so fast I almost missed the change. But I don't know her well enough to know what it means. Fuck I really have to get to know this chick, there is definitely something about her and I want to find out more.

I suddenly hear the bell ring and Justin stands up saying, "Well ladies I'm gonna go find Trevor and I will catch you both later. Oh and Max I'll give you that cash I swear, scouts honour." And then proceeds to make more of a trigger finger at his head than the scout sign.

Max laughs teasing, "Ya know I'm starting to think you were never in the scouts and you have also been promising for a few months now. Like I said just forget it, it's cool dude."

They bump fists, "Yeah I know, but I will for sure in the near future, sometime, maybe." And ends with a goofy grin.

God you're a dork Justin I think as he turns to me for a fist bump, "Price it's good to have you back. Laters." Then he leaves on his board.

"Well another long morning ahead. What class you got first Miss blue?" Max asks as we head towards the school entrance.

I snort at her, "Miss blue really? That the best you got!"

"Hey Chloe doesn't exactly lend itself to many a nickname. But give it time, I'm sure I will find something a lot more suited to you." I see her give me a coy smile and it is really kinda sexy and makes me stop in my tracks.

I shake my head hearing her laugh and jog a little to catch up to her and go through the front doors replying to her previous question, "I have Art first I think. How about you?"

"Same actually. I quite like it though, so I don't mind and the teacher is really laid back too." Max replies coming to a stop at what must be her locker. Sweet it's like three from mine.

She puts her stuff in and then takes her shirt off and ties it round her waist.

I can't help checking her out whilst I stutter, "Hmm erm yeah. Wh-what's there um name?" Oh totally and utterly smooth Price! Jesus fuck shoot me in the ass!

Max looks up at me with a raised eyebrow asking a little amused, "You um, ok there Chloe?"

"Yep I'm awesome." Is my lame reply as I groan internally and I'm trying really hard to not check her out.

"Oook then... I mean as first impressions go it was alright I suppose." Max teases me.

I can't help grinning as I push her shoulder playfully and retort, "Uh huh little Miss 'When I think about you I touch myself', song lover! I bet you love all that kinda cheese. Is it like to pick up the girls with, instead of a one liner?"

Max pushes me back sarcastically replying, "Oh yes, when I'm with a really pretty girl the first thing I do is pick the most embarrassingly cheesy song I can find to impress her. It's the best way to get into a girls pants I've always found." She ends smirking at me, looking me up and down and then opens the classroom door.

I can actually feel myself blush from her implied tone and words, not to mention the look she gave me. 'I have to up my game with this one she's really good.'

I follow her in the room like some kind of lap dog trying to pick up any scraps I can get from her. I don't even know why I am or ended up following her about. I mean what the fuck is up with me? I am usually the loner type and couldn't give two shits about anything. But here I am, trying to basically hump her fucking leg like a dog on heat. It's so wrong and completely screwed, but I kinda don't give a shit.

"OY SLUT!" I hear someone shout out and see a pixie blonde make there way over to us.

I'm about say something when Max snorts a laugh and retorts, "Well if it isn't the most pretentious and stuck up bitch in the bay..." Making me laugh as the pixie smirks at her and gives her a one armed hug, "...What's up Vic?"

Ahh yes Victoria Chase, I remember you I think as she narrows her eyes at Max, "Don't you what's up Vic me! You ditched me again for that girl you bitch! I might have to rethink our friend status if it happens again. I have already lowered myself by talking to you as it is." She ends with a smug grin.

"Oh please Vicky, lowered yourself?! You are so low below me you might as well be licking the soles of my shoes." Max comes back with, making me laugh again as I look between the two.

She is quick and doesn't give a shit either. Mmm, I am definitely going to get on well with her.

"Oh you wish Maxine. I wouldn't lick anything on you, who know's what diseases I might catch."

Mmm I wouldn't mind licking something. I bet she tastes really good, I muse to myself.

"Oh really is that so Victor, because that wasn't what you said at that party. I distinctly remember you saying and I quote 'Max I want to stic..."

Victoria quickly clamps her hand over Max's mouth as she blushes with wide eyes, "You shut it! I was completely wasted that night and you said you wouldn't mention that."

She removes her hand and Max grins, "Ya know I must have been wasted too 'cos I don't remember saying I wouldn't."

Victoria rolls her eyes with her arms crossed and I think she suddenly notices me because she starts to give me a once over. I cross my own arms, cock my hip out with an eyebrow raised.

She looks back to Max and nudges her head towards me and asks with a tone of disgust, "Who's the blue punk? Another cheap ass conquest?"

It makes me want to nut her in her stuck up face, but before I can retort Max jumps in and sounds defensive, and a little pissed, "Don't talk about her like that Victoria! You don’t know her. I have also told you about talking and looking at people like that and it pisses me off. If you want to know, then ask like a normal person."

I'm a little taken aback by her sudden change. She didn't shout or anything but there was no room for discussion and she once again has got even hotter with her sticking up for me.

Chase screws her lips to the side and then as if it is the most painful thing in the world she turns to me and almost chokes as she spits out, "Sorry. So who are you?"

I have to clamp down on my laughter because she looks like she is going to throw up right now, from the bile that's obviously rising up inside her.

"Chloe Price." I say sweetly and stick my hand out to her knowing how much it will piss her off.

She looks at me and my hand a few times as if confused that this is something she would do, you know touch something so low on her scale. But she looks to Max when we hear her clear her throat and then rolls her eyes and extends her hand to me. I grin wider at her as she gives me the weirdest handshake with the tips of her fingers and thumb.

I can't help snorting at her doing anything to not touch me as she says, "Victoria Chase... Price, hmm you used to go here. Where have you been?"

"The 1950's." I reply seeing her give me an incredulous look and hear Max laughing.

I look to Max and give her a toothy grin as she says to Victoria, "Yeah. Why do you think her hair is blue?! Come on Vic it's where all the cool kids go."

Victoria gives us weird looks, "What the hell are you talking about! I think you need to lay off the weed."

"Don't worry Victor you'll get there."

She rolls her eyes at Max but there is a slight smile, "Whatever Maxine... Oh I saw your bitch earlier. She looked really pissed and wouldn't even talk as she stormed past like a cloud of thunder. You with holding sex again?" Victoria ends with a smirk.

Max groans, "I have no idea. She was giving Chloe daggers earlier too. I don't know... maybe she's just due on or something." Which makes me laugh.

Victoria screws her face in disgust, "Eww Max, I don't need to know that! You always have to lower the tone to less than a fly hovering around shit."

Max snorts a laugh, "You would know Vicky."

We share a laugh and after we calm a little Victoria turns to me, "So Price what did you do wrong?"

"I have no fucking clue. Justin and me were chattin', Max comes over and we get to talking. Then the stropping scowler comes over and starts marking her territory all over Max. She's lucky, I would usually knock a girl out for less... That kind of possession and desperation is not a good mix."

"She wasn't that bad and mar..." Max starts but is cut off by Chase.

"Really so you're the cause this time then. She does tend to do all that and the marking her territory thing..." She taps her chin in thought and then clicks her tongue, "...Well you will no doubt get her pulling you to one side at some point to give you a talking to and to also try and scare you off. So a pre courtesy warning."

I see Max shift uncomfortably with her arms crossed while Chase and I talk. But I give Victoria a nod, "Thanks... Ya know, you're not as bad or stuck up as I thought you'd be Chase." And I smirk at her.

Victoria gives me narrowed eyes but she then sighs, "Just don't go spreading it around. I totally blame Max for it the bitch... Ugh, and I suppose you're not as skanky trailer trash as I thought you might be Price." And she smirks back.

"Mmph right, now I must find some more upper class people to talk to and wash this vile distasteful sensation from my mouth..." She starts and then turns to Max, "...Maxine it's been disgusting as always..." Then turns to me, "...Price I won't say it's been a pleasure but... nope got nothing."

She turns around and starts walking away shouting, "Laters bitches."

I can't help laughing and shake my head, "Jesus is she for real?! But for some unknown fucked up reason she wasn't that bad. Shit maybe I'm ill, did I really think that about Victoria Chase."

Max snorts a laugh as she starts to sit down at a desk, "Yeah in the smallest, tinniest of doses maybe she can be ok. Just don't tell her too much, her head is far enough up her own ass as it is."

I laugh loud at that and I am about to reply when we hear Victoria shout, "I HEARD THAT MAXINE AND WHO WOULDN'T WANT TO BE UP MY ASS IT'S THE FINEST ONE AROUND!"

"I'VE SEEN SO MANY BETTER..." Max shouts back then looks up at me just standing here, "...You erm, gonna take a seat or you enjoying the view?" She teases me.

I feel myself blush a little but grin and sit down retorting, "Can't I do both?" Making her laugh and I'm really enjoying the sound of it, wanting to keep hearing her do it.

"You can do whatever you want to Chlo." And she does that little lip quirk thing that is really sexy.

"Mmm careful what you offer Max." I retort in a playfully husky tone.

"Who said I want to be careful? Where's the fun in that?!" She says in that sultry tone and her eyes are daring me.

Fuck that is so hot and I feel myself getting turned on again as she turns her head away. I just sit here like a fucking dork staring at her knowing I am smiling like a goofball.

Yeah maybe this isn't such a bad thing being back in this dump of a town. I could definitely get used to this I think to myself and manage to prise my eyes away from Max as the teacher comes in and begins to address the class. I take a quick glance at Max and see her give me a little amused smile... Fuck yeah I can definitely get used to this...

*****

"Thank fuck for that!" I mutter under my breath hearing the bell ring for lunch.

I had another couple of classes with Max and it awesome, we get on really well and we had a great laugh. But then she had a different one to me so I had to endure this shitty class on my own. We did exchange numbers though and have sent a few texts to each other and it helped me get through this without her.

I grab my books and head out into the hallway to my locker, stuff my books in and slam it shut. I take my phone from my pocket when I get a text message and when I see Max's name I can't help a grin appearing as I open it up...

**MAX:** Miss Blue, if you wouldn't mind meeting me in the dorms, it would be very much appreciated. I have a couple of things I need to get.

I snort a laugh at the name as I make my way down the hall and go to type out a reply when I get another text...

**MAX:** Oh and you SUCK Price! Writing all that shit on my books and the boobs with hands on them on my locker. So not cool dude!!! Don't even try and deny it, I know it was you!

I laugh out loud as I walk across the grounds and make my way to the dorms writing a text back...

**CHLOE:** Calm ya /( . )( . )\ Maxine and you can't prove anything!

I snicker as I send that, put my phone back in my pocket and go through the girls dorm door. I might as well go check her room out, instead of waiting around here.

Once in I suddenly realise I don't actually know what room she is in but notice a chart and take a look to see she is on the second floor, number 219.

"Of course you would be on the second floor." I mumble out loud.

I make my way up the stairs two at a time and swing the door open. I make my way down the hallway looking for Max's room. I notice a few girls about who I don't know and someone playing some pop music shit.

As I near the end of the hall I start hearing someone blasting Slayer and as I get to the last door on the right I realise it's Max. Nice, she has descent taste in music too, another tick for the box. She has a lot of ticks now, I have gotta find something to put a cross in, but so far nothing.

I take a breath before I knock because I feel a little nervous for some reason but have no clue why.

Something pops in my head and I grin as I start hammering on the door and singing loudly, "I CLOSE MY EYES AND SEE YOU BEFORE ME. THINK I WOULD DIE IF YOU WERE TO IGNORE ME. A FOOL COULD SEE JUST HOW MUCH I ADORE YOU MAX..." I drop to my knees as I sing the next bit and the door opens, "...I'D GET DOWN ON MY KNEES, I'D DO ANYTHING FOR YOU..." Max looks at me with the biggest look of shock and just bursts out laughing as I'm singing, "...I DON'T WANT ANYBODY ELSE MAX. WHEN I THINK ABOUT YOU, I TOUCH MYSELF. OOH, I DON'T WANT ANYBODY ELSE. WHEN I THINK ABOUT YOU MAX, I TOUCH MYSELF. OH NO OH NO OH NO I DON’T WANT ANYONE ELSE MAX..." I finish with a shit eating grin as Max holds her stomach laughing.

"Hahaha, you are fucking insane! Wh-what the, hell are haha you doing?" Max wheezes out and leans on me to look down the hall.

I look down the hallway to basically see everyone outside there rooms staring at us. I grin at them and turn back to Max hearing her mutter as I get a load of her bare legs and her... mmm nice...

But it is swiftly all taken away when Max grabs the front of my jacket and yanks me up and through her door, making me start laughing at her.

Once in Max lets me go and goes to her door to close it as I just continue to chuckle. That was so awesome, mmm, I do good work I congratulate myself and straighten my clothes out.

"You are such an asshole Chloe Price! What the hell was that?" I hear Max ask with a laugh.

I turn to her, "What’s the matter?! I was serenading you, I thought you loved that song! You said it was the best way to get into your pants." I give her a toothy grin.

Max snorts shaking her head at me and says amused, "You are completely unbelievable."

"Yeah that's what I was going for." I retort and see Max roll her eyes but with a smile.

I go and make myself comfy on her bed, lying back with my arms behind my head and watch her do something on her computer.

She does have a really cute ass and her pale legs are nicely toned, I think to myself as I scan over them. I notice there is a tattoo on her thigh but I can't quite make it out and it disappears under her boy shorts. Hmm, I need to get a closer look at that. I wonder what else she has hidden on her 'cos I really need to check the rest of her out.

She goes over to one of her sets of draws and gets out a pair of dark skinny jeans and starts putting them on.

"You're a weirdo you know that?" Max says amused.

"Ehh, I'll take it. I'd rather be weird than ordinary." I reply whilst I'm checking her out.

Mmm yeah and you're fucking fit I muse to myself as she pulls her jeans over her dark red underwear. But really Max they should be being pulled down not up and then I can fu...

"...ell I suppose you do have a point, even if you are crazy." Max knocks me from my sweet ass daydream.

"Hmm... Huh?!"

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?" She states more than asks as she gathers a couple of things up.

"Well yeah some of it. I was just ya know checkin' you-r room out and got distracted is all." I try to lie but not very convincingly as Max just smirks at me with her eyebrow raised.

"You know you're a terrible liar Chloe. You should really work on that."

I just shrug with a grin, "What can I say I'm only human." I retort and actually take a look at her room.

I notice a load of pictures all over her walls, a few posters, a horde of DVD's and CD's. Sweet, maybe we can watch something 'cos she has a good size TV on her wall as well. And then we could get a little closer, well a lot closer... There are also a couple of guitars too. Wow she really does just keep getting better and better.

"D'you play?" I ask.

Max looks up at me from getting something from her wardrobe with a confused face, "Huh, what?"

Ha so fucking cute. Really Max you seem so on the ball then you do that face.

I Nod my head at one of her guitars, "Those, do you play?"

Max shakes her head with a smile, "Oh no they are not for playing." And comes near to where I am.

Now it's my turn to look confused as I ask, "What are they for then?"

Max snickers at me and I realise she is taking the piss, "Bitch." I say and push her with my foot.

"Oh come on why else would I have them?" She retorts whilst batting my leg away.

I just shrug with a smirk, "I don't know, maybe it's another one of your pick up techniques. I mean you got me in your room after all and on your bed." I run my hand over the space next to me.

Max just smirks at me, "Oh trust me, if I was trying to pick you up you'd know about it."

I look at her with narrowed eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

She just shrugs at me, "Nothing. Like I said, you would know if I was. So I'm obviously not."

I feel my eyes widen and my mouth opens a bit as I stare at her in slight shock and try to find the tell on her face that she is bullshitting me.

We stare for a little longer and I still got nothing as Max just rolls her eyes. But there was a little, I don't know, something there, I know there was. Well I'm saying there was 'cos I will not accept she doesn’t want me, that is fucked. It would be the biggest harshest bollocks ever.

I turn my head away and smugly state, "You're full of shit Maxine! I know you want me."

"Uh huh, sure Chlo." Is all I get.

"There's no point lying to yourself Max. Just admit it, you want to jump me right now." I really wish you would as well because you are driving me crazy Max.

"Again if I wanted that I would tell you, trust me. I just really enjoy flirting, that's it."

"I'm still calling bullshit. I know you want this." Please fuck Max don't do this to me, it's cruel, just admit it.

"Sure sure, fine Chloe you win. Now you comin' I need a smoke and I'm hungry?"

"Whatever, I'll get mine. I will prove it to you." I grumble and stand up.

Max chuckles, "Prove it to me, how would that even work?"

"I will show you and you are gonna want me so bad." And there, there it was again, that flash across her eyes, what the fuck is that. Jesus this chick is driving me crazy. What the fuck is the matter with me!?

"Fine, ok Chlo you do that." Max retorts as we leave her room.

"Oh don't worry I will make you want me." And see Max roll her eyes at me but with a smile.

As we are walking down the hall and I try to think what I’m gonna do someone hollers from their room, "HEY MAX? GET IN HERE."

Max starts walking backwards a couple of steps and pokes her head in a room, "Hi Dana. What's up?" And nods her head for me to follow as she starts going in.

"Hey girl. You skippin' again?" Dana asks amused. I remember her, she still looks the same, a little older maybe, dark brown hair, tall and cute. She always seemed nice, especially for a cheerleader.

"Yeah, got nothing exciting for class and I can't really be bothered."

"Ha when can you..." She teases and then looks to me with an almost knowing smirk, "...So who's your friend? You look familiar do you go here?" Well at least she acknowledged me like a normal person does. I think amused remembering how Victoria greeted me.

"Yeah I do. I used to go here a few years back. But now I get to come here again. I'm Chloe Price."

She sits in thought for a moment then smiles, "...Oh I remember you now. Although you didn't have the blue hair then, long blonde wasn't it?"

"Yeah I did. You have a very good memory."

She narrows her eyes a little at me, "What because I'm a cheerleader!? We're not all dumb blondes you know."

"What the hell I didn't even..." I'm cut off as Dana starts laughing at me.

"Haha. Oh I'm sorry, I was only teasing girl. But yes I have a very good memory." She ends still chuckling.

"Yeah cute." I mumble but can't help a small laugh.

"So I heard, well and saw the little display you done for Max here." Dana says with a laugh and I notice Max roll her eyes.

"Ha yeah, you heard that did you?" I reply a little sheepishly but can't help feeling good about it too.

"Are you kidding me! The whole of the dorm heard and saw it. I wouldn't be surprised if the rest of the school did. It's also all over social as well with a load of vids and there was a live streaming too."

"No fucking way! Ar yeah Max we have gone viral." I say excitedly with a huge grin.

Max snorts a laugh, "You want to go viral for singing 'I touch myself', really?! No one wants to see that Chlo."

"Fuck of course they do Max. I was declaring my undying love for y..." I start but am cut off.

"No they don't!" Max states but I can see her trying not to smile. Yeah you try and be all angry with me but I know you want it.

"Yeah I'm afraid Chloe is right Max. I have already had over a thousand hits and it has only been up for just over ten minutes. I tagged you in it, how did you not see it?" Dana says excitedly bouncing a little.

"Hahaha, see see Max everyone wants a bit of this...” I gesture to myself and I see her eye me up a little, “...This is so fucking awesome! Hey Dana can you tag me in it?" I say all this laughing and excited giving Max a punch on the arm. She pushes me but is laughing too. Sweet that's it Max come to the Chloe side, we have all the good stuff. I'll get you in the end, my little freckled hotness.

"Yeah I can now Chloe Price... You were just mystery blue haired girl serenades Max Caulfield with 'I touch myself' but nooow... and done." Dana says grinning having just change it on the post.

"Fuck yeah, cheers Dana..." I start and get a beep on my phone and take it from my pocket, "...Haha yeah, there you are you hot piece of ass." I state giving Max a shit eating grin and shove my phone to her face.

She snorts a laugh as she lowers my hand, "Oh Jesus Chloe! Are you really complimenting your own ass?!"

"Fuck yeah of course, why wouldn't I look at it..." I turn around showing her my ass and hear her laugh, "...But I was actually talking about yours 'cos that's one fine piece you got there..." And I lean back to check it out, "...Oh baby yeah, there it is. Mmm so many things I could ju..."

I don't get to finish as Max grabs my hand and hastily says while dragging me out the door, "Right we're off. Lovely as always Dana and I will text you when I'm gonna pick you up."

I hear Dana laughing as she replies, "Yeah Max same and nice meeting you Chloe. You have your hands full with this one Max."

I start cackling at that and I hear Max mutter, "Yeah don't I know it."

We get to the door for the stairs and Max goes to pull her hand away from mine but without success as I don't let her.

She looks at me, "Do you wanna, you know, let go!?" And starts shaking her hand to get me off.

But of course I just smirk at her and can’t help my mouth, "Awww don't be mad Max, I thought we were 'really good friends' and shit. And with me singing that love song for you. I have also drawn you beautiful artwork and wrote you romantic poetry too."

Max pulls her hand away and starts going down the stairs stating, "Drawing boobs, dicks and stick-men in different sex positions does not equal beautiful artwork..."

We get outside as she continues and she is trying so hard to be annoyed but I can hear the laugh in her voice, "... And romantic poetry really!! Writing, 'Roses are red, lemons are sour. Open your legs and I'll make you shower.' Or, 'Roses are red, violets are blue. My pants get wet just thinking of you.' Or this, 'You be the six, I'll be the nine. Let me sit on your face and I'll let you sit on mine.' Are so not Romantic poems Chlo!" When Max finishes she looks at me with pursed lips as I start snickering and she quickly looks away.

I go to say something but I suddenly hear her snort really loudly and see her shaking, "Max, haha, look at me." I laugh but she doesn't look.

So I jump in front of her, "Come on Max just admit it? You loved my romantic shit and it got you all hot for me. We're not going anywhere until you do." I can’t help a big smirk.

Max crosses her arms, "Yeah I'm gonna still go with no. Why do you need me to wan..." Max starts and then looks behind me, "...Fuuuuck!"

I quickly swing around to see what she is looking at but see nothing and turn back to Max asking, "What's the matter? I do..." I stop talking when I don't see Max and look about in confusion.

I suddenly hear, "YEAH YOU'RE GONNA BE WAITING A LONG TIME PRICE!"

I look to the boys dorms and see Max over there and she has her arms crossed, hip cocked out and the biggest smirk. How the fuck, that little shit played me! Mmm, but look how sexy she is, I nee...

I watch as Max bends forward a little, puts her hand to her mouth and then blows me a kiss shouting, "FUCK YOU LATER CHLOE." And then she runs off.

I stand a little dazed for a moment before I come back to my senses and shake my head before giving chase after her. Ha, I can't believe I fell for that, what an idiot. I am so gonna get her back for that I think laughing, as I run after her up the stairs, towards the school.

As I get to the school grounds at the front, I look about but don't see Max anywhere. How the fuck does that tiny hot piece of ass run so fast. Where the hell is she! I start slowing down and scan my surroundings.

I suddenly hear my phone start ringing and come to a stop as I take it from my pocket still keeping an eye out. I thought it might be Max but see it is a withheld number but I answer it anyway.

"Yo who d'is?"

"...Ya know Miss Blue, for someone with such long legs you are awfully slow. This does not bode well."

I can't help laughing hearing that it is Max and start walking again, "You little fucker, you got a head start that's all. I can so beat you! Why don't you come on out and I'll show you right now or you too scared?"

I hear Max snort and tease, "Yeah I would but I'm watching this girl at the moment. I thought she was the tinniest bit hot, cool and didn't give two shits about anything..." While she is talking I am looking around almost manically 'cos I hate losing, "...But seeing her now, she just looks like a cute little fluffy kitten all confused."

I narrow my eyes at that and growl, "Fuck that shit! I eat cute kittens! I'm a fucking tiger bitch and when I get my hands on you I'ma eat you too!"

"Mmm, you keep dreaming Price."

"ARGH... MAAAAX!!" I shout with a whine.

I don't get any reply as the line goes dead and I look at my phone with a scowl.

But I suddenly absolutely shit myself and squeal out all high pitched, "AAAHHH HOLYFUCKINGSHITBALLS!!!" As someone slaps me on the ass and grabs my beanie.

I quickly look over to see Max with the biggest shit eating grin as she teases, "Ooohh so girly." As she runs ahead of me and stuffs my beanie on her head.

I growl loudly and charge after her hearing her cackle and I can't help laughing, "Haha you're going down bitch!"

I get to arms length of her and just launch myself at her knocking both of us to the floor with a, "Oooff..."

We roll around on the floor together trying to get the upper hand, both of us giggling and out of breath. I manage to get on top of Max but she quickly lurches forward making me yelp as I get pushed down on my back and she straddles my waist whilst grabbing my wrists and pinning them above my head.

I narrow my eyes and squirm at Max as she looks down at me with a big ass smirk, "Ya know, I thought you'd be a lot stronger, especially with the 'I'm a tiger and I'ma eat you' thing. So tiger where's the eatin'?" Max ends the last part all husky and it makes me shiver and bite my bottom lip.

I watch her grin wide at me but I will not let her get one up on me. So I try to play it cool, while internally I am gonna fucking explode from how fucking turned on she is making me right now and she looks so sexy too, especially wearing my beanie.

I smirk at her, "Maybe I just wanted to get you on top of me and this is all part of my master plan."

"Uh huh, sure Chlo 'Master plan'." She says sarcastically.

"You can deny all you want and play it off. But I know you really like me, I can see it and you'll give it up in the end. So just tell me how much you want to fuck me and want me Max?"

Max rolls her eyes at me and lets go of my wrists as she says a little bored, irritated, I don't know, "Jesus what is with you and this constant need to have me say if I like you? We have literally just met and I barely know you..." She then stands up and holds her hand out to help me up as she continues, "...I mean yes I think we could be quite good friends 'cos you seem fun and pretty cool. But if that's not what you are interested in and you just want ya know, sex or something then just say?"

Wow I think as I just stand here not really being able to do anything. Because that is the first time someone has called me out on my shit and I feel a little weird and nervous. I mean yes I want to fuck her, but I also want to find out more about her and I don't want to just never talk to her again 'cos she is really fun and I haven't had such a laugh, in such a long time.

I look at Max's face, then her eyes and just blurt out, "Why can't I have both?"

Max looks at me for a moment and I see that something flash across her eyes again. But then it's gone in an instant when she snorts a laugh and shakes her head, taking her hand from mine. I kinda miss the warmth of her hand against mine and have to smirk at her to hide my disappointment.

Max looks at me with a small smile, "Why am I not surprised you are not satisfied with one thing and want more." And begins to walk away with a chuckle.

It makes me smile as I go to follow her, when I notice someone over on the stairs watching us and realise who it is. The blonde bitch from this morning. She has her arms crossed and even from here I can see the massive scowl she is giving me and she might as well have smoke coming out of her with the amount of fire she seems to be throwing this way.

I give her a huge grin, the middle finger and run up to Max slipping my arm over her shoulders, "So Mad Max, where we off to?"

I see her look to my arm round her, then to my eyes and gives me a weird glance. But I just give her a toothy grin and squeeze her shoulder looking at her as if to say 'What's the problem'.

Max lowers her eyebrow and looks ahead as I feel her less tensed and she answers, "Well I gotta get my munch on first, I'm fucking starvin'. That cool with you?"

"Awesome! I'm always hungry for something to nosh on... Be it pizza, bacon n’ eggs, pancakes, burgers, fries or girls, mmm... yeah, pretty much anything. I just love to eat."

Max laughs out loud and it gives me a happy feeling making her laugh like that as she teases, "So anything that's really bad for you then?"

"Haha yeah. Why do you think I like you." I retort and squeeze her shoulder.

I can feel Max tense again at that but she settles as she says, "You will have to do a lot better than those cheesy lines if you think that will get me to like you back."

I just grin at her, "Mmm... I accept your challenge and I will completely annihilate it."

Max chuckles, "Yeah we'll see about that."

"Yeah we will won't we..."

Because I don't like to lose. And we may have just met, but there is definitely something about this chick Max. I just know that we are gonna get on so good together. I have finally found something worth being back in this shitty town for...


	2. I'll keep you safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Chloe is thrown in at the deep end and finds out a lot more about what goes on between Max and Rachel than she bargained for. This is a little darker chapter than before and is telling of some violence. I hope you like and if you have any questions then please ask.

We have just arrived back at Shithell and Max is texting the others to come meet outside the front. This has actually been an awesome day so far after we left in Max's Chevrolet Silverado, which is a shit hot black beast with a sweet tattoo style decal along the side.

She took us to a pizza place and got a couple to take out. I of course got the largest one there was, like a mega superior or something, after I protested that the normal large wasn't big enough for me. Max relented in the end but stated if I didn't eat it all myself that I would have to be her slave for a week. I just scoffed at her and retorted 'it would be no fucking problem'. But then I saw the monster come out and it was nearly the size of Max. And yeah that probably doesn't seem that big because she's so tiny. But FUCK ME I felt my eyes bulge at the sight and my mouth hung open. But I could see Max in the corner of my eye smirking with her arms crossed at me. So I strutted up to the counter gave the guy a nod and turned to Max with a toothy grin. She rolled her eyes at me with a smile as she followed behind me with her little midget pizza.

When we got back to the truck, after getting loads of looks from other people. I had to actually put it on the back seat because it wouldn't fit in the front with me.

The first couple of slices were so good with all the meat, sauce and huge amount of gooey cheese on it. But after the fifth slice which I am still on now, I can feel my stomach stretched beyond it's limits. But I am not losing this, I refuse to. Me a slave ha fuck that shit! I ain't scrubbing and cleaning nothin' for no-one. Although the other kind of slave I could manage that quite easily if it was Max. Mmm... I wonder what kind she meant...

I hear Max snicker at me as she teases, "You ok there Chlo? Your stomach sounds in a bit of distress."

I just smile trying not to grimace as my gut makes a weird gurgling sound, "I got this Max. I just need to make a little room."

Of course she laughs at me, "Or you could just admit defeat."

"Nuh uh, no fucking way! Chloe Price doesn't lose." And I let out a loud belch.

Max screws her face up in disgust, "Ugh, ew Chlo, that fucking stinks! Please stick your head out the window next time." But she does chuckle after.

I snicker, "Hey it's all good Mad Max. It just gives ya truck an air of spice to it."

"Yeah that's not the kind of spice I want in my truck. Thanks all the same though." And she opens the window up.

I shrug, "Meh, suit ya self. There's plenty more where that came from."

"Yeah I'm sure there is wit... Um, Chlo whatcha' doin'?" Max asks looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I... am... making uh more... ahhhhh yeah that's the shit... mmm... fuuuck." I moan out after whipping my belt off, pop the button of my jeans and undo my zip.

"Would you like me to leave you to it or are you quite finished?" Max teases.

"Oh shut it you... Actually..." I start and take my jacket off too, "...I do really want to get out of these jeans. I feel like my body is sweating cheesy dough balls right now."

Max laughs, "Yeah please don't do that. Everyone is coming now, so if you have done shedding your clothes."

I just grumble, "Hey you would love to have these legs! They are fucking hot and you would be lucky to see 'em." And shove the last of my slice in my mouth.

"Yes Chlo, I'm sure I would be." Max replies sarcastically.

I go to retort when the others arrive and jump in the truck and cut me off, "Yo Max good to see you and Chloe Price. Justin said you were back and had blue hair. I just thought he'd smoked to much ya know. But then I saw that vid Dana here had put up. Haha, that was just hilarious!" Trevor says to me through the window.

I give him a shit eating grin and a fist bump, "Ha yeah. The things you do to get the girl..."

I go to continue but hear Max mutter, "You wish."

"I am not standing here for my health you know. So move it and talk later before people see me with this rabble of misfits." The stuck up tone of Victoria comes from behind Trevor and three girls get in the back. Two that I don't know and one I do. Juliet Watson I think to myself as I watch them lift and manoeuvre themselves around the huge pizza box.

Trevor rolls his eyes with a dopey smile and says, "Later Chloe." Then hops in the truck bed with Justin, Dana and is that Nathan Presscott and Hayden Jones.

"Ugh, no fucking decorum. I'll just open the door myself shall I?!" Chase snarks.

"Victor just get in the Goddamn truck already." Max says looking at her phone.

She opens the door and continues her snarking, "Whatever Maxine! Price move your ass up."

I roll my eyes at Victoria and tease, "Manners don't cost shit Chase." But very willingly move up right next to Max.

Chase scoffs climbing in, "Oh please, you're lucky I'm willing to sit next to you. You should be in the back with the rest of the trash." She ends with a fuck off smirk at me.

"And you're lucky you’re not running along side the truck right now Vicky." Max retorts before I can and starts up the truck.

I smile at Max as she smiles back and then turn to Chase with a smug grin. She just rolls her eyes waving me off as we start driving down the road.

"What the fuck is that smell Maxine? It fucking stinks in here!" Chase starts moaning again.

"Chloe." Max says back and looks to me with a grin.

"HEY!" I shout and narrow my eyes at her and nudge her shoulder with mine.

"Why am I not surprised." Vicky teases with a smirk.

"Oh fuck you Icky Vicky. I smell fucking awesome! Go on smell me." I shoot back and hear Max laugh as I move my top towards Chase.

Victoria screws her face in absolute disgust, "Ew get your skank away from me. I'm sure Max loves the sweaty trash smell but I have actual standards." And she tries to move away from me.

"Max thinks I smell hot. Don't you Max?" I lean over to try and make her smell me.

Max gives me a quick glance then turns back to the road, "Ya know Chlo, I haven't actually smelt you. So can't really comment." She smirks at me after.

"Here I will rub off on you." I then proceed to rub my head and face on her shoulder and arm.

"Chlo what the hel..." Max starts but is cut off.

"Price why are your pants undone?!" Chase questions with an eyebrow raised.

I grin, "Oh Max was givin' me a good seeing to before you fuckers showed up." And watch in amusement at Vicky's face of horror.

"Oh my God!! I'm sitting on the fuck seat!! That's just so low class."

"Oh fuck off Victor, I wasn't doing that. Chloe was eating and just couldn't handle the amount."

"Wow I knew you were desperate, but to try and eat yourself. That's just so disgusting, but also so you." Chase retorts.

"HEY! Fuck you! I taste fuckin’ delicious don't I Max?"

"Why do you keep asking me. I don't know what you smell or taste like do I?"

"And who's fault is that Max?" I reply seriously, because I really want to taste you and want you to taste and fuck me. Mmm... I bet you are really fucking tasty.

I see Max roll her eyes, but with a little smile tugging at the corner of her lips as Juliet starts saying, "You know Rachel was like a fireball of anger today. I heard from Dana that some slut, Rach's words, who gave her the middle finger and playing where she shouldn't. Is going to Hella regret messing around with her stuff. Again Rach's words not mine." She gives me an almost knowing look as I turn forward again and see Victoria giving me a smirk.

I shift a little uncomfortably in my seat and Chase asks looking at me, "I wonder why that is. Hmm... do you know Max? Because the only other time I have seen her angrier is when you went missing for what, two days."

"Ugh, I know she can get a little um, hotheaded sometimes but..."

"A little hotheaded..." Victoria cuts in and states indignantly, "...Seriously Max, she ripped your room apart! Then when you got back, she didn't just shout, she basically beat the hell ou..."

"Shut the fuck up Maribeth! She didn't do anything and I wasn't here when she needed me. So of course she was upset." Max cuts in angrily but trying to hide it.

Vicky just scoffs, "Oh please Maxine, she always needs you. Especially when you don't pay all the attention to her and start to pay it to someone else. And why was it you left in the first place hmm? Because of what she done to you and that is not the first time either. I don't know why you don't stand up to her. I hate what she does. I know I can be a bitch, but the things she does to you are just not on."

Max clenches her jaw and grips the steering wheel tighter and there’s quiet before she says tight lipped, "You know it's complicated Tory and she isn’t always like that. But no matter what she does to me, does not mean I have to do it back. So please just leave it ok."

We all sit in silence after that. And I can feel this surging fucking anger and fury building up inside me hearing what that bitch has been doing. I know the words were not actually said but it was pretty much implied by Victoria before being stopped. I feel a little guilty 'cos I'm the one that caused it this time and Max doesn't even know.... But if that little fucking scowling dog so much as touches Max, I am gonna kill her! I will get hold of her and sh...

I'm brought from my angry and also happy thoughts of what I am gonna do by Max, "...Hey erm, sorry Tory for gettin' angry with you."

Victoria sighs, "It's fine Max. Just, I have to say, I know that I'm friends with Rachel as well and she can be fun. But I really do not like what she does to you and she needs to sort herself out, before she seriously hurts you again. I can’t keep pretending nothing’s happening."

Max looks to Victoria for a second then turns forward with a heavy sigh and replies quietly, "I know she does Tory."

There is a beat of silence, then Max holds her arm towards Victoria for what looks like a fist bump and in an amused tone says, "No hard feelings Vic? And to show you're cool you need to hit it."

I see Chase looking towards Max with narrowed eyes, then to her fist and just scoffs, "Oh please Maxine! Do I look like one of your 'bro's'. That is never going to happen." She uses the most sarcastic air quotes for bro's.

Max just laughs, "Aww come on Vicky you've done it before. You know you want in with us cool kids..." It makes me laugh and the three in the back join in too, "...Come on Vic you know you want too." She ends in a sing song voice and shaking her fist a little.

Victoria screws her lips to the side, then rolls her eyes and extends her fist lightly tapping it against Max's, with a slight smile straining to form as she turns her head away.

"Haha, there we go. I knew you wanted to be one of us Vic." Max teases.

"Yeah Tory. One of us, one of us, one of us." The three in the back start chanting and I join in.

"Oh please bitches..." Victoria starts but begins to laugh a bit as we all carry on chanting, "...How the hell did I get dragged down to this level with you people. I hate you all."

"Just really lucky I guess." I tease and everyone laughs...

We arrive at the skate park and turn to Juliet asking, "Hey could you grab the pizza for me? I have got my appetite back. Oh and don't let anyone have any ok."

"Sure Chloe." She replies with a chuckle.

"Cheers..." I start and turn forward to see Max giving me an amused look, "...What?"

She shakes her head with a laugh, "You really are stubborn aren't you?"

"Not stubborn, just determined to get what I want." I finish by giving her a once over.

"Oh my God! You really don't give up."

"Not when there's something I want and it's completely worth going all in for. I will never give up." I state seriously.

We stare for a few moments into each others eyes before Dana sticks her head through the window teasing, "Hmm I would be careful. Jules is thinking of writing up an article about the new hot couples of Arcadia Bay. And with the vid she has her sights set on you two." And then she leaves laughing to herself.

I laugh at her and then turn to Max with a shit eating grin, "See everyone else knows a shit hot thing when they see it Max."

Max snorts a laugh, "Jesus Chlo give it a rest. You are just encourageable."

"Well the sooner you give in to what you want, the easier it will be on you." I state and turn round to get out of the truck.

I feel Max put her hand on my arm, "Chlo..." I look to her seeing her smile, "...Ok fine maybe I might. But there is one thing I think you need to do..." She leans in to my ear all husky and whispers, "...And that's your pants up." She then snickers.

I just sit in a daze staring at her, feeling my gut flip over and my heart thudding hard in my chest and watch as she gets out the truck laughing.

I shake my head after a few seconds, do my pants up and jump out of the truck and run after Max, "You suck you bitch! You can't just be all sexy and hot, then leave me hanging like that." But I start chuckling as I sling my arm over her shoulders.

We make our way over to the others and see them hovering around Juliet and MY pizza. The little shits are so not gettin’ that. I will lose the challenge and that can't happen.

I hurry over to them, "Hey no way, hands off. You can't have any. That’s mine."

They all turn to me as if I am joking as Nathan says, "Seriously! There is like a ton of pizza here. Why do you need so much and how would you even eat it all?"

"Quite easily because I am just that awesome..." I hear Max chuckle, "...And I have to prove that I can. I am not losing to this one." I finish and point my thumb over to Max.

"Chlo just let it go, it doesn't matter ok." Max says to me.

I shake my head about to say something when Trevor asks, "What have you got to lose?"

"Ugh, my fucking dignity. Max said if I didn't then I would have to do everythin’ she said and that is not gonna happen."

They all start laughing as Max comes over to me, "Chloe I'm not going to make you do anything alright. It was a joke of course. I knew you wouldn't eat all that, I doubt anyone could."

I actually pout at her and grumble, "You didn't think I could do it? Wow thanks dude for the vote of confidence." I end crossing my arms.

"Chloe I didn't mean it in a bad way. The pizza is literally for over ten people. And while I think you could do a huge array of different things, eating that amount of food would be crazy. I wasn't gonna make you do anything either I was just messing with you."

"Fine..." I start and nod to the others to let them have it, "...I could have still done it though, because I am awesome and can do anything."

Max laughs making me smile as she says stroking my ego, "Why yes of course you are very awesome and I'm certain you can do anything. You are just that sort of determinedly insane to."

I grin wide at her feeling a little buzzing at the compliment, "Too fucking right I am!"

"Ha, you are definitely not modest are you." Max teases me with a smirk.

"Hell no! Why do I need to be anything other than in awe of my greatness! I amaze myself sometimes at how awesome I am." I retort quite seriously.

Max rolls her eyes at me with amusement, "Ok oh mighty woman of wonder. I bow down to your greatness."

I can't help a giggle escaping at Max as she bows to me with her arms out and then gives me a cheeky grin as she turns and walks to the others. I just kinda stand there staring at her as she chats to Dana and Nathan as they laugh at something and Dana puts her arm around Max. It gives me a slight feeling of jealously bubble up inside but I squash it down as Max looks over at me and beckons me with her arm.

"You comin' Chlo?"

I grin, "Yeah." And start jogging over to them but scold myself and slow down to not be so fucking eager. For fuck sake Chloe calm yourself you tit, what is the matter with you?!

*****

We have been here for about two hours now chillin', smoking, skating and just having a good laugh. It's really cool hanging out with people my own age again and they are also an alright group really. Of course I can't seem to leave Max's side and she hasn't exactly made any protest against me doing it either. She is so cool to be around and funny. She makes me laugh a lot and I am finding myself trying hard to make her laugh, because it is such a sweet sound and gives me this feeling inside me that I can't describe...

"So you are all coming on Saturday right and have got your costumes sorted? The pool is going to look so good let me tell you." Courtney asks.

"Oh yeah I have the best outfit. It is so sexy and shows off my assets nicely. I am going to blow you away Jules." Dana says excitedly.

Juliet grins at her, "Mmm, don't you always and if it is anything like your last outfit we might not make it to the party."

"What did you go as?" I ask Dana.

She grins at me, "It was a devils and angels party and I was an angel..."

"Slutty angel more like." Victoria cuts in with a smirk.

"Whatever Vic, you can't exactly talk with your very skimpy and revealing outfit." Dana retorts with a grin and we all laugh.

Chase rolls her eyes but with a slight smile quirking her lip, "Hey Max made me wear it."

"How did she make you wear it?" I question.

"She wouldn't work with me on a photo project unless I wore what she picked. I wasn't about to get a shitty grade by working with these other lesser beings."

"Oh please you loved it Vicky!" Max retorts with a smirk.

"Whatever Maxine! You're just a perv."

Max shrugs, "Yeah I kinda am. I do love the human body." And gives a shit eating grin.

Mmm yeah you and me both Max and I really wouldn't mind checking your body out. Rip you out of your clothes, throw you on your bed and have my way with you...

"What did you go as Max?" I ask intrigued, because some fantasy material for later would be very nice.

Max goes to answer but Juliet cuts in, "Oh Max went as a devil. Tight dark deep red leather pants, leather lace up boots and a tight strappy and laced up corset. If I wasn't with Dana who know's..."

Dana pushes her playfully, "Jesus! How many more times are you gonna talk about that."

Juliet waves her off, "Oh shush you. You were drooling all over her that night and you also said when we got back to your room that yo..."

Dana clamps her hand over Juliet's mouth and narrows her eyes at her, "You shut it." Making us all laugh.

"Oooh Dana, liked what you saw did you hmm? I wouldn't say no." Max says playfully and I can see a blush forming on Dana's cheeks.

I look at Max trying to imagine her in the outfit and just blurt out, "Do you still have it?"

Max gives me a weird look with her eyebrow raised, "I might have. Why?"

I smirk at her, "Oh no reason, just asking is all."

"Uh huh, I'm sure you are Chlo." She replies amused with a smirk of her own.

I can't help a chuckle escaping and feel my cheeks heat up a little as Courtney asks, "So Max you are coming right?"

"Eh I don't know. I might, I'm not sure. What is the theme again this time anyway?"

"Superheroes and villains Max. Come on you know you want to. I'm Batman. Gotham is safe in these rich hands." Nathan says enthusiastically in a deep gravelly voice.

"Ha yeah Max come on. I'm gonna be Superman. Batman is nothin’ compared to me." Trevor says.

Justin joins in, "Yeah Maxster. I am Deadpool, 'Hashtag drive-by'."

We all laugh and Max says, "Nice dude I love that movie, 'I look like a testicle with teeth'." And we all laugh some more.

When we have calmed Juliet asks, "So you're coming right Max? You can bring Chloe with you too."

I see her give me a smirk, it makes me shift a bit under her and Dana's gaze and look at Max, "I'm game if you are Max? I mean we could go together if you want, or not, whatever." I end with a shrug trying to play it cool because I was rambling and I feel a little nervous about her answer.

Fuck I need a very cold shower and maybe smoke myself into a coma. What is the matter with me! I can't seem to keep my shit together at the moment.

I can see Max look at me with her little lip quirk she does, "I suppose I could go with you..." She starts to say and I feel my stomach turn over and can't help a grin, "... What are you gonna go as then if I do?"

Shit shit shit, I forgot about that. Idiot I think as I smirk at her to cover up my panic, "Oh you will just have to wait and see. But be prepared to be absolutely amazed by my awesomeness!"

Max snorts a laugh and teases, "Well I best find something that can stand next to your magnificence oh great one."

I let out a giggle at that, like the fucking dorky little moron I am at the moment, "Mmm... I will be really looking forward to it. And just a suggestion here Max, but the skimpier the better." And give her the biggest fucking grin.

Max rolls her eyes but with a smile, "I will see what I can do."

OH HELL YEAH! That's it Max. I know I'm reeling you in bit by bit and I can tell I'm wearing you down. By the end I will have you right where I want you, on your back and screaming my name over and over. Just maybe if I play my cards right it will be a lot more than one time as well, because I would really like to see where this might go.

"...Come on Max let's do this." Trevor says as he and Justin stand with there boards.

Max stands and starts taking her shirt off saying, "Sweet! About time you lazy bums decided to move ya asses." They share a laugh as I just sit staring at her and watch her bend down and pick up her board.

Max looks up as she starts to stand and smiles at me, "If you want to join you are more than welcome? Wouldn't mind seeing what you can do."

I feel a twist in my gut at the look in her eyes and I nod my head slowly, "I, no I'm good. Well maybe in a minute. Yeah in a minute sure. I will just watch you for now 'cos..." I quickly clamp my mouth shut to stop myself from rambling any other crap out.

Max chuckles and hands me the joint she was smoking, "Ok sure, I don't mind if you like to watch." And she just smiles then drops her board and pushes away to the other two.

I sit in a daze at what she said, the tone in her voice and the look in her eyes, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks and to my core. Yeah I could definitely watch you Max. I really want to jerk off right now, I think to myself as I watch her doing some tricks and cruise around the park.

I lean back on my elbows taking a pull of the joint as Juliet asks, "So Chloe, how is it being back in the bay? Anything caught your eye that makes it feel worth being back?"

I turn my head to see a smirk on her face and the others around looking at me with knowing looks.

I turn my head back to watch Max and just shrug, "It's ok I guess. Better than where I was, but pretty much the same here from when I left. Why?" I ask but don't look back to her 'cos I know my face will give away what I really am thinking.

I take another pull of the joint whilst trying not to smile as I watch Max pull off a sweet ass trick and then she laughs hard as Justin staggers off his board nearly falling ass over tit.

"So there is not something or a certain someone that has then?" She pries some more.

I groan internally, "Just ask ya damn question already Juliet."

"You like her don't you?" She basically states.

I shrug, "She's cool I guess, what of it." I reply as if bored, but know I like her more than I probably should.

They all start laughing at my reply as Dana says, "Oh you are so full of shit Chloe. I have seen the way you have been flirting and I'm not the only one. Not to mention you haven't been able to leave her alone all day."

"So what was the singing on your knees to her then? And don't just say a joke." Taylor teases.

I huff out, "That's exactly what it was Taylor, a joke..."

But I don't get to finish as Hayden joins in, "Come on Chloe, you are cool and all, but you are not very subtle. You haven't stopped drooling or taken your eyes off her since she left your side."

I groan rolling my eyes, "Shut the fuck up I so haven't. You make me sound like a fucking sap or something."

I look to them with narrowed eyes as they start laughing more and Victoria starts up now, "Deny all you want to Price. But you might as well have hearts instead of eyes and get on all fours and sniff her ass, which is so disgusting. But knowing you two though you would both enjoy it because you are both just so..."

"Shush, shut the fuck up Chase." I cut in as I see Max coming over to us.

She snorts at me as Max leans down and takes my hand, "Come on Chloe you need to show me what you got and also because these two light weights have given up on me."

I can't help grinning wide and feel all tingly as Max pulls me to my feet, "Sure thing Max, I will show you what I got." I say playfully and hear Max snort a laugh at me but pulls me along as I grab Justin's board.

"Yeah she's cool I guess." I hear Chase shout out.

I give her the bird over my shoulder and then drop my board to the floor as Max says, "So let's see what you got for me Miss Blue."

I look her in the eye and smirk, "Oh you best stand back little Max because you are about to be blown away by my awesomeness."

I can't help laughing at Max's narrowed eyes and as she grumbles, "You know you would be a lot hotter if your head wasn't so big. I'm surprised with what little muscles ya got you have enough strength to hold the weight of it up."

I give her a shit eating grin and state, "Oooh so you do think I'm hot then and you have also been checking out my body a lot too. I knew you wanted some of this...” I gesture to my body, “...And hey don't you worry, these arms are plenty strong enough to take care of you for many, many hours."

Max rolls her eyes at me but is straining hard to not smile, "Less blowing hot air up your already huge inflated ego and get to the wowing with this said awesomeness." But she can't help laughing.

In a husky tone I say, "Mmm, I do like this bossy side of you Max."

I laugh myself as I push off to start skating about and getting a feel for the place. I see Max put her board down and put her foot on it but she doesn't push away yet, she just watches me with a little smile. It makes me feel nervous but excited and good at the same time as I start doing a couple of tricks and see Max sit down on her board and watch me intently now...

I have been skating about for a little while now and it feels so good to just let go and forget everything around. Well almost everything, as Max hasn't moved from her seated position yet and has been watching me the whole time.

I noticed her taking a few photos with her camera that Dana brought over. I don't generally like my photo being taken. But Max had this sort of focused and serene look on her face when she was taking them, like she was lost in her own little world but I was the only one allowed to be a part of it.

I start making my way back over to Max and see her raise the camera to take another photo of me. So I raise both hands giving the middle finger and smirk. Max just laughs and takes it anyway as I come to a stop in front of her, then looks up at me with a grin.

"Take a picture it'll last longer. Oh right you already have and about a hundred of 'em." I tease and sit down next to her.

Max just shrugs, "Eh, you're just the most interesting thing around at the moment."

I gasp in mock offence and she looks at me snickering. I can't help chuckling and push her, "Hey I am seriously hot shit and you are lucky to have such a sexy image in your lens."

Max looks at me for a few moments with a slight smile and says quietly, "Yeah I suppose I am." After we just look at each other and I feel myself leaning in slowly.

But Max shakes her head looking away after that and starts to say as if that didn't happen, "Ahem... we should um, probably get back to the others..." She pauses as a few texts go off on her phone and then looks behind us after checking it and mutters, "...Fuck, she isn't supposed to be here. She said she was busy." And stands up quickly, gathering her stuff before putting it in her bag.

I look behind to see what the problem is and ask, "What's the matter Max?"

She looks at me and I can see worry on her face as she tries to hide it with a smile, "It's erm, I nothing, it's nothing Chlo come on."

Max starts walking quite quickly back to the others as I follow next to her. I'm looking at her concerned for the sudden change. When we get there I realise what the problem is.

That blonde bitch is here! She turns to us and all but throws herself at Max and starts kissing her, "Mmm Max you taste good. Where have you been? You didn't answer your phone why?"

What the fuck, are you her fucking keeper? I say in my head as I just stand looking at the trollop. I can feel myself scowling at her like I want to rip her off of Max and she looks really fucking high too.

"I, I'm sorry Rach, I didn't hear it go off. Sorry you know how I can get."

I look at Max after her hasty reply and she looks, I don't know, almost scared.

I can feel myself getting angry and notice the others trying not to pay attention as the bitch starts up again, "So what was that much more important that you were so distracted then?" As she ends she gives me a look of pure hate and venom. Yeah the feelings mutual you fucker!! I throw some venom back as it takes Max's hand and pulls her to the floor to sit with her.

I stand here for a moment drilling a whole in the back of her head, but see Victoria nod her head to come over to sit down

"It was in my bag and I was skating and stuff so I didn't hear it."

I sit down as some of the others start to talk to me but I am too trained on watching Max and making sure the skank doesn't do anything. She looks like she is trying to provoke a reaction.

I see Max give me a slight glance as the Rach slut turns Max's head back to her, "Stuff. What sort of stuff have you been doing Maxine, hmm?" And starts kissing her again. But Max doesn't seem too into it, she seems more like she is trying to placate her.

I feel someone place their hand on my arm and I look over to see Victoria looking at me and she says quietly, "Don't do anything stupid to make it worse Chloe. When she is wasted she can get, let's just say, more than nasty ok."

"I don't give a shit! I ain't scared of that little bitch! Who th..." I start but am cut off.

"Not worse for you, I'm talking about Max. If you like her then you'll keep it shut for her sake."

I look at her as she lets my arm go and goes back to talking to the others. I turn my head back to Max seeing the blonde one hugging her and nuzzling her neck. It makes me fucking sick and boil with anger at this. I mean, what the fuck does this girl have over Max, that she wouldn't tell her to take a running fucking leap off a very very tall building, which has spikes and glass and many other pointy sharp objects at the bottom for her to land on.

"I need a smoke. Oh Max I managed to get us tickets to that club and some very nice crystal and white for us too from that guy and girl I met. Mmm, they were very eager to please after." The bimbo says whilst stroking up Max's thigh and kisses her neck.

It makes me bristle and I am trying not to take notice but it is pissing me off.

Max stops her hand, "You know I don't do that stuff anymore Rach I..." She starts but is cut short.

The bitch pushes off of Max and groans, "Ugh you are so Hella boring now! We always used to have so much fun, but now..."

Max sighs and she looks tired, older even as she asks, "When is it?"

"Next Thursday up near Portland. It's gonna have lots of hotties there and I have seen some vids. It looks so good."

"I erm, I can't do it the Thursday Rach. I have that photo shoot thing. We need the money. Is there ano..." Max says hesitantly.

Rachel groans and snatches Max's bag, "For fuck sake Max you're like a fucking boring nerd now!! You don't do anything fun anymore. I mean what happened to the girl that would do anything and everything to get the next fix of excitement."

Max goes to speak when the bitching scowler pulls something out of the bag and narrows her eyes at me then turns to Max, "So I see what the distraction was today for you Max and why you didn't answer me! Not exactly your best work is it, but then maybe it's the subject which is Hella shit!!"

Fucking whore!!! You are just one jealous bitch who is really trying to start something.

"Rachel please don't speak like that about Chloe. She is a really cool person if you try to get to know her." Max says calmly, but there is a slight undertone of bite behind it and I can't help smiling at her for it.

The bitch snorts and looks at me with disgust, "Yeah I don't see that happening like ever. I mean why would you waste your film on that or are you fucking her, is that it?! You are, you’re fuckin’ that sl..."

"I took the pictures Rach and I said I would give Max the film back." Victoria cuts in.

We look to Chase as the blonde slut says unbelieving, "You really?! I don't see, why would you take them of that?"

"I have to take a subject that is raw and free and thought that while Chloe was skating she looked it. So I asked Max if I could use her camera with it being free of digital enhancements. It suited what I needed." Vicky shrugs and goes back to talking to the others.

I stare at her for a moment then turn back and see Max with a very slight smile of gratitude. I really want to give her a hug because she seems like she is stuck in a fucked up situation and has to have people lie so she doesn't get shit, or worse, from the fucking bitch who is once again turning Max's head to her for all her attention...

*****

The night has been going ok I guess so far. We have had a few drinks, smokes and chatted together. The blonde one has been putting them away quite quickly and is slowly becoming more loud and wasted and has yet to stop giving me the fucking daggers. Max hasn't really said anything to me for most of the time though and she looks like she is avoiding to do so. Blondy keeps turning her back if she looks my way, which really fucks me off because we were having such a good time before she showed up.

"Right, I think I have to go take a leak. This drink has gone straight through me." Nathan says with a grin.

"Didn't really need to know that Nate but now you have said it I need to go too." Victoria says and with a slight wobble as she stands up.

"Yeah I'll come too. I need one and to stretch my legs." Max says as she goes to stand, but the bunny boiler grabs her first and kisses her hard.

When she pulls back she says with a slur, "Hurry back Max and we should make a move when you're done. I'm Hella cold and need some warming up." She doesn't let her answer and kisses her again.

I watch as the three of them start walking away and see Max's shoulders slump.

For fuck sake, I don't want her to go. I want that fucker to go so we can carry on having a good time together like before. This is such bullshit! I need to think of...

"So Chloe who designed your tattoo?" Hayden asks pulling me from my thoughts.

"Hmm... Oh I did. Got it done last year. It's really sweet huh?"

"Yeah it's cool, you must be really good at drawing. Max is really good too. She designed a lot of her tat's and other peoples as well."

"Really, I looked at a couple of them but I didn't realise she drew them as well. That's so cool. I might have to get her to design me one." I answer with genuine enthusiasm because that would be really fucking awesome.

But then the jealous little blonde opens her mouth, "I doubt she would have time for you. She has so many more important people and things to do with her time than waste it on someone like you! Who she doesn't even know or care about. I mean look at you!!" She ends with her infuriatingly smug face just goading me.

I take a swig of my drink and can't help retaliating, "I'm sure I could find a way to persuade her. And she really doesn’t seem like the type to be unkind or a bitch to anyone, even if she doesn't know them. Unlike someone else around here. But then we do actually know each other and have spent the whole entire day together, just me and Max. It was really fun too, Max is so cool to be around and funny. Like when I would make her laugh, she was so cute and her little blush when she gets all shy with those freckles. She also brought me pizza and we walked along the beach front together and th..."

I feel Dana put her hand on my arm this time cutting me off, "Chloe don't, please?"

I am about to say something when the other three come back and sit down. I see Rachel take a huge swig of her drink whilst scowling at me, then lowers it and grits her teeth turning her attention back to Max. And I think maybe I should have held my tongue a little.

Max looks between me and the bitch, who I am finding it very hard not to knock the fuck out right now and asks, "What's up, are you ok?"

She asks me and it really surprises me that she does, but I nod and answer a little tight lipped, "Yep I'm cool."

Max knits her eyebrows together at me and she opens her mouth to say something when it starts up, "What the fuck Max, but excuse me! Why are you not asking if I'm alright!?! Instead of this, whatever the fuck this trashy piece of shit is!"

I go to step in but Max beats me to it, "Don't talk about her like that Rach, you don't even know her." She says it quite angrily too.

I think wow that was fucking really sexy and she stood up for me again and to blondy too.

I notice everyone else kinda watching all this like they’ve never seen it happen, as the barbie doll starts up more angry, "Or what Max huh?! What will happen if I don't?! The same thing that always fuckin’ happens, nothing because you're weak." She stands up and starts walking away.

"Rach come on stop, we're having a good time. I don't know maybe we should get you home 'cos you have taken a lot and drunk a load on top of that. Please Rach." Max starts pleading and goes towards Rachel.

"Aren't you just so fuckin’ responsible all of a sudden. Aww, poor Maxi doesn't want to play with me anymore. God I remember when we would get so high and fuck for days and you were so alive, the most intoxicating thing ever. But now, now you're just nothing!"

I get this major hit of jealousy when I hear this and a tightening in my chest and I know I shouldn't but it really fucks me off.

"Rachel p-please don’t ca-call me Ma-that, just let's go. You're not yourself." Max says holding back some tears and holds her arm out to her.

It actually hurts seeing her like that but I am sort of just frozen in place as this scene unfolds. I know I should be doing something too but I can't and I can feel Victoria's hand gripping my arm tight.

"Or what ya gonna do MAXI!! You gonna go cry to mommy and daddy! Oops, oh that's right, you can't can you!"

I see Max shrink in on herself at that and stop walking and it makes my anger sky rocket as I make a move to get up.

But I am gripped on both sides by Victoria and Dana as Chase says, "Do not do it Chloe. Max won't thank you for it. We have tried and you will only make things so much more worse for her. Believe me I know, I have seen it. She needs to stand up to her."

"What the hell! Fuck that shit! I should just sit here and let this happen..."

I pause my talking as I hear, "...near that blue haired fucking slut again, you are gonna Hella fucking regret it!" Rachel threatens.

"I told you DO NOT FUCKING CALL HER THAT! CHLOE, her name is Chloe." Max angrily says back and goes after her.

But then Rachel, she just straight up smacks her in the face, with the loudest whacking sound being heard and I see Max stagger back a little.

I lurch forward at this, "Get the fuck off of me now you fucking assholes!!" I growl as I'm held back.

Rachel whirls on her again, "After everything we have been through you fucking bitch! You throw it away for her!" And smacks her again.

I let out a loud growl and rip myself from them holding me, not being able to just sit back and watch this and start charging over.

I see Max lift her arm out to her, "RRach, please don't. I, I'm sorry."

As I get there the fucking whore steps up to Max about to grab her. But I manage to step in front of Max and grab the blonde fucking bitch by the wrist with one hand and round her throat with the other.

I start moving forward and through gritted teeth hiss, "You ever fucking touch her again, I will fucking rip your throat out and beat you to death with it!! Do you hear me?!! I said do you fucking hear me you fucked up psycho..."

Before I can do or say anything else the others come over and grab me, pull me off her and hold me back, "Chloe stop come on leave it." Someone says but I'm to wired to know who it is.

I watch Rachel sputter and hold her throat as she says to me, "You'll Hella regret doing that..." But she is looking at Max and then looks to me, "...And you will not get what you want!!"

I growl at her and try to lurch forward but they hold me back from her so I state, "Touch her once more, just try it and you will see what happens when someone hits back!!!"

She ignores me and turns to Max and basically barks, "Max are you coming or what!?"

Max starts to move towards her with her head down, but she can't, so I plead, "Max... Don't please."

I watch Max hesitate walking at that, "You don't have to go with her. You can stay here with me-us with us." I say pleading with her to stay again.

"But she needs me and I nee..." Max starts but the others jump in.

"Chloe's right Max. You don't need to do anything."

"Yeah stay."

"We need you Max and you to stay."

Max looks at Rachel for a moment who clenches her jaw, "Max now..." And steps forward towards her but Max takes a slight step back, "...I can't... You are choosing them... her over me?! After everything Max, after all these years and all we have been through!"

"I'm not ch-choosing anyone Rach. I, I just, I can't, I can't keep doing this, it hurts so mu-much when you're like this. It's too painful... I'm sorry." Max says quietly.

Rachel just looks at her for what seems like forever and she looks like she might cry as she shakes her head and says bitterly, "I don't need you, I never have needed you. You're dead, nothing to me now!!!" And she storms off.

I watch Max start to slowly move toward where that freak went and call, "Rachel..." After her.

I can't let her, she can't. I struggle and hiss to the others, "Get the fuck off me now!!!"

They let me go and I rush over to Max, wrapping my arms around her from behind, "Max Max stop please..." And feel her struggle in my hold but I grip tighter, "...Let her go, she needs to calm down and you, you shouldn't be near her when she's like this ok."

Max struggles harder and growls, "Get the fuck off me Chloe!! Y-you don't know... you don't know what you have done... Let m-me go. Please..."

"No I won't Max. I am not going to let you go after her. You go ahead and punch, kick and scream at me, but I won't let you, I won’t Max." I say into her ear.

I feel Max start to struggle less in my hold and hear her sob a little, "Y-you... need to, to let me go, pl-please... we need each... each other. Please Chlo..."

It hurts hearing her so broken and I know I don't know what's going on. But I want to help her. I want to make her see she is worth more than what that bitch Rachel makes her into.

"I'm here for you Max, I’m here... We're here for you..." I start saying as I see Victoria, Dana and Juliet come over, "...Let us help you..."

I feel Max go a little limp in my arms as I continue to hold her against me, not wanting to let her go and Victoria says remorsefully, "I'm sorry Max that I keep letting her hurt you. But every time I tried to help she would do worse to you."

Max slowly shakes her head, "It's not your fault it's mine. I keep, I keep making her an-angry and upsetting her. She’s not her, herself now... I, I am, I’m ssorry I..." She chokes out quietly and trembles a little against me.

I lean into her ear, "Don't talk like that Max. You have done nothing wrong at all. You didn't Max, you didn't ok." I say it with as much feeling as I can and I sound a little choked as well.

I know I am also feeling guilty too because they warned me what would happen if I took the bait. But I couldn't bite my tongue and let my mouth run the show. I don't regret what I said or done to that fucking bitch but I do regret it got Max hurt.

"We should get you back to the dorm and get you cleaned up Max." Dana says and takes one of her hands.

But I give her a look and a slight head shake when Dana tries to pull her away from me

She gives me a weird look but drops Max's hand and says, "Why don't you go to your truck with Chloe and we will get our stuff, the others and meet you there. Ok Max?"

Max gives a nod and they leave, but not before Victoria says in my ear, "You better look after her." And walks off with the others.

I hear Max take a deep breath and shifting a little. So I ask, "Are you ok?"

"You need to let go of me now." Max replies quietly.

I jolt a bit at this having forgot that I was still holding her and she needs me to let go, "Shit sorry Max, I kinda... yeah." I lamely fumble out like a dick as I can feel myself blushing...

"Erm Chlo? You still need to let go." I hear Max cut through my thoughts.

"Hmm... Oh yeah yeah fuck, um, there." I even more lamely reply and reluctantly drop my arms and watch Max start to move forward.

This is so fucked and shake my head before I jog a little to catch up to her. I go to put my arm around her shoulder but hesitate and shove my hands in my pockets instead.

We walk in silence together and I keep glancing at Max to see if she is ok, which is stupid because I know she isn't, but I don't know what to do and I can't think of anything to say either.

We arrive at Max's truck and I watch as she takes her keys from her pocket and I can see her hands shaking when she tries to unlock the doors.

I place my hand on her shoulder and feel her flinch and I scold myself for not thinking she obviously doesn't want me touching her as I say, "Hey let me Max."

She looks at me for a few moments as if she forgot I was here, then shakes her head snapping a little, "No I can do it. I'm not stupid." And unlocks the door.

I move to the side and mumble, "I know. Sorry."

I see Max's shoulders slump and she rests her forehead against the window and quietly says, "I'm sorry Chloe. I didn't mean to snap at you... Sorry."

She looks so vulnerable, small and so much older than before at the moment. Nothing like the happy and funny girl I met earlier today and it actually hurts seeing her like this.

I tentatively raise my hand and place it on her back, "It's fine Max. You don't need to apologise ok. I just, I want to make it better for you. Tell me what I can do?" I ask carefully.

Max turns to me with a small sad smile and says, "Thanks but I don't even know what to do anymore. It's all just really messed up and it has been for a long time..." She pauses to take a deep breath and looks up, "...I'm, I'm just so tired and each day gets so much harder to deal with... I just want to sleep..." She ends in a whisper with her eyes closed.

I don't know what to say and as I watch Max open her eyes and get in the truck saying, "But thank you Chloe... for everything." I get this really uneasy and unsettling feeling rushing through me.

I quickly get in the truck and slide up closer to Max looking at her with her head resting on the window and just staring ahead into nothing. I feel a little scared that there is an underlining meaning to what she was saying.

"... Max?"

"Hmm?" She answers but doesn't look at me.

"You know you're not alone right? That we're all here for you... I'm here for you Max." I end quietly.

She looks at me for a few seconds then places her hand on mine squeezing, "I know Chlo and thank you." And takes her hand away looking forward again.

I go to take her hand back and reply when everyone starts piling in the truck. So I turn forward but keep watching Max as she turns the key in the ignition and starts driving down the road.

Max turns her head slightly to me and asks, "Do you need to be dropped off anywhere Chloe?" Then looks forward again.

I know I should probably go home but I can just text my parents that I'm staying at a friends. Because I really don't want to leave her and I know she has others with her but it's more for me I think than anything.

So I shake my head, "No thanks, I'm good. I want to erm, stay if that's cool?"

Max looks back to me and gives me a little smile quietly saying, "Sure Chlo it's cool." Then turns back to the road and puts the stereo on.

I can't help smiling at that and lean back in the seat feeling a little happier and at least I can keep an eye on her, knowing she is safe.

I can see Victoria looking at me from the corner of my eye and Look to her as she shakes her head at me whispering, "Don't do anything stupid to hurt her!"

"I won't." I reply instantly and turn back to the road still with a smile...

We have just arrived back at Blackwell and we all pile out of the truck and start making our way to the dorms. I watch Max in front of me walking quite quickly but I hang back a little and pull Victoria aside.

"Excuse me Price, but just because we hung out doesn't mean you get to lay your dirty paws on me."

I roll my eyes at her and her smirk, "Oh shut it Chase. Look I um, I need to ask you something."

"If it's to get me in bed or something like that then you should know that I would never be so desperate to..."

"Wow you really are so far up your own ass and you would be fucking lucky to have me bitch..." I start retorting but shake my head, "...Shit right shut it, we're gettin' off topic, I'm trying to be serious here."

Chase rolls her eyes at me, "Fine ask, but move while you do." And she starts walking as do I.

"Right so, has Max erm, ever, you know, tried to, well?" I ask a little uneasy and very lamely.

"What the hell are you talking about Chloe, just spit it out."

I groan, "Fuck sake fine ok..." I start then hastily and quietly continue, "...Has Max ever tried to ya know, ki-hurt herself or anything like that?"

Victoria stops in her tracks and grabs my arm, "Why, what did she say?"

"I, well, she didn't exactly say she was gonna. It was more the way she said the words and just being tired and wanting to sleep."

"Do you know some times I want to beat the living crap out of Rachel myself and I have had words with her. I told her to get help, but she never sticks to it. I hate what she does but I know it would hurt Max more if she lost her. They have a long history together and always look after each other. Max has told me some of it and it's so fucked what they have been through, Max even more so. I can't even think how they got through some of it, well yeah I can because of Max, she got them here to the Bay you know... I eh, I shouldn't have said anything really. If you want to know, let Max tell you."

"What, I don't understand." I say confused.

"Just ask Max ok and we should get back to her. Oh and look out for her. I know you like her and she seems to like you too, for some weird unexplainable reason." Chase says with sarcasm and kindly too which is a strange combination.

We get to the second floor and I see Max, Dana and Juliet outside someone's dorm as Juliet is saying, "Come on Max she isn't hear. I will keep trying her on my phone for you ok. She will be fine and be back before you know it."

"I shouldn't have let her go off on her own and gone with her. Rachel doesn't like being on her own, it reminds her of when we were younger and we got, got..." Max gets quieter and quieter as she was talking then trails off.

We all share a look as Max takes a deep breath, "I um... I'm gonna get cleaned up. But thank you all for, well you know. Just thanks." Then heads towards the bathroom.

"Hey Max wait we'll come with?" Dana calls.

"Nah it's cool I got it, but thanks." Max replies as she heads into the bathroom.

"I am gonna kick Rachel's ass when I find her! She can’t keep doing this!" Dana says in frustration and anger.

"Come on Dana, that won't help and you know it. We will see Max tomorrow alright." Juliet says as she takes her hand and guides her to her room.

I start moving towards the bathroom as Victoria starts up, "I know what you're thinking Price. But now is not the time."

"I ain't thinking shit Chase and I wouldn't try anything! I'm not that much of an ass! But at least I know what you really think." I snark back and walk into the bathroom.

When I get inside I see Max leaning on the sink and just staring at her face in the mirror. I can see her face a little from here and it looks pretty fucked. It makes me feel anger start to boil up inside that someone would do that to her.

I take a careful step forward and quietly say, "Max."

She jolts a little to my voice and looks to me in the mirror, "Chloe." Max says back with a little humour in her tone and looks away to turn the tap on.

I can't help a small smile and move a little closer to her, "Hey erm, are you ok?"

She looks back to me with a strained smile, "Yeah I'm totally cool."

I look over her face at the blood, couple of cuts and the bruises already forming and feel my chest tighten, "Are you sure..." I then gesture to her face, "...Does it hurt? Do you want something for the um pain?"

Max just shrugs and answers as if it's normal, "I've had worse..." She then looks at me and sighs, "...It just looks worse than it is. No biggy."

I give her an incredulous look, "No biggy? Seriously Max look at you!"

Max sighs again and wets some tissue in the water, "I'm fine Chloe. It's not that bad. It's more embarrassing than anything else."

I place my hand on Max's, "What have you got to be embarrassed about..." And I try to take the tissue from her hand, "...Let me. Please?"

Max looks at me for a few moments with a slight frown, but I don't let go so she rolls her eyes and lets me take the tissue, "Fine. God you're irritating." She gives me a half smile.

I give her a smile back and begin to wipe some of the blood away and hold her face in my other hand, "Yeah and you're cute." I blurt out and see Max shift her eyes to me, making me want to sow my mouth shut.

"Ha erm, sorry. I yeah, hmm." I very lamely ramble. Nice going Price you idiot!

"...Well you're cute too." Max replies quietly and not quite meeting my eye.

I can see her cheeks blushing a little and I know mine are too. I can also see in the mirror I’m grinning like a fucking idiot, but I kinda don't care until I see Max wince slightly.

"Shit sorry. Did I hurt you?" I ask apologetically.

"No you're fine Chlo..." Max then smiles, "...You know you're a lot softer than I thought you'd be."

I narrow my eyes at her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Max chuckles a little, "You just don't seem the gentle type is all. You seem more the charge head first and use brute force with things."

"Hey! I can be gentle and shit." I grumble but can't help a laugh escaping.

"Yeah I'm starting to realise. You're quite the mystery Chloe Price." Max says sincerely.

I stare into her eyes for what seems like forever and feel all weirdly awkward and I really want to kiss her right now too. But instead I force that urge down and carry on with what I'm doing.

"Yeah I'm like the Bermuda Triangle, a complete fucking mystery. Once you get in here..." I point to my head, "...I will mess with all your bits and you are probably never gonna find your way back out again."

Max doesn't say anything at first, just looks at me stone faced but then she just howls with laughter as she holds her stomach, "Haha Oh oh ha wow! Y-you aw shit, haha don't aw, make me haha laugh. Sshit it aw, it haha hurts to..."

She carries on laughing and I can't help joining in too, especially with how happy she sounds at the moment and I got her to feel a bit better.

Max leans on me as we are still laughing and I place my hands on her side and hip. We start to calm down a bit and I can feel I am breathing heavily both from the laughing and having Max against me like this. Her forehead is laying on my shoulder, one hand on my other shoulder and her hand on my arm. We stay like this for a little longer just in silence, not moving and I place my cheek on the side of her head.

I hear Max take a breath then whisper, "Thank you." But doesn't move her position against me.

"Why are you thanking me?" I reply just as quiet, like I am afraid something might ruin whatever is happening in this moment.

"... For this and making me laugh and... for, for earlier tonight, you didn't have to... I just, thank you Chloe." Max whispers again but I could hear her voice crack a little through her words.

I audibly swallow and carefully wrap my arms around her, "You don't need to thank me Max, ever. I couldn't not do anything... I had to." I whisper the last part because I really did have to.

Max wraps her arms around my neck and I hear her sniffle as I place my head to the crook of her neck, holding her a little tighter in my arms.

I don't know how long we have been like this but neither of us has moved and it's not until the door opens and someone says, "Oh... sorry I didn't mean to intrude."

Max pulls back from me, "Hey Kate. It's cool and you're not intruding ok." She speaks nicely and calm but I can see the strain on her face and hear it in her voice.

Kate looks up and I can see a blush on her cheeks as she looks between us, "O-ok sorry..." She then double takes at Max's face and she frowns a little, "...Oh my goodness Max what happened to you? Your lip and eye, are you alright?"

Max smiles and replies, or should I say lies, like it is something she has done a million times before, which she probably has, "Oh you know me Kate, I'm a klutz and completely accident prone. I fell off my skateboard when I tried to do a trick. But the pavement came off worse so it's all good."

Wow if I didn't know what happened I would have believed that. But Kate's frown deepens and she moves a little closer.

She gives me a glance then looks back to Max, "I know you are very um, accident prone, but it seems to be happening a lot more frequently lately. And you are always showing up with different cuts and bruises. If something is wrong Max you know you can always talk to me. We're friends and you have always been kind to me."

I can see Max struggling to hold it together and I'm trying to think of something to say but she takes a breath and says, "I am really fine Kate. I have just been a bit off lately and feeling a little out of sorts and not as focused. But thank you for asking. You really are one of the good ones Miss Marsh and if the higher power up there has any sense he will make sure you are always happy and safe... Oh and have an endless supply of tea for you too."

Kate giggles with her hand to her mouth and blushes more, "Oh Max you are very strange and I'm not sure that is how God works. But thank you." She giggles again.

Max gives her a goofy grin, "Well I will just have to start praying and do it extra hard. Because you know how much I love a good cup of tea after my coffee in the morning."

Kate shakes her head amused, "Yes I do know Max. You and Rachel both do love to have a cup of tea in the morning, afternoon, night, pretty much anytime really."

I see something flash across Max's face at her name, but she quickly brings a smile back and a little hastily says, "Yeah we do don't we... Well as always Miss Marsh you never cease to brighten my day, or I should probably say night. But I think I need to hit the sack soon for my beauty sleep otherwise this pretty face is gonna be what's left."

Kate chuckles, "Yes that is probably a good idea Max." She quickly puts her hand over her mouth with huge eyes as me and Max both laugh.

"Oh Kate Marsh are you saying I'm not pretty like this?" Max teases with a grin.

"Oh my goodness no Max! I mean yes, I mean..." Kate fumbles out completely scarlett.

Max and I are laughing more and even get a giggle out of Kate as she says, "Oh you are awful Max..." We start to make our way to the door, "...I will see you tomorrow Max."

"See you later Kate." Max replies and we leave the bathroom.

We start making our way to Max's room and I notice her slow a little and look to the bitch Rachel's room when we walk past it.

I try to start up a conversation to distract her, "So Kate Marsh seems nice. I don't really remember her from when I used to go here."

Max stops outside her room and looks over her shoulder to me, "Hmm, oh yeah she is a real sweety and hasn't got a bad bone in her body..." She opens her door and continues, "...Very big with the God stuff. Really not my thing but she doesn't judge anyone or push her beliefs on you and is one of the kindest people you could meet."

She closes the door behind us as I say, "Yeah she does give off that nice vibe. She didn't believe you though at first, but I think in the end she accepted it."

Max sighs and says sadly, "I know and I didn't like lying to her either."

Before I think I blurt out, "Then why did you then? You should have told her what that bi-she done."

"Why didn't I tell her, seriously Chloe? I'm sorry but Rachel beats the shit out of me every time she's on one and sometimes when she isn't! Is really not something I won't to just go around telling people ok." Max answers with a slightly raised voice but it's not in anger, it's more embarrassed and sad.

"But people aren't gonna keep buying the I fell or whatever you have been telling them. You need to stop protecting her she doesn't deserve it Max." I retort with more anger than I meant to.

Max narrows her eyes at me a little and says with a bit of bite, "What do you know huh? You don't know me and you know nothing about Rachel..."

"I know she uses you as her own personal punching bag and is no good for you, but you keep protecting her. Why the fuck do you let her treat you like that, she needs to fuck off!!" I say back louder and take a step towards Max and see her start moving backwards away from me. And it really hurts me to think she is moving away from me because she thinks I'm going to hurt her.

"Of course I protect her, we protect each other that's what we do. That's what we have al-always done... Ever, ever since we... w-we met... It's how, how we survived. Ss-she is i-is, doesn't m-mean it... she love, loves me..." Max chokes and cries as she backs herself into the corner on her bed, knees up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them.

Way to fucking go Chloe you asshole! You just couldn't keep your big mouth shut could you?!! Fuck look at her, shit I have really fucked up! I have made something in her break and I don't know how to fix it.

I look at Max and think how small and vulnerable she is and I really want to hold her, to protect her from the world, keep her safe from it.

Before I can stop myself I climb onto her bed, wrap my arms around her and pull her onto my lap. She doesn't protest just curls in on herself a little more, but I don't let go and tighten one of my arms and stroke her back with my hand.

"I'm sorry Max. I shouldn't have said those things ok. And you're right, I don't know eh, her and I don't know you Max, not properly. But I want to get to know you and help you. If you'll let me?"

Max doesn't say anything but she does start to relax in my hold and her breathing has begun to calm. She shifts a bit against me so she is on her side, then I feel her wrap her arm around my waist. I give her a squeeze as she rests her head to the crook of my neck. I turn my head to the side, rest my lips against her head and I can't help but breathe her in and feel Max do the same to me.

She smells really good, like vanilla, nuts, cocoa and it's really warming and comforting, I think with a sigh as I hear Max's breathing become deeper and shallower.

I shift a little to pick Max up and lay her down on her bed. She doesn't wake up when I do so or when I remove her trainers. I think about removing her jeans so she is more comfortable but think better of it. I don't want her to wake up and think I'm some kind of creeper or something.

I take off my boots and climb on the bed next to Max and carefully wrap my arms around her, pulling her against me.

I look over her face as I stroke her cheek softly. I feel this hate and sadness at the state of it and whisper, "I'm not going to let her or anyone hurt you Max... I'll protect you. I promise." And tighten my hold on her, wanting to keep her safe from harm.

And I will, is the last thought I have as I am pulled off into the silence and darkness of sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so that happened and I feel kinda bad, but then it had to be done for the story and to let you see a little of what Max and Rachel's relationship is. Future chapters will have more in them to further explain what they have been through and how Chloe is going to help bring Max through it.


	3. I got what you need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dropping a huge chapter for this one. I wanted it to stay as one, all together and not split up. It has a bit of everything in this one. So be prepared for ups and down.
> 
> Chloe finds out many, many, many things about Max. Some she is very excited about and some she probably wouldn't mind going on a 'kill frenzy' about.

I slowly start to wake up feeling the sun on my face and open my eyes only to quickly shut them again after the bright light hits them.

I bury my face into the warm body I am wrapped around and squeeze them against me.

"Mmm..." I murmur as I nuzzle my head into their hair in my sleepy state. I wrap my leg over their thigh and lazily run my fingers over the soft skin of their stomach.

My eyes suddenly shoot wide open when I come to my senses and realise I am wrapped around someone. I lift my head up and look about the room in confusion, then down to see the dark blue hair of the person.

Memories start coming back to me from yesterday. That I stayed the night in Max's dorm room after everything that happened at the skatepark and my mouth running ahead of my brain when we got back to her room.

I lay my head back down on the pillow and stare at the back of Max's head not wanting to move and just content to hold her, still stroking her skin.

It feels really weird to wake up holding someone because it's not really something I have done. Sure I’ve had a quickie with one random who meant nothing to me, really shit too I might add. But this kind of closeness with someone, wanting to be here with them and doing this, is so different and we haven't even had sex. Yet it feels, I don't know, good, like really fucking good. I mean it hasn't been like this with anyone else before but maybe it's because it's with Max. Ugh, I don't know, she just feels so different than other people I've been around and yes of course I want to fuck her, but I also think there is hmm... like something else there and I don't think I'm the only one who feels it, I think Max does too. I...

I'm brought from my thoughts by Max shifting around in my hold and is now facing me. She places her arm round my waist and then mumbles something incoherent as she leans forward and places a soft kiss on my lips before mumbling something else. I’m just left stunned by that, feeling her lips on mine, lips tingling as I raise my hand to them and touch my fingertips along, still feeling her soft lips pressed against mine. Ok so that just happened but she isn't awake, well I don't think she is and I kinda hope she doesn't wake up yet. Because this, her, it's nice, warm and makes me feel weird, but it’s a really good weird.

I lay here just looking over Max's face at how much more the bruises are showing now. Her swollen split lip and the cut under her swollen black eye she has got. I can feel my chest tighten again for like the thousandth time. I can’t stop thinking how that bitch could do this and I know I don't know everything. But the way that blonde dog slut is and how Max reacted, it's obviously very far from the first time the tramp has done this...

I pause my thinking when I once again run my fingers over some raised skin on Max's back and it's the same I was feeling over her stomach. I run my fingers carefully over some more and realise they are scars, lots of different scars to be exact. Some really big, some smaller and it makes my stomach churn. That either the whore done it, or was the cause for Max to do it or maybe it was like something else she has been through, I just don't know.

I pull her into me more and whisper, "What happened to you Max... What have you been through... I will keep you safe... Make sure no one can hurt you again... I will, I promise."

I continue to stroke her soft skin and I'm really lovin' the feel of holding her, touching her. And I really want to feel her lips on mine again, I can still feel hers against mine, even with how brief the contact was.

I have been watching Max sleep for a little while now. That actually sounds a bit creepy when I think about it, but I don't care. She really is so pretty and looks so peaceful right now. With her cute little freckles, that are like a treasure map for me to solve for the prize at that end that is her. To her red lips, that I am still trying so hard not to kiss, her dark eyelashes that flutter as she dreams and her really soft, calm breathing. She really is so beautiful.

I raise my hand and brush some hair from her face behind her ear, then run my fingers through her soft hair a couple of times. But all of a sudden I notice Max's eyes open slowly.

I just freeze with my hand in her hair as she looks at me with sleepy eyes. I watch her eyebrows knit together, like she doesn't quite know what is going on. I can feel myself blushing and my eyes are wide as we just stare at each other, neither one of us moving. And I think I can hear my heartbeat as it tries to escape through my chest.

Fuck shit balls I think, as I can't seem to do anything else and I see Max blink a few times, then quietly say, "Chloe?"

I can't help smiling at how cute she sounded, with her voice still thick with sleep.

I lower my hand to wrap around her again, "Hey erm, morning."

Max doesn't say anything back to me and I feel her ball my top up in her fist as she frowns slightly. I think maybe I have freaked her out or something because I'm feeling slightly nervous that she isn't saying or doing anything.

I carefully stroke her back, "You um, you ok?" Shit I am sounding like a fucking dick right now.

Jesus Price get it together! What the hell has she done to me!? I start scolding myself as I hear Max reply, "Hmm... oh yeah ok... I'm fine. Mhmm thanks." Well that was a weird answer I think amused to myself.

I see her wince a little when she does a small yawn, "You sure? Can I get you anything?"

Max sighs and replies very slowly, "No I'm... hmm I'm... good Chlo. Yeah I’m thanks, yeah."

We lay here just looking into each others eyes for a little while. Well hers are closing every now and then which is really cute.

"Did you um... stay here... hmm, all night?" And she yawns with a hum.

I feel myself get embarrassed but still reply, "Yeah." And end with a small shrug.

Max knits her eyebrows together and asks confused, "Why?"

I can feel my cheeks heating up with that question and answer very quietly, "Because I um, wanted to make sure you were ok... and safe." I end in a whisper and not looking Max in the eye.

She doesn't say anything to me and I'm feeling really fucking stupid and awkward right now, like I want to be dragged into a very deep hole and never come back out.

I take a hesitant glance at Max and she has her eyes closed. I think maybe she has fallen asleep or something.

But she opens her eyes slowly and looks into mine, "... Oh I... that's yeah... nice mmm..." She quietly starts but doesn't finish and closes her eyes again and snuggles up against me more.

I can feel my heart hammering with that but I have no idea what is going on or what to say and I think maybe I have messed up somehow.

So I just start rambling really fast, "I didn't you know erm, try anything or do something. I only took your trainers off and yeah I thought about taking your pants off. Only to make you more comfy though. But I didn't want you to think I was some kind of creeper or perv or something." I manage to clamp my mouth shut to stop myself spewing any other shit out.

Jesus fucking Christ what the fuck was that! I think I'm having a brain haemorrhage or I need oxygen, I don't know, because I am really fucking hot right now and I can feel that I am sweating like a bitch.

I look at Max who still hasn't replied and her face is telling me nothing so I kinda just screech out a little high pitched, "Shit fuck God Max say somethin’ please! You're killin' me right now! I am gonna fucki..."

I am suddenly cut from my freak out by the sound of Max laughing at me, like just flat out laughing her tits off at me. What the fuck is going on right now!! Am I in a really messed up dream and I just need to wake up, because that would be really nice instead of me being a complete fucking dork.

I am laying here staring at Max and just waiting for her to calm down or you know, say something to me, which she does start to do but still chuckling, "I'm, hmm... I’m sorry Chlo. I'm not, ha very coherent when I first wake up and can be a little slow..." She snorts some more laughter, "...I'm not a morning person and then you just started to ramble at me so fast and everything was just coming at me and you looked so cute all flustered and blushing. I just couldn't stop you sorry."

I stare in absolute shock at Max as she chuckles and then pulls me against her into a hug.

I'm in such a daze I just hug her back and hide my face in the crook of her neck mumbling, "I, I can't believe you... you bitch why... I thought I had done something wrong. I..."

I'm cut off by Max, "I am sorry Chlo and... and thank you for looking after me. I really do appreciate it... all you have done for me."

"Yeah well you're welcome or whatever." I mumble embarrassed and tighten my arm and leg around her more.

We stay like this for a while, just wrapped around each other in a comfortable silence. And it's really nice, well until Max's phone goes off, with what I assume is her alarm.

We both groan at the same time making us both laugh. But then Max moves her leg slightly more into me and I can feel her phone vibrating against me and it's kinda good.

I quickly say cheekily, "Wait Max don't move." When I feel her move her arm.

"Huh, what do you mean don't move? I need to reach my phone." Is her reply and I can hear the confusion in her voice.

"Yeah mmm just give me... how long does your phone alarm last for?" I press a little harder into her and it's actually quite a hard fast vibration.

"My phone alarm, what? Chloe I don't unde... OH MY GOD!!! CHLOE! Are you fucking trying to get yourself off right now?!!" Max starts shrieking but I can hear the humour in her tone and she isn't exactly trying to move too much either.

"Mmhmm trying to yeah. If someone will keep still or actually don't and move closer would be handy. Mmm... hands that sounds good too." And I breathe her in and she still smells so hot right now and makes my stomach flip and gives me such a buzz all over.

"Jesus fucking Christ Chloe! If you need to have a wank or something that bad then just say. I mean to try and hump my phone while it is in my pocket tha..."

Max starts but I cut her off, "Shhh shh it's fine Max. It's your fault because you pressed it against me. So just, ya know, let me have it mmm... Or unless you want to give a girl a hand, that would be really awesome?" I say it seriously, as I move my hand to her cute ass, pressing her into me more and I can't help moving against her a little.

I hear Max snort a laugh, "Wow you really are unbelievable!" She says it with humour and still hasn't made any effort to move, in fact I can feel her fingers move under my top and lightly stroke against my back. Yeah that's it Max give in to me, I can give you everything you need.

"Mmm yeah I am aren't I and you are just so hot..." I start then groan with frustration, "...Argh for fuck sake! What the hell Max! Why has it stopped?"

She starts laughing, "Haha yeah, it just does that... Come on Chlo as much as I would love to watch you get yourself off right now, I need to have a shower." She then tries to remove herself from my hold.

I start huffing not ready for her to go, "Max no come on. You can't just leave me blue balled. Mmm... unless I can join you in the hot steamy shower." I pull my head back to look her in the eye with my eyebrow raised.

Max stares back at me with her eyebrow raised and a smirk, then she leans into my ear and says in a really fucking low sexy voice, "Mmm Chlo you couldn't handle what I have to give." When she ends she runs her tongue over my ear lobe then bites and tugs it.

I can't help groaning out loud and shiver in pleasure from that and bite my bottom lip. Oh fuck me that was so fucking hot and I can actually feel I'm wet, but I suddenly feel Max slip out of my grasp while I'm distracted.

Fuuck!! No no no no, I start shouting in my head and quickly grab her hand, "Wait Max come on seriously. Why are you leaving, just stay or let me come with you?"

Max just fucking laughs at me and pulls her hand away like I'm joking. But like fuck I am and watch as she gathers a couple of things up for her shower.

She stops at the door and gives me that sexy little lip quirk thing she does, "Don't you go snooping Miss Blue and keep those hot hands in ya pants..." I narrow my eyes at her, "...Let's just say I like my things a certain way..." She opens the door a little, "...And I will know if you do or are lying." Then just like that she leaves.

I stare at the door in absolute confusion of what happened before and what was said and I am feeling really fucking frustrated at being shot down like that and also having no clue what she was talking about.

I let out a groan and slump back onto the bed. And all I keep thinking about is how good that little contact I had with her felt, like her lips on mine, the way she smelt so good, and feeling her touch me and me her... and god how much I want more of it.

I think over what she said before she left me hanging and sit up looking about her room and yeah like fuck I ain't gonna snoop after you shoot me down.

I’m looking around at what I’m gonna snoop in first and see her chest of draws, "Ooohh Max's undies." And with a grin and curiosity getting the best of me I slide off the bed and walk over to it.

I can't help having a look in all the draws so I open the top one first and it is her underwear all neatly lined out in order of colour and style. How very OCD of you Max I think to myself as I rifle through them. She has some regular boy short ones in different colours and then they start to progressively get sexier and sexier.

"Mmm Max you saucy little minx! You didn't let on about these." I say out loud whilst picking up a lacy dark purple pair of panties.

I bite my lip imagining Max in these and it is a shit hot image I have in my head right now, "Yeah I will get the real thing. Just you wait Max, you’re gonna be mine, all mine you hot piece of ass."

Hmm would it be too fucking creepy to steal her panties, it's not like she has worn them so it's not that kind of creep level. I will save that for next time I think with a shrug and shove them in my pocket.

I close that draw and move onto the next and it is her bra's this time and same as before they're all neatly lined out with colour matching and style again, starting with plain to very fucking sexy with lace and strapy ones.

"You really can learn something you didn't expect by looking through someones stuff without them knowing and you Max are even sexier than I could have imagined and my brain imagined some very vivid images."

I close that one and move to the third draw and it is just her socks, "Meh not as exciting as the first one, but I think you have a problem Max, seriously with the order shit you do. We need to sort this shit out for you." I say snickering and swap a couple of the white ones around with the stripey ones.

I close that draw and move onto the last one, bigger than the others and open it up to see a black leather box that fits the whole draw space. I kneel down on the floor and lift up the lid.

My eyes shoot open wide as I let out a very breathy, "Fuck me Max!"

I kinda just stare with my mouth hung open in absolute shock, a little awe and arousal, ok a lot of arousal, because shit in hell that is a very large array of sex toys you have here Max.

"You kinky little bitch Max! Mmm, you been holding out on me. I new there was something about you that was gonna be kinky and it seems that I was completely right. As usual."

There is an assortment of different vibrators, dildo's, handcuffs and blindfolds, amongst other things. Fuck, seeing all these and thinking about her using them is making me even more horny and turned on as I pick up what looks like a black box thing.

I turn it about in my hands to try and figure it out and read, "The Rock Box." What the fuck is that, it looks like, I don't even know what it looks like.

There is another one next to it, a lot bigger and kinda looks like a saddle, "The Sybian." What the fuck are these two, I think with confusion and put them on the ground next to me.

I look at another one, one that I have heard of, "The Hitatchi, oooh magic wand with attachments, lots of them too."

"Fuck Max how many do you need!? Although I wouldn't say no if you were to use them with me. Mmm..."

Like these ones look like a two person one. Now HELL YEAH that would be so fucking hot. Max on me and riding the hell out of me while we fuck each other. Shit I can feel myself pulsing at the thought and all this is just really turning me on so goddamn much. How the hell am I going to be able to look at Max and not see her fucking me like that, not that I wasn't seeing her do it anyway but after seeing all this it's going to make it so fucking much harder.

"Shit I really need to jerk off right now. I wonder how much longer Max will be." I say and muse with an image of her in the shower and think about using one of the many vibrators she has...

"Well I would say Max is about done now!"

I suddenly hear Max's voice and whip my head over, "Holy Shit!" I screech out and see her standing there with her arms crossed, eyebrow raised and a big ass smirk.

I quickly try to shove everything back in the box and close the draw, "Oh fuck shit shit shit fuck, get in the fuuuck..." I start muttering and grumbling in my completely flustered state.

I can hear Max snicker at me and I bolt upright trying to push her draw closed with my foot but without success and groan as I turn around to face her.

I begin to cross my arms and act as if I am absolutely cool but realise I am still holding one of her fucking vibrators, "Oh shitballs!" I shriek out and just chuck it over my shoulder, only for it to bang and bounce off something making me wince as I then watch it roll past me on the floor in front of us.

I just scowl at the fucking thing trying to burn it away into nothing with my non existent heat vision and wishing I could also be engulfed into flames right now as well. I probably am because I'm so goddamn hot and sweating fucking bullets.

"Sooo having fun are we..." I hear Max start to say and look up to see her walk over to the fucking vibrator thing and casually pick it up, "...Why am I not surprised you wouldn't be able to not snoop rather than sort yourself out." She teases me with a laugh.

I watch her come over to me, bend down and put all the stuff back in her draw and close it back up with ease. I groan and roll my eyes internally that I couldn't do it before, of course you can do it so easily.

I scoff at her while I internally combust, "Oh please Maxine! I was just about to but found your stash and thought why the fuck not use one of your many, many, many toys you got to help me out. Ya know 'cos you won't."

Max gives me a sexy little sneer and bends down to open her draw again, then stands up in front of me and in this really hot husky voice says, "Then please Chloe, don't let me stop you. Help yourself." And gestures to her draw.

I feel my eyes widen slightly and a burning in my gut, "I, What?! You want me to just jerk off in front of you?" I ask in a little disbelief but also feeling aroused as fuck at the thought of her watching me and maybe I get to watch and fuck her too.

She moves a little closer against me, "Well you have been telling me how much you want to get yourself off and want me. So please be my guest."

Oh fuck me wow that, she is so hot and turning me on so fucking much that I kinda forget myself and blurt out, "Sure, but only if you do it with me. Let me fuck you Max, I want you."

I watch and see that thing that flashes across her eyes but it's so much more intensified this time and think that maybe it's desire, a hunger or something like it.

Max runs her hand up the middle of my chest to my hair and scrapes her nails along my scalp, making me groan and bite my lip.

"Are you sure you want that Chlo? If you want just a quick fuck and never see or talk again then that's fine say now. We will still fuck and there will be no hard feelings after. But I don't like being messed about and I'm not gonna go easy on you either. Can you handle that?"

"It's not just sex and I want to see you after, a lot more after. And I can take anything you got to give me." I reply instantly and I can't seem to think about anything else at the moment than us fucking right now, getting to be with her, touch her and hear her scream my name.

She gives me a really sexy smirk, "Mmm... we'll see about that. But first I will allow you to choose whatever you want to use."

Max moves back and I kneel down in front of the box of toys feeling a little dazed and out of my depth, but mostly really excited at getting to fuck her.

I finally settle on one and it is the duo one I was lovin' the thought of before with three parts to it. So I pick it out and stand up to face Max.

She smiles with amusement at me and it makes me wonder what the hell this thing is gonna do as she says, "Mmm very nice choice. Let's just hope you last more than a couple of minutes."

I just smirk at her to hide my nerves because the way I'm feeling so revved up and almost ready to explode, I don't know how long I will last.

"Just get to the fuckin' already." I say in my best bravado voice I can.

Max laughs at this and it makes me relax a bit and I laugh too, as she then walks over to her stereo and puts some CD in.

She turns back to me, "Very well..." She starts and then walks up to me, "...Now strip and lie on the bed."

She takes the vibrator dildo thing from me as a heavy bass and guitar sound starts to play and I'm thinking shit she is like a fucking different person right now, but it is such a turn on and it's making me buzz in all the right places.

I can't help a big dopey grin and eagerly start stripping my clothes off as Max watches me with hungry eyes, scanning over my body. And I'm really happy because I know I have an awesome bod and I am certainly not bashful about it at all. But having her look at me like that is so good and making me throb in anticipation for what she’s gonna do to me.

I lay down on the bed and intently watch Max with immense excitement as she begins to slowly lift her shirt over her head and take her jeans and then her underwear off, making sure to sway those sexy hips and show me what I’m getting. Wow she is just, WOW! I have never been so wet or wanted someone so much before I think to myself and watch as she then basically stalks towards me like she is going to eat me whole and I couldn't care less, I want her to, because she is so fucking sexy, beautiful and my fucking God hot!

Max straddles my waist and I can't help groaning and bite my lip, immediately running my hands up her thighs and grip her hips, pulling her into me more.

She runs her hands up my stomach, chest and stops to tease and tweak my nipples making my back arch a little and hiss a moan out, "Shiiit Max. Ahh..."

"Mmm you like that Chlo." She says all desire filled and it is such a turn on and she is making me so wet that I can feel it dripping down my ass.

"Fuck yeah mmm... Max." And I can't help my hips keep bucking up into her, trying to rub my pussy against hers. But she grinds down into me to hold me in place.

She lowers her chest to my stomach and runs her tongue up to my neck, then takes my skin between her teeth and bites down a little and begins to suck.

I hiss and whimper under her, "Ahhh Jesus Max. Mmm..." And I rake my nails up her back making her hum and shiver.

She stops her efforts on my neck running her tongue around her no doubt mark she has left a few times. She then begins to bite and suck her way down my chest tugging and sucking on my nipples and I can't help moaning in pleasure while I grip her hair tight.

Max looks up at me with dangerous eyes and it makes me shudder with so much want for her, as she starts to drag her nails down my sides and lick and kiss her way down to my belly button piercing. She runs her tongue around it then tugs it between her teeth a bit and I can’t help mewling with need as she drops it and carries on towards my pussy.

"Oh my fucking God Max... Oooohhh sh-shit." I moan loud when I feel her lips press against my clit and I try to buck my hips into her but she presses her hand down on my stomach.

"Mmm you smell good Chlo..." She says all husky and I'm biting my lip trying not to shake as I grunt and huff when she begins to run her tongue lightly against my clit, "...Ahh but you taste even better..." She moans out and applies more pressure.

"FuuUUCK MAAAX... Holy shit, yeah right mmm right there, tha-that's go-go-good... Wow you are AAAHHH..." I moan then groan low and raw as she slips her tongue inside me, moving it in and out and around, hitting my g-spot, making my legs tremble.

I huff deeply and thread my fingers through her hair and try to pull her into me more, feeling this immense pleasure surging through me, about to blow. But she grabs my wrists pulling my hands away and holds them at my side.

I try and pull them back but can't so basically whine, "M-MMaaax come on. Just let, let me... Stop teasin' ooohh fuck teasing me..." I stop though when she runs her tongue up to my clit and places her lips around it and begins to suck whilst flicking her tongue against it, "...OH SHIIIT HOLY FUCKING HELL... MAAAAX YES THAT'S IT YES AAHHH..." I throw my head back shouting, almost screaming and feeling her hum into me as I'm in absolute heaven and can already feel how much my juices are pouring from me, as I start to arch my back knowing I'm about to cum.

"MAX MAX I'M GONNA... GONNA CUM OOOHH FUUCK..."

But then Max just pulls away, just fucking stops and looks at me with a smirk as I start bitching with narrowed eyes at her, "Fuck you, fuck you!! What the hell Max, you can't just do that. Finish it, come on that is so fucked I..." I stop my angry ramble when she suddenly straddles my waist and pins my hands above my head and laces our fingers together.

She lifts herself forward to be eye level with me and the look in her eyes is so hungry as she leans in and runs her tongue along my bottom lip and bites it a little making me groan.

Max immediately kisses me hard and we clash tongues fighting each other for power and she tastes of me, but her as well and it's good as I feel her hands let go of mine and runs her hand down my stomach to my pussy and slides a finger through my wet folds easily.

"Fuu-uck Max... ahhh t-that yeah... that’s it just like ahhh..." I moan out as she teases my entrance and spreads my wetness about.

She looks at me with a smirk, "I thought I would have had to work you up more, but you are so wet I don't think I need to..." She starts to tease me but I just smirk back and run my hand up her inner thigh to her pussy, "...Mmm yeah Chlo..." Max finishes with a moan when I touch her.

Feeling how wet she is makes me moan with her and we capture each others lips again for an intense kiss. She teases my clit a little and slips a finger or two in me every so often, making me moan out loud. She feels so fucking good and I have never felt anything like this before, like her and I want more of her, all of her. She is just keeping me right on that edge and I can't think straight, can't seem to keep up with her. One second she brings me right there about to hit that sweet fucking bliss, but then I hate her and I'm whining when she takes it all away and then I'm back there again, basically screaming her name and begging her like some bitch to never stop... I'm all over the fucking place and it's absolutely incredible, I can't get enough of her and her making me into her play thing. But I want to be her play thing, I want to be her bitch because it’s so fucking good and turns me on like I never thought I could be.

Max pulls back and sits up straight, taking the vibrator in her hand. She looks me in the eye and in a tone that is not really asking for an answer says, "Are you ready, last chance." And begins to move the vibrator to my pussy running it over my clit a few times and teasing it against my entrance and I can't help my hips bucking.

"Oooh fuck yes... J-just do it, fuck me Max mmm..." I let out a more intense guttural moan.

I hear Max, "MMmm..." As I feel her push it into me.

"Ahhh yeah shit Max..." I start when I feel it fully inside, realising what the third bit is for as it presses onto my clit and oh shit I can feel myself throbbing everywhere and watch as she lifts herself up then lowers herself onto the other end slowly, "...Oh Je-Jesus fu-uck Max." I finish groaning and grab hold of her hips.

She places her hands on my ribs and runs her thumbs over my nipples making my breath hitch as she says, "Mmm show me what you can do... Fuck me Chlo mmm... fuck me." And she moans out starting to move herself Back and forth as I feel it moving inside me and against my clit, making me grunt, huff and groan in pleasure, digging my nails into her thighs.

I'm looking at Max entranced and completely overwhelmed and consumed by her as I begin to roll my hips into her, watching her ride me and words just start tumbling from my lips with so much desire, "Ahhh wow, mmph... Fu-fuck Max your, mmm you're sooo, God so hot... wow yeah beautiful. I ooOOHHFUUCK..." I almost scream when Max starts moving harder against me and she squeezes my tit while rolling and tweaking my nipple on the other.

"Mmm yeah... Does th-that feel good mmm Chlo. Does it, aahh feel go-good to fuuck me aahh while mmm I fuck you." Max moans out and begins to move a bit faster and every now and then rotates her hips in a circular motion and I can feel both our wetness mingling together and I watch with so much need for her as she is moving against me and she is so fucking beautiful.

"Oh oh m-mmy FUUCKIN'... that's it MAX..." I start shouting unable to control myself and thrust hard into her while I run my hand up to her tit and squeeze hard as I start cummin’, "...Tha-that's it aaAHHH SOOoo good, wow Max... you, you're soo incREDIBLE... keep go mmm goin’, yeah LIKE tHAt... Don’t stop MAAX..." My body quakes and trembles with my orgasm, but I couldn’t stop it, didn’t want to. And I hear her laugh breathlessly punctuated with moans but she just keeps going, which I’m so glad for.

I sit up, wrap one of my arms around her back gripping tight to her shoulder and the other I grab her ass with my hand and slide my finger in her hole. I just want to fill all of her and feel everything she is and it's so fucking good and makes her moan. I run my tongue up the centre of her chest to her neck and take her skin between my teeth and begin to suck still thrusting hard and fast into her, chasing my next climax that is already building but I need to bring her to hers, to feel and hear it.

Max is moaning louder now and grips my hair tight with one hand and scratches along my back with the other as she groans and moans out, "Ahhh Yes Chlo... shi-shit wow mmm... you're good Chlo re-really fuckin' good. You feeel an-and smell so fuuck, good..."

”Yeah that’s right y-you sexy bitch... and you ahhh... you have no idea, none, how fuckin' good fuck, your skin, just all of you smells, WOW, looks, feels, yeah AHH GOD and tastes Max and turns me on so goddamn much.”

She starts going even harder and faster against me now, if that is possible and I think I'm gonna explode any second and I'm trying so hard to keep it at bay this time because I can't cum again, not yet, it's to fucking soon. And I can feel my strength dissolving with my will to be able to keep moving. But I need to feel her cum for me, I need to, I have to hear her moan my name.

I look up to Max as she throws her head back and bites her lip in pleasure and she looks so sexy, so fucking beautiful, "Max Max UH UH I'm sooOO fuUUck close... J-JESUS YOu're so HOT... I need to, fuck Max I nEEd to FeEL you CUM... shit it's coMING AGaiN MA-MAX OH WOW... I CAN'T STOP, I CAN'T..." I reach up to bring her head down to mine and she crashes her lips into me with such ferocity and intensity but I can barely kiss her back.

All of a sudden I pull back from the kiss screaming out in absolute euphoric pleasure as Max had flipped on the vibrator that I had forgot about, "FUUUCK MAAAX... OOOAAAAHH GO-GOD MAX I'M, I'M GONNA AHHH MAX I'M GON CUM... SHIIT I'MA I'M CUMMIN’..."

”Ha yes... WOW again and so, mmm so soon Chl-Chlo.” She teases me with a laugh.

But I don’t care because she feels so fucking good and I grip her shoulders slamming her hard down on me making her scream out as I start to spasm with my orgasm hitting me full force and feel myself cumming so much and so hard, "M-M-MAAX I ca-can't oohh... Max I can't aaahhh bre... breathe I..." I start to say as I shake and tremble but I feel it coming right back again, "...fuUUUCK IT'S, MAX WOW, HAPAAHHGOD... MAX I'M GON, OH GONNA CUM AGAIN... I CAN'T HO-OLD IT IT BACK... I... MAAAAX..." I scream out delirious with pleasure from another orgasm smacking me in the face.

Max grips my hair tight and tilts my head up and stares into my eyes, "Don't aahHHH N-NOT YET CHLO... FUUCK I NEED YOU CHL-CHLO I... STAY WITH ME... SHIIIT JUST OOHH F-FFUCK ME... COME ON CHLO YOU, YOU SAID YO-U COULD T-TTAKE IT..." Max begins to moan really loud and I feel her start to tremble as I try to keep up with her and bring her the release that is about to hit me again.

"Ohhh yeah that, that's it M-Max, you LIke th-that yEAh, YOU like mmm ME fuckin’ you... ooOOHH fuck C-CCUM BABY AHH, CUM WITH ME MAAAX... AH RIGHT THERE, YES YES THAT'S IT, AHHH IT F-FEELS SO SO... FUUUCK..." I shout out as my orgasm hits me again and I feel myself and Max cum together on me as both our bodies rock and shake against each other and she looks so breathtaking. And feeling her cum on me makes me moan even louder and my climax all the more sweeter for it. 

Max moans loud still riding out her high and she looks so beautiful I think to myself as she pulls me into a kiss but again I can't keep the kiss going and pull back, "Pl-please Max mmm I can't brbreathe... I, I want to k-keep going ahhh fuuck but, but I can't Max. I'm sorry I can't mmm..." And I just collapse back on the bed heaving for air and I can actually see stars.

I feel Max switch the vibrator off and lift herself off it and then take it out of me as I let out a slight groan. She puts it aside then lays down next to me on her back and we both just stare at the ceiling in silence, well apart from my heavy breathing and I notice the music isn't playing anymore.

OH MY FUCKING GOD, that, I don't even have words to describe how she made me feel and I am still pulsing, twitching and throbbing, like she is still fucking me.

After I manage to get my breathing under control I turn my head to look at Max and I can't help smiling at how pretty she is and what we just done, because that was something else. I thought I was gonna pass out. I have never felt anything like that before. She just made me feel so many different things and I’ve never even felt anywhere near close to what she made me feel. I knew it was gonna be good but I never could have dreamed anything like that.

I turn on my side, prop my head up on my hand and grin down at Max as I run my fingers over her stomach whilst saying very excited, "That was so fucking awesome Max! Like wow kinda awesome... you were something else, like a God. I thought I was gonna die..." I see her eyes look to me and she has a small smile appearing, "...Mmm I didn't even know you could feel like that while fucking." I can’t resist leaning in and give her lips a kiss.

Max snorts a laugh teasing, "Well it sounds like you have been totally fucking the wrong people."

"Hey it was really slim pickings where I was and I couldn't exactly be choosy. I had sex once with one person I met, which was fuckin’ shit. Then I get to come back to another hick town and basically more of the same types of people and no-one I wanted to fuck. Until we met and I thought yeah she is definitely worthy of a fuck and I was totally right too."

"Worthy of a fuck! Wow you do think rather highly of yourself don't you Chlo." Max says.

"Hell yeah why the fuck wouldn't I! I knew I would get you in the sack and get to fuck you. I told you didn't I..." I start boasting with a shit eating grin in full effect, feeling almost deliriously happy as I continue to ramble, "...I knew you would be easy and game for a fuck. And guess what, I got mine Max, got exactly what I wanted, like I always do. So full strike for the Price." When I finish I wait for her to retort back like we always do. But Max doesn't reply she just sort of has this distant look in her eyes, almost teary not looking at me.

After a few moments she takes my hand away from her, which hurts me, sits up and turns her back to me, saying in a tone, I don't know like she is trying for humour, "Haha yeah game for a fuck that's me and you got what you wanted didn't you, so it's all good. Ha, you proved me so wrong..." She then stands, picks up her top and bottoms and starts putting them on as she continues, "...I'm going for a shower, I’ve got a class in about an hour so I'll see you maybe..." Then she just leaves.

I sit here in a confused daze and I have this painful feeling in my chest not really knowing what just happened. And I try to remember what I said to see if I upset her or something, because I don't have a fucking clue, being so out of my head with feelings and happiness.

I finish going over what I said, I think yeah maybe, we’ll no not maybe, I did say things that have upset her and remember the look she had, it was almost hurt and something else I can't really describe.

I groan and slide off the bed and gather my clothes up and start getting dressed while I scold myself, "Yeah full fucking strike for Chloe Price..." I raise my arms with a sarcastic cheer, "...You fucking asshole! You have been banging on to her non stop that you want to fuck her and then when you do you basically call her a slut and yeah, I might not have used that word but saying she looked easy and game for a fuck I might as well have. Then fucking boasting that I got mine and got what I wanted. Way to fucking go Price, you really know how to fuck things up with your great big hole of a mouth."

If I could actually kick my own ass I would be beating the fucking shit out of it right now. Max must think I'm a total bitch and I just used her like it was nothing to me and after she called me out saying if I just wanted sex then to tell her and I said I didn't. So she must think I just totally played her and just fucking smugly told her I did, but I didn't mean it like that at all. I would never hurt Max I couldn't and I meant it when I said I didn't want just to fuck her and after what we just done I know I'm not gonna want to leave it as nothing.

How the hell am I going to make this shit right? I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't talk to me again, I know I wouldn't want to talk to me. I have to make this right though, not only because that sex was something else, but also spending the best time with someone and I'm not talking about the sex either. The waking up with her in my arms felt so good and if I'm really honest with myself I want to do it again, like a lot.

I sit down on the edge of her bed and run my hands through my hair and grab fist fulls. I don't know what to do, should I stay and wait for her to come back or call her or just fuck the hell off.

"Argh." I growl in frustration.

Right ok I'm gonna stay, wait and hope she will listen to what I have to say. I mean she will won't she, Max is cool so of course she will. She has got to, she just has to...

*****

I groan awake to the sound of knocking and roll over onto my side. I open my eyes blinking a few times and realize I fell asleep in Max's room waiting for her. But she obviously didn't come back or she did and saw me asleep just to leave again, which would be even worse.

I hear the knocking again and it's someone at her door. I sit up noticing that it is still light outside so at least I didn't sleep the whole day away.

As I get up and go to see who it is I look at the clock on the wall and it's only lunch time. I open the door when the person knocks again or should I say bangs this time.

When I open the door it reveals the two shocked faces of Victoria and Dana, well Victoria's soon turns to narrowed eyes at me as she just basically hurls whilst saying, "Price what the hell are you doing here?!"

I roll my eyes at her about to reply when Dana very suggestively says with her arms crossed and smirk in full effect, "We all know what she is doing here or was anyway."

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. I'm just waiting for Max." I reply but know exactly what she’s meaning.

"Oh come off it Chloe everyone knows who was in the dorm, even some outside too and I'm surprised you don't know Vic."

"What are you talking about Dana..." Victoria starts, then her eyes go wide and she turns to me with a scowl, "...What the fuck did you do Price?! I told you not to try anything."

"Oh fuck off Chase and I didn't try anything... Well I might have this morning." I end quietly.

"Err yeah as I said we all know or I should say heard Chloe." Dana says gleefully.

"You really are the biggest idiot Price. You couldn't leave it alone. So where is she, where's Max? Her truck was still in the parking lot." Chase questions annoyed and a little angry trying to barge past me to look in the room.

"Well she's not here, I already told you I was waiting for her."

"Max was only in one class this morning and she looked really upset but we haven't seen her since. But it's not right 'cos I saw her first thing before her shower and she seemed almost happy and had a smile and barely even mentioned Rachel, which is weird because of what happened last night and usually she is sad and withdrawn... So she didn't tell you where she was going?" Dana asks confused and a little worried.

"I um no she didn't." I reply feeling really guilty.

"Why wouldn't she tell you, especially if you are waiting for her to come back?" Chase questions me again.

"Because Max doesn't know I'm waiting for her. She left this morning and I don't know where. What's with the bombardment of questions anyway?" I reply with frustration and a little defensively.

"What so you two had sex, very loud sex I might add and what, she just left without a word?" Dana asks or accuses, I don't really know.

I cross my arms and look away shrugging, "Pretty much."

They both look at me incredulously and with a slight scowl as Dana then shakes her head and states, "Max wouldn't do that, unless she had a reason. She just wouldn't."

Yeah she had a reason I think to myself as Chase starts up angrily whilst she looks around the room, "So what did you say to her then or are you just that much of a shit lay, which wouldn't surprise me in the slightest."

"Oh fuck off bitch I'm an awesome fucking lay and that was about all I said to Max, that it was awesome... What the hell are you looking for Chase I don't even think Max could fit in that tiny little draw."

"Well aren't you just the funniest person ever Price..." Victoria snarks at me, "...And I'm checking for her keys or phone to see if she has them, because she hasn't answered our calls. Have you tried her? Haha keys." She stands with a smug grin and brandishing the keys like some kind of all powerful God.

"Erm, I, no I haven't... and I think it's in her truck with my jacket." I reply lamely like a fucking dick.

"You really are the dumbest person Price. Come on, truck now and then you can try her, like an intelligent person would have done." Chase teases with an indignant sneer and struts out of the room with her nose in the air as usual.

*****

We are nearly at the parking lot and Dana has been looking at me the whole time and it's making me feel uneasy.

I huff out loud and groan, "What! Why are you staring at me?"

"What did you say to Max?" Dana asks and her tone isn't exactly kind.

"I told you what I said." I lie and can't quite meet her eye.

"You really are full of shit aren't you. I may not know you Chloe, but you are a really bad liar."

I glance at her then away, "Yeah Max said the same thing about me."

"Well she isn't wrong, but stop avoiding the question."

I groan in frustration but it's more at myself, "Fine but you need to know it sounds worse than it was and I didn't mean it the way it came out."

I see Dana stop with her arms crossed and just waiting for me to talk. For fuck sake this is so shit. I can't believe I'm actually feeling like a shrinking little child under her gaze.

I cross my own arms turn my head away, "I said I knew I could get her in bed, that I would fuck her and... I may have also boasted when I told her that she um, ugh looked easy, game for a fuck and I got mine, got what I wanted... After, after I told her I didn't want just sex I..." I trail off because I feel like the biggest fucking bitch and Dana's eyes are scowling at me so fiercely right now I think I might actually burn away into a puff of smoke.

"You are the biggest asshole ever! What the hell is the matter with you! So what, you just have sex then straight after tell her all of that like what, like it's a joke. Why would you do that Chloe?" Dana basically shouts at me and she seems so angry.

"I know I'm a fucking asshole, you don't need to tell me that. Argh, I don't know why ok. I was just, my mouth run ahead of my fucking brain like it usually does and I was only joking, like we do. But it wasn't until Max left that I thought of what I said and realized how bad it sounded."

Dana shakes her head, "I can't believe you. I would have probably given you a slap for saying I looked easy and up for a quick fuck and that you basically used me. That's some shitty stuff to say joking or not. I wouldn't tell Vic because she will slap you." She then turns from me and walks off to Victoria.

"Yeah I know, you don't need to make me feel worse than I already do." I mumble under my breath and traipse over to the others.

"Price hurry up we are not here to hang around waiting for you." Chase starts up and throws my jacket at me.

"Oh fuck off Vicky..." I begin and put my jacket on and get my phone out and when I look at it I have a few missed calls and messages, all from my parents, "...Shit I forgot about telling them where I was." I end mumbling.

"Well hurry the hell up Price. God you're like a sloth." Chase teases.

I roll my eyes at her and scroll down to Max's name and press the call button. I put it to my ear and it rings a few times then goes to voicemail.

"It went to voicemail." I say to them and try again for it to do the same thing but with less rings.

"Well she obviously doesn't want to talk to you and I can't imagine why." Dana says with bite.

"Right come on Dana we'll keep trying her but I need my caffeine fix. Max will be back when she is ready. She is probably trying to find Rachel and sort things out." Yeah fuck off I don't want to know that and think about that fucking bitch and Max being together.

They leave me here to my irritating voice in my head telling me what a fuck up I am for messing this up and I start dragging my sorry ass back to school.

I send a text to my Dad telling him I'm fine, at school and stayed at a friends. I try Max again and as I hear it ring I look up to see Dana, Chase and... Max. I see her look at her phone, then I hear it go dead on my end as I see her put it back in her pocket.

It actually hurts when I see her do that, like a stabbing in the heart but I squash it down not wanting to acknowledge it. I hesitate for a moment with what to do, just head over and try to explain or go somewhere else and run away like a fucking coward.

I decide to swallow my pride and go over and when I get closer I hear the end of the conversation, "...Rachel is. Her phone is dead and she hasn't been seen either." It actually pisses me off when I hear the slapper's name, but push it aside and carry on.

I see Chase and Dana notice me but Max hasn't yet, or she has and just doesn't bother to show it.

I take a breath and say, "...Max."

I see her startle a little but still turns to me and says back, "Chloe." And her face is just completely neutral.

I don't really know what to say or do to this, so I shove my hands in my pockets and lamely ask, "So um, are you ok?" But I can't really look her in the eye.

"I'm cool. Why?" Is her quick reply.

I take a look at her face and she has kinda got a smile but it's distant, "Well you just left after we, well you know and I waited for you to come back but you didn't..." I trail off with a shrug and as I was talking I noticed something like hurt flash across Max's face but it's gone in an instant.

"I said I had a class to get to and I didn't know you were waiting. I just assumed you would have left." She replies casually.

"I called you and you never answered me though. I needed to talk to you." And I'm sounding like a fucking desperate dork right now.

Max sighs a little, "I think everything was already said. What we done, it was nice and that's it. I don't think there is anything else to say."

"Nice! Fuck nice, I was there Max, it was so much more than nice. That sex was something else and I haven't felt anything like that before. And I know you felt it too.." I kinda angrily say back with hurt and see Victoria screw her face in disgust but I ignore her, "...And everything wasn't said either because I didn't mean what I said, I was just messin' around. And yeah I know they were some shitty things to say after and I realise that now ok. I would never hurt you Max... I'm sorry." I mumble at the end and cross my arms because I hate apologising but I needed to say it.

I hear Max snort a little laugh and look up to see an amused smile and her eyebrow raised as she asks, "Wow. Did that hurt?"

I can feel myself blush a bit but grumble out, "I dunno what you mean." Which makes her laugh a little louder and God I have missed that sound and I'm straining not to smile.

"Uh huh, I'm sure you don't..." She teases, then takes a breath and a little quieter continues, "...And I'm sorry too. For walking out on you and not answering your call. I shouldn’t have done that to you."

I can't help smiling at her and seeing her blush all embarrassed, it makes me feel a warmth inside. She really is so cute I think to myself as I clear my throat and ask, "So um, are we good?" I move a little closer when I finish.

"Yeah we're good Chlo." Max replies really sweetly and I can't help a big grin.

"Really?" I ask like a dorky idiot and move closer again.

She laughs some more and it makes me feel all gooey inside and my heart beat a little faster as she says, "Yes Chloe we are really good." And I involuntary let out this weird snorted giggle thing, which makes her laugh harder and me join in with her. Oh fuck me, I am turning into the biggest dork ever and these things she is making me feel is so fucked but I can't seem to control them.

We just end staring at each other and I really want to reach out to her 'cos I am so close now, well until the disturbed and disgusted tone of Chase starts up and the moment is ruined, "Oh my God I am actually going to barf right now. That was some of the most sappiest shit I have ever heard. Don't ever do that again!"

I narrow my eyes at her but before I can retort Dana beats me to it in a squeaky cutesy voice, "Awww come on Tory that was so sweet. They are like the most adorably cute little couple ever..." She then turns to me, "...Don't listen to her she’s just jealous of happy people. It's actually a very serious problem she has got and goes to a shrink about it."

We share a laugh as Victoria rolls her eyes retorting, "Oh please bi-atch I'm completely normal. It's everyone else that has a problem and the only reason you think it's, ugh, cute is because you and Jules are nearly worse than they are and it's revolting. I'm surrounded by you awful people. It's a wonder I can keep my food down. Hmm... speaking of which I need to eat now and lets hope it stays down."

"Ya know Vic comfort eating because you're sad is never a solution to ones problems." Max teases making us all laugh.

"Oh fuck off Maxine and go back to your repulsive barf fest." Chase retorts with a shiver and a face of revulsion.

Max rolls her eyes but with a smile and retorts, "Jealously really isn't your look Victor." As Taylor and Juliet come over.

"Oh whatever, every look is perfect on me."

"And there she is." Juliet starts to say and leans into Dana giving her quite a long kiss.

When she pulls back Dana gives her a dopey grin, "Mmm what was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

"Just because I can." She replies and gives her another kiss.

"Oh my God this is all just too much! I can't take anymore of it. What is the matter with you lot, have they spiked all of your drinks or are you just really high or something?!" Victoria gags out.

"What's up with her?" Juliet questions.

"Oh she just needs to get laid." I answer with a grin.

They all laugh, well apart from Chase as she scowls at me, "We are not all dogs on heat like you and Max here. Respectable people like myself have actual control."

"Haha oh yeah wow, you have a set of lungs on you Chloe..." Juliet starts teasing and making me heat up.

Then Taylor jumps in, "Oh my God that was you! I thought that there was someone being murdered. I think poor Kate Marsh was going to have a stroke from all the, fuck God this and God shit that. I wouldn't be surprised if she is still saying some prayers for you now. Poor thing."

I am actually on fucking fire right now and when I look to Max she is blushing madly too while everyone laughs.

I try to smirk through my embarrassed state and start, "Hey you can't blame me for that, it was all Max's fault..." I look at Max with a shit eating grin and she narrows her eyes a little at me but I can tell she is trying so hard not to smile as I continue, "...Like OH MY FUCKING GOD WOW!! I nearly passed out and couldn't breathe, she made me actually see stars. She was so goddamn good she nearly killed me. She's like a fuckin' wild animal."

Max pushes my shoulder while I hear the others laugh and she says in an amused tone, "Jesus you really are unbelievable. You just can't help yourself can you."

"Hell no I can't and can you blame me. That was the most awesome shit ever Max. Mmm I can still feel you now..." I trail off to a very happy place.

Max slaps my arm playfully, "Chloe stop it you ass!"

I catch her hand and growl, "Never, fuck that shit!" I pull her into me a little about to say something else when I get very fucking rudely interrupted.

"Right that's it I can't cope with this. You are both completely vile and you two..." Chase starts at Max and me then turns to Dana and Juliet, "...Are nearly as bad as them. You all need some cold showers and lessons on how to behave in public and in front of your betters..." While Chase is bending our ears off like a school teacher Max's phone goes off and she answers it.

Max moves to the side a little and I hear her say, "Oh hey Nath... I wh, what happened. Is she... is she ok..."

While Max is talking I tell the others to, "Shush." Getting a scowl from Victoria but she does stop her lips from flapping about.

I can hear Max's voice quiver a little when she is talking, "I I, where is she? Is she... I can't. I'm coming now..." She hangs up and starts to walk away numbly.

"Hey Max where are you going? What's happened?" I ask with a bit of concern.

"It's erm, Rachel. She, she is in hospital. I have to go." And she speeds up her pace.

We all rush over to her as Victoria moves slightly in front of her, "Max wait what happened?"

"I don't really know, Nathan and Warren found her passed out on the beach and something about a possible overdose. I need to go."

"Max slow down and wait a minute. We will come with you." Chase says and takes her arm.

But Max yanks her arm back and replies with a bit of anger, "Get off of me. I don't need you, all I need is to be with Rachel. Just like I should have been last night, but instead you lot stopped me and now she's in hospital."

She storms off towards the parking lot but we all go after her and Chase shouts, "Caulfield don't you dare say that. What the hell were we supposed to do. Chloe done the right thing by stepping in and we have all tried to help too."

Max gets to her truck and turns to us with glassy eyes and growls, "I never asked for any of your's help and if she hadn't stopped me I would have been there with Rachel. But instead I was so completely distracted and consumed by you all morning and wasting it fucking you while she is laying unconscious in a hospital bed."

That really fucking hurts Max talking about me like I'm, it was nothing and I can't believe she said that, "Don't talk shit like that Max and talk about what we done as if it was nothing to you, because I know you felt something between us too. And I don't regret what I done yesterday to her, she needed to be stopped."

I see Max wince slightly at my words as a tear falls down her cheek and Victoria says, "And we don't care what you say you think you need because we are going to be there whether you want it or not. So shut the fuck up and get in the truck."

Max looks mostly at me and whispers, "Im sorry." And lowers her head.

I walk up to Max and say, "Hey look at me..." She does really teary eyed and looks guiltily at me, "...I know you think you are alone and I have said this before, but you're not, they're here and so am I..." I pull her into me and wrap her up in my arms, "...And I will not let you push me away like what we shared was nothing. Because it was not nothing Max."

I feel her nod and wrap her arms around me and I can't really explain how good it feels to hold her, even if it is for some fucked up reason, but I will take all I can get from her. I won't let what that messed up bitch has done take it away from me either.

Max pulls away and wipes her eyes, "I am sorry and I didn’t mean what I said. But I need to go and be there. I have to."

I nod, "And I will be there with you."

She gives me a small smile and we all pile into the truck as Max starts the engine, peels out of the parking lot and we make our way to the hospital, with a sense of trepidation in the air. This is all so fucking messed up and I really wasn't expecting to be in this kind of situation when I came back to this shithole. But I will be there for Max and get her through no matter how much she pushes me away. I still don't know what this is but I want to find out and I am not one to shy away from a fight, so she will just have to put up with my ass...

*****

We made it to the hospital in no time at all and in one piece which is a miracle in itself because Max was driving like a woman possessed. I thought at one point she was gonna jump out the truck and knock the shit out of someone who cut her up at a set of traffic lights. Victoria tried to actually placate her but if looks could kill Chase would be six feet under right now. It was really fucking hot and terrifying all at the same time.

As soon as Max has barely parked she is jumping out of the truck and basically running to the hospital entrance. She didn't even bother to take her keys.

"Go catch her up we'll lock up and meet you in there." Dana says.

Chase and I hurry to catch Max up but she really is so fucking fast for someone so small and I don't know how considering she smoked like five in a row on the way here and I can feel I'm breathing heavy already.

"You know one of these days Max isn't going to be around to pick up the pieces when Rachel does her little acts of self destruction to get her back on board." Victoria states as we walk through the entrance.

"What she has done this before then?" I question.

"Yes more than once, but Max goes to her every time and Rachel knows she will. It makes me so angry because it only happens if she thinks Max is pulling away from her and I think it's why she showed up last night."

"What do you mean?"

"Rachel obviously felt threatened by you, even though you haven't known Max long, she saw something either in you or Max or both. She is very good at reading people and knowing things about them. One thing she does do very well."

I give her a confused look, "But they're not together and sleep with other people and each other..." I say quite bitterly, "...So what does she care?"

Victoria looks at me for a moment then away carrying on forward, "They used to be when they were younger for quite a long time, years in fact. It wasn't until about a year back that Max actually said she couldn't be with her anymore, couldn't take what Rachel was turning into."

"So what changed because she still seems like an immense bitch to me?"

"She was starting to hurt and be nasty to the people Max became friends with and I don't know how long she has been beating on her, but Max told her you can do whatever you want to me but you will not do anything to anyone else."

I'm just following Victoria 'cos she seems like she knows where she's going as we get into an elevator and I turn to her and ask, "But she is still like it to other people. I mean look how the tramp acted towards me and we had never even spoke before."

Victoria sighs, "Like I said Rachel felt very threatened by you and how Max acted she has every reason to be."

"But why?"

We exit the elevator and she answers me, "Max would usually just not see the other person again and let Rachel have her way and follow along behind her or the other girl would get a threat and warned off by Rachel behind Max's back and that would be that..." Chase actually lets out a small laugh shaking her head, "...Oh but yesterday Max done something I have never seen her do before, she actually stood up to Rachel, for you and stayed, didn't follow because of you. We have tried so many times for that to happen, so many and then you come along and Max is all 'Do not fucking talk about her like that.'..." I feel a swell of pride and warmth inside me at this and I know I am smiling, "...It was such a beautiful thing and I actually felt proud of her for doing it, it was a long time coming. I suppose I should thank you for that at least."

"Haha wow Victoria fucking Chase thanking me. I think I need to mark this date in my diary as a mementos occasion."

I laugh some more at Chase's scowl and her bitching back, "Don't get any ideas that I like you or anything stupid like that. The only reason I am lowering myself to talk to you is because Max seems to like you."

"Hahaha mhmm of course Vicky, I wouldn't expect anything less from you." I smirk at her as she rolls her eyes at me with a small smile.

I spot Max talking to Nathan and Warren as Victoria and I make our way over to them, "...ad she taken?" I hear the last of what Max was asking.

"We don't know they wouldn't tell us anything because we're not family." Nathan sarcastically groans his reply.

"They never got in contact with me though. They usually do."

"Yeah we said we would do it and that's when Nathan phoned you." Warren replies.

Max sighs heavily, "It's fine and thanks. I'll go and talk to the nurse at reception, see what's going on." And she starts heading over.

Chase and I follow behind as Max walks up to the desk and the nurse looks up and asks, "Good afternoon. How may I help you sweety?"

"Hi Rachel Dawn Amber, can you tell me how she is doing or what room she is in please?" Max asks like it is a normal thing for her to do but I can also hear the tiredness in her voice.

"Are you Family?"

"No I'm her..."

Max doesn't get to finish as the nurse cuts in, "Well I am very sorry dear but we can only give that informa..."

Now Max cuts off the nurse with a eye roll included, "Yes well I'm her emergency contact, Maxine Caulfield. So I would like to know what room she is in and I would like the paperwork I need to fill out for insurance and such also."

She asks with impatience starting to get the better of her and I see the nurse give her a weird look but does reply kindly, "Sorry sweety I didn't mean to offend you..." She looks up on the computer and continues, "...Ah here we go Miss Amber is in ICU, room number 203 and I will get the paperwork for you in a moment. The Doctor should be in with her now if you would like to talk to him."

"Thank you and sorry for getting snappy with you." Max says with a strained smile.

The nurse sifts through some papers as she replies, "Oh sweety it's fine I've had a lot worse than that before. Here, this should be all you need to fill out." And hands her a form.

Max takes it, "Yes well it's not your fault so I'm still sorry and thanks again." When she finishes she turns and walks away.

I walk up beside Max, put my hand on her shoulder and feel her tense up but I don't remove it and bring her to a stop, "What? I have to find the room and fill this shit out..." She sighs and shakes her head, "...Sorry Chloe, sorry. What's up?"

I squeeze her shoulder and smile, "It's fine. I just... are you ok Max?"

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be, just another awesome day. Look I have to go see if she is ok and know what is going on. I will be back in a bit." And just like that she is walking away.

"Look Chloe don't take it personally. She is actually being a lot nicer to you than she is others when this happens. Just give her a little bit of space alright." Victoria says.

I shrug with my hands in my pockets, "What I don't care. It's not like I'm her girlfriend, I mean keeper or anything. She can do whatever she wants."

Chase rolls her eyes at me, "I'm not stupid and you really are full of shit Price. If that were actually true you wouldn't be here right now still following her around like some love sick puppy. No-one else would want in on this messed up shit. You must absolutely love drama and punishment." Then she struts away to Nathan and Warren.

I just stand here not really knowing what to say to that because it's bullshit, it's got to be. I don't even know why I am here, I mean yeah ok I'm here for Max. But it's not like I have feelings for her, as in actual feelings we barely know each other. Yeah we have so much fun and she makes me laugh, a lot and I seem to make her laugh too and we click really well. And so what we had sex, like mind blowing multiple orgasm best sex I am ever going to have. I can't actually stop myself grinning remembering what we done, what I felt and seeing Max's hot sexy naked body riding the fuck out of me and her beautiful face when...Ok ok that is not what I am supposed to be thinking about. What was I thinking about hmm... I can't actually remember, what the actual fuck, it's like all I can think about is Max and me...

"Jesus Price! What the hell are you doing just standing there with the dorkiest, cheesiest grin on your face for. It's disturbing and if you are not careful they might lock you up for being insanely creepy." Chase knocks me from my absolutely awesome daydream.

I shake my head, make my way over and narrow my eyes at her as I sit down on a chair, "Fuck off bitch." I grumble crossing my arms and stretching my legs out in front of me.

She looks at me and opens her mouth to retort with a snarky comment on the end of her tongue no doubt, but instead peers around me.

I turn to look as she snarks at Dana, Juliet and Taylor instead, "Where the hell have you been. No wait in fact don't answer that, I don't want to know."

Dana and Juliet both roll there eyes at the same time which is really amusing like someone had just pulled a string attached to there eyes. I can't help a laugh escaping at the image and getting a strange look from them both as they sit down next to me and Taylor goes to sit next to the boys.

"We were getting supplies Vic god! Ya know I think Chloe was right you do need to get laid. Not that anybody would." Dana teases making the rest of us laugh.

Chase gives her an indignant sneer and spits out, "Oh please and turn into you bitches..." She gestures to all of us, "...And I'll have you know I can have anyone I want, whenever I want." She huffs and turns her head away from us.

I see Juliet open a big plastic bag up and see it brimming with all kinds of salty sweet goodness and it makes my stomach rumble, as I lean over Dana's lap and peer into the bag.

They both laugh at me and Juliet teases, "Hungry by any chance Chloe?"

I give her a sheepish grin, "Fucking starvin', like you wouldn't believe. I wasn't lying when I said Max was like some fucking wild animal and nearly killed me. I thought she was going to eat me alive. That sort of shit works up ya appetite."

She shakes her head with a chuckle, "You have no shame do you..." I just grin making her and Dana laugh, "...Take what you want Chloe."

"Sweet, cheers my dude..." I grab a big bag of Cheetos and lick my lips, "...Mmm hoho baby yeah, come to my belly you little cheesy fuckers."

I rip the bag open and grab a handful shoving them in my mouth. I look over at Dana hearing her laughing, "Waff?"

She snorts teasing, "Are you sure it's Max that is the wild animal."

I give her a cheesy grin literally, but then Chase leans over asking the other two, "So what have you got in there?"

"Oh now you want what we got. I didn't think you wanted to know." Dana teases.

"Oh shut it and give me some food. I am out of my routine and I'm already feeling it." Chase drools and snaps at the same time which is kinda amusing.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen and been left behind to be like us lesser mortals." I tease making them all laugh, well apart from Vicky.

Taylor, Warren and Nathan come over too and grab some munch as we all settle down to wait for Max and see what is going on. I actually really miss her being here, it's nice and all with the others and having I suppose I could call them friends, but they are more hers than mine and it's just not the same without Max here. I really hope she is alright and comes out soon. Fuck I am sounding so desperate right now, ugh, what the hell is she doing to me...

*****

We have been waiting around for a few hours now and haven't seen Max yet, the Doctor left ages ago, but has just gone back in. I really wish she would come back out, I want to know if she is ok and I am dying for a fucking smoke right now, I haven't had one since we got here. I don't want to not be here if she comes out which so fucking sad.

I feel my phone go off again and know it's gonna be my Mom or Dad because they haven't stopped texting me after I told them where I was and I was with some friends waiting to find out about someone who got brought in.

I take my phone out and what a surprise it's my Mother asking if I will be home for dinner and if I need picking up. Jesus they treat me like a goddamn kid still. I'm fucking nineteen years old and I can look after myself. I know I bitch about them and it is nice that they care so much and I love them, not that I would tell them that, well maybe I do, but sometimes it gets on my tits.

I send a quick text telling her that I'm fine once again and no I won't be home for dinner and I don't need picking up. I slip my phone back in my pocket and slouch down in my seat leaning my head back and close my eyes...

*****

..."Mmm yeah... Max... that, mmm don't stop... keep yeah goin... keep doin’ Tha-that... mmm..."

"Ugh eww Chloe. What the hell are you doing?!" I hear someone groaning and shaking me.

"Huh, huh hmm. What I'm up! I'm awake." I sit bolt upright from the persons shoulder I had apparently fallen asleep on.

"Oh ew ew Chloe you have fucking dribbled on me..." I hear Dana start shrieking as I look over and yes indeed I have, seeing a large wet patch of my gob on her, "...Oh my God were you touching yourself in your sleep Price and you were moaning Max's name. I can't believe you. Jesus girl!!" She shrieks some more looking down at my pants.

I look down and see my hand in my pants and quickly whip it out, "Oh shit, haha erm... No no not touching myself um, just resting my hand and warming it up... Haha hmm..." I lamely try and lie my reply and know I am going red and I can also feel that yes I'm wet.

What a fucking time to have a wet dream and be fucking jerking off in my sleep in a hospital ward and moaning Max's name in front of her friends. Very classy Price, God they are gonna think I'm some kind of creep getting myself off. Not that I care that much but it would be nice if I knew them a little better before I'm touching myself in my sleep in front of them.

"Ugh what the fuck are you lot screaming about?!" I hear the annoyed tone of Victoria start up.

I look over to see her hair all over the place and her screwed up face and barely open eyes. Then see Taylor stretching and humming happily with a big yawn, rubbing her eyes and sleepily asks, "Hmm what is everyone shouting for?"

I go to say something when I hear Nathan start teasing, "Oh ya know only Chloe dribbling all over Dana and having a wank while moaning for Max to...” He pauses to clear his throat and then proceeds to pant out, “...‘keep going, keep doin’ that and dont stop’." He then proceeds to laugh.

Chase looks at me in absolute disgust, "You freak! I knew you were some trashy shit but my God Price!! To do yourself in a hospital out in the open and right next to me as well, that is ju..."

"HEY!! Fuck you I was asleep and I wasn't jerking off, I was keeping my hand warm." I retort and grumble at the end.

I hear Juliet snort a laugh and tease, "Wow Chloe we know you miss Max but to give yourself one while we are all asleep that's something else. I'm just glad your hand was in your own pants and not creeping somewhere else."

I narrow my eyes at her about to retort when Dana nods her head behind me and says, "Max is out of the room with a Doctor."

I look over and see Max talking to the Doctor, she gives him a hand shake and he walks away. I see her lower her head and her shoulders slump, then starts to walk over this way.

"Hey Max." I call and stand up.

I see her jump a little in surprise and look up at me then everyone else like she wasn't expecting anyone to be here. She looks so tired and also her eyes are red, probably from crying and it makes me hurt seeing her so drained.

She gives us a small tired smile and says, "Hey I didn't know you would all be here still. Sorry I kinda lost track of time."

"Of course we're still here Maxine, I told you we are helping whether you want it or not." Chase teases, but it is with warmth too and gives Max a small hug.

It kinda makes me jealous because I wanted to do that but I shake it off and remind myself she isn't mine and to stop being so desperate and needy.

She turns to Nathan and Warren, "Thank you two so much for all you done. If you didn't find her when you did, help her and then call the ambulance so fast... well I don't really want to think about if I lost her. Just thank you." She says it so sincerely and also a little choked giving them both a hug.

"Of course Max, I'm just really glad we found her and helped in time." Warren replies.

Dana and Juliet walk past me and up to her before I can and hug her. For fuck sake am I the only one who isn't gonna get a hug. What a shitter I think to myself and cross my arms.

"So how is she Max?" Juliet asks pulling from the hug.

"Ugh out of the woods now. She took a load of pills and had to have her stomach pumped or flushed, I can't really remember. There was a lot of stuff the Doc was spewing at me. Rach is gonna be ok though so at least that's something and should wake up within the next hmm twelve to twenty four hours or so. Because of these two..." She points to Warren and Nathan, "...Finding her so soon after and doing what they done... Other-otherwise it would have been so much worse."

"What happens now then?" Taylor asks.

"Hmm, oh I just need to see when she wakes up and go from there."

"Are you gonna come back in the morning then?" Nathan asks.

"What no I'm just going to stay here. I would rather be here when she wakes up." Max answers as if it was a stupid thing to ask.

"Are you sure Max? Maybe you should come back and get some rest you look shattered." Dana suggests.

Max shakes her head, "No I'm fine..." She snaps a little then sighs heavily, "...Sorry I am fine I just want to stay here with her. You should all get off though. No point us all being here, but I really do appreciate you all sticking around. Thank you."

"Nah it's cool Max we can stay with you we..." Dana starts but Max cuts her off.

"Seriously it's all good. I will just be in her room most of the time anyway and you all have done enough by being here already. Vic can drive you back in my truck."

That is such bullshit! I don't want to go anywhere and she hasn't even said or looked at me yet, it's as if she is avoiding me and it actually fucking hurts that she is doing that.

"Excuse me do I look like everyone else's chauffeur..." Vic begins to snark, until Max gives her a look, "...Fine Maxine, but you owe me one for this piece of heart felt kindness I am giving these people."

"Don't I always owe you one for that Victor." Max retorts and making everyone laugh.

Max clears her throat when they have calmed, "Right I need to get some coffee and a smoke..." She starts, then begins to walk away and she finally actually acknowledges my existence as she goes by me and squeezes my arm, "...And again thank you all for being here it means a lot to me." She gives me a small smile and leaves.

That seems to be all I get every time is her leaving and it actually causes me more pain each time I watch her go. I fucking hate this why won't she talk to me, we need to talk no matter what else is happening I...

"Price come on we're leaving and I'm not hanging around waiting for your sorry ass." Victoria's irritating tone knocks me from my ranting.

I start walking towards the others with my hands in my pockets and grumble, "Fuck off." To Chase as I walk into the elevator.

I have been arguing with myself the whole time of what to do because I don't want to go and I know Max said for us to leave but that is just bollocks. I want to stay with her and don't think she should be by herself, whether she said she's just gonna be with her or not, that is not going to happen. She can shove it up her cute little ass for all I care. I don't ever do as I'm told anyway.

"Hey..." I start and come to a stop once outside, "...I'm not gonna come I'm staying here. So I will see you later."

Victoria gives me narrowed eyes, "No Price you're coming with us. Max doesn't need your ass trying anything again." She basically snarls at me.

"Oh fuck off Vicky. I'm not going to try anything... again. I just think she should have someone with her no matter what she says." I snarl back.

Chase goes to bark something back but Dana steps in, "Come on Vic. Chloe's right, Max does need someone with her and no matter what happened earlier they get on well and Max seems to settle, be a little happier when Chloe is there."

Chase gives her a hard stare then looks to me and states as a threat, "Fine, but don't make us regret leaving you with her because she has more than enough shit to deal with without yours too."

She then stalks off with the others as Dana says to me before she leaves, "Just be there for her Chloe ok?"

"Of course... and thanks Dana." I reply quietly.

She gives me a kind smile, "You may portray yourself as a hardass who doesn't give a shit and even jerked off against me, which I still don't know what to make of that..." She laughs at this and I give her a sheepish grin, "...But you are a good thing that has come into Max's life and she needs someone like you Chloe. She seems strong but she's really not and has been through more than you could imagine. Just don't mess her around whatever you do ok." And with that she leaves.

"I won't." I whisper and I'm not going to.

I make my way over to a bench that is on some grass next to a large pond and straddle the bench sideways. I start making a couple of joints waiting for Max to come out 'cos she said she needed a smoke after getting some coffee. Mmm I could really go for a coffee myself right now but I will wait until we go back in the hospital.

I spark one of the joints I have made, ha, from the pouch Max gave me it also had a baggy of green in it as well as the backy and carry on making a couple more. While I roll I think of some of the things I have been told by Victoria and Dana now as well about Max. She obviously has been through a lot of stuff and I know I have barely scratched the surface, but it is gonna have been a lot of shit by the way they talk. They are also really fucking protective of her, almost like a mother kind of protective and that's another thing Max has not mentioned any family and neither have they. Then there's the scars all over her body, you don't just do that if you're happy and that's also if she done them and where they are I very much doubt she did. That makes me feel so fucking angry, no angry doesn't even cover it of how that makes me feel, the fact someone else is most likely to have done that. How the fuck could someone do that to someone else, especially Max she is so sweet, kind and good hearted and I have just met her. Also so cute, pretty, hot, sexy and beautiful all in one tiny little package and not to mention she is funny like she makes me laugh so much I...

I suddenly jolt and let out a yelp of surprise when Max slumps down on the bench. She lets out a chuckle, "So did Victor not accept your bus ticket or did she kick you off?!"

She looks to me with a smile and I find myself smiling back wider and feeling a spark shoot through me as I reply, "Yeah you know her and her jealous ways. She took one look at me and my ticket and was like no way is that hot piece of ass getting on here and showing my rich clientele what a real goddess looks like." I give her a shit eating grin at the end.

Max bursts out laughing and holding her stomach, "Hahaha you are just so haha weird. I've never met someone ha like you before and someone who is so in love with themselves and haha there own ass."

"Hey now someones gotta be and you have got to admit I am one sexy mother fucker."

"Oh ok if you say so Chlo." Max teases me but with a warm smile too.

I chuckle a little shyly at this and hold out a joint for Max saying with a bit of awkwardness, "Here I um, made you a joint."

Max looks to the joint then into my eyes for a moment and gives me a sweet smile taking the joint and saying quietly, "I suppose you can be gentle and shit can't you."

I just look at Max for a long few seconds feeling a swirling in my gut like butterflies or some shit but it's nice and reply just as quiet, "Not usually no, but maybe that's 'cos I wasn't around the right person." And even in the the dark with just the moon illuminating her face I see, I don't know something like a light in her eyes shine for a few seconds but then it's gone when she sparks up the joint.

She turns around on the bench and brings her legs up onto it and crosses them to face me and hands me a coffee. I look at her a little confused but take it anyway.

She answers my confused look by saying, "I came down to go for my smoke and saw you out on the bench. So I headed back inside and got you a coffee, I thought you might need it. I don't know how you have it so I just got the same as what I have, strong with a lot of milk. I hope that's ok?"

I smile shyly at her and reply embarrassed, "I yeah, it's more than ok. Thank you..." I take a big swig of my drink, "...Ahh mmm that is good and even though it's hospital swill, it's still good."

Max chuckles some smoke out and says, "Well I am very glad it is acceptable."

I give her a grin as she passes me the joint and she just looks at me for a little while, but I kinda don't care 'cos I get to look at her pretty face too.

She eventually looks away which I am disappointed in and clears her throat to ask, "So how come you didn't go? Not that I'm not grateful you stayed because if I'm honest I actually am." When she finishes she turns her head back to face me.

"Honest answer or bullshit?"

"How about everything here is just all honest no bullshit because I'm kinda over bullshit at the moment and what about this, we can each ask the other a question, but it has to be the truth ok? You can't ask other questions just one."

I give her a nod and a smile and she smiles back, "Ok right... honest answer is because I wanted to be here with you, for you and to talk to you. I didn't want you to be on your own and I also might have missed you." I could hear myself getting quieter and quieter as I was talking and I can't quite meet her eye.

I finally look up when I don't get a reply from Max and she has a small smile with her head tilted to the side curiously and also looks a little misty eyed. I smile back at her wanting to also reach out to her, but I pass her the joint instead and she takes it, our fingers brushing as she does and giving me a buzzing feeling.

She hasn't said anything to me and I'm beginning to get worried that I shouldn't have told her those things, well until she chuckles a bit and says, "Sooo do you have a question or shall I go again? 'Cos I have a lot of things I would love to ask you?"

I feel myself blush a little but laugh at myself for being a dick, "Oh yeah. Haha I forgot about that. Right so um, let me think..." I sit in thought for a moment as my mind goes blank, which is such bullshit because I had loads of stuff I wanted to know.

I see Max giving me an amused smile with her eyebrow raised as she then teases me, "Ya know we could play a different game if you would prefer something less taxing like, noughts and crosses or eye spy."

I narrow my eyes at her but can't keep it up and laugh a little, "Oh you shush. Right ok, hmm... Oh here we go. Which of your friends do you think is the most hot?"

Max snorts a laugh, "Why am I not surprised you would ask that sort of thing. Should I expect all your questions to be sex based?" She teases me.

"I don't know you will just have to wait and see." I joke back.

She rolls her eyes but smiling and sits in thought for a moment, "Ok I would probably have to say Dana."

Wow that actually stings and I let it slip, "Ouch Max. That kinda hurts. Way to kick a girl down."

I see Max give me an amused look, "What, you were expecting me to say you? Well you said friends and I thought that this game is how we will get to friend status."

"Hey we're friends so I'm included on the list." I grumble and cross my arms.

She takes a pull of the joint and passes it to me with a cute grin, "Oh well that makes everything so different now. Well give me a second to reevaluate my options..." I scowl at her as she sits tapping her chin as if really trying to think, but she then snickers looking at me, "...Ok ok you can stop sulking I have my answer and I would have to go with..."

"Maaax... come on." I whine.

She laughs at me and teases, "Wow so impatient aren't we..." I narrow my eyes about to retort when she answers looking me in the eye, "...You Miss Chloe Price. You are definitely the most, sexy, beautiful and also cute person ever."

I feel myself blushing at that and the way she is looking at me letting out a shy laugh. I clear my throat and try to bring my don't give a shit attitude by saying, "Hell fucking yeah I am and you forgot hot." But it comes out soft and without my bravado.

"Why yes how could I have forgotten hot. That is obviously the most important one to remember isn't it." Max teases with a chuckle.

"Damn fucking right it is." I mumble but can't help a grin.

Max laughs and teases me some more, "Alright so have we adequatly stroked your ego enough for now or should I carry on and use two hands to stroke it some more hmm?"

I shrug with a smirk, "For now and you should always use two hands."

She shakes her head smiling, "Jesus you really are so encouragable aren't you... Ok my turn um... What is your guilty pleasure?"

I start heating up because it is so fucking uncool and mutter, "I don't have one."

Max snorts and states, "Wow I know I said this before but you have got to work on your lying skills, they need a LOT of work."

"Piss off." I grumble trying not to smile and spark up a joint.

"Come on tiger where's that fierceness..." Max purrs out making my heart thud and my grin wide, "...The queen of the jungle is not scared of anything. She eats cute questions like these whole."

I can't help a fucking girly giggle escaping from Max once again givin' my very excited ego another very welcome stroke. Fuck she is so good at doing that and making me feel completely at ease around her.

I take a big pull of the joint and pass it to Max and say, "Fine, but you are not aloud to laugh or poke fun at me ok?"

Max blows a big cloud of smoke out and replies sweetly with a really genuine smile, "Of course Chlo."

I eye her suspiciously but she doesn't change anything about her expression or move nothing. Fuck she is really good at the poker face no wonder she can see right through me. Hmm maybe I should get her to teach me a thing or two about lying, mmm and I bet she could teach me a few other things too...

"Hello Chloe are you alright over there. You are kinda just staring at me and grinning." Max knocks me from my thoughts.

Shit that's embarrassing I think to myself as I shake my head and answer, "Yep mmhmm." I reply in a very high fucking pitched voice like a dick.

Max just laughs at me and I know I'm blushing but I love hearing her laugh, even if it is because of my shitty dorkiness and I laugh too. God she is so pretty and I really want to kiss her right now but I know I shouldn't and it's so fucking hard to hold back.

When we calm down Max says, "Well come on Chlo stop avoiding, what's your pleasure?"

You is what I really want to say, but instead I reply, "Ok alright... I love to lay naked under or on top of a big fluffy blanket, with candles and a load of junk food, like ice cream, chocolate, hot chocolate and binge watch romantic movies..."

Once I started talking I couldn't seem to stop it all spewing out of my mouth. It was like confessing a deep dark secret that needed to be told and I suppose in a way it was, but instead it's more like fucking embarrassing than a dark juicy secret.

I've been avoiding looking at Max but I take a cautious glance at her because she hasn't said anything or made a noise. When I do what I see is her just looking at me and I don't know what to make of her expression, it isn't giving anything away.

I clear my throat and ask, "So erm, are you, ya know not going to say anything or laugh your tits off or take the piss out of me? I just spilled a load of embarrassing shit and you haven't said anything and you're kinda making me want to die right now Max."

Max shakes her head, "Oh sorry I'm just, I wasn't really expecting all that. Maybe I donno, I like to sing along to the sound of music while I'm in the shower, but..."

"Whatever I knew I shouldn't have tol..." I cut Max off grumbling but she then cuts me off.

"What. No no no, I wasn't meaning it in a bad way. I was just a little surprised is all and you painted a very vivid image of what you do and it's not embarrassing, it actually sounds really nice... The more I learn about you the more of a mystery you seem to become Chlo." Max says all that so sincerely to me and has such a sweet little smile.

I take a few large pulls of the joint and hold it out for Max not looking at her and quietly but quickly ask, "You could join me if you wanted to, I mean I wouldn't mind or not whatever." I end with a shrug and why the fuck am I feeling so goddamn nervous. What the hell is the matter with me.

"You want me to watch romantic movies with you naked and eat junk food?"

"I also said or not whatever. It was stupid so just forg..."

"Wait..." Max cuts me off, "...I didn't say no did I. I was just asking if that was what you were meaning and if it was then I guess I wouldn't say no to it."

I stare at Max for a long few moments then reply, "I... Ok then... I'd like that..." I go to continue when my phone goes off.

I pull it from my pocket but know who it is going to be anyway and yes once again it's my parent's, Dad to be exact. Way to kill the mood I think with an internal groan and switch it off.

"You not going to answer that? I don't mind if you do." Max says with a smile.

"Nah just once again the parents constantly doing the over parenting thing. It's so irritating sometimes, I mean I don't know how many times I have already said what I was doing. Ugh Jesus." I groan with an eye roll.

"If you need to go it's totally cool and they obviously care and worry about you. It just shows you how much they love you. Don't take it for granted Chlo." Max says and I don't know she almost seems sad, but it's so hard to read her.

I shake my head replying, "I know they do and I love them too, but it can just get a little overbearing sometimes is all... I am also havin' a too awesome time with you and playing our game. So you have just got to put up with my hot ass."

Max chuckles, "I suppose I can just about manage to put up with your 'hot ass'... Ok then I believe it is your go blue."

I give her a toothy grin when something pops into my head that I wanted to ask earlier when we started the game and just talking about my parents reminded me of it. I don't know whether I should ask this or not because it might be wrong, insensitive to ask I don't know, but I really want to find out all about Max.

"Ya know I think I would like one of those magic remote controls that can stop, start, forward and rewind people. Just for moments like this when the person across from you stares at you for a long time but not saying anything." Max teases me.

I snort a laugh at her teasing, "Haha yeah sorry about that, you are just very distracting..." I start saying then clear my throat, "...Ok I um, have my next question what I want to ask you."

"Ooohh sounds serious..." Max starts to joke with me but then gives me a warm smile and continues with a genuine trust, "...Well whatever it is you can ask me. You've been honest with me so I'll do the same alright."

I give her a warm smile back, well what I thought was a warm smile but I don't think I did when Max places her hand on mine and says, "Hey Chlo are you ok? You can ask me anything and it obviously seems like you really want to know."

I look down at her hand on mine for a moment and it's so nice feeling her skin on mine again, I have really missed it even from just this morning.

I look up into her eyes seeing her sweet reassuring little smile and ask carefully, "I erm, do you have any family, well what I mean is parents or family. You didn't mention any yesterday and sort of changed the subject. I was just wondering." While I was talking I saw Max's face cycle through a few different emotions like anger, but mostly hurt and sadness.

She takes her hand from mine and I really miss the contact and the warmth from it as she turns her head a little to the side quietly saying, "Oh I..."

"It's cool Max you don't have to tell me." I cut her off and I give her an understanding smile.

Max sighs and shakes her head, "No it's ok, I just..." She starts to say and gets a smoke from her pack and sparks it up, "...I don't have any family no... well I suppose that is kind of a lie because I do, but I just wouldn't class them as my parents."

"What do you mean?"

"I, they haven't been since I was about five or six, I don't remember and I wouldn't call them parents then either." She takes a few deep pulls of her joint and then hands it to me.

"Was, was that the last time you saw them?" I ask as carefully as I can, 'cos she looks really hurt.

"I yeah. Basically the last thing I remember is watching them walking away from, from me and they..." I can see her eyes well up a little as she talks.

I take her hand into mine and feel her jolt a bit but doesn't pull away as I squeeze her hand and ask, "They what Max?"

"They um, we were in a park I think, I just remember green everywhere and I was sitting on a bench pretty much like this one and I was only wearing a vest, these tatty shorts and some socks..." I hand her the joint back and run my thumb over the back of her hand, "...I think they were wasted because I remember them swaying and staggering about. My Mother, if you want to call her that, was clinging to my so called Father as she says with a giggle 'You stay here Maxi we are going to find some fun'..." Max gets a little angrier as she talks and her grip tightens a bit more on my hand, but I squeeze her hand tight in mine,"...Then they both laugh like it was some huge hilarious fucking game and turn away staggering off into the distance. That, that was the last I ever saw of them again, they never came back for me, never tried to find me, just left me there..."

"They just fucking left you there, their own fucking kid?!!" I cut in in anger, but not at her but the shitty mother fucking bastards that done it.

"Yep and I was there waiting for so long after that because it was day time but by the time I was brought in by the police it was pitch black and fucking freezing. Assholes."

"I'm so sorry Max I can't believe they would do that, I mean of course I believe you. It's just so fucking fucked to do that. Mother fuckers." I growl in anger.

"Yeah well shit happens, but what ya gonna do." Max replies with a shrug.

"Seriously Max shit happens!" I question.

"What?! Nothing I can do to change it and it's certainly not the worst thing that has happened in my life."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just so furiously angry and you're like whatcha gonna do, meh. How can you be like that?"

"I got delt a shitty hand, but survived worse than them leaving believe me. So wasting myself on them now is a waste of my time and I lost too much of that when I was younger and I don't like who I am when I go there." Max takes her hand away again and I can see she is hiding so much back from me, but I want to know more of her life and I don't want her to hold back from me.

I sit staring at Max and before I can think I start asking, "So what did you do or well, happened after the police found you?"

Max turns her head back to me and stares for I don't know how long and her face is kinda hard but not as well. I have to look away from her because I feel like I'm gonna melt under her gaze.

I hear her sigh after a moment, "...Sorry..." She starts to say and I turn back to face her, "...I don't usually talk to people about my past, it isn't exactly an uplifting story." She shrugs at the end and looks down.

I lift one leg and place it under me and give her a reassuring smile, "It's cool Max you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just kinda find myself wanting to know everything about you. You are very much the mystery to me too Miss Caulfield."

Max chuckles a little looking at me, "You're a dork..." She starts then takes a breath and lets out a heavy sigh, "...Ok I will tell you a little for starters but there are certain details and topics I would rather leave out for now. I do not want to go down that road right now if that's ok?"

I smile and place my hand on her knee and squeeze, "Of course it is. Whatever you want to tell me is cool and if there's something you don't want to say then just tell me to fuck off. 'Cos you know what my great big fucking mouth is capable of. I'm sure it's not connected to my actual brain."

Max lets out a laugh while she looks down at my hand on her knee as I run my thumb over it. I watch her slowly place her hand over mine and it makes my heart race and bang so hard against my rib cage that I think my bones are gonna shatter from the impact.

Fuck me what the hell is happening to me at the moment I think to myself as Max looks up and says, "Ok what would you like to know?"

I squeeze her feeling her squeeze back and I can't help grinning like a fucking gushy moron as I ask, "So erm, what happened after they picked you up, the police I mean, where did you go?"

"I got taken to like a home for kids for a time. It was ok I guess I don't really remember it that much because I was still so young and it was so confusing and I didn't understand what was going on."

"Were there a lot of other kids there or..." I trail off 'cos I don't want to ask the wrong thing or anything.

"Yeah there were a few but I don't really remember them and kinda stayed by myself. I do remember two women and a man who would look after us and they seemed to be ok from some of my memories..." She gets a wistful faraway smile when she speaks now and she looks so beautiful when she is happy, "...I can remember the man, he had really close shaved bright red hair and he had a smiley face on his palm, drawn or tattooed I don't know. He was kind and fun he would play games and read stories or make them up. The women were ok as well nice but he was like a big kid really." She ends with a small chuckle.

I'm just gazing at Max with my head resting on my hand and my other on her knee and I know I'm smiling like an idiot as I watch her. I feel her squeeze my hand and break out of my revelry.

I squeeze back and ask, "How long were you there for?"

Max sighs, "Maybe about a year. I might have been seven when I was taken from there. I don't know, time seems to blend together for the most part when I was young." She finishes with a heavy shrug.

"Where did you go after that?"

I see something dark flash across Max's face when I ask that and I might have missed it if I wasn't staring so intently at her I think and I don't know, like she is trying to hold herself or her anger in check, "I, I was given to a... a man and a woman..." I could hear the revulsion in her voice as she said that and feel her grip on my hand tighten.

"Hey are you ok, what happened, were they not very nice?" I ask not really thinking and want to fucking kick myself in the face repeatedly for not because Max's eyes go so fucking dark and her face turns like stone.

She takes her hand from mine holding her wrist looking away and says quietly with so much hate and pain, "Let's just say she was a fucked up headcase who liked to watch what her depraved psycho husband done to me and leave it at that."

Max turns around putting her feet on the floor and leans back on the bench with her arms crossed and it's like she's hugging, curling in on herself as if for protection. I have no fucking clue what to say or do to what she just told me, it is so fucked and just completely messed up. Who the fuck does this kind of shit to people, especially when they are supposed to care for them and keep them safe from all the shitty fucked up shit out there.

I want to make it better, take the pain away and I know I can't actually do that but it is hurting to see her like this. So small and broken and I'm getting to realise just how much she has really been through, yet I know it is still not everything. This is just a glimpse she has allowed herself to show me and I wont let her think she shouldn't have, I will prove to her she can trust me with everything.

I shuffle forward and closer to Max, she doesn't move or anything but I can see her watching me from the corner of her eye. Probably to see what I'm gonna do because she almost looks like she is gonna bolt from me any second.

I slowly and carefully lift my arms to place them around her and wrap her up in my arms. I feel her go stiff and try to pull away from me a bit and I think that maybe I shouldn't have done it, but then I want her to know she doesn't have anything to fear from me, I'll protect her from it all.

I pull her into me and whisper in her ear, "I'm so so sorry Max. You should have never been through anything like that. I'm going to keep you safe, protect you and not let anybody hurt you ever again Max. I promise."

"You can't promise that and you shouldn't." I hear Max whisper back.

"I can and I will..." I start saying back with strength and conviction, "...I am not going to hurt you and I'm not going anywhere ok. Whatever you need from me you can have it. Whether you just want to scream about stuff and hate on things, which I might add I am very good at, just sit in silence or chill-out and watch me cry at some of my romantic movies..." I feel Max's lips form a small smile against my skin when I say that and it makes me smile too, "...Whatever it is. We're... friends ok."

That actually makes my smile fade when I say friends it felt wrong and left a bitter acrid taste on my tongue. What the fuck is that about. Keep your fucking shit together Price. You are not and have not fallen for this girl no fucking way I...

I'm knocked from my freak out when I feel Max wrap her arms around me and my heart skip a beat, like actually skips a fucking beat and I can feel goosebumps form on my skin and I'm buzzing all over. OH MY FUCKING GOD NO WAY... I can't be, how, like just how the fuck, shit...

And before I know what I'm doing I am squeezing her tight in my arms and laying down on the bench, bringing Max with me and holding her against my chest. I look up at the stars starting to fade in the dusky night sky and see the red and orange hues beginning to break through the darkness and I'm feeling so content.

Well I'm fucked I think as I feel Max's warm breath exhale onto my neck and go a little limp in my hold, making me hold her tighter with one arm and stroke my fingers through her soft pretty hair with my other hand.

I turn my head so I can press my face into her hair and just breathe her sweet, beautiful scent in and feeling like I'm fucking high, "Yeah... I'm completely fucked..." I breathe out in a whisper and kiss the top of her head then close my eyes feeling them become heavy with sleep and thinking how the fuck... am I... going to be able to deal... with this shit... How will... I be ab... le to... te, tell... h...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have some personal experience with some of the issues raised in this chapter and I know I haven't gone into great detail in it, but there will be more in future instalments. This is more of a brief insight into Max's life and a glimpse of what she has had to deal with. Poor little Max, but at least she has Chloe now. We all need a Chloe in our lives, in my personal opinion.


	4. I watched her break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for the chapter on this story. Should have another chapter for it out quite soon though.
> 
> After realising how she feels about Max. Chloe is starting to feel completely out of her depth and doesn't know what to do when she is shown another insight into Max and Rachel's lives. How will she handle this and will she be able to cope with everything going on...

"...an't do that... I know ok..... um no I'm not... I'll let you know when alright?" I start to stir awake to the sound of someone talking.

I realise who it is when they say, "See you later... Yeah ok bye."

It's Max and she is running her fingers through my hair and softly scratching her nails along my scalp as she lets out a heavy sigh.

I am trying to keep my breathing under control and do everything I can to not moan out loud at how good it feels to have her touch me like this. I’ve really missed her touch from just the short time I have been without it if I’m honest.

My head is on her lap right now and I remember we are still on the bench at the hospital from last night, after we fell asleep together again.

I feel Max lightly caress her fingers over my cheek then back through my hair and I can't help a slight moan escape my lips and shiver a little from the feelings it gives me. Because it is so fucking good but then I want to kick myself when I feel Max jolt a bit and freezes her hand at the sound. But thank fuck she continues her movements again.

"Hey Chlo. You awake?" I hear Max softly ask.

"... Nope." I reply and nuzzle my face into her stomach and wrap my arm around her back.

I hear Max snort a laugh as she ruffles her fingers through my hair and it makes me shudder and hum in appreciation.

"Is that so? I have to say Chlo, you are very coherent for someone who's asleep." She says amused as her hand stops in my hair but she begins to softly run her fingers over the side of my face.

"Mmm... Nope, she's still asleep." And I can't resist taking a big breath of her in. And fuck she's like a drug, no she is even better than a drug. Because it doesn't just make me buzz, it makes me feel something deep within me stir and I move my hand under her top to touch her soft skin...

While I'm having my absolutely incredible sensory overload I hear Max start asking, "Sooo Chloe. I kinda need to ask you something?"

"Hmm yeeaah..." Is all I murmur into her being to wrapped up in what I'm doing.

"Well the thing is Chlo. I kinda found something and I need to ask you about it?" Max says and stops her sweet sweet caress on me.

"Anything! Just don't stop what you are doing." I reply quite seriously and hear the spark of a lighter.

Max lets out a stuttery laugh like she is blowing smoke out and then I get the faint smell of green.

"Mmm... you couldn't drive a girl a pull could ya?" I pull my head back a little to see Max blow some smoke to the side, then look down at me with a sexy smirk.

"I mean I could. Buuuut... I think there is something we need to talk about first don't you?" She raises her eyebrow and takes another pull of the joint like she is teasing me.

I narrow my eyes at her a little asi grumble, "Maybe I can't talk about anything if I don't have my morning smoke!"

Max just snickers at me and takes another pull, a really big fucking pull I think to myself and feel her place her hand on my cheek and run her thumb over my lips. Then I watch as she leans down to me with her lips parted a little and presses them against mine and slowly blows the smoke into my mouth.

I feel my heart like a bass drum pounding in my chest, head and ears as I breathe in the smoke she is exhaling into me and the feeling of her soft lips against mine. I can't help a small moan escape me as I run my hand up to her head and hold her in place as I open my mouth more and claim her silky tongue with mine to actually kiss her properly.

It's like I am melting away, like a fucking ice cube, that was dropped on the floor as it evaporates into nothing from being left in the heat of the sun. But it's not nothing I'm feeling, I feel full, so full, like I'm solid, ready to burst and have been made whole. And every single one of my nerves are completely awake and alive.

I feel Max begin to move away from my lips and I really don't want her to but I suddenly remember I actually need to breathe. An essential thing you have to do to live, much to my annoyance.

I slowly open my dazed eyes exhaling what little smoke is left out of my slightly parted lips with a breathy, "Wow..." Like a fucking dork and I can immediately feel my cheeks heat up even more than they were.

I hear Max let out a small chuckle and look to her face to see she has a slight blush on her cheeks, "Ok erm... that was a little more than I was expecting..."

She sounds almost embarrassed when she talks which is really cute and it also makes me wonder what she was thinking while we kissed. Because she didn't pull away from me, she kissed me back.

I lower my hand as Max shakes her head slightly then clears her throat, "So um, anyway... About what I wanted to ask you?"

I kind of stare at her for a moment then blurt out, "You're seriously just gonna, you know, ignore what just happened there Max?!"

She looks at me for a second then starts, "... It's about something you have or more importantly took..." Well yeah I guess she is just gonna do that I think to myself feeling kinda pissed and hurt as she carries on, "...From me, from my room?"

I knit my eyebrows together in confusion as she takes a pull of the joint, "What are you talkin' about Ma..." I start asking but then it clicks with me and I quickly shoot my hand to my pocket and OH SHIT! It's not there.

"...Fuckfuckfuck... God fucking damn it..." I begin freaking out and quickly sit up, giving myself a head rush in the process.

I start shifting uncomfortably, my eyes darting about as I fumble out, "It's erm, it's not you know what it looks like... Well ok it does look like what it looks like, but it's not as well. I'm not some creeper who goes around stealing peoples underwear... Goddamn it! This is such bullshit and so fucking embarrassing... I'm not you know, a perv or anything. I just took them and it's not like you had worn them, so I wasn't gonna sniff 'em and get myself off or anything like that. I was just going to pictu..." I am suddenly cut from my absolutely soul destroying humiliating fucking ramble by Max laughing at me. Which is a good thing really before I could spew anymore shit from my great big fucking mouth.

I just sit here not really able to look at her, but I can't help it as she is doubled over with laughter. And if I wasn't feeling like the biggest freak ever I would be laughing too.

I cross my arms with a scowl and wait for her to calm down to see what she is gonna say.

When she does finally calm down a little she starts, "Ha... Oh my god wow... Shit Chlo what... that was, that was... ha, I don't even have the words..." Then she dissolves into more laughter and when I think she is gonna stop she looks at me and just laughs some more.

"Maaax! Come on stop it." I whine still completely embarrassed.

"Ok ok. Haha hmm... I'm sorry sorry. I'll stop ha." Max replies still chuckling as she shakes her head.

I scowl at her as she passes me the joint and I take a big pull. When I blow the smoke out Max teases, "Sooo Chlo. Do I need to worry that you have some weird shrine in your bedroom, to all the girls panties you have stolen, put them on and then jerked off?"

"HEY! I have never done that before. You were the first one." I grumble a retort and take another couple of big pulls then pass it to Max.

Max snickers at me then teases or is being serious I don't know 'cos she is so hard to read sometimes, "Well I guess I should be flattered then that I'm your first Miss Blue." She gives me a smile and then turns her head away taking a couple of pulls of the joint then passes it back to me.

I don't really know what to say to that. But I can't help a smile as I take the last pulls of the joint and we just sit in a comfortable silence together for a little while.

As we are sitting together I notice Max wrap her arms around herself and shiver again. I don't think and instantly take my jacket off and hand it to her.

Max looks to me then my jacket and places her hand on it, pushes it back to me as she shakes her head, "No no. You don't need to do that. I'm fine Chlo, but thanks." And smiles.

"I want to do it and I can see you're cold Max. So just take it..." I see her shake her head and open her mouth to protest no doubt so I place it over her shoulders, "...Please Max." I end quietly and I feel all weird.

Max looks at me with a slight frown and bites her bottom lip. I look away and whisper, "Please just let me do this Max."

I hear her sigh but see her put her arms through the sleeves and wrap my jacket around herself and it makes me smile.

I settle back against the bench but closer to Max so we are pressed against each other. She doesn't move away from me, I actually feel her relax into me more and it gives me that warm feeling through me and I smile wider at this.

"... Thank you Chlo..." Max says really quietly.

It makes my heart thud and jump about madly and I can't help myself as I move my hand along my thigh and cautiously slide it to Max's. And I know I am pushing my luck and I probably shouldn't. But I just really want to be as close and touch as much of her as I can get. It's not even a sexual thing either. I mean sure I want us to fuck again, like so much I want to. But I don't just want that from her, I want more, so much more, like I have never wanted from anybody else before.

I can see from the corner of my eye that Max is looking at me. But she doesn't say anything or take my hand away. Which is a really good sign I think to myself, as I carefully make little patterns with my finger or run my thumb softly back and forth. Then I get the sweetest feeling ever when I see and feel Max place her hand over mine and laces our fingers together. And I want to giggle out loud, like full on giggle like a little girl, because it makes me buzz all over with so many different feelings. But I don't, I just squeeze her fingers a little between mine and feel her do the same and I grin with what must be the most dorkiest fucking grin ever.

After a while of just sitting like this together and Max's hand still over the back of mine and our fingers tightly fitted between each others. I feel my smile drop and my heart tighten when she takes her hand away from mine.

She suddenly says quietly, "Close your eyes Chlo."

I look at her confused, "My... What?"

Max lets out a small sigh, "Close your eyes... Please?"

I look at her for a few seconds but close my eyes as she asked. I feel her turn my hand over that is still on her thigh and place something in it... no not something, it's her panties I stole I think as she places her hand over it squeezing ours together. But then that moment has just disappeared completely from my thoughts when I feel Max press her lips softly to mine. I exhale a deep breath through my nose and squeeze her hand tight. It doesn't go beyond our lips just moving together, slightly parted and it's not sexualised or anything. It's just tender and with so much feeling. It's like the most beautiful kiss I have ever felt and stirs all these weird feelings deep inside me and my hairs stand on end. It's the most incredibly amazing thing ever.

After a little longer Max pulls back but gives me one more kiss then quietly I hear, "Thank you Chloe for... for everything."

I slowly flutter my eyes open as Max takes her hand away and stands up. I know I must have the biggest goofiest grin over my face at the moment. But I suddenly remember that Max has stood up.

I shake my head, "Where erm, are you going Max?"

She sighs heavily and replies a little sadly but also sounds annoyed too, "I have to go back now. I've been gone for a long time."

I open my mouth to say fuck that and fuck her, stay here with me, but I stop myself. Because although I would absolutely love to say that, I know it will only make Max upset or angry and I did say I would be here for her and help her. And she has spent all this time with me, like last night and this morning when she didn't have to and I also got some sweet ass kisses this morning from her.

So I suck down my selfishness to keep her all to myself and give her what she needs now, "Ok sure Max..." I stand up and take her hand, "...And before you say it. No I'm not going anywhere and no I won't let your hand go and yes I'm coming in there with you."

I watch her face as it cycles through a few different expressions and I have to hold my laughter back because it is really amusing. But she must come to some sort of conclusion as she shakes her head with a chuckle.

She then smiles at me, tugs on my hand and walks forward with me following as she teases, "You really are the most stubbornly determined person I have ever met." But it sounded affectionate.

I squeeze her hand and smile, "Yeah I really am. Just one of my fine qualities."

She squeezes back and whispers just loud enough for me to hear, "Yeah one of many."

OH FUCK YEAH!! That feels so good and knowing she accepts me and also wants me to be with her still. I actually want to dance about and scream my lungs out like the biggest dork ever. But I kinda don't give a shit because she is totally worth it...

*****

We have just left the elevator to the floor we are going to and as we begin to walk down the hallway I start hearing someone shouting and screaming.

I feel Max's hand grip mine tight then she suddenly drops my hand and takes off running towards the noise.

I give chase after her and hear who it is as she starts shouting, "NO GET AWAY FROM ME... WHERE'S MAX!? WHERE IS SHE... YOU CAN'T, YOU, YOU CAN'T... DO-DON'T TOUCH ME... I NEED, NEED M-MAX..."

I see Max dart into the room and as I get to the doorway I hear her start saying, "What are you doing..."

I see that Rachel fuck in the corner of the room with a crazy look on her face and crying hard as a doctor and two other people, nurses I think are standing in front of her.

As soon as she sees Max she barges past them and to her, nearly knocking her to the floor with the force and clings to her desperately.

She starts sobbing and stutters, "Ma-Max you, you weren't here, you... weren't here... th-they want... to to pu-put..." She doesn't finish being to choked too.

Max rubs her back and says soothingly, "Shh shh it's ok Rach, it's ok... I'm here, always here. I would never let anybody hurt you again, never again Rach. I promised..."

"I, I woke up... and and y-you weren't... I was a-alone... Again. I thou-thought..."

Max pulls back a little and holds Rachel's cheeks, "Hey hey. What did I say? I'm always gonna be here and you will never be alone." She pulls her back into a hug.

She looks to the Doctor and says a little angry but trying to hold back, "What happened? What was you doing?"

"When Miss Amber first woke up she was in an agitated state and asking where you were. We asked her to calm down and tried to explain that we were going to give her something to help her or she would be restrained. And to also explain that she is under a suicide watch and will be sent to speak to someone about this..." He starts but is cut off.

"They, they held me down... I couldn't m-move I... I don't want tto go away I... not to them Max... not to them ple-please..." Rachel starts to ramble.

"It's in her notes about telling her she is going to go somewhere and I also spoke to the other doctor about not restraining her or giving her something without someone being there who she feels safe with or at the very least call me. And the other Doctor said this would be completely alright." Max says annoyed.

The Doctor goes to say something but Max turns her head from him and speaks to her instead, "Hey Rach baby. Look at me..." She does but she looks so out of it and scared that I actually feel a little sorry for her, "...These people are here to help you. They are not the same ones from that kids home we were at ok. These people won’t hurt you..." Rachel shakes her head, "...Remember I got us away from there and stopped them. And I promised that you would never have to see them or go back there again didn't I? We’re never going back there."

She nods slowly and takes a stuttery breath, "... You yo-you saved me, you always save me... I, I'm sorry Max. I'm s-so sorry... I hurt m-my Max... I don't wwant to be, be this or... or see them any, anymore..." When she was talking she looks at me but she doesn't do or say anything to me. Which is really weird but I don't know if she is actually seeing me or not.

Max kisses her forehead and replies, "I know, I know you don't baby. But these people are here to help you ok? They are not going to hurt you and want to make you better..." She takes her hand and guides her to the bed and sits her down, "...You remember that beach I would take you to when we were twelve?" Max nods her head to the nurse to come over.

Rachel nods while playing with a strand of Max's hair and replies quietly with a small smile, "You told me you, you loved me and you would always take care of me. Told me no, no more hurt, pain..." The nurse takes her arm carefully and then injects something into her, but Rachel barely notices as she continues to talk and look at Max, "...You saved me, us from them and took me away. Hurt them back for me."

She strokes Max's cheek and I really hate it and it makes me want to punch a whole into the wall. But I am also really conflicted because Max isn't mine and she obviously needs Max I can see that and they have, by the sounds of it, been through so much together. But I know Max feels something for me, I know she does, I can see it in her eyes, the way she looks at me and how she is with me. So I have just got to suck it up and be here for her no matter what. I am not going to give her up, fuck that shit. I'll make her, show her see that I can be what she needs.

I see Rachel's eyes begin to slowly start to close and she sways a little as Max says, "Can you lay back down for me..." She nods and Max lifts her legs up onto the bed and lays her down then holds her cheek, "...You go to sleep ok? And when you wake up we'll talk about what is gonna happen and get you better... I need the old Rach back... I miss her."

Rachel takes her hand and kisses her palm then, "Ok... I love you Max..." Then she just sorta passes out.

I know I shouldn't, but I think thank fuck she has passed out, because I can feel myself gritting my teeth and my anger is building. Especially seeing Max kiss her cheek and say quietly, "I love you too Rach."

I just back out of the room and go over to the seating area and collapse down into one of the seats with a frustrated growl and my head in my hands. I don't know why I am doing this. Yeah ok, alright I do but it is so fucked up and I didn't exactly sign up for any of this. But I know I really like Max, so I cannot just walk away from her, I know I can't, I haven't been able to so far and I can't see me ever doing that. But I think I need to go and think because I'm feeling so frustrated and confused at the moment.

"Argh..." I growl and scrub my hands over my face.

I send a quick text to my Dad and ask him to come and get me. He replies after about a minute and says he will be there in about fifteen.

I stand up and slip my phone back into my pocket. I think about whether to go back in there and tell Max that I'm going, but I don't feel I should be there and doubt she has even noticed that I'm not in there anymore.

As I turn around and start walking down the hallway I hear, "Chlo. Are, are you leaving?" In a such a small and vulnerable voice.

It makes my heart drop as I stop in my tracks and hang my head. I have to take a couple of deep breaths before I turn round, because I feel so shitty now that I was just gonna leave without telling her.

When I do actually turn around I wish I hadn't because the look Max has is so hurt and I can see her eyes are full of tears as she basically hugs herself.

I have to look away from her as I cross my arms and answer her in an unsure voice, "I, yeah. My erm, Dad is coming to pick me up."

"Oh I... Ok yeah. That's um, cool." Max says so quietly.

I look to her face when I hear that and see she isn't looking at me and quickly wipes a tear away. I feel my own eyes start to sting at the sight and I want to walk over to her and hold her. But I need to go and think things over because I'm feeling so overwhelmed right now.

"I'm sorry Max... but I don't think I can do this. It's just so much to take in, ya know, this whole situation with you and her. It ugh, it hurts..." I start to say and sound really choked.

But Max cuts me off with such a hurt tone as she tries to hide it with her sad smile, "It's ok Chloe... I, I understand... You didn't erm ask for for..." She begins to get more and more choked as she talks and I see her wipe away a couple of tears that fall then shakes her head, "...I erm... I sh-should erm, have to to go, you have to l-leave... I, thank you Chloe. For every, everything... an-and being here for me... It meant, means more... more to me than you will ev-ever know..." She hugs herself and closes her eyes with tears falling, then turns around and slowly walks away.

I watch her start to blur as she walks further and further away from me and past the room she is in and to the end of the corridor. Then she disappears from my view round the corner.

My vision is actually really blurry and when I sniff I'm all stuffy. I feel wetness on my cheeks when I bring my hand up to my cheek and realise that I am crying. It's something I haven't done in a really long time.

I'm kinda just frozen in place at the moment and it's not until I feel and hear my phone in my pocket that I'm jolted back to my senses. I quickly wipe my tears away with my hand and take my phone from my pocket and see my Dad is outside.

I shove my phone back into my pocket and start dragging my ass away and to the elevator with a huge weight pressing down on my chest, like I can't breathe, with this immense churning in my stomach.

Once I walk outside I see Dad's car parked and make my way over to it. I open the passenger door and slump down into the seat, put my seat belt on and turn my head to the side and stare out of the window.

I can feel Dad's eyes looking at me as he starts the car up and pulls out of the parking space.

After a few more seconds he asks, "Chlo. Is everything alright?"

"Yep awesome." I reply in a raspy voice still not looking his way and feel another fucking tear fall from my stupid goddamn eye.

I quickly wipe it away as Dad stops just before pulling out of the hospital and places his hand on my arm, "Chlo baby. What's the matter?"

"... I'm a bitch that's what's the matter..." I snap and pull my arm away.

"Chloe why would you say that? You're not a..." Dad starts.

But I cut him off, "I am... I just left her there all alone, when... when she needed me... and I said I would b-be there for her..." I bite my bottom lip and shut my eyes tight to try and stop my tears. But it doesn't work because all I can see is Max's face and hear her voice, so broken.

Dad doesn't say anything else as we drive down the road and back to our home. He knows how I am and when to give me some time to calm down. Which I do love and appreciate but I almost wish this time he wouldn't. Because I feel like I'm gonna explode from the pain in my chest that I'm feeling and I don't know what to do to get rid of it. I want him to make it better like he usually does.

When we get home I go straight up to my room and slam my door shut. I walk to my stereo, switch it on and turn it up, then just collapsed down onto my bed.

I grab one of my pillows and bury my face into it and just start balling my eyes out. I can't seem to get that look and sound of hurt out of my head. And I was just gonna leave her without actually telling her. And after what she told me last night about what her shitty parents done. I was just gonna do the same to her and it may not be exactly the same, but she was so hurt and she looked so scared and vulnerable when she asked if I was leaving...

*****

I open my bleary eyes slowly to the sound of knocking on my door and then my Dad's voice as he comes into my room. I turn my back to him and curl in on myself as he comes and sits down on my bed.

I hear him sigh, "Come on Chlo. You know you can talk to me about anything."

I don't answer him but he does what he always does and just carries on. I feel him shift on the bed and say in a weird voice, "Well I think it's time for the most Amazeballs Price, to take over here from Mr Dad and get to the bottom of what is going on in this most puzzling mystery..."

"Daaad..." I whine a little but I can't help a small smile at him being an idiot for me.

"Dad, Dad, who is this Dad you speak of? I know not of him." He then grabs my ankle and yanks me down the bed a little making me yelp in surprise.

I narrow my eyes at him, "Oh my God! You're such a dork." But I can't help a small chuckle.

"Uh ah. Amazeballs dork I'll think you'll find Missy." He says in a mock stern tone but he can't help grinning with a chuckle.

He sighs after a moment then says, "Please talk to me Chlo? I haven't seen you like this for... well I don't even remember you being this upset about something. Not even when you cut all the hair off your barbies and cried your heart out when Mom told you it wouldn't grow back again." He chuckles happily to himself at the end.

I groan with embarrassment, "I so didn't cry my heart out. In fact I don't even remember crying."

"Hmm... really is that so. Maybe I don't have some photo's of this little long blonde haired girl, sitting on the living room floor, balling her eyes out in the middle of a massacre of barbie hair..." He laughs while he shakes his head, "...Your Mom and I were freaking out so much at first thinking you had cut your own hair off." I can't help laughing with him.

We sit in silence for a little while once we stop laughing and I know he is waiting for me to say something if I want to. Which he always does, just waits until I'm ready to open up.

I sigh, "It's just this... person that I met on the Monday back at school."

"Ok. So this girl..." Dad starts.

But I cut in a little screechy for my taste, "What?! I didn't say it was a girl."

He chuckles a little, "Chloe please. I know you like girls and it doesn't matter to me in the slightest. If you're happy then I'm happy ok?"

I stare at him wide eyed for a few seconds then shake my head and say quietly, "I, erm... thanks Dad."

He gives me an understanding smile, "Of course, you're my baby girl no matter what or who you like."

I smile a little shyly but then he snickers making me look at him confused, "I have got to say. You are not very subtle with the amount of posters of boobs and girls you have all over your walls." He teases.

I screw my face up in disgust and feel myself blushing madly, "Oh ew! Dad do not ever say boobs again!! That is so not right."

"I'm sorry..." He starts, not really sounding sorry at all, "...So this girl. Is it the one you sang that song to? What was it again... The Divinyls with I tou..."

"OH MY GOD..." I cut Dad off completely horrified, "...How the hell do you know about that?!!"

He laughs completely happy and looking very pleased with himself at my embarrassment, "Haha... Well it was your Mom actually. Someone at the Two Whales was playing it and she heard you singing and kinda snatched the persons phone. Then looked it up on her phone and sent it to me. I think you get your awesome voice from me." He then laughs some more.

I groan and feel my face completely on fire as I flop back on my bed and cover my head with my pillow, which is probably gonna catch fire from my burning hot face.

After a little longer and hearing Dad still laughing. I take hold of my pillow and throw it at him as I whine, "Daaad... stop it! You're not allowed to know these things and you are certainly not allowed to know songs like that and say it out loud to me either."

He just snickers happily to himself making me groan again and him say, "Alright I'll stop..." Then takes a breath and a little more seriously continues, "...So tell me what happened with this girl... Max isn't it?"

I sigh heavily and start, "Yeah Max... Well basically the story is. We met and got on really really well together and spent a lot of time with each other. Max is who I stayed with, after, after..." I have to look away remembering why I really had to stay with her.

"Chlo baby. After what?"

"Her erm, her friend..." That really pisses me off having to even call her, her friend, "... She basically beat Max up because she's a messed up headcase and was jealous that I was spending time with her..."

"Wait, wait... she just beat her up because she was jealous. Why would she do that? Are they together?" Dad cuts me off.

"No they’re not together. They used to be or whatever but not for a long time. She does this all the time when Max gets close to someone apparently and warns them off... And she has beaten on Max a lot... but I couldn't keep my mouth shut when that girl turned up and was goading me. I just bitched back to her and she took it out on Max 'cos of me and because Max stood up for me..." I trail off with a shrug and a small smile remembering her standing up for me.

Dad shakes his head, "That doesn't excuse her doing something like that to someone no matter what..." He says a little angrily, "...So you stayed with Max after that. What happened yesterday then... Wait was she the girl that ended up in hospital and not Max then?"

"Yeah because I stopped Max from going after her and she stayed with me instead... Apparently something she hasn't done before. The standing up to her and not following her..." I can feel myself getting a little teary and Dad puts his hand on mine, "...I wanted, want to keep her safe... It hurts seeing her so broken and in pain..." I whisper the last part because it still does.

Dad squeezes my hand with a smile then takes a breath, "It's ok Chloe. It is not your fault and Max obviously didn't think so either and she must have felt safe with you to do that..." I give him a smile as he continues, "...Let me get this straight then. After all this, the other girl ended up in hospital... She done it to herself didn't she?" Dad states more than questions.

I shrug, "Pretty much yeah and again it is not the first time doing it either."

"Why would she do this to someone she is supposed to care about?! Why does Max put up with it? I mean I am all for helping someone, but it seems this girl is using her life as a weapon and that is a horrible thing to do."

"Max and her, they... have known each other for years, since they were little I think and have been through a lot together. I don't know what really and it was pretty messed. But Max got them through it, I know that much. She seems like the strength and the other one is really weak and completely reliant on Max for everything."

"So that's why she does these things to Max, to try and break her or keep her as close as she can because she's scared?" Dad takes a guess.

"Yeah I suppose. But it doesn't make it right to do that." I say in defence.

"Hey. I'm not saying that, I'm just trying to understand."

"Sorry..." I start and look away as I continue, "...But anyway last night Max told me some things that she herself has been through... And it's so messed up Dad, it's horrible and I don't even know that much..."

Dad cuts in when I start tearing up again, "It's ok. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But it might help you if you get it out."

"One thing she erm, told me. Her parents, but she doesn't call them that. They left her on a park bench when she was little Dad, like four or five years old. Just left her there and never came back for her. I mean who the hell does that and to their own little kid... and that's not even the worst of what she has been through... It's horrible and completely fucked Dad and and..."

Dad pulls me to him and gives me a tight hug when I start angrily crying and says calmly, "Shh, it's ok Chlo. It's ok... it's not your fault and you tried to help her. You were there for her..."

"No I left her..." I say with anger and self loathing and pull away, "...No I just left her at the hospital by herself, alone when she needed me. Just like they did... And and I wasn't even going to tell her, I was just going to leave her without saying anything. It was only when she came out and saw me leaving that I said I was going. And she was so hurt Dad, so hurt and then I told her I couldn't do it, the situation she was in. After I, I told her I wasn't going anywhere and I wouldn't hurt her and I would help her, keep her safe and not let anyone hurt her again... But I hurt her so so much Dad. I made her cry, like she was in pain and she still told me that it was ok and she, she... understands to make me feel better after, after she trusted me... I broke her, I saw her actually break... And now I hurt Dad, it hurts so much... I actually feel like I can't breathe..."

I just completely break down sobbing and shaking as Dad pulls me back to him and wraps me up in his arms, "It's gonna be alright baby... You were in a situation and overwhelmed by things and didn't know how to deal with them. It is a lot to take in for anyone, let alone for someone you obviously have very deep feelings for...” He goes silent for a moment just holding me as I cry into him.

He rubs my back to soothe me and help me settle down a little more as he says, “You can still make this right, make it better if you want too. I won't say if I think you were right or wrong, but I think you need to talk to Max about this, about how you feel... Do you want that, to put things right?"

I nod against him and whisper, "So much..."

"Good. That's my girl. How about when you are ready, you give her a call or text and invite her round here to have a talk when she is ready. She will listen to you won't she, hear you out?"

"Yeah Max is so cool, kind and sweet, really fun and so funny too. She makes me laugh a lot. Like really laugh. Not just, oh ha that's funny, but really laugh out loud hold your stomach laughing..." I start gushing with a smile starting to grow thinking about her, "...You will love her Dad. She takes pictures of things, really amazing photo's with this instant camera like yours. But she is so good with it and has this kinda intense cute face when she takes a photo of something. I mean sure I have only really seen her take a load of pictures of me. But when she did, she looked really beautiful while she was doing it... It made me feel really beautiful too. The way she would smile at me, like she could see something no one else could..." I trail off from my fuck off ramble about how absolutely incredible Max is and hear Dad chuckling.

He pats my back and pulls out of the hug a little, then looks at me with an amused smile, "Well she certainly does sound very erm, cool. That was one of the many, many words you used to describe her right? I don't think you missed that one off." He teases me.

I narrow my eyes at him but I can't really keep it up and just shrug with a smile instead, "You'll see."

"Yes I'm sure I will Chlo..." He then stands up, "...How about you come and help me put some food together. You must be hungry?"

I stand up and stretch, "Sooo hungry... And erm, thanks Dad, you know, for listening to me and stuff." I shrug awkwardly and avert my eyes.

"That's what Amazeballs Price is for. To solve all the mysteries that life throws his way." He says with a laugh and heads out the door.

I groan loudly with an eye roll and retort, "Ugh, it's Amazeballs Dork remember." But chuckle myself as I follow him down the stairs...


	5. Falling slowly

I let out a frustrated growl as I chuck my phone on the table in front of the couch I'm sitting on in my lounge. After trying Max for like the billionth time and once again it goes straight to voicemail.

I haven't seen or heard from Max in nearly three days and neither has anybody else at school. Apparently her truck was gone the day I left her. She hasn't answered anyone's calls they all just go straight to voicemail like mine and I don't like it. I mean sure I'm pissed off she won't talk to me, but at least I know it's not just me it's everybody else too. But I am getting more and more worried she might have done something to hurt herself. I would never forgive myself if she has... Ugh, I just wish she would tell me that she is ok, just one little sign she is...

"Chloe dinner." My Mom snaps me out of my thoughts.

"I'm not hungry." I huff out and cross my arms.

"Get that butt of yours up this table now young lady. Or you'll get no cake." Mom threatens.

I roll my eyes at her, "I'm not a kid Mother."

"Really?! Then stop pouting and stropping and get up this table and eat ya food like a grown up then."

"Jeez... Dad tell her."

"Hey don't bring me into this. But I'm afraid I have to agree with your Mom on this one Chloe, if you're gonna make me pick sides." Dad teases.

"And here I thought you always had my back. Thanks Father." I grumble but stomp over to the table and slump down to my seat.

"I always have your back Chlo. But when it comes to your Mother, I'm afraid she is the boss." He says with a smile at Mom, who in turn smirks at me.

"Wow Dad you're so whipped. It's actually really sad." I retort.

"Well maybe when you start paying bills and doing the cookin' an cleanin' you can have more of a say." Mother says with a smirk still in full effect.

I scoff at her, "Oh please. I go to school and I also have the both of you to pay my way." And start shoving food in my mouth.

"Do you hear that? The brazen laziness from ya own daughter. Maybe we should swap rolls and see just how long you can last." Mom says in shock but I can see her trying not to smile.

I snort a laugh and retort, "What like Freaky Friday!? Er hell no! Me stuck in that body. I would need a therapist everyday for the rest of my life."

Mom gasps pretending to be shocked as Dad starts in a stern tone, "Young lady. Do not speak about your Mother like that..."

"Thank you honey." Mother cuts in smugly.

Then Dad carries on, "It's not your Mom's fault she has ended up like her own Mother." He then shudders with a look of horror on his face.

I snicker as Mom screeches, "William..." And slaps his arm, "...I think that couch is looking mighty comfy for ya back tonight. Don't you!" She ends with her eyebrow raised at him and smirking.

I wrinkle my nose at them as Dad takes her hand and sucks up sickeningly, "You will always be the most beautiful woman to me Mrs Price." And share a small kiss then Mom takes her seat.

"Oh my God!! If this is what you got me up the table for. Just to hurl my food back up again. Then I'm leaving." I gag out.

"Keep that butt of yours seated Missy. This is your punishment..." Mom starts to say as someone knocks at the door.

"I'll get it..." I quickly say as I drop my fork and get ready to stand up.

But Dad jumps up and says, "No no Chlo. You stay and listen to what my wonderful wife has to tell you." And leaves to answer the door.

I pick my fork back up as I shout, "You are such a suck up. It's disgusting." Then start shoving my food in my mouth again.

As Mom and I are eating I hear Dad start saying as his voice gets closer, "...ust in here. I'm sure she will be so happy to see you."

I'm wondering who the hell he has dragged in here now. But then I hear, "Oh no. It's fine, I'm sure she's busy. I just came to drop this off. If you could gi..."

I don't let her finish and shoot up to my feet basically shouting, "MAX!" When she appears around from the hallway.

She just stands a little awkwardly as we both just stare at each other. But she shakes her head after a moment and says kinda unsure and she looks like she is gonna runaway, "I'm um, so sorry I interrupted your meal. I should have called ahead... sorry. I just came to give you your jacket back. So um, here I'll put it here for you. And sorry again for the, the intrusion."

No no no! I scream to myself and open my mouth to protest but Mom beats me to it, "Oh sweetheart you are not intruding or anything. Please come on in and sit down. Let me get ya somethin' to eat." She says all this and stands up already primed to go to the kitchen.

But Max replies, "Oh that is very kind of you Mrs Price. But I should probably get going. Thank you though." And shifts her weight towards the hallway ready to run.

But good old Mother is back on the case, "Nonsense and please call me Joyce."

"O-ok um, thank you Joyce."

"So you must be starvin' Max. Come sit." My Dad says and guides her to the table and Mom goes to the kitchen.

"Oh no I'm fine. I had erm, some pizza..." Max says in kind of a daze as Dad takes the chair out for her and she sits down.

Then what she just said sinks in, "Max seriously! That was Monday lunch time and today is Friday. What the hell Max! Why haven't you eaten?" I say it a little angrier than I meant to.

Max looks around the table then to me and goes to say something but Mom plonks a plate of food in front of her as she says, "Yes Max. You should really make sure to look after yaself. Don't worry there is plenty more if you're still hungry after. You like lasagne don't you? I can whip somethin' else up if you don't." And then sits in her seat.

I watch amused as Max's eyes bulge when she looks down at her plate and still in a daze says, "Oh erm... wow that's a lot of food..."

I can't help laughing out loud cutting her off, "Haha yeah. Mom's a big old feeder I'm afraid. You'll look like the Michelin man in no time."

"I don't hear any complaints from you young lady. And I wouldn't 'ave to cook so much if you wasn't a bottomless pit." Mom teases me.

I wave her off and retort, "Oh please Mother. You love feeding me. What else would you do with your time."

Mom rolls her eyes at me, then turns her attention back to Max who is still sitting with a kind of bewildered look on her face, "Please eat Max. You're not one of these vegetarians are you? People need meat in there diet."

"No no. I erm, eat meat... And um thank you." Max says all blushing embarrassed and she looks so cute.

"Oh good. I was worried there for a minute. At least I won't 'ave to look up some of those weird tofu meals." Mom says with a smile.

Max takes her bag from her shoulder and places it on the floor as Dad says, "Leave the girl alone Joyce and let her actually eat..." He then chuckles at Mom's narrowed eyed look and turns to Max, "...You will have to excuse my wife. It's been a while since she had someone new to gush over and feed up."

I see Max give Dad a small smile then she picks up her fork and cautiously puts some food onto it and then kinda looks around at everyone.

I suddenly realise we are all watching her eat like a bunch of weirdo's and hastily try and get there attention, "So Mother, how's the old hillbilly convention at the Two Whales going then?" I see Max look up to me with a cute little smile of gratitude for getting there attention else where.

I smile wider back as Dad teases, "Chloe that is no way to speak about your Mothers relatives."

I snort a laugh at his comment as he snickers and Mom gives him a narrowed eyed look, "I think you need to find ya camping equipment. Because I don't even think the couch is gonna be sleepable very soon."

Mom gives him a joyful smirk at his wide eyes then turns her attention back to Max again. Jesus Mother leave her alone I think to myself with an eye roll.

"You see what I have to put up with here Max. No respect for the one who cooks there meals and keeps a clean house for 'em. How's ya food?"

Max's eyes shift around a little and she quickly swallows her mouthful to answer, "Oh um, it's delicious thank you... You should sell it to those supermarkets. Because compared to them yours is like an incredible assault on the taste buds..." Max looks around at everyone and clears her throat sounding embarrassed, "...I erm, sorry. I've kinda never had homemade lasagne before..." She trails off with an unsure shrug.

It makes me feel really sad that she has never had that before and probably has never had a lot of other things as well. And I kinda understand why she is so awkward at the moment because she has more than likely never had this sort of thing before either. The sitting down and having dinner with your family.

I see Mom give her a kind smile and say happily, "You Max can come again. I don't even get that kind of compliment from my own husband and daughter."

Max gives her an almost shy smile back and I can't help just staring at her and her cute little face as everyone goes back to eating again. She really is so fucking beautiful and I knew I missed her but being with her now, I never really realised just how much. I want to reach over to her and touch her, just hold her hand and hug her. And that is so fucking sappy, but the feelings she is giving me right now. With my heart thudding that much harder and faster and everything looks that much brighter. I just want to keep her with me and to never let her go.

When we have finished our meal Mom gets up and gathers the plates, then goes to the kitchen to get desert and we fall into silence. I'm thinking of what to say and I know there is probably one thing I should ask.

So I take a deep breath and ask, "So um, Max. How is eh, Rachel doing?" I see her look to me in surprise and Dad has a small proud smile at me as he stands up and makes his way to the kitchen.

She takes a moment but does answer albeit a little unsure, "We um, we talked about things... and she has agreed to, well she has willing signed herself into rehab and get herself sorted out. She really didn't want to go when we were there..." She is staring at the table and running her finger in small circles as she talks and she looks so alone and lost, "...but ugh, I basically said she needs to um, get help and stick to it... because I can't have her keep treating people the way she has been..." Max wasn't looking at me when she spoke but when she said that she looked at me and it makes me feel warm inside, "...And I can't keep doing it 'cos it's to hard, it's..." Max trails off with a sigh and she looks upset now just looking down.

"Well I hope she gets better Max." I say as nicely as I can and it might have been the hardest thing I have ever had to say.

Max looks up to me and gives me a small smile, "Thanks Chloe." I smile back and we go back to silence.

But then Dad comes back in and sits down. He looks between us and obviously feels the awkwardness and turns to Max to ask, "So Max. Chloe tells me you do photography?"

"Yes sir. It's the reason I came specifically to Arcadia Bay. They have one of the best photography programmes around." Max replies and I can see a little gleam in her eye as she talks now.

"Please Max call me William, Will or Bill. Sir is for when I'm at work and the naughty ones like Chloe get brought in to me. You are very polite I must say. Maybe Chloe can learn some manners from you." Dad says with a laugh.

I roll my eyes at him and retort, "Whatever. I have impeccable manners I'll think you'll find." Then let out a belch and snicker afterwards.

"Chloe!" Mom shouts from the kitchen.

"Yeah I think I have to agree with your Dad on this one Chlo. Impeccable your manners are not." Max teases me and looks to me with a little smirk.

I gasp in shock, "Maxine how could you!? I eat like a queen. You didn't think my manners were that bad in your truck."

Max raises her eyebrow at me and retorts, "No I'll think you'll find I said 'please stick your head out the window next time'. And I have to say, when you eat it's like a wolf at an all you can eat buffet. So maybe you could pass for a royal at one of those old medieval banquets."

My Dad laughs loudly at this and I can even hear my Mom chuckling in the kitchen as well. I narrow my eyes at her with my arms crossed as Dad says with glee, "Haha. Oh I like her. Very nice Max..." He holds his hand up to her for a high five which Max does hit with a little shy laugh, "...I'm so happy to see that someone doesn't take her nonsense and gives her back as good as she gives them."

I roll my eyes and grumble, "Wow thanks Max. You are supposed to be on my side. But I see how it is, you're all here to gang up on poor old Chloe."

Max snorts a laugh as Dad says, "Poor old Chloe, really?! Does she do this with you too Max?"

"Oh yes the sulking is pretty much a staple part of her everyday diet." Max teases me some more making Dad laugh again.

I scowl at them both but I can't really hold it hearing Max laugh and look happy like that, considering how she looked the last time I saw her. And I do love hearing her laugh even at my expense. It always makes me feel good and I can't help chuckling with them.

Mom comes in with a really big plate and a huge chocolate cake on it. She places it in the middle of the table and then puts out a plate each in front of us all.

I hold my plate out to Mom for my slice but she just ignores me and turns to Max and asks, "I hope you like chocolate cake Max?"

"Oh erm, I'm kinda stuffed from all the food before. But thank you ma'am." Max replies with slightly wide eyes.

I can't help a grin at her expression as I wave my plate a little and start, "I'll have Ma..."

But Mom ignores me again making me huff as she says, "I'll just give you a small slice then."

"O-ok um, thank you." Max stutters and holds her plate out.

Mom smiles and cuts a slice out and it's quite large for a small slice. I mean no problem for me, but Max's eyes bulge again when she takes the plate back.

I start snickering at her look as she says quietly in disbelief and a little scared, "Wow Jesus... that erm... just wow..." I laugh louder at that and even Dad laughs as Max just stares down at her cake like it might devour her or something.

Mom holds her hand out towards Dad to take his plate totally ignoring me AGAIN! I groan and huff out, "Have I turned invisible or something here?! I don't understand what is happening." And then slump back in my seat as they all laugh at me even Max.

"Thanks honey." Dad says with a big ass grin at me as he takes his slice.

I roll my eyes at him and cross my arms pouting and see Mom cut herself a slice as she replies, "You're welcome darlin'." Then sits her ass down on her chair.

I huff really loudly and say sarcastically, "Oh no Mother you sit down! I'll just get my own." Then proceed to cut my own huge damn slice of cake.

"You want to be a grown up Chloe. Then I'm sure you can cut your own cake." Mom teases as I slump in my seat and stuff a big mouthful of cake in my mouth.

I hear Max snort a laugh as she begins to eat her cake and turn to her with narrowed eyes just making her laugh a little louder. I move my foot forward and nudge hers with mine making her jump a little and look to me with a slight blush and narrowed eyes.

I snicker at her expression as Dad says, "I hear you use an instant camera Max. I have been known to use one myself. What made you stick with the old?"

Max turns her head from me and clears her throat, "Yeah I just really love the sense of capturing that moment the way it is meant to be. Without any enhancements or anything like that. It's about saving that perfect memory that you see in front of you forever... ha, erm, sorry. I kinda get a little carried away talking about that stuff..." Max trails off all embarrassed not really looking at anyone.

I see Dad shake his head from the corner of my eye as I just sit and stare at her with a smile, "No no Max. That's actually a lovely way to put it. And I know exactly what you mean when you say it like that. When I look back at photo's taken that way, they always have this look about them, that you could almost still be there in that moment."

Max gets such a bright smile as she replies enthusiastically, "Exactly. Most people don't get it that way. That you could hold that photo out in front of you as if you're reliving that memory and you can almost touch it."

Dad chuckles kindly as he says, "Wow I don't remember the last time I've spoken to someone who actually understands what it means when I talk about it. Definitely not a cheap way to go but completely worth it. When did you first start, taking pictures that is?"

"Oh erm, not until I was about thirteen I couldn't afford it before. So I worked hard and saved up enough money to finally get one. It was the first camera I had ever owned. But as soon as I took my first picture I knew that this is what I wanted to do."

"Wait you said you worked and brought it yourself, when you were thirteen?" Dad asks in disbelief.

"I, well yeah... We, I was living on the..." Max starts to say then stops to change to something else, but I think we know what she was gonna say which so fucking horrible, "...Erm, anyway I had a few jobs and I used to walk past this old camera store and it had all these old cameras in the windows. So if I had time, I would go inside to just look at them and the old man who owned the shop got used to me coming in just to look. He eventually gave me a part time job to fit around my others and that's where I brought my camera from. That was the first time I had ever had a picture of myself too... I think that's why I probably take them now. To have memories of me, of my life to look back on..." Max was getting quieter and quieter as she spoke and she sounded almost lost and alone even though she had her obviously.

I shake my head to get out of my sour thoughts of that and instead just blurt out, "You had never had a photo of yourself Max? Seriously never." Like an insensitive asshole. I mean of course she didn't she had no one to take any of her.

I see everyone staring at me but look to Max and say, "Sorry Max. I didn't think before I opened my big goddamned mouth... I erm, sorry." I avert my eyes from her feeling so stupid.

Max nudges me with her foot making me look at her as she says, "It's not actually attached to your brain though remember. So it's totally cool." And gives me the sweetest smile.

I involuntary let out this weird squeaky giggle thing like the biggest freak and feel myself heat up, as everyone is still looking at me but with wide eyes now.

Mom and Dad just burst out laughing making me shrink down into my seat and I must be brighter than the fucking sun right now with how hot and sweaty I am. Jesus kill me now!

When they have calmed down a lot Dad asks, "Have you got any of your pictures on you Max?"

I see her shift a little in her seat and answer in an unsure tone, "I um, yeah I have." She bites her lip when she finishes.

"Would it be ok if you showed me some? You don't have to, but I would love to take a look." He says with a kind smile.

"I... Sure."

Max bends down to her bag and after a few more seconds she brings up a pile of photo's and hands them hesitantly to Dad. Who gladly accepts them with a grin.

"Wow Max, these are incredible. You have some serious talent..." My Dad gushes as he studies every detail.

"There ok I guess. But thank you, that's kind of you." Max says awkwardly.

Before Dad can comment Mom says, "Well don't be greedy and pass them along." Dad hands some to me and I go to pass them to Mom but pause when I see the top one. I take it off and give the rest to her.

It is a picture of Max and me on the day we met when we walked along the beach. We are sat on a wall facing the sea, I mean you can't see it but I remember because I felt so calm and at ease, like we were the only ones left in the world. I didn't know I was doing it at the time, but in the photo I'm not looking at the camera. I am just gazing at Max next to me with this faraway and content smile on my face as she has this beautiful little smile on hers looking at the camera.

I can't help my huge smile and the feeling of fulfilment and slip the photo into my pocket. I'll tell Max later I stole the picture 'cos I don't really want another panties incident and her thinking I am gonna constantly steal her stuff.

I look up to see Max has gone back to not really looking at anything and she looks uncomfortable. It makes me want to reach over to her and I think this is kinda a lot for to handle maybe. Because she is really not used to this kind of situation or attention, that much is obvious.

Before I realise what I'm doing I have kinda wrapped my feet round Max's leg and pulled it more towards me making her jump. She whips her head up to me and I don't really know what to make of her look, but I don't let go and smile at her hoping she isn't mad or anything.

We continue to basically stare one another down until Mom says, "Ya know Max my husband is not usually right about much but he is definitely right about these pictures. They really are incredible."

Max shifts a little again with the compliment, "I, thANk you..." She goes a little high pitched when I run my foot up her leg and then between her thighs.

I can't help my huge grin as Max blushes a little and Mom and Dad give her a slight glance then go back to the photo's. She looks at me with a look that I definitely know it's the 'you are so dead and you are so lucky your parents are here' look.

"You seem to love posing for Max in these many photo's Chlo. I hope you are paying her to take these of you." My Dad says or teases I not sure.

"What can I say. I'm so hot that MaaaxHAHAHA..." I suddenly shriek out laughing and spasm a little in my seat because Max started to tickle my foot.

I see my Mom looking at me with a raised eyebrow and my Dad wide eyed and Max, Max the little fucking shit, has the most innocent smile as she looks at me.

I narrow my eyes at her but with strained lips and my face twitches as she runs her finger up the middle of my foot and I can't help snorting really loudly making Dad ask, "You ok there Chlo? What's so funny?"

"Ohh noOOthin'..." I shreik and snort again, "...Naaha... I think I need the LOO ISs all..." I stop talking and bite my lip with a head shake at Max and beg her with my eyes to please stop.

"Well why don't you take Max upstairs and show her your room. Then you can use the bathroom. My very strange child." Dad teases.

"Oh yes please." I blurt out.

I quickly whip my foot away from her sneaky fingers and jump up as Max says, "We should clean up. We shouldn't leave it for your Mom and Dad. It doesn't feel right after they made it and allowed me to join you."

Much to my incredulous, "MAX!" Making Mom and Dad laugh.

Mom shakes her head smiling as she says, "Oh Max that's very kind of ya. But you are a guest and it was a pleasure to have you join us for somethin' to eat. I also don't think I could take the whining from my lazy daughter for takin' you away from her." She teases me at the end.

I blush a little from her insinuation and make my way around the table to Max as she says, "Are you sure? I don't mind..."

But I grab her hand and bag then pull her up stating, "But I do! Come on Max we need to go now... I missed you..." I mumble under my breath the last part.

"Jesus Chlo..." Max huffs but with a chuckle then continues to my parents, "...Thank you for inviting me to join you and for the lovely meal. It was really nice to meet you both. And that chocolate cake was the most incredible thing ever. You should write a cook book on that alone." And gives them a smile.

Mom chuckles very pleased and replies, "I'll look into it Max and I will make sure to save you some. You are more than welcome whenever you want Max and it was lovely to meet you too." And ends with a kind smile.

"Yes Max. You are always welcome to join us anytime you want. And Chloe was right. You are very cool." Dad ends with a grin at me.

My eyes widen and I feel a blush coming on at that comment and quickly drag Max out of there and up the stairs before she or anyone else can say or ask anything more.

I practically drag Max into my room and slam the door behind me and rest my forehead against it as I drop her bag on the floor. I hear her snort a laugh and it's obviously at me but I just bring our hands over and hold them against my stomach.

"Sooo this is your bedroom door then? It's nice. Very good use of white paint and the brush strokes are so precise. They must have used an extre..."

I start laughing and cut Max off as I pull her to me and wrap her up in my arms. I feel her go a little stiff and doesn't hug me back and it makes me hold on a bit tighter because I feel like she is going to push me away.

I feel a lump in my throat, that pain in my chest and my eyes sting thinking I have lost her from what happened the other day. And it makes me feel actually sick that I fucking ruined everything. I fucked it al...

But then, then I am brought from my self-loathing when I feel Max gently wrap her arms around me like she is scared to let herself. And I can't hold my tears back feeling a few fall from my eyes and down my cheeks as a quiet choked sob leaves my mouth. I bury my face into the crook of Max's neck and feel her tighten her arms around me, which just makes me cry a little more. I shut my eyes tight and try to get a fucking grip on myself and these Goddamn emotions as I feel Max softly start to rub my back.

"... I mi-missed you Max..... I'm so sorry... I'm sorry I, I left you..." I whisper into her.

I feel Max go stiff again from my words and then hear her quietly say, "It's fine Chlo and don't apologise. I understand, I really do... I should have never got you involved in any of my messed up crap. That was so wrong on my part and it is definitely not your stuff to have to deal with... I'm sor..."

"NO..." I shout into her with a head shake cutting her off, "...Don't you dare say sorry. I left you, I left you alone when you needed someone, me to be there... and I said I would be and that I wouldn't leave you... And I wouldn't let anyone hurt you... but I did, I left you and I hurt you Max, I hurt you. And I hate myself for it... I hate me M-Max... I'm sorry, sorry..."

"Chloe don't, stop please..." Max says pulling her head back, "...It's not your fault at all ok? You have been here for me. Even when you didn't need to be... You were basically shoved into a situation that most people would have run a mile from. But you didn't Chlo, you stayed and I am so great-full to you for that..." Max says all that so sweetly to me like I deserve it but I don't.

I pull back to look at her face to see she has a small sad smile and I feel my heart thudding and just blurt out, "I do need to be Max, I do. I want to be."

Max looks at me for a second then asks, "... Um, what?"

I can feel my heart jumping about wildly now but I need to say it, just like Dad told me, I need to do it. So I close my eyes and take a breath then open them to say, "... I like you Max."

Max knits her eyebrows together and looks confused as she replies, "I erm, like you too Chloe."

I just stare at her for a moment and then blink a few to many times and just start to giggle, like my stupid girly giggle that I only seem to do with Max. It's so fucking infuriating but I just can't help myself and if I'm honest I kinda don't give a shit doing it when I'm with her.

Max is looking at me bemused and also like I have gone crazy or something and asks, "You ok there Chlo? You seem a little I dunno. Maybe I should let you get some rest and I'll see yo..."

"What?! No..." I screech out making her raise her eyebrows and me take a breath to calm myself, "...What I mean is, no don't go, stay."

"I should probably be getting back to the dorms."

It hurts when she says that because we haven't even talked yet and I still need to tell her how I feel and actually make her see, to understand that it's more than just a friend.

I look down and take her hands then whisper, "Don't go Max and stay here with me... please?"

I feel Max startle a little with what I said and when I hesitantly look at her face, she is biting her bottom lip and has closed her eyes. She looks like she is debating something with herself and I think she has decided on something when she opens her eyes. But I'm feeling so fucking nervous 'cos she looks uncertain.

Yet very quietly she says, "... Ok."

I feel like this huge wave of relief wash over me and I can't help another fucking giggle escape me as I bury my head back into Max. I breathe her in and let out a big content sigh and feel as she relax's in my arms a little and hugs me back.

After I don't even know how long of being like this Max tries to pull back a little but I don't really let her. Then hear her let out a small chuckle and ask, "Sooo is this what we are gonna do all night then? Ya know, the hugging next to your door."

I nod against her and reply, "Yep. You said you like my door."

She snorts a laugh and says amused, "Well of course. It is an awesome door. I mean out of all the doors I have ever seen, yours is definitely the most magnificent I have ever had the honour of being introduced to."

I laugh hard from what she said and hear her start laughing a little too. I pull my head back from her neck when I have calmed down and rest my forehead against hers and just stare into her uncertain and kinda scared eyes. I really want to lean in and kiss her and never stop. But I shove that urge back down as hard as I can because I can't just keep taking what I want from her. And I can see and feel the nerves, the hurt that is still there. I need to prove to her again that she can trust me and I won't hurt or leave her.

I use all my strength to prise myself off her and ask, "So what would you like to do Miss Caulfield?"

I hear her chuckle and turn around to her as she says, "Well how about Miss Blue. You show me a night in the life of Chloe Price."

I laugh a little shyly and reply, "I don't really do anything. Just chill in my room, that's about it. It's pretty sad I know and I'm as boring as shit. You're probably used to a lot more fun and going out partying." I shrug at the end.

"That sounds perfect Chlo..." Max starts saying and I look to see she has a really warm and genuine smile, "...And it doesn't sound sad at all. You shouldn't put yourself down like that, especially if it's what you enjoy to do. And partying is completely overrated. I would much rather be here and chilling with someone like you, who is totally able to be themselves and doesn't need all the other over the top shit to have a good time and still have people think she is so genuinely fun... So in a very long winded way, I want you to show me Chloe, the real Chloe. Just stripped back and being herself."

I can feel myself blushing madly and my heart is thudding completely out of rhythm. And my legs, my fucking goddamn legs feel like they might give way from under me and the rest of my body might melt into a puddle on the floor. Like one of my stupid romantic movies I watch.

And all I can do is stare at her and nod numbly with a very quiet, "... Ok yeah. I can do that."

Max smiles wider at me and says, "Right so what's first then Miss hostess? I am ready and willing for whatever you have in store."

I giggle like a dick and feel myself bouncing a little, "Right yeah, um... you should go and have a shower. While I..." I hear Max start to laugh at me while I am rambling and wondering around my room, "...What's so funny?" I ask and begin to feel embarrassed.

"Do I smell or something?" She replies with her eyebrow raised and her arms crossed.

"What NO! You smell beautiful Max. Like Christmas, nuts and cocoa. I love smelling you... OH MY GOD!! shitshitshit... I didn't mean it like that. Fuck... I don't just constantly try and sniff you. I mean sure I have smelt you because I couldn't help it. Jesus fuckin' Christ! Shut the fuck up Chloe... You must think I'm a right pervy weirdo! But I'm not, I swear Max. I don't do this like ever! I don't know what is happening to me..." I manage to clamp my stupid fucking mouth shut just to watch as Max dissolves into a full on fit of giggles.

"Oh haha, wow Chloe... ha. I don't think you're haha a perv at all. You ha are absolutely adorable is what you are Chloe Price. Maybe a little weird, but I love weird." She ends with another chuckle and a head shake.

If I didn't know better I would swear I am a puddle of blushing goo on the floor right now and with an arrow pointing to it saying 'Here lies Chloe Price. Death by embarrassment. And what a dick underlined a hundred times.'

I snap my attention back to Max when she says, "Shall we get started then? Or is there more things you would like to get off your chest and out in the open?"

I narrow my eyes at her and grumble, "Fuck you Max!"

Max snickers and retorts, "Ya know I think you already have."

I try and scowl at her but I can't fucking do it because of my huge grin that forces it's way out on my Goddamn traitor face.

I walk over to my door and open it as I say to her, "You stay right there..." I point to the floor, "...I'm gonna get you a towel and will be right back."

I can hear Max chuckle as I grab her a towel then make my way back to my room and hold it out to her, "The bathroom is to the right and help yourself to any of the body washes. I will put you something to sleep in on the bed ok?"

She takes the towel and as she leaves and I walk over near my bed she stops to say, "Thanks... Oh and Chloe..." I look back to her, "...I love to smell you too because you smell so fucking HOT!" And then she leaves closing the door behind her.

I just stand here staring at the door feeling all light and fluffy inside. But also really fucking turned on from knowing she has been doing and thinking the same as me. And the fact she is just a few feet away from me completely naked...

I bite my bottom lip with the image of her in my head and yeeeaah that is sooo fucking hot... No no don't go there, not now, she doesn't need that. She needs relaxing chill and real Chloe she said. Not boner, jump ya any chance I get Chloe.

So I shake my head and look about my room of what to do... then it pops in my head and I smile as I put together my idea and hope Max will like it.

I make my way down stairs and into the kitchen. I grab a pan from the cupboard and place it on the hob, turn it on then go to the fridge to get the milk and fill the pan up. I grab a chocolate bar from the tin and then break it up into the milk. While I wait for that to heat up I start rummaging through the cupboards and take out some boxes of sweets, chocolates and a big bag of chips. I place everything on the kitchen counter and go to the freezer and grab a tub of mint choc' chip ice cream and put it with the rest of the stuff. I pick out a couple of large mugs and a bag of mini marshmallows and place them near the hob, grab a spoon and stir the milk and watch it start to turn into chocolate milk with a grin.

As I pick up the pan and start filling the mugs up Dad comes in and places his arm round my shoulder asking amused, "So what we got going on here? You a little peckish Chlo?"

I shrug, "Yeah a little." Making him chuckle.

"What have you got planned for tonight then? Apart from eating everything in the house that is."

"We're just gonna watch a couple of movies."

"Ahh... so you are having yourself a little date then, hmm?"

I drop the pan in the sink making it clatter and turn to him with wide eyes, "What?! No we are just watching a movie. It's not a date." I shriek a bit, much to Dad's amused look.

"Oh of course not Chlo..." He teases me then says a little more seriously, "...So you talked to Max then?"

I sigh, "I... no I didn't, well kinda. I tried and started saying stuff and apologised. I don't think she got it 'cos I said I liked her and she just looked at me confused and said I like you too. But it was more like agreeing we are friends... I don't know, I might try later. I'm just scared that I have ruined everything already and she can't trust me 'cos I let her down like everyone else has." I whisper the end part and feel that uneasy feeling start to build.

Dad turns me to him and says, "If you want my expert opinion. I think Max feels exactly the same way about you as you do for her. That much is clear..."

"What makes you think that?" I cut in.

"Well for one I am a the original Casanova. How do you think I got your Mother. She isn't the most obvious with her feelings. But seriously when Max arrived at the door, I saw her face slightly drop when it was me and not you. Then the way she would look at you at the table. There was a light in her eyes and such a soft smile, even with how nervous she was and you had the same look when you were staring at her, probably even more openly than she was."

I feel myself blush and ask a little shyly, "You really think so?"

"Chloe I know so. Just be gentle with her ok?... Now go and enjoy your date..." He says with a warm smile and I can't help grinning as I put everything on a tray and then make my way out of the kitchen as Dad says, "...And Chlo? You did good baby girl finding Max. She really is all you said she was and I am really happy for you."

I must be grinning like the biggest dork as I make my way up the stairs. When I get to my room I hear the shower being turned off, so I know Max is gonna be out in a minute. I quickly put the tray on my desk and close the door. I wheel my TV over to the bottom of the bed and then go to my wardrobe to pull my box of candles out. I start placing all the candles around the room and then close my curtains.

As I begin to light the candles I hear the door open and quickly run over to it and press myself against it and hear Max, "Oooff..." On the other side as she bangs into the door making me wince a little. Not exactly a great start to the night is it Chloe.

I hear her knock and then ask, "Erm Chlo. What are you doing? You kinda need to let me in."

"No..."

"No! What do you mean no?" Max cuts in.

"Shit erm... I mean no you can't, not yet. I'm not ready." I reply a little nervously.

"What the hell! Seriously Chlo, this is so not cool!! I'm standing out here half nude!"

"I'm sorry Max. I'l be ready in a minute." I tell her, feeling guilty.

I quickly grab my desk chair and wedge it under the door handle just in case she tries to get in as Max starts saying, "Jesus Chlo this isn't exa... Oh my God! Did you just lock the door?!!"

I hear her slightly screech as I start lighting the rest of the candles, "It's a chair but only for a second..." I start to reply as I then get something for us to wear, "...It'll be... worth it Max... I promise." I finish saying and start to get really nervous.

I lay our sleep wear on the bed and get the big blanket out and lay that down as well. I take a few deep breaths and look around the room to make sure everything is right.

Giving myself a nod I walk up to the door and take the chair away then move into the middle of the room and say, "You erm, can come in."

I am feeling so fucking worried and nervous, more than I ever have been before. Which is so wrong I think to myself as I see the door open and Max bolt inside then quickly shutting it behind her.

"I can't believe you would lock me... out..." Max starts to say as she was turning around, then I see her go wide eyed and drop her clothes as she looks around the room then to me.

She just stares at me looking, I don't even know what kind of look that is and her mouth is slightly hanging open. It makes feel even more worried that maybe I have fucked up and shift uncomfortably from foot to foot.

After staring a little longer Max shakes her head and asks in a confused breathless tone, "What erm... what is all this Chlo?"

I avert my eyes and with an unsure voice reply, "Remember the other day on the bench I told you what my um, guilty pleasure is and you said yes to joining me when I asked?"

I look to Max and see her grip her towel around her a little tighter as she answers, "Of course I do."

"Well I thought maybe we could do that tonight..." I watch her shift a little and tighten the towel even more and I think I get why, "...I'm not asking you to get naked with me or anything like that... Ugh, I'm so bad at this sorta shit... I just wanted to do something nice for you Max and just chill together. You said you wanted Chloe, the real Chloe... Well this is it, this is me..." I wave my arms about awkwardly gesturing to myself and my room.

I'm feeling so fucking stupid right now and want to say, you know what just forget it, it doesn't matter. Because how I'm feeling and acting at the moment is such bullshit and I hate it. I don't get like this, ever and it's...

I'm brought from my thoughts when Max starts saying, "You're a lot better than you think you are at this sort of thing Chloe..." I look at her and see she has moved a little closer and is looking at me curiously but with this really gentle smile, "...I, no one has ever done something like this for me before..." I could hear a slight quiver in her voice when she said that last part and it makes me feel sad that she hasn't had someone giving her everything.

I shrug shyly, "Yeah well... You should have someone to always make you feel and treat you so good... Just, just like you make me, I mean everyone else feel... You deserve it Max."

When I look to Max I see her wipe a tear away then look down and I can see her shaking a little as she hugs herself.

I cautiously walk up to her and carefully place my hand on her arm, "Shit Max you're freezing. Come on I got you some stuff to wear and then you can have the awesome hot chocolate I made." I take her hand and guide her to the bed then give her a t-shirt and shorts.

She takes them with a shy little smile and quietly says, "... Thank you Chloe." But it sounds more than just a thank you for giving her something to wear.

My smile grows so big and feel this immense swirling in my stomach and it is such a sweet feeling that I want to keep it, make it happen more.

I see Max begin to lower her towel as I take hold of my top and I can't help staring at how the light flickering from the candles dancers slowly across her soft pale skin. The warm orange is making her almost look unreal as she just glows so bright in front of me...

"... You're beautiful..." I breathe out and see Max startle a little as she puts her t-shirt on and feel myself burning up and gulp hard, "...Shit I erm, sorry..." Stupid, stupid, stupid Chloe! Fuuuck...

I turn my back to her and quickly take my top and bra off then pick my t-shirt up, put that on and then shimmy out of my tight jeans and underwear.

As I finish putting my sleep shorts on I feel Max place her hand on my arm and turn me round to her. I go to say something when she just pulls me to her and wraps her arms tight around my shoulders and buries her face in the crook of my neck.

I kinda just freeze for a moment from the surprise. But then I completely melt into her and wrap my arms just as tight around her, maybe even tighter and bury my face to the crook of her neck.

I can't resist taking a big breath of her in and sigh out, "... Are you alright?" So quietly.

I feel Max breathe me in and it makes me smile into her as she replies, "I'm good Chlo, really good. Thanks... thanks to you."

I can't help feeling this swell of pride hearing her say that and lift her off the floor and squeeze her against me. I hold her for a little longer like this and hear as she lets a content sigh out making me smile and feel a happy warm sensation through my body. Then I softly place her back on the floor.

I pull back and rest my forehead to hers and just gaze into her eyes for a few moments. I see them glisten and shimmer in the candlelight and they look more alive than before, trusting to me and I'm actually lost in them, in her.

I don't know when, but we are softly and slowly swaying to music that isn't playing, yet we are both moving to the same rhythm and it's perfect, there is no other word for it. And I know that is the cheesiest fucking thing ever but I have never felt anything like this before, like her and I am never gonna give her up.

We are still gazing into each other and before I even know what I am doing I softly start singing, "I don't know you. But I want you. All the more for that... Words fall through me. And always fool me. And I can't react... And games that never amount. To more than they're meant. Will play themselves out..." While I'm singing I watch as Max's eyes start to glisten and there is hope in them, I can see it, but also a fear of allowing this.

So I promise myself here I'm going to take it away and carry everything she has as I sing with even more conviction, "...Take this sinking boat and point it home. We've still got time. Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice. You've made it now... Falling slowly, eyes that know me. And I can't go back. Moods that take me and erase me. And I'm painted black... You have suffered enough. And warred with yourself. It's time that you won Max..." I see a few tears fall from her eyes and it's like she is breaking, but it's not like before with hurt and pain. It's more like she is breaking free, releasing herself and it's fucking beautiful, "...Take this sinking boat and point it home. We've still got time. Raise your hopeful voice Max, you have a choice. You've made it now..... Falling slowly sing your melody... I'll sing it loud..."

We slow to a stop and the air, everything is completely still around us, as I tentatively raise my shaky hand I notice and place it on her cheek, then gently lean in and brush my lips against Max's. I watch her close her eyes then slowly move forward and feel her lips press against mine. I close my eyes and just completely fucking melt into it feeling as the air starts thrumming with electricity, so alive and it's the most incredible thing ever. Max moves one hand up to the back of my hair and runs her fingers through it as she softly glides the other down the side of my neck. I let out a satisfied moan into her mouth and we slowly move our tongues around each others and I hear as she makes the sweetest sounding moan.

It feels like the first time we have ever kissed, the first time I have ever got to taste her before and it's breathtaking, fucking incredible and I never want it to stop, ever...

We do start to slow the kiss down however because of the need to actually breathe which such bullshit in my opinion. I kiss Max a couple more times and bite my bottom lip straining to hold back the huge grin that is forcing itself out.

I look over Max's face and even in the low light I can see a red blush on her cheeks, probably the same colour as mine. I can't resist getting another kiss and then pull back to say, "Mmm wow Max. That was so fucking awesome..." Like a dick getting it's first boner, but I am just feeling so goddamn good that I don't give a shit and kiss her again then continue, "...Yeeeah mmm... you couldn't like just leave ya lips with me could ya? So I can make out with them whenever I want to mmm..." And can't help myself from leaning in to kiss her again and humming like a dork against her lips.

Max just starts laughing against my lips making me open my eyes and pull my head back to look at her as she says amused, "Haha oh wow. Chlo you are so weird..." I actually pout at her as she teases me, "...I have got to say though. You do have the most tasty and sexy lips ever and I really wouldn't mind stealing your lips for my own personal use."

I giggle like a tit and say excited, "Mmm you can use my lips for your own personal use whenever and wherever you want Max."

Max gives me that sexy little smirk she does and says all husky, "Well Miss blue. I will definitely be taking you up on that very inticing offer you have given me."

I growl at that as I press my forehead against hers and feel myself just buzzing with arousal as I grab and squeeze her ass with both hands.

Max lets out an airy, "Ahh..." And I capture her lips for a really heated kiss. All tongues, bites and moans. It's intense, a brain melter and oh so fucking delicious.

We continue like this just completely enraptured in each other until we are both panting and unable to breathe properly. And I think my legs are gonna buckle and I might pass out.

"Mmm shit Max! It's not right how fucking awesome that is. What the fuck have you done to me!" I growl at the end making her laugh and it makes me feel so Goddamn good hearing that.

Max chuckles a little more at me but I don't care and then we just end up kinda staring at each other. I smile and give her a peck on the lips then say, "Come on we still have the rest of date night to finish."

Max raises her eyebrow at me as I pull back and asks, "Oh so this is a date then is it?"

"Mhmm you best believe it baby. So take that sweet little ass of yours over there, lay down and get ready to be romanticised."

Max snorts a laugh and makes her way to my bed as she retorts, "Romanticised... You fucking dork." But it sounded affectionate.

I give her a toothy grin and go to the tray of goodies on my desk. I pick up one of the mugs and realise how cold it has got and mutter, "Shit..."

Max looks over to me, "What's up?"

"Our awesome hot chocolates are cold... I will be back in a sec. I'm just gonna go and warm them up..." I reply as I pick up the mugs.

"It's cool Chlo. It doesn't matter..." Max starts saying.

But I cut her off, "Nu ah Max I don't think you realise just how awesome Chloe's hot chocolate is and you can't have Chloe's romantic date night without it."

"Oh well if you put it like that and start talking about yourself in the third person. You have just got to go warm it up." Max teases me.

I narrow my eyes at her but trying not to smile, "You wait you little shit. You're gonna melt in my arms more than the chocolate in this drink has when you taste it."

Max snorts a laugh shaking her head as I take the mugs and head to my door and says amused, "Ok Chlo I'm sure I will." But gives me a cute little smile after.

I can't help a grin as I start making my way down stairs and to the kitchen and stick the mugs in the microwave for a couple of minutes. I stand with my arms crossed and tap my foot waiting impatiently for it to ping. I just want to get back up there and be with Max for as long as I can get, which is so desperately sad. But I did really miss her and after the kisses I got before I'm buzzing all over the place and kinda hoping I can get some more. 'Cos they were fucking awesome and I didn't think just kissing someone could feel so fucking good. But don't jump her Chloe, no sex for you, not tonight. Just be there for her and make her feel safe with you again. She needs to know she can trust me again and I don't want to make her think that's all I want from her because I don't...

I hear the microwave beeping as it derails me from my thoughts. I open the door, grab the mugs and make my way back up the stairs and to my room.

Once in I close the door with my foot and make my way to my desk. I look over to Max and see her leaning up on her forearms watching me with an amused but also gentle smile. I smile to myself as I place the mugs on the desk and open the bag of little marshmallows up and put a small handful in each of the drinks.

I pick up the mugs and take them over to my bed. I hold one out to Max and say, "Get ready to eat your sarcasm Caulfield. While I just lay back and prepare myself for the incredibly awesome groveling that will be coming my way from you." Then put mine down on my cabinet next to my bed and go grab the tray of food.

I hear Max snort a laugh and tease, "Ya know you could be setting yourself up for an almighty fall here Chloe. What are you gonna do if I don't like it?"

I put the tray on my bed with narrowed eyes at her and state, "That my dear Max will never happen. So you best be thinking of a most amazeballs way to apologise to me."

Max just chuckles at me, "Mhmm why yes Chloe of course..." She starts and then raises the cup to her lips and goes to take a sip.

"Er, what the hell do you think you are doing Max?!" I say with a raised voice making her look at me with a raised eyebrow.

She lowers the cup to retort, "Well I thought I was about to taste this said awesomeness. But surely I must be mistaken and I was just about to set your bed on fire. So my bad."

I can't help laughing at her reply but reign it in to say, "You are not allowed to drink it."

"Erm what?! I was lead to believe that this was a drink to be drunk. Am I wrong in this assumption... Oh my God, have I been doing it wrong all these years. Damn it! No wonder people would look at me like a weirdo when I drank a drink." She replies so sarcastically to me.

I try and scowl at her but it really doesn't work properly which is such bullshit yet I still say, "You are such a little shit. And you are not allowed to drink until I say you can." And walk over to my DVD's.

"Not allowed, seriously! Ya know Chlo you are getting further and further away from this supposed apology I am having to give you the longer I have to wait. Or is this some sort of power kink you have and you're trying to roleplay very strangely?"

I snort a laugh as I pick out a couple of DVD's I wanted to watch and think Max will like, then stand up and go over to put one in my DVD player.

I move back to my bed, grab the remote and slump down on the mattress. I turn my head and smirk at her, "What's the matter Max, d'you not like my roleplaying skills?"

"No no Chlo. They are, lets just say, very um... different. I mean not letting someone have a drink is definitely an unusual way to get your rocks off. Each to there own I suppose. But I have to say I think your romanticism is a lot stronger and bound to produce a lot better results." She shrugs at the end but looks to me with a grin.

I snort a laugh at her, "Oh shush you. You know it turns you on." And press the power button for the TV.

"So what are we watching then?"

I glance at Max then away and reply a little shyly, "It's one of my favourites."

I can see Max looking at me and she seems like she want's to ask something but doesn't and looks away when I press play. She does however turn back to me when she realises what the film is.

I look to her as she asks, "Am I allowed to drink my drink now please?" Which wasn't what I was expecting her to say.

"Are you not gonna take the piss or tease me then?"

Max just smiles and replies, "Why? It's what you like. Doesn't mean it's wrong because someone else might not like it. And if I'm honest I have wanted to watch this. Partly to see what all the fuss was about but also because it looked pretty cool... and I may have liked reading Romeo and Juliet when I found a copy of it in a subway when I was younger." She shrugs at the end seeming a little unsure.

"Really? You're not just saying that are you to make me feel better or something. Because we can watch a different one if you want to. I don't mind."

"Chlo it's fine ok. I mean it, I want to watch it." Max replies really genuinely.

I smile at her and say quietly, "You can drink your drink now... and I didn't want you to drink it before until the marshmallows had melted. So yeah..." I trail off with a shrug.

I can see Max from the corner of my eye as she raises the mug to her lips and for some fucked reason I'm really nervous to see if she likes it. Which is completely messed up. Why do I care so much if she likes my drink or not uuughh...

I'm knocked from my thoughts when I hear Max make this airy moan hum sound and it's really kinda hot.

I turn my head to her as she says, "Holy shit Chlo..." Max has such a dreamy look on her face and she looks so cute, "...Mmm wow! I might not ever doubt you again... That is so good. You are a master Miss Price. I take everything back and bow down to your almighty awesomeness." She gives me a slight bow at the end.

I can't help snort laughing loudly at her response and feel myself blushing from it too at how great it makes me feel. She really is so fucking good at stroking my ego and I love it.

"You should know by now to never doubt me Max. I am totally shit hot." I try and tease with a smirk but it doesn't really happen coming out soft and I just end up giving her a dopey smile instead.

She smiles back at me and says quietly, "Yeah you're right and you totally are." Then turns her attention to the film.

I kinda forget about the film myself and watch Max instead. Because she is much more engrossing than one of my favourite films. With her cute little laughs and smiles making her eyes crinkle at the side and they gleam so much brighter. When she's not sure what is going on or with a more intense scene happening, she gets this little wrinkle between her brow and her lips part slightly with anticipation. She is just so perfect...

"...loe... Chloe... Hello Chlo are you in there?" I suddenly hear Max saying something and is looking at me bemused.

Fuck shit that's really embarrassing I think to myself and shake my head, "Hmm... Yeah yeah. I'm here. Well yes of course I am... erm, ha. What's up Max?" I so fucking lamely reply.

Max raises her eyebrow at my pathetic response and starts to say a little confused, "Oook then... Well anyway. I was just asking if it's alright if I open the bag of sweets, the erm, Twizzlers?"

I give her a confused look and reply, "Of course Max. Why are you asking me? Just help yourself."

"Sorry." Max mumbles and picks up the bag and slouches down a little more than she was.

It makes me wonder what the matter is and why she felt the need to ask to have something. But then it kinda hits me that maybe she wasn't allowed to just help herself to what she wanted when she was younger and she got punished or something for it. I don't know, maybe I'm just overthinking it but it was the way she asked like there was more to it.

When I look at Max she seems a little off but not in a angry way, more like she feels stupid or embarrassed and she is still holding her empty mug.

"Hey..." I start softly and see her eyes shift to me curiously, "...You finished with the most awesome hot chocolate drink you are ever gonna have?"

I watch as she tries to hold back that cute little smile she does when she's embarrassed and her lip twitches as she replies, "Yeah... erm, thanks Chlo."

I take her mug with a smile and place it on my bedside cabinet then turn back to the movie and settle down. But then I remember something and quickly sit up and move the tray of food to the floor.

I grab the blanket about to pull it back but pause and look to Max and ask, "You ok if I pull this over us?"

She smiles a little amused, "Sure Chlo. Whatever you want."

I snort a giggle and pull it over us. I settle back down and start to actually watch the movie.

While we are watching the scene of Romeo and Juliet looking at each other through the fish tank and Kissing you is being sung. I feel Max shift close to me and carefully lay her head just below my shoulder and I actually feel my heart stop. I don't think I have been so fucking nervous before as I tentatively lift my arm and slowly wrap it around her. And now my heart is fucking jack-hammering so hard and fast that I think I might die from a cardiac arrest because the human heart should not beat like this.

I take a deep breath and ask, "Is... is this ok?" Like the biggest dick and want to give myself a slap and shout get a fucking grip on youself Price.

"... Yeah..." Max replies quietly and I feel her wrap her arm around my waist.

I can't help the biggest smile break out over my face and pull her as close to me as I can and feel Max relax, basically melt into me and it's so fucking incredible. I kiss the top of her head and breathe her in, then lay mine on top of hers as I wrap my other arm around her as well.

I hear Max let out the sweetest sounding content sigh as I start to softly run my fingers up and down her arm. I feel her do the same but on my stomach and I can't help humming in appreciation as we settle into each other and watch the movie...

*****

I stir awake and slowly open my eyes with a groan hearing the sound of some music playing. I squint my eyes at the light coming through the curtains in my room and look about then down feeling the warm body of Max wrapped around me and me her. It feels so Goddamn good to wake up holding her again, feeling her in my arms and I don't remember the last time I had such an awesome nights sleep.

I am taken from my amazeballs feelings and groan hearing the stupid fucking title music going over and over on a loop. I look around the bed for the remote. I see it but it's just out of reach. So I carefully shift about and roll Max onto her side and hold her there then reach for the remote.

Once I grab it I quickly push the power button, "Thank fuck." I mutter at getting rid of that music and sling the remote to the end of my bed.

I move onto my side and wrap my arm around Max and pull her closer to me then feel her wrap her arm back around me. It makes me smile and I start stroking her back. I just lay here for a little while looking over her face and remember the last time I done this and saw the fresh bruises and cuts she had. But they are not as prominent as before, still there but not fresh. It makes me sad still thinking of it. So I look past them and just focus on her pretty features instead.

I stay like this for a while and raise my hand to softly stroke over her cheek whilst I quietly say, "I am sorry Max, that I left you alone and I know I said this before but I am going to be with you and help you with whatever you need... and I will not leave you again. I promise I won't..." I take a deep breath and continue, "...I really like you Max..."

As I finish saying that I see Max's eyes open slowly and look into mine then after a moment she quietly says, "... I really like you too Chloe."

I just stare at her not being able to say anything because I didn't really think she was awake when I said all that but I did want her to know. I tried to tell her last night yet she didn't get it, maybe she does now.

So still holding her cheek I ask, "Do you mean it like I do? I won't be mad and I'll still, still be here for you if you don't..." I feel so fucking worried about her answer and I could hear my voice waver a little.

Max doesn't reply but what she does do is close her eyes then lean in and press her lips to mine. I don't hesitate for a second and kiss her back with everything I have, because I don't know if this is a I'm sorry but no kiss or a yeah I do. I mean I think it is a yes but I don't want to get my hopes up if I'm wrong.

I feel Max pull back from my lips and when I open my eyes I see she has a gentle smile. That does give me hope and I ask, "So erm, is that a yes then?"

She chuckles a little and replies, "Yes Chloe it is... Well I mean I guess it does depend on what you are actually asking." She ends with a teasing tone at me.

I narrow my eyes at her and grumble, "You are a little fucker Max. You know exactly what I am asking." But I'm trying so hard not to grin.

She snickers and teases me some more, "Ya know I don't think I do. You will have to say it to me again I'm afraid."

I can't help my grin now and a small laugh escapes, "Haha. You are so gonna get it if you carry on Caulfield..."

"I don't think that was what you said before..." She starts.

But I cut her off with a groan and whine, "Maaax. Come on quit it." Which just makes her laugh at me.

I scowl at her and wait until she calms down. When she does she starts to say, "Ok I'm sorry, I'll stop..." I eye her suspiciously as she takes a breath then continues, "...I really like you too Chloe..." That makes me smile so wide and my heart race, "...But there..."

That makes my smile drop and my heart ache now and hastily cut in, "But? No but Max." And move my arm to wrap around her and hold her tight not wanting to let her go.

Max just smiles at me, "But Chloe..." She starts and I go to cut in, "...Please just listen for a second and you can say whatever you want ok?"

I take a moment but sigh and reply, "... Alright."

"Thank you..." She begins sweetly and I give her a hesitant smile back 'cos I don't like where this is gonna go, "...I need to say I really like you Chloe. We get on so well together and have such a laugh... I just, with everything that happened I don't want to rush into anything."

While Max was talking I could feel my eyes get a little teary and a lump in my throat. I look down and whisper, "You don't want to be with me, do you?" I grip the back of her top and bite my bottom lip. Feeling so fucking hateful of myself for messin' everything up.

I feel Max move her arm from my waist then she places her hand under my chin and tilts my head up to look into my teary eyes, "I'm not saying that Chloe. I'm saying I do, but I don't want to rush and maybe take things slow. I’m kinda scared...” She whispers that part and it makes me hurt hearing it, “...If that is ok with you?"

I look over her face seeing her gentle but also unsure smile, then into her hopeful eyes. I know I want her and I know she needs to trust me fully again. I will prove to her that she can and I will do anything to just be with her.

So I smile and reply, "Yeah Max it is. I can do that."

Max gives me such a cute shy little smile when I say that and it gives me that warm fuzzy feeling. She wraps her arm back around me and pulls me to her, "Thank you Chloe."

I hug her back and bury my face in the crook of her neck and breathe her in. We stay like this for a little longer just comfortably wrapped around each other and it feels so good.

But then a thought comes to mind and I don't think before I start, "Max..." I pull my head back and she does the same, "...Am I, ya know, still allowed to kiss you and touch you and stuff? ‘Cos I don't know how I will be able to go without your beau..." I get cut off from my ramble when Max just bursts out laughing at me.

"Oh Chlo, wow hahaha... You are so fucking cute..." She teases me and I can feel myself blushing, "...I should have known that this would be something you are worried about."

I don't get a chance to protest because Max leans in and captures my lips with hers and it's fucking beautiful. I can't help a small moan into her mouth as our tongues move so perfectly around each others and getting to taste her just gets better every time I do it.

We pull back a little while later, both breathless, flushed and a little sweaty from our awesome make out session. And I can't help the biggest dopiest grin at her beautiful face and glistening eyes.

"Mmm... so is that a yes then?" I ask.

Max chuckles with a slight head shake, "Yes Chloe. I don't think I could deprive you even if I wanted too."

"Mmhm, fuck yeah... but you know I don't think I'm completely convinced you mean it. You are gonna have to show me again. Probably more than once." I say cheekily and pucker my lips at her.

"Oh my God! You can't help yourself can you?!" Max shrieks a little and starts laughing.

I snicker and then reply, "What's the problem here Max? You said you wanted my lips. Sooo here they are..." And pucker them again and move my head forward.

Max laughs against my lips and pulls her head back, "Haha you are awful. You know that don't you?"

"Mmm... Awfully good." I retort with a shit eating grin.

Max giggles happily and looks so beautiful I think to myself. I give her a peck on the lips then bury my head in the crook of her neck and just hold her tight in my arms. I move my hand under Max's top to run my fingers softly over her back and feel her do the same and I let out a really content sigh.

We continue to hold each other and stroke our hands and fingers over skin until we hear, "Chloe get that butt outta that pit. It's nearly lunchtime. I 'ave made you and Max somethin' to eat, you just need to plate it up. I'm going to work I'll see you later." Mom shouts through my door.

I groan as I feel Max jump a little but shout back, "Yeah I'm up Mother. And thanks."

I look down at Max and grin, "Well it looks like you will just have to wait until after we eat for my lips I'm afraid. But it's all good they will just be extra sweet and juicy."

I snicker as Max groans at me, "Jesus! I think I need to put a limit on how many you are allowed." But trying not to smile.

I jump up from her and start moving to my door but look back to say, "No way you could do that. You know you can't resist these bad boys..." I pout and unpout my lips a few times at her and see her sit up with an eye roll but a smile as well.

She turns and puts her feet on the floor then goes to stand up but I ask, "Erm, what are you doing Max?"

She raises her eyebrow at me, "Well I thought I was coming with you. But obviously this is another big mistake on my part and I was doing something terrible like trying to steal your underwear." She teases me with a big ass smirk.

I feel myself blushing madly and look at her with narrowed eyes, "Shut it you little shit!" Which just makes her laugh more.

I cross my arms and pout my bottom lip, "Maaax! Stop it. That is so not cool."

"Ok alright. I'm sorry..." She starts and stands up.

"Nu ah Max. No way. You stay there." I cut her off and point to the bed.

I see her roll her eyes at me but she is trying not to laugh as she slumps back down on the bed and grumbles, "I think I prefer the romanticising singer. Than the power kink girl."

I am actually gonna melt through the floor right now from Max saying that and stutter out, "W-what, whatever. I'm awesome no matter what."

Max snickers but calms herself to reply, "Yeah you are Chlo." Really sweetly.

I can't help my grin form and a little shyly say, "Damn right. Now you stay there and I will bring you breakfast in bed. You know 'cos it's the only way to finish off the best date you have had or are ever gonna have."

Max smiles so brightly at me and quietly replies, "Yeah it was and is Chlo."

I giggle like a dick and quickly dart out of the room before I do actually melt the floor away from my goddamn embarrassment and head to the kitchen. And I feel so fucking high right now and I haven't even had a smoke for a while. Yet I don't think I want one at the moment, not while I have Max with me, my own personal drug and it's fucking awesome...


	6. Oh Wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Just a quick note of the song in this one. Adaline: Keep Me High. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Max and I had an awesome lunch together in bed. Mom made us waffles, bacon and eggs and it was really good. Max looked so cute and had such a dreamy look on her face whilst she was eating it. She kept making these little moans, humming in appreciation and telling me what a genius Mom is in the kitchen. I just couldn't help either laughing at her or staring at her pretty face and also feeling kinda turned on by the noises she was making. I had to keep prising my eyes off her for fear I might just jump her right there and then. And fuck it was so hard to not do...

After we finish eating Max checks her phone after like the hundredth message went off. I watch her start scrolling through and I'm kinda curious who it is. It can't be the bitch 'cos Max said she can't contact anyone, it's part of the rehab or some shit and they take all phones and stuff away for a certain amount of time.

Max obviously notices me watching her when she shifts her eyes to me and gives me an amused smile, "They're just basically everyone at school asking where I am and also a fair few from Victoria telling me I better have my costume sorted and I have got to come tonight."

"What. I didn't say anything."

Max just chuckles as she teases, "No you didn't say anything did you."

It makes me huff a little in embarrassment which just makes her giggle at me. After she calms down I see her start typing something and I can't help my curiosity, "What are you gonna tell them about tonight?"

Max takes a glance at me then carries on typing, "Aren't we very inquisitive today..." She teases me a little with a chuckle then sighs, "...But anyway, I don't know if I really feel up to it. So I'm just gonna text no and I'm probably gonna catch up on a few things."

That makes me feel really disappointed when she says that. I mean sure I didn't think I was gonna go, but that was before Max came back and things worked out better than I could have hoped for.

But I try and play it off as nothing, "Oh ok. That's um, ya know cool Max. You've probably got a load of school shit to catch up on. So you are gonna get off soon no doubt. Which is totally cool Max. You, erm shou..."

I think she must have noticed the disappointed look on my face and heard it in my voice. Because she puts her hand on mine and looks at me with that cute little smile she does and cuts me off, "Did you want to go to it Chloe?"

I just shrug not being able to really look her in the eye but can't help squeezing her hand.

I hear her chuckle as she says amused, "You're cute."

Which makes me blush and grumble, "Am not." But I can't help a smile and look to her when she starts laughing at me.

She takes a breath after a few more seconds and asks, "So do you want to go together?"

I shrug as I turn her hand over and stroke my fingers over her palm and awkwardly reply, "Well maybe yeah. I mean we were gonna go before, ya know and I thought that maybe it could be like a date kinda thing. If you want to or not whatever. We don't have to."

I manage to shut my rambling mouth up just to hear Max chuckle at me, because of course she would, as she teases me a little, "Wow. I dunno. Two dates in less than twenty four hours. What will people say Chlo."

I can't help giggling a little and look to her to see her smiling at me and it makes me feel so happy. After I manage to get myself under control I ask with my dorky shyness, "So um, do you want to, to go together, like a date?"

Max smiles brighter at me as she leans forward and presses her lips to mine. And once again I am buzzing all over with all these different feelings rushing through me. And I can't stop myself from humming and giggling like a tit as we continue to kiss...

And that was pretty much what we done for about an hour or so, just making out. Kissing, giggling and messing around with each other. It was so awesome and I almost felt like a little kid again but got to do all these extra things too. It's something I have never had before with anyone else or wanted. Just to be myself, let go of all inhibitions and expectations for anything more and just relax and completely enjoy the moment.

I let out a really content sigh as I lay on my bed with my arms behind my head as I wait for her to come back from the shower. I did ask her why she needed another shower and told her she always smells really good anyway. But she looked away and just said she really likes to be clean is all. I looked at her a little confused and wondered what she meant by that. But I shrugged and said it's cool go ahead. Maybe I'll ask her about it later.

I just continue to lay here daydreaming about Max's amazeballs skills with everything she does, namely me though. She makes me feel so good about myself and at ease around her...

I hear my bedroom door open and shift my eyes to see Max come in and close the door behind her. I can't help grinning at her and then chuckle when she says, "Ya know I was kinda expecting to be locked out again after last time."

"Nah you're all good. I was kinda hoping to get a sneaky peek at the hot little bod you got." I say cheekily.

I can't help my eyes trailing over her half naked wet body with only a towel to cover her. But I quickly snap them back to her face when she clears her throat.

She snorts a laugh and shakes her head at me, "I'll think you'll find my eyes are up here..." I just shrug with a grin which makes her laugh, "...Have you even moved Chlo? We are supposed to be going out to get something to wear remember and you haven't even got dressed yet." She teases me.

"I can't."

"Can't what? Move or get dressed."

"Both."

"And why may I ask can't you?" Max asks amused.

"Your lips have sapped all my energy. So that's it, I'm done."

Max shrugs and says nonchalantly, "Well I guess I will just have to find myself a new date to go with then. And I was gonna get all dressed up for that someone too."

I narrow my eyes at her a little as I lean up on my forearms, "You wouldn't?"

"I mean I was hoping to be going with this hot girl I like. But it seems she doesn't even want to go with me anymore. So I'm just gonna have to find someone who does."

Max then starts to pick up her clothes as I move to the end of my bed and scoff, "Bullshit Maxine! I know you want to go with me and you also know I'm the best there is. You can't get better, I'm awesome. Go on tell me I'm wrong?"

She just chuckles but doesn't reply. I grumble and stomp over to my wardrobe and get some clothes out to wear. I can't help taking a few glances over at Max when I hear her towel drop to the floor and see her beautiful body. I know I shouldn't be looking but I can't help it. She really is just perfect and I miss her sweet smelling and silky skin against mine.

I use all my strength to drag my eyes off her and turn my back and start to get dressed. I try to think of other things instead and as I'm thinking I remember something Max said before and it makes me wonder.

"Max?"

"Yeah Chlo?"

"Did... I mean were you serious before?"

"Hmm... Serious about what?"

"You know the going with someone else. Do you want to date other people as well, you know as me?" I reply awkwardly with a shrug as I pull my pants up.

Max doesn't answer me which I think gives me my answer and makes me feel really jealous at the thought of her being with someone else. And I also get this feeling of anger at that too.

But then I'm brought from my rising jealousy of that, when I feel Max slide her arms around my waist from behind. She presses her body to my back and I can feel her skin against mine. I take a deep breath and close my eyes relishing the contact.

"Are you worried about that?" Max asks and I can feel her warm breath against my skin and then she leaves a lingering kiss between my shoulder blades.

It makes me shiver and goosebumps rise as I run my hands to hers to lace our fingers together, "Yes... The thought of you with someone else. I don't like it... No in fact I hate it Max. Some unworthy shit who gets to hold you, to touch you and be with you. They don't deserve it."

She kisses the nape of my neck and I bite my lip as she asks, "And what about you. Do you?"

"No..." I start to reply as I turn around, "...But I want to be." I then lean down and press my lips to hers.

When we pull back from the kiss I stare into her eyes and state very seriously, "I don't want to date anyone else and I don't want you to date anyone else either Max."

She gives me a cute little smile, "So you want to exclusively date each other then?"

I nod and give her a peck on the lips, "Yeah... I need to see where this is gonna go Max." And give her another kiss.

I feel her smile against my lips and feel myself doing the same. She pulls back and we rest our foreheads together, "Mmm yeah ok... I do want to see where this will go too."

Fuck that gives me such a sweet feeling and I can't help a growl as I lift her off the floor. It makes her laugh and hug me tighter, which I am completely all for and feel as she buries her head to the crook of my neck.

I hum in appreciation and squeeze her a little more as I breathe her in, "Fuck Max how do you smell so good all the time? I just can't get enough of it."

"Haha I don't really know what to tell you Chlo." She replies amused and kisses my neck as I place her back on the floor.

I don't let her go right away though when she tries to pull back, which makes her giggle and squirm a little as I run my nose up her neck and into her hair, just breathing her all in.

"Mmm yeeeah..." I let out a deep content sigh, "...Maybe we should just stay here instead today."

Max snorts a laugh, "What. So you can smell me for the rest of the day?!"

I chuckle as I kiss her neck and pull my head back with a shrug, "Yeah, why not? It'll be really fun."

Max pulls away as she shakes her head with a laugh, "Yeah for you. Not so much for me just sitting there while you sniff me."

I snicker as we finish getting dressed, "Hey it's cool. You can lay down while I do it."

"Hmm yeah as tempting as that sounds Chlo. I'm gonna have to go with a no."

"Meh, suit yourself Max. You could have done me too."

She laughs as she says, "Well maybe next time if you're good."

I give her a big grin, "Fuck yeah. I'm gonna be sooo good. That you're gonna want me sooo bad Max."

"Haha yes I'm sure I will Chlo. That's if you manage the good part." She teases me.

I grab her hand as we leave my room and go down the stairs and I state, "You should know by now to never doubt me Max. I always win."

She just laughs more at me and I laugh too feeling really good as we leave my house. We jump in her truck and make our way down the road...

*****

We have arrived at the fancy dress store just outside of the bay and make our way inside. I've not actually been in here before and it's quite a large store, like a warehouse. With a horde of different costumes.

Max turns to me and asks, "So what is it you are going for Chlo?"

It makes me start freaking a little 'cos I don't actually know what I am gonna go as. But I try and cover it by giving her a smirk, "Like I told you the other day Caulfield. You will just have to wait and see to be blown away by my awesomeness. So you can't see it."

She snorts a laugh, "Well yes of course Blue. How could I forget such a thing as that."

"You couldn't."

"Mhmm... I'm sure. So do you want to split up?"

"Wow Max. We haven't even been dating for two days and you're already talking about splitting up. Thanks dude."

I snicker as she rolls her eyes at me but with a smile, "God you're such a dork." And chuckles as I grin at her.

She turns around and starts to walk away but pauses and looks back to me when I call, "Hey Max?"

"Yeah Chlo?"

"Don't forget the skimpier the better." I say cheekily and give her a shit eating grin.

She snorts a laugh and shakes her head, "Why am I not surprised..." She starts to walk away and I hear her say, "...But we'll see."

I give an excited fist pump with a, "Hell yeah." And hear her laugh as I begin to look around at what to actually get...

I have been looking around for a little while now and there is a lot to choose from. Half of which I don't know what they are and most of the girl ones are really not something I would wear. Far to girly for my liking. So I have started to look through the more bloke orientated ones.

As I move further into the store I see a few mannequins lined out with some really cool looking outfits on them. There is the Joker and Harlequin. Which Max would look really fucking hot as her and I could definitely pull off Joker. But I remember Victoria saying something about Juliet might be going as Harlequin. So I don't really want to be her other half and those two have really been done to death. I kinda want something that is really cool but not what everyone else is going to be or has been.

I look over some others and there is also ones like, Captain America, Cyclops, Two Face, The Flash, Doctor Strange, Green Arrow, Loki and Thor. Among a load of others.

I keep looking between the three of Loki, Thor and Green Arrow and think they're pretty cool and I could probably pull one of them off. But I'm not sure which one I like the most.

I finally decide I am liking the Green Arrow one 'cos it looks pretty sweet with the hood and eye mask. So I go and look through for my size and pick it out, then take it to the changing rooms to try it on.

It takes a little time to get it all on but once I do I check myself out in the mirror, "That looks so fucking awesome..." I turn about to get a look at the whole costume and I am really liking it and my tattoo is so sweet still being shown on my arm. Even my blue hair looks pretty fucking cool under the dark green of the hood.

"I think this is definitely the one I want. Max is gonna be so fuckin' blown away by this." I give myself a grin and head back into the changing room

Once I'm dressed back in my regular gear I head into the store and make my way to the counter to pay for the outfit. When that's done I look about the shop to see where Max is.

I spot her sitting on a chair with her back to me. I grin to myself as I quietly make way to her. I then place my bags down carefully on the floor.

I slide my arms round her shoulders and feel her shiver as I whisper in her ear, "Mmm... Hey beautiful. This must be destiny because I dreamt about you last night. We met in this very store, I swept you off your feet and the rest is history."

Max starts laughing and squirms a little when I nuzzle into her neck and kiss her a few times. She runs her fingers through my hair with one hand and the other down my arm and takes my hand. I hum in appreciation like an idiot but I really am caring less and less.

She sighs out and tries to tease, "Those romantic movies are really rubbing off on you.You really are the cheesiest dork aren't you." But it sounded affectionate.

It makes me smile and feel really weird but in a good way, "I'll be anything for you Max." And kiss her cheek hearing her chuckle as I let her stand up.

I pick my bags up then stand in front of her and lean in for a kiss. When we pull back I look her up and down, "Mmm... Sooo fancy a quickie in the back room?" And bite my bottom lip.

Max just looks at me with a completely neutral expression and not moving anything. But then she bursts out laughing and holds her stomach.

When she has calmed herself a little she picks her bags up and just says, "Wow you're unbelievable. You really are Chlo. But so cute." Then starts laughing some more and turns around and walks towards the exit.

I frown a little with a pout at that but suddenly hear, "Miss Blue will you be joining me? I don't want this outfit to go to waste. And after I put so much thought into it for a certain someone and what she might like to see."

I shake my head and run after her as she goes through the door. I catch up to her and put my arm round her shoulder, "Soo what did you get for me then?"

"Hmm... Who said it was for you?" She teases and looks to me with a smirk.

I narrow my eyes at her a little which just makes her laugh at me of course, so I grumble, "Well maybe my outfit is for someone else too."

"Really who is that then?"

I shrug as we get to her truck, "Just this hot girl I met. And let me tell you, she wants me so so bad. But is playing really hard to get..." Max snorts a laugh as we get in the truck and starts the engine, "...But I'll get her. Because I always get what I want and I want her." I look at her and lick my lips.

Max smiles at me, "It sounds like you need to up your game with her then..." She leans over and whispers all low and husky in my ear, "...And maybe show her what you really want."

I shudder with a deep exhale of air as she pulls back and looks into my eyes with her intense blue ones and that hot smirk she does. And all I can do is lick my lips and nod slowly like a tit and watch her move back to her seat, then start pulling away from the car park...

*****

We pull up outside my house and Max switches the engine off. We sit in silence for a moment until I ask, "So I will see you later then Max? I am gonna meet you all at school, the pool right?"

"Yeah Chlo and we are."

She smiles at me and we go silent for a moment and I am feeling really nervous for some unknown reason. When I can't take it any longer I quickly say, "I had an awesome time last night and today Max. And I'm looking forward to seeing you later for our date."

Before she can answer I lean in and press my lips to hers for a few long seconds. I pull back and quickly jump out of the car with my bags and head to my front door with a feeling of giddiness and something I can't describe. But I really like it...

*****

I am waiting for Dad to come back from work to pick me up and take me to meet the others. I've been ready for ages now and I'm getting really antsy as I either sit on the couch with my leg bouncing up and down or pace around the room and constantly stare at the clock.

Why the hell am I feeling so fucking nervous about going out tonight. I mean sure we said it was a date and we're dating but there is gonna be other people with us. And it's not like I haven't been on a date before. I didn't care about any of them and I felt nothing like this. So what is my problem.

"Argh! What the hell are you doing to me Max?!" I growl in frustration at myself and try to get it together.

I suddenly hear a car horn. I walk through the hall and take a look outside the window and see it's my Dad. I take a few deep breaths and then head out the front door.

I get in the car and look to Dad when he doesn't say anything and see him looking at me with an amused smile, "What?"

He shrugs and pulls away as he replies, "Nothing Chlo. Nothing at all."

I cross my arms and grumble, "Whatever! I look awesome."

"Yes of course you do. That is a very cool outfit. Who are you?"

I roll my eyes as I get a message on my phone and get it out, "Green Arrow Dad. God get with it."

I hear him chuckle as I check who the text is from. I can't help a huge grin when I see it's from Max and quickly open it up.

**MAX:** Hey Blue. Please tell me you are on your way soon?

**MAX:** I need some serious rescuing from the moaning and whining of Victor.

**MAX:** She won't shut up about her goddamn hair and outfit!

I start chuckling a little at that as I picture her having a freak out at everyone else.

**MAX:** I think there might be a death tonight!!

**MAX:** So if I'm not here when you arrive I have gone on the run.

**MAX:** But know it was a pleasure meeting you.

I can't help laughing really loudly reading that and go to type a message back, but notice Dad looking at me as we wait at the traffic lights, "What?"

He shakes his head with a smile and turns back to the road as he starts driving again, "I don't think I have seen you like this before. She, Max I mean. Makes you generally happy doesn't she?"

I shrug and shift a little uncomfortably, "Maybe. Max is cool." I lamely reply and look away.

He chuckles at this as we drive down the road for school, "Well yes Chlo. We have already established that Max is cool..." I huff a little at him as I get embarrassed, "...You spoke to her then I take it?"

"I might have."

He gives me a smile and pulls over outside school, "Am I right to assume that she likes you back then?"

I try and hold my smile back but it doesn't happen, "Maybe Max might like me back yeah. And maybe we might be dating and going on one tonight."

"That is great news Chloe. I am really happy for you and I know Mom will be happy too."

I give him a hug, "Yeah thanks Dad. So am I."

We pull back and I open the door and grab my arrow pack and that as he says very proud of himself, "See I told you. Never doubt your Dad. He knows everything Chlo."

I roll my eyes at him but with a grin as I retort, "Yeah until Mom's there and then she wears the trousers and not you."

I snicker as he gives a defeated sigh, "Ah touche Chloe touche. This is very much true..." And starts to laugh too, "...Anyway have a good time tonight and say hi to Max for me. You will have to invite her round for tea again sometime."

"Yeah I will. Thanks Dad. I'll see you later." I give him a smile as I close the door.

We give each other a wave and he drives off back down the road. I put my pack over my shoulder and take a deep breath to calm my nerves that have started up again. I begin to make my way up the steps to the front of campus feeling really excited and nervous about seeing Max again.

I can already hear the loud music and people shouting and laughing. I look over towards the swimming pool and see a few different groups of people outside. And everyone looks so cool in there different outfits.

I look about at the groups to see if I can spot anybody but suddenly hear in this weird voice, "Green Arrow or should I say Oliver Queen. What brings you here..." I look over and see who I think is Warren dressed as Robin, "...Oh hey Chloe. Awesome costume."

"Hey Warren. Ha or Robin. Dude this is so weird seeing all these people dressed up as Superheroes and that. But pretty fuckin' cool too."

"I know. I thought that at first too. But you'll get used to it. It's usually a really fun night."

I shift a little when I ask, "Have you erm..."

"Seen Max?" He cuts in with a grin at me.

"That obvious huh?" I reply while I give myself a few smacks in the face for seeming so desperate.

He chuckles, "No more obvious than Max has been..." That makes me grin and feel good knowing she has been thinking about me too, "...But yeah I've seen her and you're in for a treat when you do."

I look at him confused, "What why's that?"

"Lets just say if you weren't gay you soon would be. I even had to tell Nathan to stop gawking and pull him away..." He chuckles with a head shake, "...But yeah they should be here an... Oh speak of the devil and all that." He nods his head and looks behind me.

I turn around and see such a weird sight walking this way. Harlequin, that must be Juliet. Someone in a green skintight outfit with leaves, vines and no bottoms, well apart from the leafy boot things and dark green thigh high tights and red hair, I think that's Dana. Jesus she went all out, I'm not sure, I think her name is Poison Ivy. Supergirl, Taylor it looks like. Catwoman, I don't know who though and I think that's Courtney in a black all in one skintight suit but she has got ginger red hair now. But where's Max... Oh there she is. I look at her outfit or lack there of one in confusion. Because she just has a big long black feather fur cloak coat thing on with the hood up.

I feel kinda disappointed that she hasn't bothered with anything really, but try and hide it when they get to us. Catwoman who I realise is Victoria starts to give me a once over, "I suppose you'll pass Robin Hood. Not exactly a Superhero for what we were going for. But it'll do." She teases me with a smirk.

I roll my eyes at her, "Piss off bitch. I'm the Green Arrow and I could still kick your leather cat ass."

She waves me off as Max says, "Yeah I'd watch it Vicky. This tiger eats cats like you whole."

I can't help a grin at Max saying that as she then says to me, "You look good Chlo, like really hot good..." It makes me shift a little as she gives me a long once over with kinda hungry eyes, "...Mmm you are even more of a mystery with that on and it makes you all the more intriguing." She bites her bottom lip as she continues to look me over.

I feel myself blushing and completely embarrassed from her roaming eyes but try and cover it by smirking, "Oh please Maxine I'm always fucking hot..." She chuckles at that, "...But erm, you look cool Max. It's a nice um, cloak." I really lamely ramble out and not really able to hide my disappointment.

I hear the others start snickering and laughing as Max doesn't seem to notice my awkwardness from her not making an effort, "Oh this. You like it? I thought with it being a little chilly I didn't want to spend the night freezing like this lot."

Before I can say anything Dana grabs Max's hand, "Come on guys. It's time to party. And Max is not wrong, it is a little chilly. I might steal your cloak..." She then whispers something in Max's ear which makes her laugh as they start walking into the building.

It makes me feel kinda jealous as I'm just left here with a hurt feeling in my chest. But I'm snapped from it by Chase, "Price you coming or you just gonna stand there and do your creepy daydreaming thing. Max will want you there no doubt. You're not gonna want to miss it."

I look at her confused and make my way in with the others, "What are you talking about?"

Everyone starts laughing again which makes me huff in annoyance that I'm missing something, "You'll see. Oh and stop the jealous look you've got on. Max likes you. I mean sure I still can't figure out why that is..." I narrow my eyes at her, "...But she is really looking forward to tonight. Mostly because of you. So don't go messing it up." Chase sort of threatens.

"Fuck off Chase! I'm not jealous." I grumble.

She just rolls her eyes at me as I feel Juliet put her hand on my arm, "She's not wrong Chloe. Max hasn't stopped talking about you since she got back today. I don't remember seeing her like this before. Just generally happy and excited about someone."

"Really?" I ask a little sceptically.

"Chloe. We have known Max for a long while now. And none of us have seen her like this. Not even Rachel could make her laugh and put a smile on her face like you do." Taylor says to me.

I get this major satisfied feeling from hearing that, especially the last part. And I can't stop the huge grin from my face as we walk into the swimming pool... Well what was the swimming pool. Because the pool has been covered with wood or something and people are dancing and walking across it. There are all these strobe lights in all different colours like pinks, purples, reds and blues. It looks really fucking cool I think to myself and bob my head a little to the pounding music as the bass vibrates through my chest and body.

I'm brought from my kinda awe state when I hear, "Hey Chlo. I got you a drink." From Max.

I turn around with a smile at her as she hands me a beer which I gladly accept and take a couple of swigs, "Arr... Mmm thanks Max."

She chuckles a little, "No problem..." She takes her hood down and I see her hair done all nice and wavy, like loose curls and she has an off gold coloured headdress thing across her forehead which goes under her hair at the sides. It looks really familiar.

It makes me kinda stop the movement of my hand in mid air as I was going to take another swig of my beer. After staring at her for a little longer I shake my head and feel my gut flip over as I say, "Your hair um, looks really pretty Max... really pretty. It suits you." She takes a sip of her drink and averts her eyes a little.

I'm sure even in this light I can see a slight blush on her cheeks 'cos her freckles always stand out a little more and I watch her shift a little, "Thanks. I had some help obviously, from the others. Who were more than willing to dress something up. A little to eager I might add." She replies with a bit of awkwardness and takes a big gulp of her drink.

It makes me smirk at her getting all cute and embarrassed, "They done good. But you're the one that pulls it off Max. It wouldn't look that good on anyone else."

I can't help my grin at her now as she shifts and blushes even more and making those pretty little freckles of hers stand out a lot more, "You're so cute."

I chuckle a little as she downs her drink and mutters just loud enough to hear, "I think I'm gonna need a lot more alcohol." But does chuckle with me as she takes my hand to pull me over to get herself another drink.

She gets a whiskey from the bartender bloke and we move over to the side. I bob my head to the music the DJ is playing, not really sure what it is but it's kinda good.

"Do you want to dance?" I hear Max ask.

I look to her with a smirk, "Mmm you gonna show me some of your moves Caulfield."

She smirks back and runs her finger down my chest, "Mmm... I was kinda hoping you would show me some of yours."

It makes me shiver and take a deep breath and I feel myself start to buzz but not from the alcohol, "I'll show you anything you want Max."

I hold my hand out to her and she goes to take it but stops, "Oh wait. Could you hold this for me please?"

"Sure." And I take her drink from her.

I start taking a swig of my drink as Max opens her cloak thing and lets it drop to the floor. I immediately begin to choke and splutter on my beer at the sight I see before me.

Max is standing there in the full on Wonder Woman outfit from the new movie. Everything from that deep red metal leather corset and off gold bird type 'W' pattern that lines the top of it. The brown leather strap that goes from one shoulder and splits into two to go over her hips. The 'W' pattern that runs just below her naval, then leads to the very short dark blue leather strappy mini skirt. She has those deep dark red with off gold metal shin and knee guard boots that finish just a little up her thigh. To the sliver with gold trim metal wrist guards and the fingerless dark leather hand wraps and the off gold arm band on the middle of her upper left arm. She even has the gold lasso on just below her right hip.

I can't do anything apart from completely gawk at her knowing my eyes are huge and bugging out right now. My jaw must be laying on the ground with my tongue lolling out like a dog and my heart, I can't actually feel my heart. Maybe I died just now and I'm not just standing here like the biggest fucking dork in history. Who just got one of there biggest fantasies to come true and have it standing right in front of them. And she is not looking at the dork like it's the most incredibly amusing impression of a bright red statue.

I suddenly hear speech but I don't know what was said, then giggling. And oh there it is, my heart, I feel it beating again, but it isn't doing it in the right way. It's completely all over the place, pulsing in this weird rhythm, like a tribal drum and I think it's gonna go into meltdown any second now...

"W-WOW! Wow... Mmm wow..." Ok that sounded like me, a complete tit of myself, but me I'm sure.

I can hear laughter more than one person and someone saying, "Is she alright? I think you broke her Max."

I watch the vision that is Wonder Max Woman come up to me and prise something from the death grip I had on them in my hands. She then leans up and whispers in my ear, "You didn't really think I would not dress up for you did you? I have to find someway to pay you back for what you done for me last night..." She moves back a bit to look into my eyes, "...I noticed a fair few posters of Wonder Woman from the new movies she is in on your walls. So I thought I would take a chance that you might like her."

All I can do is nod my head and watch the smirk grow wide on her face but I kinda don't care because she looks even more hot if that is possible.

"Ok well that's good. How about I show you some of those moves you wanted? And maybe you can show me what you got."

She doesn't wait for an answer, not that I would be able to really give her a coherent one. She takes my hand and pulls me completely in a daze to the middle of the dance floor. She could be dragging me into the jaws of hell for all I care and I would go along with it willingly and say happily, 'Yeah go ahead, take me please.'

Max drops my hand and turns to me, "Show me what you can do Chlo..." It makes me pulse in all the right places when she says that and reminds me of when we were about to fuck, yet now I have the image of her on me and fucking me senseless in that outfit.

She puts my hands on her hips, then places her arms around my neck, "Come on tiger don't be the mouse now... And show me." She purrs out and I feel as she begins to move her hips to music that I can barely hear.

I groan and start to gain some senses and use my hands to grip her hips and pull her against me as I move them to how I want them. I stare into her eyes as I place my forehead to hers and with the hood I have on all I can see is her. It's like our own little world reminiscent from my room yesterday when we danced together.

I start to hear the music louder again, I'm not sure what it is but it's a little slower than before. So I start moving our bodies to this beat and watch Max bite her bottom lip and feel as she tightens her arms a bit more around me. And fuck she looks so hot I think to myself as I feel I'm so turned on right now. And I can't help sliding my thigh between her legs a little and hear the slight moan that tries to escape her lips, but she holds it back.

We continue like this for a little longer until I hear the song change and it's something I do know as the woman starts to sing, "Oh my love... see my blood red for you..." I slide my arms tight around her and I can feel her warm sweet breath against my lips that are nearly touching mine.

"You're so beautiful Max..." I breathe out and lick her top lip and hear the small moan she lets out.

"My red lips... Are shy and waiting for you Max..." I can't help singing quietly and changing some of the words as we stare into each others eyes, "... So dried out... But I'm suddenly wet from you... Your pale skin... I want your pale skin... Love... I can keep you high, high love... I will keep you high, high love... Let me keep you high, high Max..." I slide one hand up her back and into her hair, "...You're more fine... Than a Polynesian smile... We've been asleep... Asleep for far too long... Come here close Max..." I move my hand from her hair to her cheek and softly caress over her bottom lip with my thumb and feel her run her tongue around it and making my breath hitch, "...More than close enough to touch you... In and out... You keep my in and out. Max... I'm gonna keep you high, high love... I'll always keep you high, high love... Forever keep you high, high Max... You break me... You pull me so much stronger than you push..." I can't hold back any longer and run my tongue along her bottom lip and have to capture her lips for a heated kiss which she immediately reciprocates.

We both let out slight moans into each other as we slide our tongues together. I pull Max into me as much as I can and feel her doing the same to me. And fuck this feels so incredible, she feels incredible and I just want all, everything she is. I want more of her because I can't get enough.

I slowly move my hand down her back to her ass and squeeze her cheek and push her into me. She lets out this really hot whine in the back of her throat and drags her nails down my chest making me groan an...

"Alright you two this isn't a window in the red light district. You need to calm it down. You've gathered quite the audience." The amused tone of Dana cuts into our really intense and hot moment.

I hear her start laughing as we pull back from the kiss and look over as Juliet teases, "Yeah and Dana was one of them watching and drooling."

"Hey. I was not..." Dana retorts which just makes Juliet laugh as they dance together.

"Oh please. You so were. You have been doing it ever since Max put her outfit on. If I didn't know you loved me. I might actually start to get worried." Max and Juliet laugh as Dana rolls her eyes.

It makes me feel a little, I don't really know, uneasy maybe hearing that. But I shove it down and turn to Max and tease, "Hmm... I think we need to be careful with this one. It seems she likes to watch. Who knows what those hands get up to when no one's looking."

Dana starts to wave me off, "Whatever Chloe. Who was the one dribbling and getting themselves off against me, whilst beg..."

"You shut it! I was keeping warm." I cut her off making them both laugh.

"Erm... What exactly have I missed here? You were dribbling and jerking off on Dana?" Max asks confused.

I groan, "I wasn't jerking off on her, it was against her. FUCK!! Ugh, no I mean I wasn't doing that. Shitgodfuck!!! I was sleeping Max. Nothing happened."

They all start laughing at me as Max looks to me with her eyebrow raised and asks amused, "When was this? Should I be worried? I do know how much you want to get off."

"What?! No of course not." I slightly screech out which just makes her laugh at me.

"Haha... It was at the hospital Max. Chloe fell asleep with her head on Dana and dribbled on her and was moaning for you with her hand down her pants." Juliet says so happily.

I groan in complete embarrassment as they continue to laugh at me, "I need something to drink. I'll be back in a bit."

"You ok Chlo?"

"Yeah I'm good Max. Just thirsty."

I lean down and give her a kiss as Juliet says, "I'll come with you Chloe."

"Sure."

I see Max give me a smile but it looks a little worried. I give her a smile back and hope it seems more reassuring than not. I turn away and leave with Juliet and we make our way to get a drink.

When we have our drinks Juliet says, "Come on." And nods her head to follow her. I give her a confused look but follow and we move over to where there is a couple of free seats and a sofa.

We sit down and I take a swig of my drink and look over to where Max is. I see her dancing with Dana and it makes me feel a little jealous. I mean Max isn't really dancing in a sexual way with her, Dana seems to be trying more of that. But it still makes something stir in me seeing someone else touching her instead of me. And I know that is so stupid and I shouldn't, but it's kinda hard to not. So I try once again to shove that out of my head as I then notice Batman, Robin, Superman and Supergirl join them. Which is a sentence I never thought I would say.

"So what's up Chloe? You don't need to be worried about Max with Dana if that's it." I hear Juliet suddenly ask.

I look to her and see she has a kind of intense stare and she also seems slightly concerned. I look away and back to the others with a shrug, "Nothings up. And no I'm not worried, not really. I don't know, I just fancied a drink."

"Chloe please. I'm not stupid and Dana and I obviously talk. She has told me what's been going on and what she has also said to you. So talk to me. I may seem like a gossip but I know how to be tactful and keep things to myself."

I watch Max for a few more seconds as she laughs and has a good time with them. She looks really happy I think to myself and let out a sigh as I turn back to Juliet and see Catwoman come over to us and sits down next to Juliet on the sofa.

"What's that sad face for Price? You do realise this is a party right." Chase teases me with her smug face as she points at me.

I roll my eyes at her and go to reply but Juliet beats me to it, "Not now Vic. We are trying to talk."

Chase gives her an incredulous look then looks between us both a few times and gives a huff, "Fine whatever. What are you talking about?"

"It's nothing." I answer as I watch Max.

I take a glance to her when she doesn't say anything back and see her look over to what I was looking at then back to me. I hear her let out a loud sigh, "So it's about Max then? And you're sitting here like that and sulking because of what, you're jealous?"

"I'm not sulking ok. I'm just ugh... Look I don't do these feelings sharing and shit. This whole thing is new to me and it's weird."

Victoria snorts, "Clearly..." I give her a slightly narrowed eyed stare which she just ignores, "...Chloe I'm going to say this as nicely as I can. You need to get over yourself and cut the crap out. You like Max yes?"

I shrug, "Maybe I..."

"No not maybe. It's a simple yes or no answer that is needed."

"Yes I like her ok. But it's not that simple." I grumble and down my drink then slump back in my seat.

"How is it not simple?" Juliet asks.

I glance at her then let out a defeated sigh, "Because I like her, as in I like her a lot... And that scares me alright."

"What are you scared of?" Victoria asks with a slightly more careful tone and it kind of surprises me.

"Myself, Max, everything."

"We might need something a little more specific here Chloe. That is a very broad answer to go on there." Juliet says with a small chuckle.

I chuckle a little myself but answer, "Ok. I'm scared of myself liking her how much I do and scared that I'm going to hurt her and let her down again like I did before. Which I still hate myself for and can't get that broken look she had out of my head. And I don't want to do that to her."

"If you're talking about what you said to her after you two had sex ugh. Then Max said she knows it was a misunderstanding. So you have nothing to worry about and don't need to beat yourself up for it. I mean I would still give you a slap, but Max is fine with it."

I look to Victoria when she said that and shift a little as I start saying, "Actually no that's not what I was talking about..." They look at me confused and I let out a heavy sigh, "...Max didn't tell you did she. Of course she didn't because she wouldn't. She's not like that."

"What are you talking about Chloe?"

"At the hospital after we talked about some of the stuff she has been through in her past, like her shitty parents. I left her alone when I said I wouldn't and I'd be there for her. And I wasn't gonna tell her. When she came out and asked if was going... I told her I was and I couldn't be there, I couldn't do it with what Max and the fuck up have got going together."

I am met with silence at first and I can see Victoria gritting her teeth and her eyes are almost black with how angry she looks. She closes her eyes and takes a breath, "Then why did you? And what is it you think Max has with Rachel?" It sounds like she is trying to ask in a level tone but it still comes out with a slight hiss.

"I was completely out of my depth and couldn't handle it. And seeing Max being how she was with her. Ugh, I hated seeing it and they have something together I can't ever understand and I'll never have with Max. I felt angry, jealous and confused. Max has been through so much. Nearly all the people in her life have let her down in someway. They've treated and used her in the most cruel and disgusting ways. She deserves so much better than that and so much better than that bitch Rachel... And me..."

I look to Victoria when I hear her say, "You are the biggest fucking idiot Price!" But she didn't look at me when she said it and she almost sounded amused.

"I'm going to say this once. Max and Rachel have a very strange relationship yes. But it's not in the way you think it is, not anymore. It's not love in a partner way and hasn't been for a long time. Max told me she fell out of love with her a few years back and maybe it was never what it was supposed to be. She said she would always love her but it could never be what it was again and Rachel is not who she thought she was..."

"That doesn't mean they won't get back together if that thing gets better though." I cut in with a grumble.

"They will always have something together because of what they have been through. Max knows it's not healthy but she said she can't let Rachel go, she is all she has got, all she has ever had. Max has had to be so strong for her whole life especially when it comes to Rachel. And Max had only ever known to be beaten down, used and left behind. But Rachel was different than that when she wasn't going through her own messed up crap and gave Max some relief from what she had always known. You are very different, the complete opposite of what Rachel is. You spark a light in Max that I haven't seen before. She laughs and smiles with such a genuine happiness. Something I never saw Rachel able to bring out of her. She likes you Chloe and I wasn't lying about Max having never stood up to Rachel before or staying for someone else. You bring her real strength out."

I can't help feeling really good hearing these things and I know I'm smiling, "I thought I fucked it all up. I mean I know she still feels hurt from what happened at the hospital. But when she came to mine on Friday I had never felt anything like it, seeing her again and getting to be with her. It was so incredible."

"Do you want to know something. We saw Max on Friday evening, before she went to yours. I thought she seemed off but not in her usual way she is after Rachel does her thing. No because she said Rachel had fucked it all up, ruined everything as well as herself. I didn't know what she was talking about because she had never said something like that about Rachel. I guess it makes more sense now after what you said. Max I don't know, seemed confused, determined and scared..."

They both laugh a little as Juliet continues, "It was kinda funny 'cos she kept rambling that she needs to make it right but didn't know what to do. We asked her what she was talking about and assumed it was about Rachel. So Vicky started saying you need to stop doing everything for her and let her fall to pick herself back up. But Max just sort of laughed at her and said 'I need to give her jacket back to her'. We thought Rachel had finally made her crack and she had lost it..."

They laugh a little more and I can't help joining in at what they are saying as Chase takes over from Juliet, "She was saying stuff like, 'maybe I should leave her jacket at her door with a note and knock then run off', or 'I could text her she needs to get it, no I shouldn't text'. And then she sort of got this determined look in her eye and said 'I'll take it to her, yeah. But I don't actually know what to do next'. And then she just left."

"Haha really? No way."

"Ha yeah. We were so confused and then Dana came up to us and said. 'I just saw Max, is she ok. She was talking to herself. I said hi and tried to talk to her but she just started saying something about the blue one and a jacket. Is she talking about Chloe's jacket 'cos she was wearing it'. Vic and I looked at each other and just burst out laughing."

We are all laughing harder now and I actually feel like a weight has been lifted from talking to them about some of this stuff. It felt good to speak about it to people my own age and who know the other side of things.

When we have calmed down I very awkwardly say, "Thanks for um, ya know, telling me some shit and listening to me. I feel a little better about things. So yeah..."

Juliet smiles at me as Chase teases, "I should really dislike you you know. Because Max was almost unbearable when she came back today and wouldn't shut up about you..." I can't help grinning feeling really good about that, "...But I couldn't help feeling happy for her at how generally happy and excited she was and nervous, but it was a good nervous. I've not seen her like that before. She was almost like a child who had been left in a sweet shop and had too much sugar. So I guess you have some use and need where Max is concerned."

She gives me a fuck off smirk and I go to retort but instead turn around when I hear, "Oh my God Jules, babe. Where have you been? I've been everywhere looking for you... I love this song. We should dance." Dana comes slightly staggering over to us and all but throws herself on top of Juliet and a little on Victoria. Who looks like her face is gonna explode with disgust.

I can't help snickering but completely stop when a pair of arms slink round my shoulders and I see a beer held in front of me and hear, "Mmm... Hey beautiful. What's a girl like you sitting here for, instead of movin' that hot ass of hers on the dance floor."

I snort a laugh as Max stands up and holds the beer out for me. I take the beer but grab her hand and pull her down to my lap, making her yelp in surprise, which is so cute. I wrap my arms around her as she wraps one arm around me.

I sigh happily and take a swig of my beer and kiss Max on her collar bone. She hums pleased and looks to me with a smile as I hear Juliet ask, "How much have you had to drink babe? And where were you looking? I've been here the whole time."

Dana doesn't bother to reply and just tries to make herself more comfortable on top of them both and kisses Juliet's cheek, but Max answers for her, "Well she started to look for you at the drinks table and kinda got herself distracted by looking for you at the bottom of every drink that was lined up..." We all start laughing at that as Max continues, "...Haha she went along the line downing each shot. But then she got to the last two and downed them but started choking and gagging. Ha people had been putting out their smokes in those cups and Dana drank the dregs. Haha it was so hilarious. I wish I had my camera for that."

We are all laughing harder at that as I see Batman, Wolverine and Deadpool come over. Man that's still so weird saying that I think amused to myself as Batman passes a couple of joints around.

"Dudes I think I'm gonna pass out. I'm practically swimmin' in my own sweat." Justin's muffled voice comes out.

"Then take your mask off. You really need to use that tiny little brain of yours harder." Victoria snarks as she huffs and groans trying to push Dana's legs off her.

"No way Dude. It would ruin the effect I got goin' on."

"What's that then. Being a sweaty gimp..." Chase starts up again and groans loudly, "...Dear God Jules. Get your heavy assed girlfriend off of my lap and out of my space."

Juliet just laughs at her and passes me the joint as I tease, "And there she is. It seems the niceness only lasts for a few minutes and then the real Victoria comes back out to play."

She narrows her eyes at me and opens her mouth to retort but Nathan, well Batman beats her to it when he clicks his fingers and excitedly says, "Oh man I forgot. You'll never guess who Hayden here caught fuckin' in the men's toilets."

Oh that's Hayden as Wolverine I think to myself as I pass the joint to Max and he says with a laugh, "Yeah only Superman and Supergirl. Ha, she was moaning out Kal-El you're so strong, take me back to Krypton." He and the rest of us burst out laughing.

"Wow I never thought Taylor and Trevor would hook up." Max says in slight disbelief and passes the joint to Batman.

"Yeah it is a wonder how certain people end up together. Isn't it Max." I say to her and run my hand up her thigh a little.

She looks to me and tries to not smile but instead bites her lip when I caress my fingers slowly along her inner thigh. I can't help smirking at her, "I still never properly thanked you for dressing up for me in this..." I toy with one of the leather straps of her skirt, "...And I also never told you how incredibly hot..." I kiss her shoulder, "...sexy..." I then kiss her neck, "...And most importantly beautiful you look..." I breathe in her sweet scent and run my tongue around the crest of her ear and feel her shiver, "...Mmm... Fuck Max you smell so good. It drives me crazy... You drive me crazy and turn me on so much."

I pull back and see the smirk she has got and that hungry look in her eyes, "I was right. You are awful Chloe Price. I almost can't take how much I want you. And you were right. That sex was something else and I've never felt anything like that before either..." I can feel myself throbbing and breathing deeper and start moving my hand under her skirt, but Max takes my hand, "...Uh ah. I'm afraid not Blue."

I groan and bury my face into her chest as I hear her laugh loudly at me. I wrap my arms tight around her and squeeze and feel her wrap her arms round me.

I press my lips to her chest as I breathe her in then pull my head back, "You're a tease Maxine. You are gonna be the death of me."

Max chuckles and I can't help joining in too, "Mmm yeah I am. But I know you love it and what a way to go... And just think how good, how incredible you're gonna feel when I give you everything you want and when you least expect it. You thought it was awesome last time and you saw stars..." I nod my head slowly and lick my lips feeling so turned on right now, "...Well you're not just going to see stars. I'll make you enter the stratosphere and you'll feel like you ascended and became a God."

I can't help groaning with need as Max crashes her lips into mine and pushes me back against the chair and kisses me with such a hunger. I run my hand into her soft hair and take a hold and push her into me more...

"Oh I love this song... Come on guys we need to dance..." I hear someone say but I am much more interested in Max and her sexy tongue fighting mine.

"...Max Chloe. Get ya butts up and on that dance floor..."

I shoo whoever it is away with my hand and pull back to quickly say, "No. Go away. I have the hottest girl givin' my mouth an awesome seeing to." And crash my lips back into Max's.

Max snorts a laugh and starts to laugh more against my lips when I try to keep kissing her making me groan, "Nooo... come on Max. Don't stop. It feels too fucking good to stop."

Max giggles in that cute little embarrassed way of hers as she says and tries to stand up, "Come on. There will be more of that later."

I give her thigh a squeeze and let her stand up, "Yeah well. There better be... Who wanted to dance anyway?" And I stand myself.

I put my arm around her as we make our way to the others, "Dana and Juliet I think."

"Hmm. Those two you say."

"Yeah I think so why?" Max asks curiously.

"'Cos I'ma kick their ass's for interrupting my awesome makeout time. I mean come on Max that was so hot. You should feel how wet I am from it. Here give me your hand and I'll show you."

"Oh my God Chloe!" Max shrieks a little which makes me cackle with absolute delight at her embarrassment.

"Mmm... That wasn't a no..." I pull her against me and wrap her up in my arms and place my forehead to hers, "...Yeeeah... You so want me Max..."

Max just smiles her sexy smile at me as she places one arm around my shoulders and the other she lays her hand on my chest, over my heart. And I'm sure she can feel how fiercely it is beating right now. But I want her to feel it, I want her to feel how much more it thuds and beats for her...

*****

"Wait wait. Let me get this right. You two had never been with another girl before or fancied one and didn't know you liked each other. How does that even work?" I ask in confusion as I run my fingers slowly over Max's chest, neck and shoulders as she lays against me between my legs.

We are sat on the grass together just outside the swimming pool. After a lot more dancing and drinking together, we all started venturing outside here for a smoke and a little air. The party has sort of finished now and most people have either passed out or made it back to their rooms. It's just Max and myself, Victoria, Courtney who I found out was dressed as Black widow, Dana and Juliet.

I hear Max let out a content sigh at my touch which makes me smile as Juliet replies, "Well we had been friends for years yes. But we always had boyfriends. I mean sure we would always hug and sometimes hold hands and didn't think anything of it. Although it's easy to look back on now and say that there was something between us. Ha especially when I would find Dana looking at me sometimes when we were getting changed and always telling me how nice I looked..."

I take my hood down and my eye mask off as we all chuckle at that and Dana grumbles with her head on Juliet's lap, "Hey! I didn't do that. You were the one that done it to me."

"Haha mhm of course... But anyway. It wasn't until Max moved down here and we started hanging out that we started questioning it..." She snickers as she continues, "...And that pretty much happened right away, because Dana made a bee-line for her on the first day. I was a little pissed at this but didn't know why. Yet that left as soon as we started talking with Max and I thought how cool she was and cute, which kinda freaked me out..."

"Yeah she is the cutest little thing ever and those adorable little freckles of hers. I want to run my tongue over them." I cut in and hear the others laugh.

I chuckle as I feel Max squeeze my thighs and grumble embarrassed, "Stop it or I'll tell everyone how Miss awesome romanticises me."

I can feel myself blush from that and look down at Max as she looks back to me with a little smirk. I narrow my eyes a little at her, "Don't you dare. That's ours, for me and you. No one else."

She snickers at my embarrassment but stops and wrinkles her nose up when I quickly lean forward and lick across those cute little freckles and the others laugh. I look at her with a smug grin and see her wipe her cheek with the back of her hand and then mumble something under her breath that I don't hear. She turns forward again and snuggles back into me though, which makes me feel all content and warm and hold her a little tighter as I place my head on her shoulder.

I breathe her in as Juliet continues, "But yeah. It was actual Max that asked on probably the second day. 'How long have you two been together.' God, Dana and I were completely horrified and both of us shrieked, 'What. We are not together.' Ha it's kinda funny to look back on because Max gave us such a weird confused look and said with a laugh, 'You're kidding right.' I don't know what we looked like because Max just looked between us a number of times and then said in disbelief, 'Oook then. Wow! You're not kidding... Hmm maybe it's just a small town thing.'..."

We are all laughing loudly at that and when we calm I ask, "So how did you end up together then?"

"Well that was actually Max again. We had all been drinking and we were all pretty wasted and playing truth or dare. So it was my go and Max asked me truth or dare and me being a little out of it..."

"Completely out of it more like. You nearly fell in the bonfire a couple of times and when that wasn't good enough, you decided to lean against a wall that wasn't there and knock yourself out when you hit your head on the floor." Chase cuts in.

Juliet rolls her eyes, "I wasn't that bad and I was only out for like, seconds... But anyway I decided that I was feeling brave and chose dare. I will always remember the look Max gave me. Because it was like the biggest shit eating grin and she looked so happy, like it was Christmas. It made me freak and think she was gonna say you have to streak or something. Because I knew how her mind worked at that point with some of the other things she had been saying..."

"Yeah it was always something to do with getting ya kit off and things like that." Dana cuts in with her eyes closed.

"Oh please. I saw your eyes bulge and widen when there was a little flesh from the girls and you were basically drooling." Max retorts.

Dana giggles, "Mmm yeah I kinda was." And carries on giggling.

Juliet rolls her eyes as she strokes through Dana's hair, "Yes but there is no more of that is there?"

"Nah. I got your hot bod to look at now." Dana says happily and kisses her leg, still with eyes closed and nuzzles her head on Juliet's lap.

Juliet smiles at Dana and continues her story, "So I chose dare and Max started saying, 'I dare you tooo kiss.' And she didn't continue for what seemed like forever. My brain and heart was racing so much as to whom she would say. And then she smiled at me and just said Dana..."

Max starts laughing, "Oh my God your face was hilarious. I have never seen someones eyes so huge and two people sit up straight so fast at the same time."

The others laugh too as Juliet says amused, "Hey. I couldn't even believe what you had said. I thought I misheard or you were taking the piss and everybody was staring and completely silent."

"Haha yeah and all you kept saying was, 'What... what... what.' That went on for ages and you seemed stuck like your brain had broke." Courtney says with a giggle.

"I think it did..." Juliet says with a laugh, "...But I didn't get much time to say anything else. Because I took a glance at Dana and saw her frowning, then out of nowhere she basically flung herself at me and the next thing I know I'm on my back with Dana on top of me, kissing me..."

"Yeah. You tasted like blueberries and beer." Dana happily says with a giggle making us laugh.

"I don't even know what you tasted like at that point because I was in complete shock. All I remember is I couldn't breathe or move and I thought I might have died 'cos my heart stopped. But then Dana pulled back and said, 'You have to kiss me back.' And with that she started kissing me again..."

"Mmm... it still took you long enough to kiss me back though. It was like what kissing a mannequin might be like."

Juliet rolls her eyes with a smile as I ask, "So how did you go from that to how you are now?"

"Well we were acting really weird with each other the next few days. Like not talking and just being awkward. But Vicky and Max got fed up with it and locked us in Victoria's room and said you are not being set free until you sort your shit out..."

"And dear God did it take forever for them to even say something to each other..." Victoria cuts in, "...Max and I sat outside for ages just waiting. Then we heard Dana rather loudly start saying, 'I can't take it, this. I like you Jules and you like me... And I want to kiss you again' Max and I just burst out laughing at that and Max shouted, 'About fucking time.' And then Juliet started doing her 'WHAT' thing again until everything went silent."

"Yeah we waited a while to hear if anything else was gonna be said, but we got bored so Vic unlocked her door and we went in. Haha but then Vicky started freaking out because they were on her bed making out and she was absolutely mortified. Dana and Juliet just stared for a moment with a dazed look, then Juliet grabs Dana's hand and drags her out the door giggling together as they run to Dana's room. Ha Vic started to strip her bed as she muttered, 'I'm going to have to burn these sheets and they were my favourites too.' I couldn't stop laughing."

"Haha nice... Did you get it on and get that sexual healin'?" I ask and excitedly squeeze Max in my arms and with my thighs.

"Chloe we are not all like you and Max."

"Bullshit. You so got it on."

"No we didn't..." Juliet starts to say.

But Dana cuts in, "But the next day. Oh baby was there some sexual healin'."

We all burst out laughing at that and Dana actually moves for the first time in hours. She leans in and whispers something in Juliet's ear making her giggle, then pulls back and they look at each other.

They both quickly stand up and Dana grabs Juliet's hand, "Well great party guys. But..." She stretches with a loud yawn, "...We are so tired. So yeah, see you later." And then they both run off giggling.

I can't help laughing at them and as Chase snarks, "Wow rude! Some people have no respect or manners. Ugh, I'm not gonna get any sleep tonight because of you disgusting people." She ends by pointing at Max and myself.

"Hey we haven't even done anything." Max says.

Victoria scoffs, "Oh please. You two can barely keep your hands off each other now. God knows what depraved things you are going to do when you get back to Max's room. Ugh, I think I'm just going to stay here tonight rather than venture back into the sex den."

"You don't need to worry about us 'cos I'm not, well I don't think I am staying, ya know with Max. So it doesn't matter..." I trail off with a shrug.

Where the fuck did that awkward crap come from I scold myself as I feel Max shift and then look at me, "Are you... I mean did you not want to stay? You don't have to though, if you don't want to Chlo."

I run the backs of my fingers over her cheek and look into her unsure but soft eyes, "Are you sure Max? We don't have to do anything. But I do want to stay... Like I really want to." I brush some hair from her face and behind her ear.

I watch Max give me a cute and happy little smile, "I'm sure Chloe. I want you to."

That makes me feel so relieved and I let out a sigh, "Thank you."

I lean in and press my lips to hers for a few seconds and can't help smiling against them. I pull back and rest my forehead to hers, "Mmm you always taste so good..." I kiss her a couple more times, "...Do you um, want to, ya know ge..."

"To get out of here?" Max cuts me off.

I can't help a big excited grin and nod which makes her laugh, "You're cute when you're excited."

I giggle as I jump up and pull Max up after, "Just don't tell anybody. It'll be our little secret..." She starts to chuckle and I take her hand, "...Now come on. I'm going to show you some of the other ways I want to romanticise you and make you see how much more you want me Max."

Max smiles at me, "I dunno. You are already quite irresistible Chlo. I might not be able to take it."

I feel myself blush but I know I'm grinning like an idiot. I go to say something but Chase beats me to it, "Oh no you just go and leave me on my own. I'll just entertain myself."

"But you're not by yourself Vic." Max teases.

"Really?! That isn't exactly going to be very compelling company is it." Chase retorts and points over to Courtney.

I look over to her and see she is slumped on the ground in a weird position. Her legs are out in front of her but her upper body is laying sideways. She is completely dead to the world as she lets out a loud choked snort thing, smacks her lips a few times, then carries on snoring really loudly.

It makes me laugh and turn back to Chase to tease, "What are you talkin' about Vicky. It's like she is playing a musical tune for you, just through her nose."

Victoria rolls her eyes, "I think I have heard more tuneful noises come out from Nathan's dog's backside."

"We can stay if you want Tori?" Max says, much to my annoyance because I want some much needed alone time with her.

But I shove that aside for a moment and try to agree like it is fine, "Yeah sure Vic. We can stay." I end with a shrug.

She smiles or grins at me I'm not sure but it is still a weird thing coming from her, "Really you will. I would really like that..." I can't help a small huff escaping at that and she starts laughing, "...Oh you are so easy Price. you should have seen your face. You actually frowned and pouted at the same time."

I narrow my eyes at her teasing me, "Piss off..." I grumble which just makes her laugh more and me roll my eyes, "...So we can go yeah. You cool with the bagpipe player over there?"

She waves me off, "Oh please. I have my own fabulous company. I don't need no one else..." She sighs, "...But seriously go do whatever it is you are going to do. Just keep the noise down Price people are still talking about that. And some of us like our sleep without being woken by the sound of some wild creature screaming."

I can feel myself blushing madly at that but smirk at her, "You're just jealous you ain't gettin' any. And you should really tell Max to not be so so SO awesome at fuckin'. It's totally all her fault."

Chase rolls her eyes but with a smile quirking her lips as Max slaps my arm playfully, "Chloe you ass. Stop it." But she can't help a small laugh when I turn to her with a big grin.

"Alright Vic. We'll see you later."

"Yes yes. Go, I set you free."

We all share a laugh and I squeeze Max's hand tight and start pulling her away making her giggle as I hear Victoria shout over, "I'M GLAD YOU CAME TONIGHT MAX... UGH, AND I SUPPOSE YOU TOO CHLOE."

"HOW COULD YOU NOT VICKY. I AM TOTALLY AWESOME." I shout back and can actually hear her laughing.

Max shakes her head with a laugh, "You really are a dork."

"Mmhm yeah only for you... But a seriously hot assed one though aren't I?" I give her a shit eating grin.

"Oh Jesus. Any opportunity to get a compliment."

"Fuck yeah. Go on then look at this ass and tell me I'm wrong? I dare you." I start turning around so she can get a good look at me.

Max smirks at me, spins me round to her and says in this low sexy voice as she leans into my ear, "Make me..."

Before I even know what has happened. She bites my earlobe then pulls her head back and crashes her lips into mine for a really intense kiss. I can't help moaning into her mouth and groan when she bites my bottom lip. She then gives me this really hot devilish look, slaps my ass, making me yelp and she takes off running.

I stand here in a complete daze and feeling so fucking turned on and buzzing all over. After I don't know how long I gain my senses, shake my head and run off towards the girls dorms as I feel a few drops of rain start to fall.

I can't help laughing at myself for being such a dopey tit and asking how she manages to do this to me every time. The making me feel so Goddamn good and excited by such simple things. She really is something special and I have never met anyone like her before.

I slow down outside the dorms and can't help grinning as I swing my head side to side looking for my little Wonder Max. I stop in my tracks when I say my Max. It gives me these feelings and my stomach whirl and flip over. And it actually makes me feel really good and fulfilled calling Max mine. I know she isn't really mine yet... mmm yet. But I do really want her to be, properly and not just dating me.

While I'm standing here immersed in my thoughts I am suddenly torn from them and shriek out loud when a rope is wrapped around me. Max stands in front of me with this really sexy amused smirk, "Mmm... What do I have here? It seems I have caught myself a stranger who is just dying to give up all her secrets to me."

I shift and wriggle about trying to move my arms but can't and Max just tightens the rope a little more around me. I try to narrow my eyes at her but it doesn't happen and I just end up trying not to grin from how aroused her doing this is making me feel. And I want to play, really want to.

I lick my lips and ask, "What do you want to know?"

"Hmm... Lets start with an easy one. What's your name?"

"What do you want it to be?"

Max snorts a laugh at that, "That's quite a long name you have..." She retorts and I can't help laughing myself, "Hmm what shall I call you..."

"Yours." I blurt out making Max look to me a little surprised which I am myself.

She quickly brings herself back though thank fuck and clears her throat, "Why are you here?"

"I'm searching for someone."

"Who are you searching for?"

"For a girl."

"Just a girl. Any old girl you can find?"

"No. Ma... this girl is something else, someone special. She makes me feel things I never have and turns my brain to mush. I've never met anyone like her before. I would follow her anywhere." I reply seriously as the rain starts to fall harder.

I watch Max's face change from the playful facade she was doing to curious and a little scared. She shakes her head slightly and takes a breath, "What is she to you?"

"Everything..."

"Everything?"

"Yes."

"Are you... her everything?"

"No... But I want to be. I don't think I have wanted anything more."

I don't even know what I'm doing right now. But I can't help telling her the truth. It feels right, I need to tell her. And this doesn't feel like a game anymore.

Max bites her lip and I feel the rope loosen a little around me as she then asks quietly but not looking me in the eye, "How... ahem, how do you know you're not that to her?"

"Because I can see she is scared. Scared of letting herself have this, something that she wants, that makes her feel happy and worth everything to someone..." I watch Max hesitantly look to me now as the rain drips down her face and wets her hair, "...But also because I hurt her, let her down and saw that little hope and trust she openly gave me break. I would give anything to never see that again, never have her feel like that again..."

"Chloe..."Max whispers so vulnerable and an almost plead to not tell her these things.

I feel the rope around me drop and I take a breath then start saying, "Let me be that Max... Let me show you you don't have to fear me, don't have to be afraid anymore... That you deserve to be happy and not hurt... And you can share it all with me... I'll carry the weight you have carried by yourself for so long..." I take her hands into mine and look into her eyes as the warm feeling rain drenches us both, "...I can be that everything, like you are for me. Let me give you that... Please?"

Max just looks at me like she can't believe or doesn't want to believe what I have said. I can't really believe I did myself but I wouldn't take it back even if I could.

We both continue to stare into each others eyes and it feels like time is standing still. I am so scared right now waiting for an answer and the longer I wait the more it feels like I am not going to get an answer I want to hear.

I watch Max avert her eyes as she asks in a quiet voice, "You said we could take it slow."

I squeeze her hands making her look back to me, "And we will Max. We will go at whatever pace you are comfortable with I promise. But I can't pretend I don't feel something with you I never have before, that there isn't more between us than just dating someone who means nothing to me. I don't want to hold back from you and I want you to know you don't have to with me."

After getting no reply from her I drop her hands and place mine on her cheeks and look into her eyes, "Please say something Max?"

"You frighten me Chloe..." She says with a quiver and it makes me recoil a little with this pain in my heart and I go to drop my hands but Max puts hers over mine to hold them in place, "...You frighten me so much because you make me feel something I never have before. You make me feel like I can do anything, be anything and that I deserve to be happy. And... and that terrifies me to dream I could be allowed to be something more for someone else than what I always have been... Nothing, a nobody who is not worth anything..."

"Don't say that. You are not nothing and you are someone. And you are worth everything Max... To me... I'll never give up on you."

Max moves one of her hands to my cheek and holds it. I close my eyes as she brings me down to rest my forehead to hers, "You Chloe Price really are the most insanely determined person I have ever met. And I know even if I wanted to say no I wouldn't be able to..." I can't help a small proud laugh escape and feel my heart about to break with so much happiness as I move some hair out of her beautiful face, "...And I don't want to say no. I want to be your everything too and not hold back from you..."

I laugh with so much joy now and place my hands on Max's waist and lift her up above me. I look up at her as she giggles down at me with such a happy look that I haven't seen from her before and she looks breathtaking. With her beautiful open smile, her soft hopeful eyes and her wet hair framing her pretty face... Just perfect...

I bring her slowly down my body and place her on the floor. I just gaze into her eyes for a few long seconds and take her all in before I lean down and press my lips to hers. It's the most pleasurable, the most feeling induced kiss I have ever had. And in this moment I feel something change, something different than before between us and I know nothing is ever going to be the same again...


	7. My Little Hippie

When we got back to Max's room on Saturday and out of the rain - after I told her how I feel of course. We stripped out of our wet clothes and into something dry. I may have snuck in some sneaky glances at her sexy little bod while we got changed I might add. She gave me some of her clothes, something that just about fit me. But it made her laugh, me trying to wear her tiny clothes, so it was cool. We basically spent the rest of the night messing around together, watching some movies and doing a LOT of making out. And it was so awesome doing this with her again and it doesn't get old to just kiss her, it actually gets better every time we do it. And yeah sure I really want sex with her again, so much because Jesus fuck that was so mind blowing. But for now I am actually satisfied with what we are doing and I am able to control myself.

We spent most of Sunday together too. After we got up, we went and had a couple of coffee's with little Kate Marsh. And she is really very sweet and just welcomed me in. After that Max and I went out to get something to eat and then we walked around town, hand in hand, which was really nice to do this with her. Then we made our way to the beach so Max could take some photos. I did pretend and make out she was spending to much time on her camera, rather than spending it with her sexy lips on mine and those hands on my body. But she just rolled her eyes at me, kissed me and took a photo of me after. I looked like a dork, with my goofy grin, eyes barely open and a blush. But it was a really good photo and I didn't actually mind her taking her pictures, I really enjoy watching her do her thing.

And now here we are on Wednesday afternoon, last lesson at school in the middle of math and all I can think about is when this crap finishes because I get to be with Max again. This is pretty much all I have been doing everyday, just trying to get through the day while Max isn't with me. I did get to see her a few times today and at lunch I also got some much needed make out time and sweet gropes of her ass again, which made her chuckle and it was just enough to see me through until I can get some more...

"Price you're doing it again..." The slightly annoyed tone of Victoria pulls me from my thoughts, "...If I have to keep hearing you groan and make those weird noises and look at that creepy goofy face of yours any longer. I think I might have to kill you!"

I turn my head to look at her and she is staring at me with this scowl, "Fuck off Chase! I didn't ask you to sit with me! And I'm not doin' anything. Anyway I have to look at your face all the time. So I guess we have the same problem."

She waves me off, "Oh please. Someone like you should count themselves lucky to be able to lay eyes on such a face as mine. And you should also be grateful I am gracing you with my presence. Otherwise you would have to put up with your sad lonely self."

"Ha grateful! Yeah right. I am completely happy on my own thanks all the same though. And you do realize there are other people at this desk too right?" I gesture to Courtney and Hayden who both look up from their text books at me with slightly amused smiles.

"Completely happy on your own. You are full of it! If that were the case then why are you sitting here pining like a freak for Max? And not to mention you have barely left her since you met." She gives me the biggest smirk.

I roll my eyes at her, "Piss off Chase! I'm not pining..."

Hayden snickers and cuts me off, "Ya know Chloe. For once I have to agree with the so called Queen here. You have the same face as Max had when I saw her Sunday evening."

I can feel myself smiling and a blush coming on as Courtney joins in, "Yeah Max was all smiles and basically swooning over you, singing your praises and telling us how incredibly awesome you are. She was like a giggly, blushing, girly mess. It was so cute."

"Haha really?"

"Oh God yes! She was insufferable. I know I said you might be useful and good for her at how happy you make her. But I think I have to rethink my stance on this, because you are both becoming quite unbearable at the moment."

She tried to say it in an annoyed tone but it just sounded affectionate and there is a smile quirking her lip. I grin at her and go to tease but Courtney beats me to it, "Aww leave them alone V'. They are so cute and sweet together. And it's nice to see two people happy like that."

Victoria wrinkles her nose making us all laugh and then she just rolls her eyes at us, "Whatever! Just keep your little love fest to a minimum when you are around me."

"Ha! I promise absolutely nothing."

She actually shakes her head with amusement at me and I can't help grinning at her as the others chuckle. We all start to settle down and begin to do some work...

"So Chloe. Have you actually asked Max out properly and on a date together?" Courtney asks.

I look up from my text book at her to see her smirking a little at me. I look at the other two and they have the same expression, well apart from Victoria's is a lot bigger and more amused.

I shift a little and shrug as I clear my throat, "I well, yeah, basically yes."

Victoria snorts a laugh and I narrow my eyes at her as Courtney says, "Basically?! What does that mean, what did you say?"

I groan a little with embarrassment, "I may not have said the actually words. But I just said I didn't want us dating other people, then I don't just want to date her like it's nothing. So it's the same thing." I end with a shrug.

She looks at me incredulously, like I'm an idiot, "That is not the same thing as to actually ask the question of, do you want to go out and be in a relationship with me..." I frown a little at that as she sighs, "...At least tell me you have gone on a date then?"

"Yes we have actually. We went to the party together remember and on Friday we watched some movies in my room." I reply getting a little defensive.

Victoria snorts, "Wow! You watched a movie when Max came round to yours, on her own accord I might add and you went to a party with all of us and others there too. Have you actually been on a proper date together, when you have thought of something to do and taken her out somewhere, just you two and you put it all together?"

I frown again feeling kind of irritated and a little pissed and not just at them but myself too as I answer, "No. But Max really liked when we watched the movies, there was more to it than just that too. And I said it was a date and she smiled..." I huff with frustration and I'm not really looking at them, "...So what, you think I need to actually ask her out and also ask her out on a date? What would we even do? I don't know what to even do or where to take her. What would she like?"

"Jesus Price! We were just teasing you a little. You have been on a date before right?"

"But now you've said it, it makes me think that I need to do it. What if Max is expecting that and she is waiting for me to ask her... And no I have never been on a date with someone that I actually like and feel something for. The other couple didn't mean anything to me, but Max means everything. And now you lot have really freaked me out. What the fuck do I do?"

"Wow ok. First of all you need to breathe and pull yourself together Chloe..." I shake my head and go to cut in but Chase puts her hand up and stops me, "...You are really over thinking this. Max doesn't care about any of that. She is just happy to be with you, God knows why. But just keep doing what you have been and it will be fine. I'm making a note to not mess with you on this again. Because that face and the freaking out was not really what we were going for, well maybe a little. But you kind of sucked the fun out of it."

"You're a bunch of fuckers and that's so not cool!" I grumble and cannot get the thought out of my head now that I need to ask her out and do something for her...

I hear the bell ring and knock me from my internal meltdown about what I should do because I can't stop thinking about it. I numbly pick up my books and walk out into the hallway and to my locker. I shove my books in, slam it closed and rest my forehead against it with a groan as I close my eyes.

"Tough day tiger?" I suddenly hear the amused tone of Max.

I crack my eye open and look to her to see her leaning against the locker next to mine, arms crossed with a small smile. She tilts her head to the side a little and her smile wavers slightly as she scans over my face.

"You ok Chlo?" She asks softly.

"Max..." Is all I can say before I trail off.

I watch her frown a little concerned as she places her hand on my back, "Hey. What's the matter?"

Feeling her hand on me and seeing her caring eyes makes my heart jump and blurt out lamely, "Do you want to go out and stuff?"

She looks to me confused, "Huh? Go out and stuff. What, hang out when we've packed up here?"

"Noo..." I groan and bang my head on the locker.

"No you don't want to hang out?" She asks even more confused as she takes her hand away.

"No. Well I mean, yeah I do but..."

"Ok Chlo. You are gonna have to help me out here because I'm completely lost."

I huff embarrassed and turn to face her, "You're gonna make me say it, aren't you?" And I glance at the people walking past us.

"Say what? You're not making any sense Chlo. I don't know what you mean."

I avert my eyes and start to fiddle with the ridges on the locker like a dork as I mumble, "Do you want to go out?"

Why the hell am I so nervous about this, it's such bull I scold myself as I look to Max and see her smile a little, "Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Maaax. Nooo..."

"Nooo what Chloooee? This conversation is really hard work."

"You're tellin' me." I huff a little with frustration at myself for being such an idiot. It's not like I haven't said stuff to her before and more than just asking her out on a date, but then the real question is gonna happen. For fuck sake...

"Well as wonderful as this is Chlo. I'm gonna go and grab a shower. If you figure out what it is you want to do and maybe let me know if you want to hang out or not. That would be really cool of you."

Max places her hand just below my shoulder as she leans up and kisses my lips. She pulls back with a smile but it looks a little sad, "I'll see you Chlo."

She runs her hand down my arm to my hand and squeezes before she lets go and starts to walk away. I shiver with a sigh at the feelings it gives me and watch her walk down the hallway.

Come on Chloe you fucking tit, get your shit together, go after her and ask her out, simple. And it's not like she's gonna say no is it, well I sure as hell hope not.

I take a couple of deep breaths, run through the hall and doors after her, "Max wait up. I'll come with you."

She stops before she goes down the steps to the dorms and turns around to look at me. I see her smile at me as I come to a stop in front of her and I can't help smiling back.

"Ok right here's the thing..." I start shifting from foot to foot awkwardly, "...I was talking to Chase and..."

"That's a dangerous thing to do ya know." Max cuts in teasing.

I can't help a chuckle at that, "Yeah I know right... But um, anyway. She and Courtney got me thinking about well, us."

"Us?" She asks with her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah us Max. I want to, ya know, take you out on a date."

"A date? But we have already been on a date... Haven't we? Or is this something I've got seriously wrong again." She asks with amusement.

I smile at her, "Well yeah kind of. But I want to take you on a proper date, one that I have asked you out on. If you want to..."

"Or whatever..." She finishes what I was gonna say and smirks at me, "...Is this what you were trying to ask me before?"

I shrug but can't help my grin at her, "Maybe. It might have been."

"See so cute..." She says with a smile and I can feel a blush forming, "...I would really like to go out on a date with you Chloe."

I feel my gut flip and my heart jump rope with that and can't help giving an excited fist pump, "Hell yeah baby. Chloe Price for the win."

Max shakes her head with a laugh, "Yes Chloe Price always gets what she wants in the end. No matter how long it takes her to get there."

"Mhm, damn straight I do Mad Max."

I put my arm around her shoulders and lean down to kiss her on the cheek. Max quickly turns her head and captures my lips, catching me off guard. But I regain myself and hold her cheek to keep her hot lips pressed to mine.

Max pulls back after a few more seconds and chuckles as I try to follow her lips, not wanting the kiss to have ended yet. I pout a little at her which just makes her laugh some more at me.

She places her hand on mine that's still on her shoulder and starts to move forward as she says, "Come on. Shower..."

I whip my head to look at her and hastily ask, "What! I can come with you? In the shower, really?"

Max looks to me then away with a shrug, "That depends. Can you keep those hands of yours to yourself?"

I shake my head and mumble, "No."

Max snickers, "Well at least you're honest."

"Yeah, to honest for my own good!" I grumble.

I see her glance at me for a moment and then stop outside the dorm, "Are you not happy, ya know, with how we're going? Do you want more?"

I give her an incredulous look, "What! Of course I'm happy..." I lean down and give her a kiss as I wrap my arms around her, "...And hell yeah I want more because shit Max I can't help thinking about what we done and how it made me feel. Like OH MY FUCKIN' GOD MAX it so blew my mind... But I can wait, I'll wait however long you need ok? You are totally worth it Max."

She smiles at me and brings me down for another kiss. When we pull back she takes my hand, "Thank you Chloe. You are to sweet for your own good..." And we start making our way through the dorm.

"I am aren't I and hot?" I cut in quite seriously.

Max chuckles with a head shake, "Yes you are very, very hot Chlo."

I grin at her as we stop outside her room and she opens up her door. I strut into her room, kick my boots off and slump down onto her bed and make myself comfortable.

I watch Max as she gathers up some supplies for her shower. She comes over to me and bends down to give me a kiss. But I grab hold of her and pull her on top of me, making her let out the cutest yelp.

She chuckles and squirms on me as I breathe her in, "Ha, Chlo, what are you doing?"

"Mmm yeah... Like a drug baby. And I'm gettin' my fix before you leave me and then wash your pure make me wet essence away."

I take another big breath of her in and let out a satisfied moan as she lifts her head up to look at me, "Jesus! You're so weird. I'm gonna get a complex if you keep smelling me like this."

"Shh it's all good Max. Just lay down and relax. It won't take long, it's already giving me those awesome shots of pleasure. Mmm..."

She snorts a laugh, "I think you need a cold shower..."

"With you?"

Max rolls her eyes at me, "You just can't help yourself can you?"

She leans down and gives me a kiss before I say, "No! It's why you want me so much."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I'm completely irresistible to you." And I give her a big ass grin.

She chuckles, "You're something alright."

"Mmm yeah I am. Something special aren't I?"

"Haha... You must have the biggest ego around and you're always fishing for a compliment."

She doesn't say it in a negative way, it sounded really affectionate. I smile at her as I brush some hair behind her ear, "What can I say. I'm a glutton for an ego stroke from a really pretty girl."

Max smiles shyly, "I bet you have a lot of pretty girls stroking that rather large ego of yours." Then she runs her fingers slowly over the side of my face and through my hair.

I close my eyes as she does this, feeling all warm and tingly, "Mmm, that's nice... And no. There's only this one girl who I want stroking my ego. She's so awesome and has this pretty little dusting of freckles that go across her cheeks and nose. And they stand out more when she blushes. It's so cute..."

I open my eyes when I feel Max stop her movements and see her blushing. I can't help smiling at her getting embarrassed, "See there they are... Just beautiful..."

Max groans and buries her head to the crook of my neck as she mumbles, "Stop it.."

I snicker and tighten my arms around her, "Nope. You shouldn't be so cute hippie." I kiss her head and then rest my cheek there after.

"Why are you calling me hippie?" Max asks as she makes little patterns on my stomach.

I shrug as I play with her soft hair, "You just seem like a hippie to me. And you have your instant retro camera. I mean that dinosaur must be at least a hundred years old. Digital has happened ya know Max. Then there's the vibe of your room, it screams hipster."

She kisses my neck, "Whatever! And you're one to talk with your wanna be punk attire and pop punk music. But you're more of a messy romantic than a punk." And she kisses me again.

"Mmm yeah, but only for my little hippie though. I'll always be real for you Max."

I let out a content sigh, feeling really happy and just completely relax into the bed. I close my eyes as Max continues her little touches on me and me on her. And it feels so nice to be with someone like this. Just holding her and touching her. I didn't actually know I was missing something in my life before. But after finding Max and being with her in this way, I realize what I have been missing out on and I know I want to experience more. But it's only with Max, she makes me feel something so different than anyone else. I need to keep her with me, keep her safe and make sure to not mess up again...

*****

I've been brewing up the nerve to text Victoria for a few days now. Not because I'm scared or anything but for the pure, very irritating fact that I am going to ask her for some help. And I just know the bitch is gonna milk this forever. But I know I need to suck my pride down and remind myself that it's for Max...

I let out a loud groan and start typing out a message...

**CHLOE:** Yo Sticky Icky Vicky. Where you at?

I take a pull of my smoke as I wait for a reply and tap my heel against the wall I'm sitting on. It literally takes a few seconds before she sends something back.

**SNOBTORIA:** Price! What the hell do you want? Who gave the likes of you my number?

"Wow even her messages are stuck up and snarky!" I mutter as I roll my eyes.

**CHLOE:** You gave me ya number! Looks like the Queen needs the most awesome Price to lift her status!

I smirk as I send that knowing she is gonna be scoffing and scowling at her phone.

**SNOBTORIA:** Oh please! I must have felt so irritated by your sad pathetic face, that I gave it to you. Don't let it inflate that giant head of yours!

I snicker at that, "What a nerd!"

**CHLOE:** Yeah you keep tellin' yaself that if it makes you feel better! But anyway. I need to ask you something?

**SNOBTORIA:** Why can't you ask Max?

**CHLOE:** Because it's about Max. Jesus you're hard work!

**SNOBTORIA:** I don't know anything about the weird stuff you two do! I don't want to know either.

I groan and go to text something back when another comes through.

**SNOBTORIA:** Is Max ok?

It kind of surprises me for the quick change and there's no snarky comment tact on the end.

**CHLOE:** Yeah Max is cool. She's in the shower. Look I need to ask you something but not in text. Can you meet me in the parking lot?

**SNOBTORIA:** When isn't she in the shower! Ugh, but fine. I will be there in a minute.

**CHLOE:** I know right! What's up with that? And thanks Vic.

**SNOBTORIA:** Not for me to say. You will have to ask Max about it. And we will see if your question is worth my time!

I don't really know what to make of that comment about asking Max. But I do know she has a lot of showers. Half my time is spent waiting for her to have or finish her shower and her comment about always liking to be clean. She is also very particular about her things, having them in order or a certain way, even herself. Ugh I guess I'll ask her at some point. No doubt it's her past, which is not an easy place for her to be. But I'll always listen, to help her...

I take my last pull, stub it out and chuck it in the trash when I hear, "Well well well. How the little people always come groveling back to their Queen."

I roll my eyes as I jump down from the wall, "Whatever Chase! I don't grovel to no one."

"Oh really! Not even Max?" She retorts with her infuriating smirk.

"Piss off!"

"Haha... Wow you really are so easy Price! Well what is it you need to ask that you couldn't do over a text?"

I start to shift a little uncomfortably, "Ok right... So look after you, Courtney and Hayden finished teasing me the other day in class. I couldn't stop thinking that I need to take Max out on a date and ya know, ask her out properly... Ugh and I kinda need your help..."

"Ok, so what do you need help with?"

I look to her surprised, "What, are you not gonna take the piss and make some teasing comments?"

"That may come later..." She starts to tease but then sighs, "...I know it may seem like I always think more of myself than others and I am not willing to help or want to see others fail when I can succeed. But this is not the case. I am not very close with my parents and they always taught me to look out for number one. That used to be true for a long time. But after getting away from them and being around normal people, I found that I needed to change, wanted to even and that life doesn't revolve around me..." I'm kinda stunned as she talks because this is not a side I have really seen in her, only little tiny glimpses, "...Max actually really helped with that, whether she knows it or not. She told me what she thought of me one day and how much she hated how my 'Holier than though' attitude makes people feel and that I was like a bully to others and she hates bullies. Admittedly I was pissed off but it was more at myself and I realized I was my parents and I hated that." She shakes her head with a laugh.

"Yeah she does tend to have that good aura vibe..." I snicker as I continue, "...I remember when you and I met and you gave me a sneering once over and made one of your snarky comments. Max Stepped in and basically told you off. Your face was so funny."

Chase rolls her eyes with a smile at that, "Yes she does tend to do that with me, if I forget myself or she doesn't like my attitude. But I actually don't mind. I'm grateful she does because no one else would ever tell me."

We both share a laugh before Vicky says, "I said this last time but you make Max generally smile and she deserves that. My friends mean the most to me and I will always do everything I can to help and be there for them and I class Max as one of my closest. So what is it I can help with?"

I actually find myself generally smiling at her as I answer, "Well I don't want to just take her to the cliche movies date, partly 'cos we watch movies together and I kinda prefer it that way, it's um, more cozy. But anyway, I don't want the other of a restaurant either."

"So you have something in mind then?"

"Yeah there's this place I used to go just outside of town. I know what it is I'm gonna do. But I need some ideas of what she likes, with food, music and help to set it all up and get everything sorted out. And also to keep Max occupied on the day."

"Ok Chloe. I and no doubt the others will want to stick their noses in and jump on the wagon. So we will help out with what you need. When are you doing it for?"

"Next Saturday. That's when I said to Max anyway."

"Good. At least it gives us some time to get it sorted out."

"You lot are gonna be like Datezilla's aren't you?" I ask with a nervous chuckle.

"I'll keep my bitches in line. Dana and Juliet will be the worst ones. They are pretty disgusting when it comes to these sorts of things." She says it with a smirk.

"Your bitch's? Jesus you're to much!"

Chase laughs happily at that as I get a text and pull my phone out, "Yes Price my bitch's. They know their place and so will you if you know what's good for you."

"Pfft. You wish Chase. There's only one little hippy who I might allow to boss me around and that's only because she is so cute and also does it in the bedroom." I give her a shit eating grin when I finish.

She screws her face up with disgust, "And now we are back to normal with me the queen and you the dirty trashy punk. You really are made for each other."

"Ya know I think you may be right. Well only about Max and me. Not the hoity toity crap you spewed out about yaself."

She waves me off and starts to make her way up the steps, "You'll learn your place in my grand scheme of things. Oh and just text me with the details."

"Yeah sure Vicky... And thanks for helping me out. You're actually getting a lot cooler."

"I AM LIKE ICE PRICE!" She shouts back and laughs as she carries on walking towards the campus.

I laugh myself with a head shake not quite understanding how I am friends, would I call her my friend? I guess I would, with Victoria Chase of all people and she is really alright. I never thought that could ever happen. Hmm, maybe hell has frozen over...

I pause my thinking as I get another text and open up my first one.

**MAX:** Sorry I took so long blue. I kinda got collared by Dana and Taylor in the showers. x

**CHLOE:** Oh I see how it is. I'm not allowed in the shower with you but you do it with two others!!

I snicker as I send that and start heading back to the girls dorm as I read her other one.

**MAX:** Do you fancy some takeout while we watch our movies tonight?

**CHLOE:** Yeah sounds good Mad Max. Whatcha thinkin'?

I climb up the stairs and head down the hall to Max's room as she texts back. I pause outside her room to read it.

**MAX:** Hmm... I'm kinda in the mood for somethin' spicy, Mexican maybe. Hbu?

I smirk when I read that and open her door, "Spicy ya say Maxine? I got all the spice you need girl!"

I growl, kick the door shut and pounce on top of her making her shriek and squirm with laughter and even more when I start to kiss her all over. So fuckin' cute...


	8. Sunset to sunrise

I run my hands down my shirt to straighten it out and then look at myself in the mirror. I am wearing a white shirt, a couple of buttons undone at the top, sleeves rolled up, a pair of dark blue skinny pants and my black boots. I've got no beanie on and I even freshly dyed my hair so I have none of my blonde roots showing.

"Ok ok. After the third different outfit I've tried on, this is the one... I think." I mumble.

I give myself a nod and take a deep breath to try and calm my nerves. Today is the day I'm taking Max out for our date and I'm so fucking nervous that I think I could hurl. I don't get why I'm feeling like this, it's just a date and it's with Max, so I don't get it. Because she is cool and we hang out all the time together and get on so good with each other.

I let out a groan as I hear my phone go off. I walk over to it and pick it up to see Victoria has sent a text in the group chat they made me join. I don't really mind and they have been really cool actually with helping me out to set up a date. I couldn't really stop them either after I sucked up my pride and asked Victoria for a little help the other day. They all jumped on board after that, like Chase said they would.

**SNOBTORIA:** Price how much longer do we have to keep Maxine occupied here?!

**SNOBTORIA:** She won't shut up about her camera going missing and is rambling like a mad women!

**SNOBTORIA:** You better hurry your sorry ass up!

I snort a laugh at that as another few texts come through.

**JULES:** Don't listen to her Chloe.

**JULES:** Max is just really excited and it's so adorable.

**JULES:** Have you decided what you are wearing yet?

**JULES:** You're going to love what Max is wearing ;)

**DANA:** Oh wow yeah! HAWT!!!

**DANA:** I might actually steal her away or her outfit. I haven't decided yet ;p

**DANA:** Maybe I'll just take both! 8D

I can't help frowning at that and start typing a reply out.

**CHLOE:** Juliet you better keep ya girl on a short leash

**CHLOE:** Or I'm gonna do some ass kicking!

**CHLOE:** That tiny little hippie is all mine!

**DANA:** PMSL!!!

**DANA:** You were right Vicky.

**DANA:** She is fun to whined up. xoxox

**SNOBTORIA:** I told you.

**SNOBTORIA:** She's so easy!

**CHLOE:** Oh ha ha ha!!!

**CHLOE:** Aren't we all just the funniest bunch of assholes!

I hear a knock at my door and slip my phone in my pocket as I call, "Yo." But get no answer.

I walk over and open it up. When I do I see Mom and Dad just standing there smiling at me. I look between them weirdly with my eyebrow raised.

"Hello creepy pod people at my door! What are yo..."

Mom suddenly raises her hands and snaps a photo of me, "Jesus Mother! You tryin' to blind me!" I blink and rub my eyes a little from the bright flash.

"Oh you shush. My little girl is all dressed up and goin' on a date. This doesn't happen often, well ever."

I roll my eyes at her, "God you're embarrassing! And I'm not a little girl."

"You will always be our little baby girl Chlo, no matter how old and big you get." Dad says.

I turn away from them as I ask, "What do you both want anyway? Apart from to blind and embarrass that is." I pick up some body spray and spray it over myself.

"Makin' sure you're getting a move on. You're goin' to be late if ya don't hurry up." Mom says as she comes up to me and starts to fiddle with my shirt and collar.

I groan and try to bat her hands away, "Mooom. God stop fussin'! You'd think I was getting married or somethin'."

She places her hands on my cheeks, "You can moan all ya want. But you'll miss it one day..." I roll my eyes at her, "...We know how difficult it was when we moved away and you didn't 'ave anyone around really ya own age or that you knew. Ya moaning an' huffin' aside we really appreciate you helpin' us out when we needed it and didn't make it hard for us..." Mom starts to tear up a little as she drops her hands from my face which makes me feel uncomfortable and look to Dad.

"What your Mom is trying to say is that we had been talking and the fact that you have been good and done so well in home school when you were away, even here we haven't had any problems. I know we spoke a while ago about getting you a vehicle..." I feel my eyes widen a little with that 'cos that was said over a year ago, "...Come with us..."

They both turn around and leave the room. I stand here completely stunned and thinking I must have misheard something because it almost sounded like they have got me a car. But that can't be...

"Chlo are you coming?" Dad knocks me back to reality.

I take a breath and quickly make my way down the stairs. I walk out the front door and stop in my tracks. Because sitting in the driveway is a black Dodge Ram/Dakota pickup. I know it's that because it says it and I might have hinted once or twice how cool they looked. I know my jaw is hanging wide open right now and my eyes feel so huge.

I let out this high pitched squeal thing and shriek, "NO FREAKIN' WAY!!!"

I look between them both a few times and ask in disbelief, "You guys seriously got me a truck? Like really, it's mine?"

Dad chuckles, "Yes Chlo it's yours. I know we promised to get something a while back. But with everything going on with my Dad towards the end, we never really got round to it and we kind of put you and your needs to side in a way. Which we are sorry for and this is a sort of thank you for not being to much of a pain in the backside... And we're both really proud of you."

I can feel myself becoming a little teary with what has been said and what they have done. I walk up to them both and wrap my arms round them.

"Thank you so much for this. I don't even feel like I deserve it..."

Dad pulls back to tease, "I can always take it for my own if you'd prefer? I think I would look very cool in that."

I drop my arms and let out a wet chuckle, "Never old man. This beast is mine now! You would just look like you were havin' a midlife crisis."

Mom chuckles, "Oh he is already there."

Dad holds the keys out to me and I take them with a huge grin, "You guys are the absolute best ever."

I give them another hug and then practically run over to MY truck. I hastily open it up and jump in, "Oh my God. This is so awesome!!" I squeal some more as I grip the steering wheel and bounce up and down.

They come over to me as Mom says, "I know you're excited but ya have to promise to be careful and not drive around like a maniac?"

"Yeah yeah sure Mom I promise." I answer in a daze as I look over the interior, which is so sweet.

"Hmm... Well ya better young lady..." I grin at her making her shake her head slightly amused, "...Anyway don't you have a date to get to. You don't want to be late. Not the best way to start it."

"Oh shit yeah!!"

"Chloe!"

I give her a sheepish grin, "Oops. Sorry."

"Yes I'm sure... Right off with ya. And everything is all packed up and in the truck bed. Now you be careful and good, ya hear?" Mom leans in to give me a hug.

I hug her back, "Yeah I will and thank you so much Mom. I love you."

"You're welcome. You deserve it. And I love ya too baby girl."

She steps to the side and Dad pulls me into a hug, "I'm going to repeat what your Mom said. Be careful Chlo and do not do anything stupid. We'll go over everything later. I love you."

"I love you too Dad and thanks again for this. You guys are the most awesomely cool dudes ever!"

"Yeah I am, I know. I don't know about your Mother though..." We share a laugh as he pulls back, "...Now go daughter of mine and show Max why Price's are the ultimate date material and cannot be beat."

"You're a dork. But this truck got you closer to awesomeness."

He shuts the door and I put the key in the ignition and turn it. The truck rumbles to life with a meaty raw, "OH HELL YEAH BABY!! This is a beast. Hahaha..."

I put my belt on and press the button for the window, "I'm gonna rule this town! Well you uber cool people. Me and my baby are gonna go pick up my little hippie and blow her mind..." I pull out of the drive and give them a wave, "...Thank you so much again. Later's you most awesome 'rents..."

I pull my arm back and carry on down the road feeling absolutely awesome and one of the luckiest people ever...

*****

It doesn't take me long to arrive at Blackwell. Mostly because I couldn't resist putting my foot down a little when there was no one around. And fuck me does this monster have some power behind it and makes such a sweet growling sound.

I still can't believe this is mine, as in all mine! I feel almost giddy with excitement right now and everything feels so good at the moment. I have an awesome Mom and Dad and I'm about to go and pick up the sweetest, most beautiful girl to take out on a date. I know I'm not gonna be able to stop myself from grinning like an idiot for the longest time.

I turn the engine off and send a quick text to Chase to let her know I'm here, I have a ride sorted and I'm about to head over. I jump out of my truck, I love saying that, lock up and go to the truck bed. I lean in and grab the bunch of flowers I got for Max and then head towards the girls dorm.

I'm humming a little and twirling my keys around my finger as I take the steps two at a time and walk past the boys dorm kind of in a world of my own. And I can't wait to show Max my new wheels.

I suddenly hear laughing and look up to see a few people outside. Taylor and Trevor are sitting together under the tree. Zach, Nathan and Warren are having some kind of animated chat, with arms waving around. Then I see Dana, Courtney, Victoria and Juliet laughing loudly in a little huddle...

I hear someone wolf whistle then, "Price you actually scrub up good. Who knew."

I flip Nathan the bird, "Fuck you rich boy! Not even all your money can make you look as good as me." I snicker as he flips me off back with a laugh.

I turn back towards the others but stop dead in my tracks when I see her, Max standing there. And OH MY FUCKING GOD WOW!!! She looks absolutely breathtaking and that doesn't even do her justice. She is wearing this blood red dress and black boots, her hair is done really pretty, in like these very loose waves. If I didn't know any better I would say she has stolen the red dress from the film Resident Evil, because this is the outfit she is wearing. But instead of Milla what's her face, it's Max who is wearing it and fuck me does she wear it so perfectly.

She has managed to actually do it to me again and render me completely helpless. My arm is still in mid air from spinning my keys around them and I can't seem to bring it back down.

I feel like my insides are melting away into a puddle of goo on the floor. And I don't think the rest of me will be far behind the mess, because I'm feeling kinda light headed right now.

I suddenly realize I'm not breathing and take a big intake of air and hear, "...ell you have done it again Max."

"Oh she does that all the time. I've told her she's going to get locked away for being so creepy if she carries on."

I hear laughing now but I don't know who, but I don't give a shit because I can't look away from Max, well more importantly don't want to look away from her.

I can see her smiling shyly at me with a small blush and I know I'm giving her a dopey smile back. But I can't really help it and kinda don't care anymore, especially with the thought and effort she always puts in for me.

I am finally able to gain a little of myself back and start to walk up to Max, who looks to the other four and they nod then start to head over to the boys.

I stop in front of her, "... Max..." I whisper her name like it's something precious to be savored.

She smiles softly at me, "Chloe..."

I smile back, "You look beautiful Max."

She blushes all embarrassed, which is so cute. I go to take her hand but realize I'm holding the bunch of flowers and kind of awkwardly shove them into her as I mumble, "These um... These are for you..." I end with a shrug.

I hear her chuckle and look to her as she looks them over and smells them, "Thank you Chloe. They're really pretty. My favorites."

She raises herself up and gives me a kiss on the cheek, "And you look really good Chlo."

I blush a little in my awkwardness but try to play it cool, "Hot Max. I look hot."

Max chuckles, "Yes you are hot too. And you smell really good also."

I grin at her, "That's better..." I hold my hand out to her, "...Are you ready?"

She places her hand in mine and I lace our fingers together, "Oh and you smell absolutely delicious Max. Mmm... Hippie is on the menu tonight." I whisper huskily, which makes her laugh.

I start to lead us away feeling all light and so happy right now as I hear, "Have a good time you two and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Thank God you're not here and I don't have to listen to your very disturbing noises Price!"

I grin over at them, "Hey it's all good Chase. I'll make sure I scream extra loud so you don't miss anything." She rolls her eyes at me as we continue towards the stairs.

As we start across campus Max asks, "So where are we going?"

I look to her and see she is not looking at me but her flowers and it makes me smile, "You will just have to wait and see."

Max glances at me, "Not even a hint?"

"Nope."

She hums a little with a nod as I pull us to a stop at my truck. Max looks to me confused when I unlock it and open the door for her, "Who's truck is this?"

I help her in, "Mine." I reply and give her a kiss.

She raises her eyebrow at me, "Yours? What..."

"Haha... You're so cute. Yeah mine babe."

Max blushes and quickly grabs her seat-belt, pulls it around herself and clicks it in as she mumbles, "Babe..."

"Sorry..." I say a little embarrassed and close her door then walk round to my side and jump in, "...I was just trying it out. But erm, I won't use that one if you don't like it." I end with a shrug and start up the truck.

"No it just took me by surprise is all and you've never called me that before... I've not been called that by anyone..."

I frown at Max when she says that, "Well that's because you've been around blind and deaf people your whole life."

"I'm not exactly, 'babe material'... I dunno..." She replies with a shrug.

I start driving down the road and retort with heat, "Bullshit Maxine! You're gorgeous."

We go silent for a moment after that until I hear Max say quietly, "I wouldn't mind if you called me that... It felt nice when you said it."

I glance at her to see she is looking out the window, then see her hand on the seat between us. I reach over and place mine on hers, "Sure babe."

She looks to me with a shy smile and blush then turns my hand over to intertwine our fingers and I can't help grinning at her. She shakes her head with a laugh as I turn my full attention back to the road.

We just talk together after that about random things and our likes, dislikes and about my new truck, which she really likes and said it suits me, gives me an extra edge. And it's nice just chatting like this and it's also so easy to talk to her about everything and nothing, all at the same time...

It's not long before we arrive at the place I'm taking Max and see her looking around out the window. It's a place outside of town that Dad and I found while trekking through the forest before we moved away. It looks out over the whole of Arcadia and it was always beautiful then. When the girls and I came here to set things up it was still the same and I just thought Max would really enjoy the view and place.

I park up and check the time to see it's nearly time for the sun to set, "Perfect..." I mumble.

"Hmm... What?"

"Oh nothing..." I hastily reply and see Max go to open her door, "...Max wait."

She jumps and turns to me, "What's the matter?"

"Just stay there."

"Jesus Chlo I thought something was wrong... But why do I need to stay here?"

"Because I said you have too."

Max rolls her eyes and slumps back into the seat but I can see a smile tugging her lips. I lean over and kiss her on the cheek, "Good girl."

I smirk at her as she crosses her arms and tries to sound annoyed, "You're lucky I like you and you're hot. Otherwise we would have a serious problem." But I can hear the laugh in her tone.

"Mmm... Angry Max. I like a lot."

I snicker as she involuntarily snorts a laugh but tries to reign herself in and wave me away. I jump out the truck and make my way to her side and open the door. I hold out my hand for her to take which she does with a smile.

"Where are we?"

"Just a little place I know..." I squeeze her hand then let go, "...I just need to get something. You can start making your way along the path. You'll know where to go." Because I marked the route with little notes for you.

She looks like she might protest but shakes her head, smiles at me and starts to walk down the path. I watch her ass walking away from me and bite my lip thinking of all the things I could do with that.

"Mmm... Fuck this is going to be a hard night to hold back..." I mumble.

I take a breath and take my phone from my pocket, connect it to the stereo I have set up and press play on the playlist I put together. I then go to the truck bed to grab the hamper Mom and Dad helped me with and check the gift I got for Max is in there.

I head along the path myself feeling kinda nervous and excited, but it's nice, a good feeling. As I approach the opening I can hear the music playing softly and then notice Max standing near the edge of the cliff, looking out over the town in the distance with the sun setting in front of her. She looks absolutely breathtaking I think to myself as I quietly place the hamper down and open it up to pull her camera out.

I shift about a little to try and line up the shot - this is not something I'm really good at or know what I'm doing. But I press the button when I like what I see.

Max turns around to the noise and looks at me with surprise on her face and I can't resist taking another photo of that and laugh a little as she frowns at me slightly.

She starts walking over to me as I bend down to pick up the photos it spat out and hear her say, "Chloe what the he... Is that my camera?"

I stand up and give her a sheepish grin, "It might be."

"Oh my God! I was freaking out so much 'cos I couldn't find it and thought someone had stolen it... And evidently someone did..." She smirks at me as she puts her arms around my waist, "...I suppose I should have known it would have been the one person who tends to steal my stuff now."

I rest my arms over her shoulders and lean down to give her a kiss, "Yeah I am an awesome ninja... Although I have to admit that Victoria, Nathan, Warren and even Kate Marsh helped me out with stealing it."

"Wow you are corrupting my friends with your thieving, well not so much those lot, but Kate. How did you convince her to do it?"

"My dear Maxine. Everyone loves me and no one can say no to me. Chloe the awesome Price always gets what she wants. As you know only to well."

Max chuckles and leans up to capture my lips that I can't help smiling wide and humming into and feeling her smile against me too. When we pull back I look into her eyes for a few seconds and feel all weird, but it's nice, really nice in fact.

I lick my lips as I take my arms from her shoulders, "Now you go and sit that sweet little ass of yours down over on the blanket and let me blow ya tits off with my romanticisng powers."

"Jesus! I don't think I can take your dorkiness."

"Shut it and move ya ass."

Max laughs as she turns around and makes her way to the blanket that I laid out on the grass earlier today. Flower petals are spread around and a few lamps placed about. There is a small battery powered stereo that is playing the soft acoustic music I put together that the others said Max has a guilty pleasure for. I have to say it's actually alright and I really don't mind it. The ideas were all mine but Dana and Courtney did help me set it all up, which I am grateful for but also couldn't really stop them either.

I pick up the hamper, make my way over and set everything down. Max picks up the photos I took and looks at them as I take my boots off and set them to the side.

I move in front of Max and kneel down, "Foot."

She looks up confused, "Huh?"

I snicker at her as I take hold of her leg and pull it out in front of her, "You need to have your boots off."

"I need to do I?!" She asks amused but still allows me to pull it off.

"Yep."

Once I have them both off I place them next to mine and then settle myself down next to Max as she says, "These are really good Chlo." She holds up the photos.

I shrug, "I know."

Max laughs with a head shake, "I don't know if I should compliment you anymore. I don't think you need it."

"Nah. You know you love doing it. I mean it's hard not to be in awe of my greatness." I give her a shit eating grin which makes her laugh some more.

"You're lucky I do enjoy doing it. Mostly because you get this really cute proud face and smile. It's kind of endearing."

I feel myself blush a little when she says that and she has this gentle smile as she looks at me. I try to pass it off as nothing by retorting lamely, "You shush. You're ruining my hard edge." And then lean in for a kiss before she can say anything.

But she laughs against my lips making me huff and pout a little 'cos I know she is gonna tease me, which she does, "Chloe you are the most romantic and softest person I have ever met. No matter how much you try to portray otherwise. I mean look at what you have done for me tonight. This is the most incredibly amazing thing anyone has done for me."

I wrinkle my nose and grumble completely embarrassed trying to ignore that weird feeling in my chest and gut, "Soft! I'm not soft."

She leans over and gives me a kiss, "You are a big ol' softy..." I go to protest but she places her finger against my lips, "...And kind, caring, sweet, very protective and extremely romantic..." I know I'm blushing madly right now but I'm also smiling with how good it makes me feel, she makes me feel, "...And you are the absolute greatest in the world at all these things and so much more. You cannot be beat."

I just stare at Max not really knowing what to say and I don't think I can say anything either. But I know my smile is big and I must look like the biggest blushing dork right now.

Max gives me another kiss, a long hot kiss I might add as she places her hand on my cheek and slips her silky tongue into my mouth. I eagerly welcome it with mine and place my hand on her soft thigh and slowly run it up it a little, feeling as she shivers.

When she pulls back, which is far to soon in my opinion. I can't help this weird shuddery sigh sound coming out as my eyes flutter open and I then lick my lips, trying to form something in my head to say.

And all that slips out of my mouth is, "I am the greatest." Which makes Max burst out laughing and I find myself joining in with her and just watch her pretty face lit up so happy. I do love making her laugh, it's like the sweetest sound to hear.

When we have calmed down I ask, "Are you hungry?" I turn to the hamper, open it up and start to pull some of the food out.

She kisses me on the cheek, "Yeah I am... Thank you Chloe." She ends in this sweet whisper to me.

I smile at her before I get a bottle of, "Hmm... Sparkling berries... What the fuck is that..." I turn the bottle around and glance over the writing, "...Ugh, it's not even alcoholic. That is such bull Mother!"

"Haha it's ok Chlo. It doesn't matter."

"But I put some wine in here. I picked 'em, well stole them from my 'rents myself and everything. I can't believe she switched the bottles."

"Seriously Chloe it doesn't matter. And this way I will still have all my memories from tonight."

"I, yeah, well... That's not the, the point. But fine we can just have some berry juice." I retort all flustered from how sincere she sounded and looks.

I open the bottle and pour some into the plastic cups. I pass one to Max and then hold mine out to her, "We should toast."

Max lowers her cup before she takes a sip, "What are we toasting?"

"Umm... Well, us..." I reply awkwardly with a shrug.

She smiles at me and taps her cup to mine, "Ok. To us."

I can't help grinning wide and lean in to kiss her sweet smiling lips. But I suddenly jump a little and open my eyes when I hear a click and whirring sound.

She starts giggling at me and just takes another photo making me grumble all embarrassed, "Maybe I shouldn't have brought your camera. Always takin' your photos of me looking like a dork."

Max just laughs even more at me pouting and gives me a kiss on my protruding bottom lip, then bites and tugs on it a little and I can't help groaning with a shiver.

I take a shuddery breath then lick my lips, "Mmm, ok... Um, we should eat now... Yeah. So food."

"Sure Chlo, food." Max agrees with amusement.

I have to turn away from her to distract myself from how much I want her and to also hide my red face.

I put a couple of bags of potato and corn chips out and a nacho cheese dip thing down, some mayo, mustard on the blanket and start to take the lids off some of the tubs.

"So what have we got here then?"

"Well we have got some BBQ chicken wings, spicy pork ball things, meat loaf, pastrami, some sweet ass pulled pork and cheese slices, potato salad, pickles, a macaroni and bacon salad, more bacon than salad of course and some bread. And this my cute little hippie, is the sweetest thing of all, like golden nectar. Made by my own magnificent hands..." I hold out a bottle of homemade lemonade.

Max smiles at me, "You made your own lemonade?"

"Hell yeah I did! With the help of these talented bad boys." I hold up my hands and wriggle my fingers with a grin as she laughs.

"You really are the best Chlo." And she gives me a kiss.

"I am, I know."

"I have to say WOW! Chloe it all looks so good... Wait did you make all this?" She gestures at all the food.

I shrug, "Maybe... I might have had a little help from Mom and Dad. But only a little, no matter what they tell you."

"I can't believe you done all of this Chloe. This is so incredible, all of what you have done today is... I don't understand how you're single or, well bothering with... I just don't get it..." She trails off quietly with a shrug.

Max almost started to sound a little choked and something else I can't quite put my finger on. It makes me feel a little sad that she thinks so much of me just doing some food and the other bits for her. It's as if no one else has done anything like this for her before. But I can't help feeling kind of proud that she thinks so much of it too and that she sounds so grateful for it.

I place my hand on hers and give it a squeeze, "Well Miss Caulfield you're about to be even more blown away by the most awesome sandwich you have ever had."

She chuckles at that, "Oh I don't doubt it. If it's anything like Chloe's awesome hot chocolate. Then I'm sure I'm about to be in ultimate groveling mode any second."

I can't help a giggle at that, "Mhm, damn straight babe... Now I'm going to let you in on the secret of what makes it so special... It's having the hottest, most amazeballs girl in the entire universe make it for you..."

"Really! You have seriously got Gal Gadot and Emilia Clarke to come and make me a sandwich? You are so cool Blue." Max jumps in so excitedly.

I sit here blinking, having to take a second to realize what she has just said and then gasp before I narrow my eyes at her, "You little fucking shit! You take that back right now! I'm the hottest girl in the universe, especially to you. Now say it or I'll..."

She just starts giggling and looks so happy with herself, at me and my horror and freaking out. I scowl at her which she just laughs more and makes me huff, "Oh you so asked for it Caulfield!" And I launch myself at her.

She lets out a puff of air as I knock her back and lay on top of her but then she just carries on laughing at me. I can't help chuckling a little myself as I try and whine at her, "Maaax! Stop it and tell me I'm the hottest to you? Come on, this is so not cool. You know I am."

"Wow haha... Oh Jesus! Are you really that desperate to have someone tell you how hot you are?"

"No! Just you hippie. So say it."

She shrugs, "Meh. You're ok I guess." And then snickers at my scowl.

"Maxine! Just tell me. I know you think I am. So give it up."

Max suddenly gets this really soft look as she raises her hand and brushes some hair out of my face, "Chloe Price. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

It catches me off guard and I feel all these different things rushing through me. I lay here kind of stunned for a moment just looking down at her and into her intense but also soft blue eyes.

I shake my head a little trying to push those strange feelings down and sit up, "Y-yeah well... That's more like it... You better always remember that..." Max sits up as well and I see her shaking her head at me, but I try and ignore it, "...Here I'll make you a sandwich."

"Sure Chlo. Thank you."

I smile at her and start to make her a sandwich. Once I have made that I put some of all the other bits together on a plate and some for myself and we then settle down with each other and get to eatin'...

*****

I hear Max groan as she leans back on her forearms, "Ugh, Jesus Chlo! I think you have killed me. Look at the size of my stomach. I look like I'm pregnant..." I chuckle as she rubs her belly, "...Mmm but I have to say it was all so incredible. Yeah I can definitely die happy now mmm... Thanks Chloe the most Awesome Price."

"Hahaha... You are so Goddamn cute. And there is still nothing to that tiny damn belly of yours..." I poke her stomach making her giggle and swat my hand away, "...But we are not done yet Maximus. So I hope you are still hungry and you best get ready for the second round."

I reach into the hamper and pull a couple of sweet ass deserts out as I suddenly feel Max run her hand up my leg and thigh slowly.

When I look to her she has this hot little smirk and says in a husky tone, "Mmm... I am still extremely hungry blue." She emphasizes the hungry part with a growl.

I blink a few times a little stunned but then can't contain my excited grin from breaking out at her, "Mmm, yeah... We can always skip the sweet bits and just move straight onto your creamy desert. There is something I'm absolutely dying to taste."

I go to move forward to capture Max's lips in a kiss but notice her eyes shift and then her head follows. I look to what she is looking at as she asks, "Is that your Mom's chocolate cake?"

I look to her completely confused and bewildered, "What?"

"That cake. Did your Mom make it?" She points to the cake in question.

"Yeah yeah. She made it today..." I reply a little impatiently as I lean into Max, slide the strap to her dress down her arm and start to kiss along her shoulder to her neck.

She hums at this as I place my hand on her thigh and move it up as I say so turned on, "...But lets not... worry about that hmm... and get back to what... we were talking about mmm... yeeeah..."

"Mmm, yeah... But that cake Chlo..." I lift my head up to look at her with a frown and see her smiling at me, "...I had never had a cake like that before. It was like the tastiest thing ever."

I narrow my eyes at her, "Tastiest thing ever! You remember tasting me right?"

She smirks at me then looks to the cake, "You know Blue..." She scoops some of the chocolate fudge icing off it with her finger then looks back to me and moves up against me, "...I don't think I can recall. But maybe this will make it so I always remember..."

I watch her, feeling my heart racing as she runs the chocolate across my lips, then quickly leans in and slides her tongue along them and kisses me hard after. I can't help moaning really loudly, feeling my whole body buzzing with this deep seated arousal and shit I can feel how wet I am.

I really start breathing heavily into the kiss and I think I'm going to explode right now with so much need for her, as she runs her fingers through my hair with one hand and down my neck with the other.

I start to move my hand higher up her thigh as she scrapes across my scalp and we both moan. I pull back from the kiss panting and watch her bite her lip and look so fucking hot. I lean my head down and run my tongue up the middle of her neck, hearing her let out this small moan and then groan when I nip her bottom lip.

"Max... Can I?" I ask carefully but with desperation in tone as I run my hand up her inner thigh.

I look into her eyes, just watching and waiting for the go ahead or not. And then I feel her open her legs a little more and hear her say the sweetest thing, "Yes, do it. I need you Chlo..."

I can't help groaning and feel myself pulsing with that, "Fuck yes! God I need you too Max, I need you so much."

I squeeze her thigh then place my hand on the ground beside her as I lean in to capture her lips. I push more of my weight into her to get her to lay down, which she does and we don't break the kiss, both not wanting to part. I maneuver my thigh between her legs as she starts to undo my belt.

Max whips my belt open and starts to undo my button and zip on my pants. I help undress myself by popping the buttons to my shirt as fast as I can, but not fast enough. So I quickly sit up and hastily rip my shirt open, then off my arms and chuck it aside not caring where it lands.

That actually gets a laugh from Max, "Wow someone's eager... But it's so damn cute how excited you are."

I grin down at her as I place my hands either side of her head, "Fuck yeah I'm excited! You have no idea how hard it's been to hold back from you Max. I've thought about and dreamed everyday and night about getting to fuck you again because fuuuckmmm..." I end with a moan and bite down on my lip, as my eyes roll back, when Max rakes her nails down my back and squeezes my tit hard.

"Then stop talking about it and do it Chloe!"

I smirk at her, "Mmm... Fuck it's such a turn on when you get all aggressive with me, that angry face of yours and telling me what to do."

Max narrows her eyes at me and crosses her arms, "Chloe strip the rest of ya damn clothes off for me now and fuck me or I'm sorting myself out!" She then reaches out and slaps my ass.

"Ahh... Fuck Max! You're gonna make me cum right now if you carry on..."

I quickly jump up from her before she can say anything back and basically rip my bra apart to get it off and chuck it aside. Then I give my pants and underwear the same treatment and they're off in one swift move, faster than I ever have before and chuck them to the side to wherever the rest of my clothes are.

I look down at Max and see her eyeing up my body and I swear she actually licks her lips, like she is going to eat me, rip me apart, like she's some kind of animal. I feel my heart about to burst out of my chest right now. And I'm sure I can feel myself dribbling down my inner thigh with how fucking turned on I am and throbbing, needing to be released from my pent up arousal.

I watch Max smirk at me and then beckon me in this really hot, seductive voice, "Come on Tiger I'm waiting. I wasn't lying when I said I was extremely hungry still. Now show me what the real Chloe can do." And Jesus fuck I almost can't take it.

I kneel down in a daze and spread her legs open, then slide my hands up her soft thighs. I move her dress up and as I do I realize she isn't wearing any underwear.

I can't help feeling so excited and turned on by that and let it be known with a growl, "Fuck that's so hot! You kinky little bitch Max!"

I have to slide a couple of fingers around and up her sweet little pussy making her moan a little and me look up to see her bite her lip.

I bring my fingers to my mouth and slip them in to get my first taste of her as I look into her eyes. And fuck me it's the single most beautiful thing I have ever tasted before, like nothing else. It makes me pulse and moan out in pleasure.

While I'm having my taste buds and sensory overload from her beautiful flavor I feel Max take hold of my necklace, "If you are quite finished doing your wine connoisseur bit with my pussy. Can we get back to the sex, because you are killin' me right now Chloe!"

She tugs on my necklace to bring my head closer to hers and I pop my fingers out of my mouth with a moan when I feel her finger press down on my clit.

"F-fuck fuck, ok ok mmm... Sorry..." I start to moan and groan trying to hold back and pull myself together, unable to really put my brain into action to even do a simple task. God what is the matter with me, what has she done! I'm a complete mess, but it feels so fuckin' good.

I take hold of her dress again and start to move it up. Max sits forward and raises her arms to allow me to pull it all the way off. I sling it to the side and just look down at her body, her really beautiful body and start to run my hands and fingers all over every part of it.

"You're so beautiful Max..." I lean down and run my tongue up the middle of her chest and neck, "...I'm so fuckin' happy, lucky that I got you. I knew you wanted me."

I give her a kiss as I start to run my fingers down her body, stopping to play with her cute little boob and nipple as Max says, "Mmm... Yeah and you're about to get even luckier right now."

I grin down at her but then bite my lip with a groan and start to feel myself tremble when her hand glides up my inner thigh. I spread my legs wider and lower my chest to hers, with this almost overwhelming anticipation from what she's gonna do, as I start to lower my hand to her pussy.

"Yes Max, that's it, do it! Come on, don't tease, I don't think I can take it much longer." I basically beg when she strokes over my pussy then starts to caress up my other thigh and gives my tit some attention with her other hand.

She smirks at me and says with her sexy husky tone, "You're so hot when you're needy." As I lean down and capture her lips and don't hold back from her.

I run my finger around and over her clit, making her moan into my mouth. I moan with her and start to apply more pressure on her clit, moving faster as I do.

"Oh shit YES! That's it Max yes... MMmm fuck..." I start moaning and feel my whole body begin to shake as soon as she touches my clit, my immensely swollen clit I can feel, like it's gonna blow.

"Mmm... You, you have no idea how much I've, ahhh fuck Chlo... How much I've wanted you, missed touching you mmm... from our first time yeah... You really are, are the best there is..."

"YEAH!!! fuck yeah... I love you stro-stroking my mmm, my ego ahh, so much...That's it babe, you fuck m-me so, so goOD... AHH... You know, know exactly fu-uck how TOO... Mmm, touch me... OH SHIT MAX MAX... OOHHH GOD THAT'S IT..." I begin to scream out when she pushes two fingers into me without warning. And now my body and movements are all over the place and I think I'm gonna cum any second, I don't think I can stop it. And this is so fucking embarrassing because we have just started. WHAT THE FUCK!!!

I thrust two fingers into her, making her moan loud and just start to fuck her hard, trying to reign myself in and keep my body moving on hers. But it doesn't happen as I can't not watch her and then feeling her inside me, hitting my g-spot over and over and me in her, her thumb on my clit and the tweaking of my nipple.

I crash my lips into hers as I feel myself about to go over that edge and try to continue to fuck her, to get her there with me. But it all crumbles, when I do and I feel myself start to cum.

I pull back from the kiss and just scream out never feeling anything like this or this fast before, "OH MAX I'M, I'M CUMMIN'... I CAN'T, I OOAAHH... I, I YES YES MAAAX..." And just feel my whole body shaking and myself cumming so much and hard, but it feels heavy, thick even and so different, but not in a bad way, anything but bad.

I can't actually hold my trembling body together any longer and kind of just collapse on top of her, which I'm kind of grateful for, so I can try to breathe normally. And I can now hide the completely red face of mine and won't have to see the weirded out look she will have on her face no doubt.

What the actual fuck just happened to me!! I've never had anything like that happen or felt anything like that before. But I know I came and came hard and had the most incredible orgasm ever, it felt like multiple ones to be fair, but so intense and different...

I feel Max pull out of me and try to shift a little, but I don't really let her. I'm kind of hoping she won't say anything either because I feel so fucking embarrassed right now. And not to mention I couldn't even finish her off, which is almost as bad.

"Erm, hey Chlo... Are you alright?"

I just kind of grunt as I pull my fingers out of her, only now realizing I was still inside her. I hear her, "Hmm, ok..." And start to stroke up and down my back as she continues with amusement, "...Well at least you didn't fall asleep like you did when we were making out on Saturday night."

"I did not fall asleep while we were making out!" I grumble even more embarrassed because it's true, she seems to sap all my energy away and I can't keep up.

I hear and feel her start laughing at that making me huff and lift my head up to try and narrow my eyes at her, "How can you find this so funny?! It's so not funny, it's fuckin' embarrassing!!!"

Max starts to snicker, "What are you talking about Chloe? What are you so embarrassed for?"

I look at her incredulously and retort as sarcastically as I can, "Oh I don't know. How about the fact that I came after about two seconds from you touching me! What the fuck was that?!"

"You came, maybe sooner than you thought you would. But so what, I don't see the problem here."

"But I didn't just cum Max, not like when we fucked before. I came so quick, everywhere and hard... And not to mention I have never done that, like ever. I've never felt anything like that Max, it felt so different than cummin' where there's barely even a bit of liquid and that was only when I jerked off, might as well not be classed as cummin'. Well except when we fucked last time and I was like the biggest water fountain just spraying everywhere... What the hell did you do to me?!"

"Chloe, it felt good didn't it?"

I shrug, "Maybe..."

She raises her eyebrow at me, "Maybe?"

"Fine, ok. So it was better than anything I have ever felt or would even be able to dream up feeling... Jeez there's no need to get a big head about it."

She snorts a laugh, "Oh my God Chloe! You are actually getting yourself in an angry mess for what? The fact you not only had an orgasm, which by the way some women struggle to get that..."

"It's fuckin' embarrassing Max! Barely minutes, minutes and I'm spraying, squirting and cummin' all over the place. And you got nothin'! I couldn't finish you off..."

"Oh poor Chlo, you came, but not just any old cumming, oh no you had to go one better than that. You actually ejaculated as well. I mean fuck Chloe that must have been so horrible for you to have something like that happen, that mostly all women can only dream of. I feel so immensely sorry for you and the hard time you have been through."

I stare down at Max not knowing what to say or how to respond to that and her smirking at me I might add. So once I am able to bring myself back I do the only thing that I can and know I'm good at.

I smirk back at her and bring my huge ego as Max would say and my bravado out to play, "Hmm someone sounds a little jealous at how I am so awesome. Mmm don't worry babe I'll help you out. Granted it might not be as good as what my greatness was. I mean how could it, it was me."

"Oh my God, you're such an ass! I was the one who got you there and got you there so fast and then turned you into a cumming, panting and bright red embarrassed mess."

"Aw there there hippie, it's ok to be jealous of me. Everyone is." I quickly lean in and kiss her before she can retort.

She seems like she might protest but just completely relents and basically melts against my lips and I can't help a smirk forming against hers.

I start to move from her lips to her jaw line and neck with kisses and bites. I can hear as Max begins to breathe heavier as I suck on her pressure point. She lets out the sweetest sounding whimpers and moans the harder I do it. And it's so good hearing her make these noises for me with what I'm doing to her.

I make my way from her neck down to her chest and look up at her, "You have got the cutest boobs ever."

Max frowns at me with a blush, "Oh dear God! You're horrible. Stop it!"

I snicker at her, "Mmm yeah I am. And you love it!"

She narrows her eyes, "Shut up! You're fuck..." She ends in a moan when I take her nipple between my teeth and tug a little, then suck on it making her back arch into me.

I play with her boobs for a little longer, having a lot of fun with them 'cos she has really great nipples, they're so suckable. But I manage to tear myself away from them and start to make my way down her stomach to her pussy.

I look over her sweet glistening pussy and can't resist taking a big breath of her in, "Ahhh... Fuck me Max you smell so fucking good!"

Max covers her face with her hands and mumbles, "Jesus I've never been so embarrassed having sex. Stop sniffing me!"

"No..." I retort as I place one arm under her thigh and spread her open more and run my hand up to her tit with the other, "...Fuck I've wanted to do this for so long."

I lick my lips, lean down and run my tongue up her pussy, hearing her moan and shake a little as I moan out in pleasure, "Oh wow Max! That is the most incredible thing ever. I think I might cum from how fuckin' good you taste."

"Well I'm glad someone's gonna and you're having a good time." Max grumbles but she has a small smile and is running her fingers through my hair.

"Haha... Oh shit yeah! Sorry, I kinda got lost there..." I reply a little sheepishly and dazed.

I don't wait for a reply and just dive right in, "Ahh fu-fuck Chlo..." Max moans out and grips my hair.

I hum into her and just get completely lost in lapping her up, pushing my tongue into her and get an even more intense taste of her flavor. And fuck I've never felt like this before, tasted anything like this and it's actually making me throb and I can feel myself dripping. I feel like I'm high, like fuckin' and tastin' her is getting me high.

"Holy shit Chloe! You are so good aahh..." Max moans, groans and starts to grind me a little as she holds me in place, which is so hot.

"Yeah that's it Max. Fuck you're sexy..." I moan out and move up to her clit and just flick against it fast and hard, sometimes sucking.

I give her boob one more squeeze before I bring my hand down to her pussy. I wait to push into her though and just watch her beautiful face as I continue to pleasure her with my tongue movements. And she looks and sounds so hot with her blissful and ecstasy induced facial expressions. To those sweetest sounding moans, whines and screams of pleasure, letting me know how good I'm doing my job, which is such a turn on.

I keep watching her as I use two fingers and push into her, "Oh yes ahh... mmm Chl-Chlo wow... Keep doin' mmm yeah that..." I grin wide hearing her like this and just keep hitting her g-spot over and over and suck on her clit as I flick my tongue against it.

Max starts to arch her back and I feel her tightening around my fingers and she screams out, "AHHH YEEES... DON'T ST-STOP... I'M GONNA CUM... CHLO, CHLO FUUUCK..." I continue my movements to keep her orgasm prolonged and open my mouth more just so I can drink up her beautiful tasting cum and moan loud with her.

I start to slow my movements down and give her pussy one last lick and kiss but don't pull out of her just yet and very slowly keep moving in her. I kiss up her body, to her lips and lean in to let her taste herself on my lips before I remove my fingers from her.

We pull back from the kiss and I let out a happy sigh as I look down into her eyes. I run my fingers over the side of her face and through her hair, just taking a moment to take her all in.

Max wraps her arm tight around me as she brushes some of my hair behind my ear and looks to me with this soft smile. It makes me feel all funny and my gut stirs and swirls about.

I give her a peck on the lips, "You're so pretty Max..." I say it really quietly and I sound different. What's that about...

"Chloe, stop it. Don't start saying sappy stuff to me now. Not after sex, especially after sex." She cuts in with this vulnerable tone, like it's alien for her, painful even, to have someone say these things to her and I have noticed she does this a lot.

With a frown I retort with a bit of heat, "No I won't Max..." I watch her avert her eyes so I try saying a little softer, "...I like you ok. And I said this before that I won't hold back from you. So I'm not just going to pretend that I don't see you as something. I'm sorry if that makes you feel uncomfortable but you need to understand what I see. And I will make you see it Max."

Her eyes teared up a little with what I said and she still isn't looking at me. So I decide to try and lighten the mood and change the subject. I take her chin in my hand and turn her head back to me with a smirk.

"Anyway lets continue what we were doing. I still have to make you cum quicker than I did. I mean I am more awesome at sex than you obviously. I can't be beat at anything!"

Max cracks a smile at that and then chuckles a little, "You're a weird assed dork Chloe Price..." Then without warning she quickly reverses on me, rolling me on my back as I let out this surprised yelp.

She straddles my waist and looks down at me with her sexy little smirk, "But fine. You want to be a breathless, cummin' in minutes embarrassed mess again. Then I'm completely game..."

I run my hands along her thighs, to her hips, "Mmm... Hell yeah feisty Max is so hot! But you're still going down. I always win!"

She grabs my hands and pins them above my head, making me squirm as she leans in closer to me, "...Oh that's a given I'll be going down Blue. But when I do you're not just going to see those stars above you! And then you'll be the one telling me I'm the greatest and most awesome in the world."

I don't get to argue this, not that I really want to though because that was so hot, as she crashes her lips into mine. We both moan together as she lets my hands go and we begin to roam hands over skin again and just spend the next few hours fucking and pleasuring each other in the moonlight and under the stars. Yeah she was right the other night at the party. I definitely feel like a God...

*****

We are both laying here together - With Max laying on top of me. After we settled down from our sex fest. And I mean it really was a fest. Each trying to up the other until we just couldn't take it any longer and collapsed, completely out of breath, unable to move. Sure I did flake first but I will never admit that out-loud to Max and I'll just deny it until I'm blue in the face. Just like when I fell asleep on her when we were making out.

I take the last pull of the joint we shared and stub it out, as I run my hand and fingers over Max's body. She hums as she strokes the side of my face and through my hair. I let out this really happy and content sounding sigh and feel her kiss my neck.

The sun is just starting to rise over the horizon and I think this is the perfect time to ask her. I've been trying to build up the balls to ask Max the question I have put off the whole of the date. I feel like we are already together and I think she will say yes. But I just really want it to be official and have no misunderstandings of what we are to each other.

So I take a breath before I start, "Max?"

"Hmm... Yeah Chlo?"

"Do you..." I trail off kinda losing my nerve, which is really irritating.

"... Do I what Chloe?"

I puff my cheeks up with air and push it through my lips before I try again, "Do you want to go out, ya know..." I wave my hand around in a circle. I really am so bad at this sought of thing and always sound like a tit when asking her something.

Max lifts her head from the crook of my neck and looks down at me, "What on another date..." I shake my head at her, "...No, not another date..." She asks with her own head shake, eyebrows starting to knit together confused, which is so cute and makes me smile and relax a little.

I tighten my arms around her and peck her lips, "Do you want or well, will you go out with me? As in be my girlfriend, a relationship."

I watch Max's eyebrows raise a little now and she stops playing with my hair. It makes me start freaking out and my heart ache feeling that rejection I was fearing.

"Sorry I shouldn't have said anything. We can um, just carry on with how we were. Well if you still wan..." She places her finger against my lips to stop me from talking.

"You need to control that rambling mouth of yours... But yes Chloe I do..."

"Yeah I know but I can't help it Max. You kinda drive me crazy and my brain doesn't know how to cope. So my mouth just spews all this crap out, waiting for your rejection that I... Hold the fuck on! Wait a minute. Did you just say yes..." I begin freaking out, my heart pounding widely as I quickly roll her onto her back making her squeak and then giggle, "...Did you just say yes Max? Like you want to be my girlfriend, did you?"

Max still giggles as she answers, "Yes Chloe. I said I want to be your girlfriend."

I give her a hard kiss before I sit up unable to contain myself and start to dance on her, hips wiggling, arms waving about, "Hell Yeah baby! Chloe the awesome always wins. I am the greate..." I abruptly stop my excited ramble, arms dangling mid air when I hear that dreaded camera sound and see a flash through my closed eyes.

Another photo is taken making me gasp as I look down at Max and her absolutely shrieking and shaking with laughter. I drop my arms and try and scowl at her but it doesn't really work with how happy she looks right now.

But I still try and grumble, not to any great effect though, "You little fucking shit!! I can't believe you just took some nude pics of me and looking like a giant dork too. I knew you would have a kinky photo fetish." I cross my arms with a pout at her.

"Aw don't pout Chlo. You should be happy. They look really good..." She quickly raises the camera again and snaps another photo of me.

I let out this horrible high pitched girly squeal thing and bounce on her, "MAAAXINE!!! You are so gonna get it!"

She starts laughing at me even more but before she can do anything I quickly grab for the camera succeeding in getting it, "Ha haa... Lets see how the old happy snapper likes a taste of her own medicine. You're my muse now bitch!" I snap a pic of her completely shocked face making her shriek.

"Ha... Oh don't you haha... Don't you dare Chloe!"

"Uh ah little hippie..." I say as I wiggle from side to side on her and hold the camera up, "...You be a good little muse and do as you're told."

I take another whilst batting her hands away, "Oooh yeah now that's a good one... Now give me some of that sass girl."

Max is wriggling about and laughing so loud now as she still tries to get her camera back to no avail, "I'm gonna kick your freakishly tall, sexy blue haired ass if you... Oh my God!!"

"Hahaha... That's nice Max yeah. Give me some more anger. I want angry Max, angry... Mmm nice, that's good Mad Max..." I snap another as Max covers her face with her hands and I pull them away, "...No way baby girl. I need to see that beautiful face of yours and let it shine for the camera. If you don't they're just gonna all be boob shots. Which I'm very ok with by the way." I snap another one of them as she grabs my hand and holds onto it.

"Chloe, ugh... please no more... I, I can't... can't breathe..." Max pleads through her wheezing laughter.

I grin down at her, "Mmm you done good baby girl. But I want one more..."

"Chloe no! No more... Please." Max cuts in.

But I just smile and lay down next to her, "It's all good. Just one..." I turn my head to her still with a smile, "...I promise..."

Max turns her head to look to me curiously but then starts to form a small smile. I snap a photo of us like this, just soft smiles and looking at each other.

"... Dork." Max says quietly but with affection.

"Nerd..." I reply in the same tone and then move my head forward to kiss her softly on the lips.

When we pull back I remember something. So I quickly sit up, place her camera down and crawl over to the hamper as Max asks, "Whatcha' doin'?"

I pull out the thing I got for her and shuffle back over to her, "I kinda forgot, what with all the sex and stuff. But I got you something..." I hold out the black box to her.

Max looks to me and the box a couple of times before she hesitantly takes it, "You got me a gift..." I nod with a shrug, "...Chloe... You didn't need to get me anything. You have already done so much as it is."

"It's nothing special. Just a little something that made me think of you."

She looks to me for a moment with an expression I can't read before she opens the lid up and smiles, "You got me some film. Is that why you were quite willingly wasting mine?" She asks amused.

"Nah that was just good sense. Takin' pictures of my hottie, my very naked hottie, I might add. Is never a waste."

She snorts a laugh at that but then lets out a small gasp and looks up at me, "Chloe..."

I shift a little not knowing if that is a good Chloe or a bad one and ask kind of unsure, "Do you um... You like it?"

Max takes out the thin three row silver link bracelet and lays it over the palm of her hand and just looks at it for a moment. It takes what seems like forever for her to say anything,"It's beautiful..." She says it so quietly and I can't help my smile and this relief at that, "...This is to much Chloe..."

"That's bull! It's not enough..." I reach over and go to pick up the bracelet but pause, "...Can I?"

She nods so I pick it up as she holds out her wrist and I begin to put it on as I say, "Like I said I saw this and thought of you..." I finish doing it up and slide it around the right way, "...I wanted to get you something and then I saw this. It looked so delicate and pretty. I just thought it would look perfect on you. You can add your own little things to it as well, to fill it up... The blue stone is to match the color of your eyes, something that I first noticed when we met. I couldn't find any freckles so got this..." She lets out a small chuckle at that as I turn it round to the next one, "...The glasses are obviously because of your nerd and hippie status... And the heart is because... Well, just ya know, because it's a heart..." I trail off awkwardly not really knowing what I want to say about that.

"... I can't believe you would do this for me. I don't deserve it... You..." She whispers and she sounded really choked when she said that, not looking at me, but down and I see her quickly wipe her eyes.

I shuffle to her side and put my arm around her and pull her into me. She lays her head on my shoulder as she places her arm around me.

I kiss the top of her head and rest my cheek there after. I look out at the sunrise in the distance as I ask quietly, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah... More than ok..." She takes my other hand and laces our fingers together, "...Thank you Chloe... For everything..."

"You're welcome babe..." I kiss her head again as I softly rub her side and run my thumb over hers and just continue to watch the sunrise...

After sitting like this for a while I hear Max start laughing a little. I look down at her and ask, "What are you laughing at?"

"It's just... Does anyone come up here?"

I knit my eyebrows together, "I don't know. Why?"

"Well we are sat here completely naked..."

"Hahaha... Oh shit yeah! Welp they are gonna be in for one hell of a treat."

We both dissolve into more laughter and I fall back and bring Max with me.

When we have calmed down Max sighs, "I guess we should start to get dressed and make a move." And she goes to get up.

I wrap my arms around her, "Wait listen Max? I have a much better idea."

She looks to me with an amused smile, "I bet you do."

I nod enthusiastically, "Mhm, yep. Indeed I do my little hippie."

"Very well then Blue, lets hear this idea of yours."

I grin excitedly, "Right listen to this. You and I just stay here naked and don't go anywhere. We have food, drink and smokes. So we have plenty of sustenance for all the sex we are gonna have. What more do we need?"

Max chuckles with a head shake, "So your better idea is to basically live in the woods naked, hmm?"

"No Max, not in the woods. I mean right here. Hmm, although we could build a tree house and make clothes from leaves. But we might as well just stay naked with the amount your stuff will be coming off. So lets forget the leaves..."

While I was talking and in my imagination, Max had slipped out of my distracted hold, "Hey, where you going? We haven't finished talking through all the details of our living arrangements."

She snorts a laugh, "Yeah I think we have discussed all we need too for now." She hands me my pants when she finishes.

I frown at my pants and look to her as she slips her dress over her sweet should still be naked body, "Then why are you getting dressed Max?" I ask but I stand up, put my pants and boots on then start to look for the rest of my clothes.

"Correct me, but I'm sure that clothes were to be worn..."

I snort a laugh, "No they're to be torn off..." I pause my reply still looking for my clothes to ask, "...Max have you seen my shirt and underwear?"

She looks up from putting the stuff in the hamper, "Huh. No I haven't. I just saw your pants. They must be here. Where did you throw them?"

"How am I supposed to know. I was about to have the awesome sex. I wasn't worrying about my clothes." I grumble as I look around and peer over the edge of the cliff.

"You have got to be kidding me..."

"What's up Chlo?"

I groan with an eye-roll, "Does that look like my bra?" I point down at what I know is my damn bra, attached to a part of jagged rock and just flapping about in the wind, mocking me.

Max peers over the edge and then starts laughing making me narrow my eyes at her, "It's not funny Max. You just know my shirt is gonna be flying about somewhere down there too. Probably over the Bay with my luck."

"Oh wow. I'm sorry Chlo."

"Yeah you sound really sorry Max." I mutter and cross my arms.

"Awww don't be angry Tiger. You still look hot." She kisses me on the shoulder after.

I try and stop the grin from breaking out on my face but it forces it's way out, "Damn fuckin' straight I do babe! But what am I gonna do? I can't exactly drive through town like this. And not to mention go home half nude. 'Hey Mom, Dad. Great weather we're havin'. Ugh, such bull! I would never hear the end of it."

Max chuckles, "Leaves?"

I roll my eyes at her, "That is not helping Mad Max!"

"Sorry..." She says not sounding sorry at all as she takes my hand and pulls me with her, "...Well if leaves is not what you fancy sporting today how about this little number?" She picks up the picnic blanket and wraps it around herself and starts to twirl about with it.

I snort a laugh and then gasp when I realize what she means. I quickly pick her up and grin at her, "You my little beauty, are a genius!"

She giggles, "Mmm yeah I am good aren't I."

"You babe are awesome."

Max smiles wider at that and then leans down to give me a kiss. She pulls back after a moment and I place her back on the ground, "Now then. Have you got any scissors?"

Max looks at me and says sarcastically as she pats herself down, "Ya know I might hav... No no. Damn it. I must have left them in my other dress..." I push her shoulder with a laugh, "...What do you want some scissors for anyway?"

"I'm gonna make me a sexy little poncho."

"Seriously! Can't you just wrap it around yourself?" Max asks with an amused tone as I look around for something to use.

"Oh Maxine. I need to look my best for you. Especially when you are still lookin' so fine in your little red dress."

I hear her chuckle as she comes over to me, "You're such a goof. But here. This should do it." And she hands me a knife from the hamper.

I take it and give her a kiss, "Mmm... Funny, smart and beautiful. You just have it all don't ya babe."

I walk over to the blanket, kneel down and stab the knife into it. Max laughs as she says, "Jesus! That's a scary sight. Chloe Price with a knife... Although you do look kinda hot topless like that."

"That's right baby! Chloe the Mad and Bad Price will kick anyone's ass to win the girl."

I chuck the knife into the hamper and hold up the blanket as Max teases, "Yeah you definitely showed that blanket who was boss."

I giggle as I lift my new poncho up and over my head then look down at myself, "Lookin' good. But I need something to hold it together me's thinks or I'm just gonna flash everyone with a gust of wind..."

I straighten it out as Max comes over to me and starts to undo my belt, "Mmm I looked that hot did I?! You feeling that moist tingly sensation between those sexy little legs of yours again?"

She snorts a laugh as she whips my belt out, "I always do..." I grin at that as Max puts the belt around me and does it up, "There. My very own Cowgirl. You would fit into any wild west saloon now."

I chuckle as I grab the hamper and pass it to her then turn my back to her, "Well saddle up little lady. I'm takin' you for a ride. Yea-haw..."

"Haha. You're so weird."

"Yep completely crazy. Now jump on."

I bend down a little for Max to get on my back, which she does. I place my hands under her thighs and hoist her up a little, "You ready to travel along the lonely dust trails with this strong sexy stallion?"

"You can take me anywhere you want." She whispers all husky into my ear then kisses my neck making me shiver.

"Mmm I like the way you think Ma'am. And I also think we are gonna have to revisit this little scenario later and completely naked."

"Ya know I think you might be right. So best we make haste my trusty brave steed. You have a very hard long day ahead of you. And you need to be at your best." She ends with a nip then a lick up my neck.

I groan and basically take off running through the forest and down the path with Max laughing the whole way. This has actually been one of, if not the best day, well days of my life and I can only think it's going to get so much better...


	9. Romance is not dead

After having the most awesome date with the most beautiful girl ever. Max and I have gone from strength to strength and basically become inseparable the last few weeks. I feel almost giddy like a swooning dork when I’m with her and find myself counting down the minutes until I get to be with her again.

And that is why I find myself standing underneath her window past midnight chucking little stones at it.

I couldn’t sleep I never really can now when she isn’t next to me. I miss holding her, waking up with her in my arms and seeing her cute little sleeping face. That is so incredibly sappy I know but I can’t help it and kind of don’t care anymore. She sets off so many different feelings in me that I’ve never felt before and I can’t get enough of it. Max is my drug and I’m never giving her up.

As I chuck another stone at her window it opens with a sleepy Max rubbing her eye.

I grin up at her and start reciting, “But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Max is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief.”

She stares at me for a moment before asking confused with a groggy voice, “Hmm, Chloe? What—" She pauses to do a yawn, “What are you doing here?”

“She speaks! O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven.”

I watch her blink a few times before a smile starts to breakout and she giggles, “You are crazy Chloe Price.”

“O thy blinding beauty love. Wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?”

She giggles some more all shy but replies, “What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?”

“To have thou promise, thy key to loves heart.”

Max looks confused with my answer probably because I made it up. I grin at her and nudge my head to the side, “Open the door babe.”

She takes a moment but then chuckles, “Oh ok. I’ll be right down.”

I snicker as she closes her window and I walk over to the door. After about a minute it opens and Max smiles amused at me.

Before she gets to say anything, I wrap my arms around her and pull her into a kiss. She takes a second but kisses me back and I feel her smiling against my lips doing the same myself.

I pull back with a content sigh and lick my lips as I look down into her eyes for a few moments.

I peck her lips and smile, “Hey hippie. Miss me?”

“What?”

“I missed you.”

“You saw me about—" She looks behind her at something before looking back to me with a shrug, “I don’t know two hours ago maybe.”

“Yeah you missed me.” I state before I take her hand and tug her with me, “Come on your pumpkin awaits.”

“Huh, my pumpkin?” She asks confused and pulls me to stop as she drops my hand.

“Mhm. I’ve come to take you away from this wretched place.”

“What! Chloe are you high right now?”

“Nope I haven’t smoked for a while. I don’t need to, I just need you to come with me.”

She looks like she is going to protest so I hold out my hand to her, “Please Max? I want to take you somewhere.”

She looks to my hand then back to me and sighs, “Ok fine. But it better be good. I was having a really good dream.”

“Yeah I bet it was about me.”

I can’t help my grin and she smiles with a head shake, “Lead the way then Blue.”

I give her kiss and go to say something but Max starts saying as she pulls me back to the dorm, “Wait I need to put some clothes and trainers on.”

“Nah you’re fine—"

“Chlo I’m still in my pjs and barefoot.”

“It’s cool babe I got you.”

Before she can protest I scoop her up bridal style making yelp and narrow her eyes at me.

She tries to be all angry when she says, “Chloe put me down!” But she’s trying not to smile.

“No. Now shh hippie or you’ll wake everybody up.”

She rolls her eyes at me but wraps her arms round my neck, “Yes because you reciting Romeo and Juliet up at my window would have them sleeping like babies.”

I smirk as I carry her back to my truck, “With the most awesome romantisizer of them all reciting that. They will be like sleeping beauty baby and in need of my bad boys to wake them up.”

“Oh, dear god! I think you need to be put on a ban to never watch any romantic movies again. It’s corrupted your brain.”

“It’s your fault Max. You have infected me and awoken the beast within. So, you gotta just deal with it.”

I place Max on the hood of my truck as she questions, “Infected, really? That’s not very romantic Chlo.” Which makes me snicker as I unlock the doors, “And you are more of a gooey cuddly teddy bear than a beast.”

“Mmm you wait I’ll show you my beast side baby...” I lean into her as I run my hands up her bare thighs and capture her lips hearing her let out one of her sweet breathy moans I can’t get enough of.

“Mmm yum you taste so good...” I pick her up and place her in the truck, “...But first I’m gonna show you that mushy soft side I know you can’t get enough of. Then you can reward me and try to tame me after.”

Max snorts a laugh and teases, “Tame you? You really are the biggest dork. I think I need to bring that hard, bad edge back. It seems to have deserted you.”

I can’t help pouting at her and shut the door on her laughing then make my way to my side.

When in I start it up and turn to her, “You have still gotta reward me. It’s the least you should do for me after breaking you out of that prison.”

“Yes, rewarded for waking me in the early hours and basically kidnapping me and making me freeze. I can see why you would think that.”

I frown at her as I put the heaters on, take my jacket off and place it around her shoulders.

She smiles, slips her arms through the sleeves and shuffles over to me then kisses my cheek, “But I will find some way to say thank you.” And wraps her arm around me, snuggling into my neck.

I can’t help the content sigh that comes out, feeling all tingly and smile wide as I start down the road.

*****

We arrive at the beach and I reverse so the back is facing the sea. Max sits up from me and I say to her as I pick up the big sports bag from the backseat, “You stay there. I’ll be back in a sec.”

She gives me an amused smile, “Sure Chlo.”

I grin, give her a kiss and then jump out the truck. I make my way to the back, open the tailgate and climb up. I begin taking all the blankets and couple of cushions out of the bag and begin to set it all up.

Once I have everything laid out I hop down and make my way to Max’s side and open her door.

I smile as I lean over and put the radio on some old soft rock station before I wrap my arms around her and pick her up. She chuckles and gives me a kiss as I make my way back to the truck bed and place her down.

“You really are something else Chlo.” She says quietly as she makes herself comfy on the blankets.

I hop up and grab the other blanket, “Yeah I know, I’m awesome. You’re lucky to have me.” And I lay down next to her, draping the cover over us.

Max snuggles up to me and says with a content sigh, “Yeah I really am.”

I hum happily as I breathe her in then kiss the top of her head and wrap my arms tight around her.

I look up at the dark night sky seeing all the stars shining so bright and clear my throat, “Hey Max do you know any of the constellations or star names?”

She shifts and looks down at me, “A couple. It was never really my thing it was more— um no I don’t just the basic ones.”

I look at her confused for a moment wondering what she was going to say but then it dawns on me that she probably means it was the bitches thing. That pisses me off having her invading one of the reasons I brought Max here.

“But I would really like to know some of them.” She says sweetly taking me from my irritating thoughts.

I look over her face and the soft smile she is doing but it starts to waver when she says quietly, “Sorry I didn’t mean to bring up well... You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

I realize I am doing what I always do when Max mentions her which she tends not to do with me and has done it less and less lately, catches herself and changes what she was going to say because she obviously knows how much I hate hearing about her. That is a shitty thing for me to do and I have made Max feel like she can’t even mention her without me making a snarky comment or getting moody.

I place my hand on her cheek and smile, “I’m sorry. But yeah, I will teach you what they are. I am the foremost authority on all things science and the universe.”

Max chuckles a little, “Yes you generally are on everything.”

I chuckle myself and bring her down for a kiss. When we pull back I grin, “Well lay back and prepare yourself babe for a trip across the sky.”

She snorts a laugh but says with affection, “Ok I am ready to be wowed by your genius.”

“Yeah you are.” I say happily.

I move the pillow to lean up a little, bring Max between my legs and wrap my arm around her. I place my chin on her shoulder and scan the sky, “Hmm where to begin…... Oh ok here, you’re a Virgo right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well that’s actually quite a cool one ‘cos you have lots of different things in it. Like Exo-planets, Galaxies because of the galaxy cluster and such. Here give me your hand…” She does and I place mine over hers with our index fingers pointing out and guide it to the cluster of stars, “Right so if you see this line here and follow along, you’ve heard of the Big Dipper or Plough, right?”

“Oh yeah I know that one.”

“Cool, so if you follow that curve to what is called Arcturus…” I run our fingers along it to the next, “Keep going to, you see the bright star right there…” I circle the star in question and I feel her nod, “Well that is called Spica. It’s one of the brightest stars in the whole system, about 16th if I remember correctly. So, if you see these lines here…” I run our fingers along all the lines, “This is Virgo or the Virgin.” I snicker at that making Max chuckle.

After a moment Max says amused, “You know it almost looks like one of those stick people you like to draw on my books. It’s just not having sex with another stick person.”

“Haha yeah you’re right it does look like that. Although mine are much better with the awesome positions they are always in.”

“Yes, they are.” She says with a laugh.

After we settle down she asks, “How do you know all this?”

I maneuver us back into a laying position and answer, “Well you know how much I love science—”

“Yeah, you’re a bigger nerd than me.” She teases.

“No-one is a bigger nerd than you babe.” She gives me a playful slap on the arm making me chuckle, “Sorry sorry. Sexy nerd.” And I give her a kiss on the cheek.

“But yeah. Partly because of that and just its so infinite like it’s completely endless out there. It makes me feel so calm, at peace just looking up as if I’m there in its magnificent black ocean, so quiet, still and I’m the only one to exist there in the unending tranquility.”

Max snuggles me tighter and quietly says, “You make it sound so beautiful.”

“I will carve us our own piece of paradise out. We can stay there forever. They’ll be no more pain or hurt just complete bliss and happiness always. You and me living in our perfect Utopia together for all time.”

She kisses my neck and then whispers the sweetest words, “I would really like that. Just you and me… always happy.”

I sigh so content, “Yeah, always Max.”

*****

We have been laying here comfortable and content with each other for a while after I told her some more of the constellations. It’s so peaceful with the calm sounds of the waves, the moon and stars shining above and Max softly humming to the music as she makes little patterns on my stomach. Life just doesn’t get better than this, it’s perfect.

I hear Max take a breath before she says quietly, “Thank you Chloe.”

“Hmm, what for?”

“For everything. You make me feel so good about myself, special like I’m worth something. I’ve never felt like this before but when I’m with you I feel as if I am somebody, that I don’t need to fear or feel bad about feeling this way. You’ve made my life worth living and that I deserve to be happy...” She trails off at the end after going into an almost chocked whisper.

I can feel my eyes well up, lip tremble a little and this immense burst of joy feeling so proud at what Max said. It’s really the first time I’ve heard her say anything like that about herself without there being any self-deprecating comments thrown in about how she doesn’t deserve it and she isn’t worth it.

I take a couple of breaths to calm my emotions before I say, “I will do anything for you Max. You’ve made me so happy and fulfilled. I’ll never hurt you and I will always be here for you no matter what... you mean everything to me Max.”

When I finish I sniffle and I can feel a tear fall down my stupid cheek. I quickly cover my face with my arm feeling Max shift a little and I just know she is looking at me.

“Chlo—" She begins to ask.

But I cut in grumbling, “Don’t look at me.”

“Chloe what’s the matter, why are you crying?”

“I’m not crying.”

“Chlo talk to me please?” She asks before kissing my lips.

“Max just leave it I’m fine.” I mumble feeling so stupid and embarrassed. I mean what am I even crying for? I don’t know what’s wrong with me I’m not even sad I feel so happy.

“Sorry.” Max says quietly then lays her head down on my chest.

And now I feel like a bitch for getting like that with her. I’m such an idiot. So, what I’m crying like a baby and have no idea why. Get over yourself Chloe.

I wrap my arms tight around Max and pull her up me more. I take a deep breath and start, “I’m sorry Max.”

“It’s fine Chlo.” She replies with a shrug.

“No, it’s not. I didn’t mean to get funny with you. I just, I hate feeling weak like that and I don’t even know why I’m crying my stupid tears.”

“It’s not weakness Chloe...” She starts to say and goes to move but stops, “Am I allowed to look at you?”

I sigh with a shrug, “I guess.” But I close my eyes embarrassed to look at her.

She lifts her head up but doesn’t say anything and I know she is looking at me now I can feel it and I do feel her wipe my cheek before placing her hand there. She strokes her thumb over my skin as she leans down giving me this really tender soft kiss. It feels so different than any of our other kisses, not anything bad it’s actually perfect and I feel something stir through my whole body like this thrumming electricity and butterflies swarming around like a hurricane. And when I open my eyes and look into Max’s everything is amplified and rampaging through me. And right now, in this moment I suddenly come to realize something, something that I think has been there for a long time. I have fallen in love with Max, I’m in love with her and maybe I have been from the start.

Now I don’t know what to do and I’m actually scared what this means. I can’t tell her I know that much. For one she is so not ready for that and I don’t know if I am either.

Ok now I’m freaking out and Max obviously notices because she is starting to frown a little at me with worry.

I’m wracking my brain for something to say or do before she asks what the matter is and I have to try and lie badly to her and she will know I have because she always does.

And that’s when I remember something in my bag so I quickly shift and sit up. I reach over to it and pull out a thermos, “I completely forgot. Here I made some of my awesome hot chocolate.”

Max eyes me a little weirdly for a moment like she wants to ask what’s up but she must decide against it and smiles instead.

“You do spoil me Blue. You know how much I love Chloe’s hot chocolate.”

I breathe a big internal sigh of relief at her not questioning me, she always knows when not to push me with something. I smile as I lean in for a kiss. When we pull back I pour some of the drink into the lid for Max and myself to share as we settle back down together and try to push my realization out of my head. Otherwise I’m just going to blurt it out or combust on it.

*****

Max and I fell asleep together not long after we finished our hot chocolate, even with my internal freaking out aside about my sudden epiphany of my feelings for her. It felt so good falling asleep with her in my arms and waking up holding her, just like it always does. I fell asleep almost instantly to her soft breathing, the weight of hers on my chest. I slept like a baby.

I hum with a yawn and smack my lips feeling and smelling the cool sea breeze. I lie her just taking a moment to look out at the sun shining in the distance, the clear blue sky and the surf washing over the sand softly and everything is so calm.

I look down at Max and her cute little face and can’t help smiling. This is one of my favorite things when I wake and get to just look at her like this. I mean I do it when she’s awake too and I love watching her get all embarrassed and shy as she tells me to stop it, which I don’t. But there is something about looking at her when she is unguarded like this, so calm and peaceful no hurt or pain hidden anywhere. It’s just so nice to see her with no burdens or scars to bare.

I tighten my arms around Max and snuggle into her neck just breathing her in. This is something else I love being able to do. I’m not really a cuddly person but with Max I can’t get enough of it. Just touching and holding her warm soft body against mine.

“Mmm I love... smelling you... in the morning... and mmm squishing you...” I mumble into her with kisses to her neck. This is how I wake her up most mornings. Sure, there are other ways I do it but she’s so cute this way and right now I want cute giggly Max.

She makes a little content hum and tightens one of her arms on me so I know she’s stirring. I step up my sappy affection on her with more kisses, fingers trailing over her ribs and little whispers into her ear. It makes her squirm a little and bury her head into my neck with soft hums and lazy kisses but I haven’t got those cute giggles I want yet. So, I tickle her a little harder and blow some gentle raspberries into her.

I start snickering as I get those giggles I wanted and she wriggles about trying to get away from my fingers and lips.

“ChlOE— haha st, stop it...” She shrieks and laughs louder.

“Nah you are just too cute hippie and I love it when you squirm and do those girly screams for me.”

She manages to lift her head up and tries scowl at me but she just looks adorable with her sleepy eyes, blushing cheeks and lips straining not to smile.

“Morning beautiful.” I say softly as I brush some hair behind her ear.

I watch as her smile can’t be held back any longer and it makes me chuckle. I bring her head down to me for a warm sweet kiss.

When we pull back I can’t help giving her a dopey grin and a couple more kisses, “Mmm I could snack on your munchable lips forever. You know what I think I’m gonna.”

I try to capture her lips again but Max laughs and moves her head away. So, I quickly wrap myself around her and roll us over onto her back making her yelp then giggle.

“Ha Ha now those luscious babies are mine!”

But as I start kissing her Max folds her lips inside her mouth. I pull back with a frown and a slight pout, “Hey come on babe give ‘em up.”

“Nope.” She quickly says with a head shake and folds them away again.

“Max! Come on. My bad boys want your sexy cute ones.”

She snorts a laugh, “Oh dear god Chlo! Stop calling your lips bad boys.”

“No.” I grumble but I’m trying not to smile especially when she rolls her eyes at me runs her fingers through my hair and brings me down for a kiss. Mmm a very long hot delicious kiss that I eagerly lap up and melt into.

After a really sexy make-out I pull back all breathless and feeling gooey and tingly. I peck her once more before saying, “Mmm yeah I always win.”

I snicker as Max pushes me with a smile and an affectionate, “You are such an ass.”

“Yeah a really awesome hot one.” I retort playfully which makes her chuckle.

I look into her eyes for a little while just taking her all in as she runs her fingers over my back softly and I play with her hair.

I sigh happily and say, “Come on I will treat you to breakfast.” I then get up stretching out my limbs with a satisfied hum as my bones click.

Max does a small yawn as she sits up and then asks, “What time is it?”

“I don’t know. It’s not that late I don’t think. Why you got some hot date to get to?” I ask with a tease as I gather up everything and place it in the bag.

“Yeah actually. So, I need to get back.”

I hop down from the truck bed and look back to her with narrowed eyes, “Bullshit! You’re my little hippie now.”

She just laughs at me of course. I roll my eyes at her as I pick her up and off the truck.

“You are so cute when you’re jealous.” She teases me.

I open her door and put her on the seat, “I’m not jealous because there is nothing to be jealous about. I mean look at this...” I turn around showing myself off to her and give my ass a slap in the process, “And tell me you can get better than me?”

Max shakes her head with a laugh. I smirk at her and state before I close the door, “Yeah that’s what I thought. You want this so bad.”

I make my way to the driver side, jump in and start up the engine. 

As we make our way down the road Max says quietly, “Yeah you are pretty much perfect.”

I glance over at her feeling myself blush at the tone she used but I have to quickly look back to the road embarrassed seeing her looking at me which makes her chuckle.

I shift a little and try to give one of my bravado retorts, “I’ll think you’ll find it’s just perfect not pretty much perfect Max.” But I just sound flustered which she laughs a little louder at.

I huff, “Stop it or you’ll get no breakfast.”

“I’m sorry. You’re just so adorable when you get awkward.”

I’m huffing loud but then I’m all tingly and smiling when Max leans over, kisses my cheek and takes my hand, lacing our fingers together.

I try and narrow my eyes at her with a scoff, “Whatever Caulfield!” But I squeeze her hand after and smile feeling her squeeze back…

As I’m driving Max suddenly asks, “Chloe where are you going?” And she is looking around out the window.

I look at her confused, “To the diner for breakfast.”

“What! You can’t—"

“Why?” I cut in even more confused.

“Because I’m in a vest and underwear and have nothing on my feet. I need to shower and change first.”

“You look fine Max and you smell awesome.”

“Chloe I am not going to the diner looking like this. It will be bad enough walking through school like it. It’s just lucky it is Saturday so there shouldn’t be to many people around.”

I look to her for a moment and she is giving me the look of I am not budging on this one.

So, I sigh loudly, “Fiiine. I will take you to school first. Just don’t take forever in the shower. You spend most of your life in that thing.”

“Thank you. And I won’t take too long.” Max says relieved.

After a moment I grin when a thought comes to mind of Max having a shower and I can’t help feeling excited forming my plan.

As I pull into the parking lot and then switch the engine off I look over to Max seeing her with her eyebrow raised at me.

“What are you grinning at?”

“Hmm, oh nothing. Just looking forward to breakfast is all.”

She frowns at me, “You are such a bad liar. What are you up to?”

I open the door and shrug trying to calm myself, “I’m not up to anything. I am just happy.”

Max grumbles something as I close the door and make my way to her side. She is already getting out but I stop her.

“Wait I will carry you.”

“No way people will see.”

“So?”

“It will be embarrassing.”

“No, it won’t. I done it last night.”

“Yes, it will you carrying me around like some helpless bride and it was dark last night with no-one about. I can walk.”

“Fine I’ll piggyback you.”

I cross my arms and we stare each other down for what feels like forever until Max caves with a groan and eye roll.

I give a fist pump in victory then turn my back to her and bend down for her to jump on.

She hops on and I hear her chuckle as she wraps her arms around me and kisses my cheek. I smile wide at this, hold under her thighs and hoist her up.

“You’re such a dork.” She whispers in my ear with another kiss after, making me shiver as I start heading towards the dorms…

There was basically nobody around as we get to the dorm but as we enter most of the girls are about. I don’t really know any of them so I carry on up the stairs.

As we head down to Max’s room I suddenly hear, “Romeo O Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo.”

I feel Max jump as I do and I turn around to see Juliet outside Dana’s room leaning against the wall dramatically with her hand pressed to her forehead.

“O gentle Romeo, if thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully.”

Then Dana comes out of her room and kneels on one knee in front of her saying as she takes her hand, “Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops—"

“O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable.”

“My love for thou stronger will forever strengthened be...” Dana stands up and kisses Juliet before she continues, “Gracious lips sealed, give of oneself to marry thee.” They share another kiss and all I can do is stare wide eyed and blushing like the sun.

It’s not until I’m knocked out of my embarrassment hearing Max groan loudly as she buries her face into the back of neck and the both of them look over to us with the biggest grins before bursting out with laughter.

And all I can get out is a very feeble growl, “You two are both dead!” Which just makes them laugh harder and I even hear Max chuckle into me. I squeeze her thighs as a playful warning to stop laughing because it’s not funny, well not right this second anyway.

“Oh dear Romeo don’t be mad. I thought Max was the cutest but you are just the cutest punk we have ever seen. You had Dana here swooning all night with your adorable little romantic speech. We never knew you had it in you.” Juliet teases with so much happiness.

I scowl at them, “Shut up! We were just messing around.”

“Haha oh wow. You really are Priceless. I completely understand now why Max is so ecstatic and happy, constantly falling over herself for you if this is what she gets all the time.”

I can’t actually think of anything to say I am completely speechless for once and I can hear Max grumble, “I don’t do that. Chloe my room now before they start up again.”

I keep scowling at them because I haven’t got anything else as I turn away from them hearing Dana say, “I might actually start coming to you for some romantic tips Chloe. I thought I was mushy but it seems you have me beat.”

I’m about to give a fuck off but I see the goddamn infuriating smuggest grin of Victoria Chase holding her stupid camera up at us.

So, I turn my scowl to her to which she just carries on filming us I think she must be doing and grinning her deliriously happy grin that is just weird seeing her so genuinely happy like that.

I fumble with the handle to Max’s room but once open I barge in kick it closed hearing a load of raucous laughter on the other side.

I collapse face down on her bed with a loud groan and mumble into the sheets, “What a fucking shitter. I think I’m gonna die of embarrassment.”

Max starts chuckling as she leans down and kisses my neck. It makes me shiver but I grumble, “It’s not funny Max. You know they are never gonna stop teasing now.”

She keeps kissing me and says, “I don’t care. I love it when you do those things.”

I’m trying to be annoyed when I retort, “Exactly, that’s because you’re all mushy but I’m not I’m the bad girl. And they will just tease me.” Yet it’s not really working feeling her cute kisses and touches on me.

“Chloe you may like to think of yourself as the ‘bad girl’. But really you are the most incredibly romantic person ever created...” She pauses as she lifts my top up and I feel her run her tongue up my bare back making me shudder with a breathy moan but then I’m shrieking with laughter when she blows a big raspberry into me.

I wriggle about madly, with shrieks and screams trying to wobble her off me but she is relentless and my strength has been sapped under lips and fingers tickling me.

“Haha M-Max— oh GOD ha stop plEAse... I give up. I g-give up.”

She snickers but stops her assault and lays down on me with a kiss to my neck. I try to catch my breath for a moment before I let out a big sigh.

I manage to turn over onto my back and look up at Max smiling down at me as she says with affection, “You’re so cute.”

“And you are a little shit. What the hell have you done to me?!!” I retort with just as much affection probably even more which makes her giggle.

I smile at her and bring her down to me for a kiss. We both smile wide into it and end up kissing and giggling like a couple of little kids who have just found out what kissing is. But it’s still perfect though just like all the others and I can’t get enough of it or her. This is one of the many reasons I think I was able to fall so hard for this beautiful girl Max Caulfield...


	10. An offer I can't refuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a smutty chapter here but it is me so y'all probably used to it by now. But there is a little insight into some of Max's quirks as such. I hope you like it and as always drop me a comment if you want and thank you to those of you who continue to read this and my other stories. You're hella awesome!

We have been laying together, listening to some music quietly in the background as we’re wrapped up in each other. Just content in our comforting embrace, not needing to speak of anything to fill the calm between us.

It’s always so easy with Max and I never feel awkward or the need to say anything. I never even knew that this is something I wanted, always content to keep to myself, thinking I was cool to be alone and never bothered about being with someone. But now I have her I realize how much I’ve been missing out on and I’m so happy that I can have this with Max. She has opened my eyes and filled that space, that other part of me with this fulfilment that was void in me. It’s intoxicating and I love it.

“Mmm you’re so warm and squishy. I’m gonna wrap you around me like a blanket and wear you forever.”

Max giggles then shrieks and squirms in my hold as I wrap my arms and legs around her and start to pepper her with kisses and tickle her side.

“Oohh you are such a sensitive little hippie, aren’t you?”

“Haha oh my god! S-stop it... please Chlo, please I can’t—can’t take—” She doesn’t finish and instead dissolves into a giggling spluttering mess.

“So fucking cute.” I state with a chuckle as she lifts her head up to give me a scowl but she can’t hold it and just snorts loudly then buries her face into the crook of my neck.

“Chloeee! Pleeease?”

I start laughing, “Hahaha—ahh uh mmm ok ok I’ll stop...” Only to moan when she slips her hand under my top and bra and tweaks my nipple.

“Mmm but you keep going. Yeah just—” I abruptly stop when the pleasure is taken away as Max whips her hand off my boob and jumps up from me.

But I quickly grab her hand to pull her back down making her yelp then roll us over so I’m lying on top of her.

I smirk down at her narrowed eyes, “Mmm lookie what I caught myself here. I do believe this is what we call in the wild a hippie and I think it’s time to give up all of her secrets now.”

She tries to be annoyed with me when she says, “And you are what they call an ass!”

“Mmm it seems this little hipster has some teeth to it. So, tell me beautiful, do you bite?”

“Keep going and you’ll find out!” She retorts but there is a laugh in her tone.

“Oh, I like you. You’re feisty, and I love feisty. But shh, we have to be quiet ‘cos I’ve got myself a girlfriend and she can get a little—"

“A little what?” Max cuts in amused with her eyebrow raised.

“Let’s just say she can get a little rough but I do love me some aggression between the sheets. So maybe you can get loud.” I reply with a grin.

She chuckles, “You really are a dork!”

I peck her on the lips, “Yeah I am for you. But I know it turns you on.”

“Does it now?”

“Mhm it does I can see it and feel it.”

I lean down and give her a longer kiss which she accepts instantly as her hands start trailing my body.

As our kiss begins to get a little heavier I slip my thigh between her legs and slowly move against hers, not really trying to achieve anything but just content to be in the moment with her and take our time together.

I pull back from the kiss panting slightly and place my forehead to hers just to look into her eyes.

She raises her hand and brushes some of my hair behind my ear then asks quietly, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You really are beautiful Max.” I reply just as quiet and see her blush as she averts her eyes then turns her head to the side.

I turn her head back and peck her on the lips, “Hey I mean it, you are.”

“I um, should—"

“Accept what I said because it’s true.”

She groans a little with embarrassment and tries to push me away but I slip my hand under her top and say, “Accept it Max!”

“Ugh, Chlo, stop it.”

“No!” I retort and poke her side.

It makes her squeak and she purses her lips and strains to not laugh as I softly tickle her.

“Don’t make it hard on yourself and tell me you’re beautiful Max, say it!”

“NOoo ha-ha! Oh, stop it.” She squeals when I step up the pace.

“Tell me what I want to hear. Come on Mad Max you know it’s true.”

She doesn’t answer but quickly grabs my head and pulls it down to hers and shuts me up with her lips.

I moan into the kiss completely distracted by her intense lips and tongue, but then I’m yelping when she quickly wraps herself around me and rolls us over onto my back.

She smirks down at me as she straddles my waist before slipping her hands under my top and bra then begins to squeeze my boobs and tweak my nipples.

My back arches with a hiss of pleasure as I run my hands up her thighs and she asks, “Mmm you like that Chlo?”

“Y-yeah mmm, yeah so much. You’re so good babe.”

She continues her magic manipulating fingers on me as she leans down and runs her tongue up my neck then nips my bottom lip.

But as I’m in heaven under her touch she is suddenly gone from me as she jumps up and I’m left dazed and breathless.

“Well I’m going to get in the shower.” She says happily as she gathers some wash supplies up.

I lean up on my forearms with a frown at her, “That is so not cool Max! Now get that sexy little butt back here and carry on with your awesome nipple play.”

She just laughs at me of course as she teases, “Nah I’m good, but go for your life while I’m gone if you want Chlo.”

I slump back and cross my arms, “You are such a tease and so unfair Maxine.”

She rolls her eyes, “Oh don’t sulk Chloe. I’ll be back soon and then we can get something to eat. Ok?” Then she comes over and gives me a kiss.

“Fine ok, we can do that and I could also come with you in the shower?” I ask hopefully.

Max stands up and replies, “Well I’m going for a shower and only a shower. So, if you just want that you can use one of the other ones.”

She smirks at me as I grumble, “You never let me have a shower with you. So not fair!”

“That’s because I have a routine I need to stick to and if you were to join me, there would be no washing involved would there?”

I knit my eyebrows together confused when she said that not really understanding what she means by it.

“A routine, what? You get in, you wash, you get out. What else is there?”

Max sighs, “It doesn’t matter...” then walks to the door and opens it before she continues with a little more humor, “Look if you keep those idle hands of yours to yourself you can come. If not then I’ll be back soon. Alright?”

I scrunch my lips to the side in thought then look to her, “I don’t know and it’s your fault Max because you are too hot to not touch and I’m weak for you.”

She laughs at that and I chuckle too.

“You are too cute Chloe Price. You know that, right?”

“Yeah yeah, I know, I’m awesome.”

She comes back over to me and gives me a longer, harder kiss and nibbles on my bottom lip when she pulls back.

“Well the offer is there if you want it.”

I take a shuddery breath with a weird, “Mmmuhh.” Being let out and lick my lips as I watch her swagger her sweet little ass out of her room and close the door behind her.

I lay here in a daze debating with myself as to whether that was a proper invitation to join her in the shower or not. On the one hand she has always told me no when I’ve wanted to join her but I never know why and she would never tell me either. But on the other hand, she is going to be very much naked and wet with her beautiful skin and body just begging to be touched. Mmm and I’m the one who gets to do that and she did say the offer was there. And I can hold back from her right? Well no I know I can’t but I can sure as hell try if it means I get to be with her and maybe get to hold her warm sexy wet body to mine...

Before I even know it, I am opening the bathroom door not really knowing I had made my way here being to in a daze and my own head with delicious thoughts of Max and getting to be with her.

I can hear only one shower going so I know we are alone and quietly make my way into the stall next to hers and close the curtain behind me. I carefully but very eagerly strip my clothes off then dart out of there, to her stall and pull her curtain open then close it behind me.

Max let’s out a shriek and whirls around to me with wide eyes and she looks a little scared.

And now I feel bad for freaking her out but I can’t help my eyes trailing over her sweet sexy naked body as she pushes my shoulder and begins to scold me.

“What the hell Chloe, you scared me shitless! You could have warned um... you uh...”

I manage to pries my eyes off her body hearing her trail off and see hers eyeing me up with this greedy hunger, like I’m about to be eaten alive but I so want her too. But I almost want to cover myself from her roaming eyes, which is not like me to get all flustered about how she looks at me, wants me with this deep need because I love it how much she loves looking at my body and appreciates it.

I lick my lips, “I’m mmm I’m sorry Max. You, um... I’ll, you know go if you want me to?” I offer but I really do not want to go anywhere.

She smirks at me as she reaches out and takes my hand to pull me under the warm water with her.

I can’t help a small moan escape my lips and my heart races as our bodies are pressed together and the warm water cascades down our skin.

While I’m standing here with so many thoughts and feelings rushing through me, Max takes my hands and places them on her hips. Mmm her very soft beautiful hips that I want to grab hold of and pull her against me as much as I can.

I close my eyes and bite my lip as I try to keep control of myself and I carefully start to glide my fingers over every contour of her body, feeling her shiver under my touch.

She places her head to the center of my chest then I feel her lips press against my skin and I get another big shot of pleasure shoot through my whole body and shudder.

“Mmm fuck Max it feels so good to touch you again. It’s the most incredible feeling every time I get to hold you against me like this. You have no idea how hard it is to hold back from you.”

She kisses me again before she looks up to me, “I do know how hard it is because I feel the same way about you. But—"

“No, no buts. Your buts don’t end with something good.” I cut in and tighten my arms around her, “Let me please you, pleasure every inch of you Max. I need you and I know you need me just as much... I need to feel as close to you as I can get, make you reach that place that I know I’m the only one to have made you reach, that you make me reach every time I’m near you. Let me take you there with me Max.”

I bring my hand up to her cheek then lean down to capture her lips with mine. I run my eager tongue along her bottom lip before I push in, impatiently needing to taste her and claim her tongue.

We both moan into each other as Max drags her nails down my back making me groan in pleasure and bite down on her bottom lip.

I watch her open her eyes, her really hungry eyes which is so hot and I love it when she looks at me like that, like she is going to devour me and make me her begging bitch again.

My heart is racing, thumping so hard with anticipation and I’m absolutely buzzing all over right now. And even though we’re under the water I can feel I am completely dripping wet.

I run my hand down her neck to her boob, place it in my palm and squeeze, “If you don’t want this Max then tell me, I’ll stop... mmm tell me you don’t want me, don’t need me. But I need you babe, I need you so badly.” I tweak her nipple when I finish and can’t help a smirk hearing her let out this hot whine in the back of her throat.

She runs her fingers through my hair and takes hold, “Well what are you waiting for? Show me how much you really want me Chlo. Fuck me like it’s our last time.” Then she slaps my ass.

I let out a growl, crash my lips into hers and push her against the tiles. I grab her wrists and pin them above her head and hold them with one of my hands as I press my body to hers.

I run my free hand down her face to her neck and take hold, “God Max you’re so fucking hot and drive me insane...” I go to continue but I notice her breath quicken and she gets this almost scared panicked look as she really tries to squirm out of my hold.

I loosen my grip and slide my hands up to hers and lace our fingers together, “Hey, you ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine. I just... I just get a little freaked out when I’m restricted like—"

“Shit Max, I’m so sorry. Fuck! I’m sorry.” I cut in and drop her hands feeling absolutely horrible as to why she probably gets freaked out.

I hang my head and go to take a step back but she grabs my hands and hastily tries to reassure me, “No no Chloe. Please don’t feel bad, it wasn’t your fault. It was more the surprise of it and you’ve never done that before so I wasn’t prepared for it.”

She gives me a kiss and then continues, “But now I know you are into a little aggression, control. I thought you were all talk with how you haven’t done it, only getting a little rough and you seem to very much enjoy being the submissive one...”

I feel myself start to blush when she says that because I actually love being her bitch and plaything. Which is weird, I always thought I wanted to be the one in charge, yet I actually don’t, I want her controlling me. I just thought I would try something different, something she might be into and get her there before me for once.

“But most importantly Chloe Price I trust you, I trust you completely and I know you would never hurt me. Ok?” She states with complete conviction and it makes me feel really good.

I look over her face at the gentle smile she is giving me and her soft eyes, “Are you sure?”

“Completely... now I think we were in the middle of something, yes?”

She takes hold of my necklace and pulls me against her then places my hands on her body making my breath hitch.

I lick my lips and tell her, “Ok. But if I hurt you or do something you don’t like then please stop me, tell me too—"

She brings my head down to hers and cuts me off with a kiss before she says, “You’ll know. But right now, I need you, I need you to be yourself and not hold back from me.”

I groan as she crashes her lips into mine and I slip my thigh between her legs and we both start grinding against each other, moving together perfectly as the water pours down on us.

I take hold of her left thigh and lift it up to pull her into me more making her moan into me a little.

Max’s hands start traveling to my tits for some squeezes and then begins to roll and tweak my nipples making me hiss and moan with pleasure.

Fuck she is so amazing at knowing exactly what I want and like. Right from the start she knew how to touch me, it’s like she knows my body better than I do myself.

I run my spare hand up her body into her wet hair scratching my nails along her scalp as I do, “Ah fuck Max! Do you even know what you do to me huh, how I can never get enough of you?” I start mumbling against her lips, “You make me want to cum mmm yeah right now... you are just perfect. I don’t ever want to lose you, you’re mine.”

I look into her eyes as we continue our movements against each other and she says in a breathy tone, “And you make me feel alive, so good... and you really are the best mmm the best, the most incredible thing to have ever happened to me. I’m all yours Chloe.”

Hearing Max say that sets off like an explosion of awesome feelings in me and I just want to tell her how much she means to me, how I’ve fallen in love with her, that I love her more every second. But I don’t because I can’t say it in case I lose her from it, I can’t ever lose her. So, I start to kiss along her jaw instead and focus all my attention on putting my feelings into my task at hand.

I run my tongue up her warm wet neck and she tilts her head to the side giving me more room as I take her skin into my mouth and begin to suck.

Max let’s out those sweet moans and whimpers I love when I get that spot I know she likes and I can’t help smiling into her, knowing I’m doing good.

I feel her hand start towards my pussy as she ever so slowly drags her nails up my thigh making me shake a little with anticipation. But then she just bypasses it and starts up my other thigh.

I lower myself more to try and get her where I need her but again she just grazes over and rakes her nails over my hip.

She snickers as I huff into her then nip her neck before I pull back to look at her with slightly narrowed eyes.

“Max come on, I’m gonna explode if you don’t fuck me right now and make me cum!” I basically whine which she smirks at.

“Mmm I do enjoy it when you get needy and desperate Chloe...” she starts in this really hot seductive voice as her hand begins towards my pussy again and I bite my lip, “It’s such a turn on and so hot.”

“I’ll be as needy and desperate as you want Max if it means you’ll fuck me like you always do.” I tell her desperately and move my hand to her pussy.

But she stops me and pulls my hand away, “Mmm no, you have to wait—"

“What! Why?”

“Because I said so and I want to pleasure you. And if you’re good I may do anything you want me too. I did say I would find a way to repay you, didn’t I?”

I frown at her and go to protest but I really do love her telling me what to do. I only say no as more of a reflex, instinct because it’s what I do.

So, I lick my lips and nod feeling so excited and turned on, “Ok. But if I’m good for you, I get to fuck you yeah, get to please you in anyway?”

“Mmm yeah, I can deal with that.”

I can’t contain my grin now, “Fuck yeah you can. So, how do youoooff—" I don’t get to finish because Max pushes me back against the other wall and immediately starts going to work on me.

I moan loud as her lips and tongue are like a fire sucking the oxygen from my lungs as her hands seem to be everywhere and I can’t keep up with her.

She grabs my hands when I put them on her and places them on the wall, “No touching. Keep them here until I tell you otherwise.”

“But—ahh mmm...” I start only to moan instead as she places her finger on my clit.

“Are you going to be good?” She asks as she begins to move slowly but with pressure.

“F-fuck mmm yeah, yes babe.” I whimper and groan as my legs tremble and my nails scrape against the tiles.

She smirks and moves with a little more purpose making me want to scream as I feel it coming fast because she’s built me up through all the waiting and fourplay and I never can last long ‘cos she’s so fucking incredible.

“Now I’m going to give you a choice of how you want me to make you cum. Like this?” She asks as she places her thumb on my clit and slides a couple of fingers inside me which makes me give a low raw moan but then she pulls out and I’m whining as she continues her question, “Or I can use my mouth? Slip my tongue inside you, hit that sweet spot of yours that makes you scream and reach the heights I can only get you to.” Then she runs her tongue around my nipple tugs it and up my chest to my lips.

“I, I want you to go down on me, yeah your mouth on me babe. Please I need it, I need you so much please.” I beg desperately and I think I’m losing my mind or my hearts gonna give out I don’t know and it’s so hot in here.

“Mmm my favorite.” She says with a husky tone and a devilish smirk.

“Oh my god. You’re gonna be my death.” I mutter as she starts working her way down my body with bites, sucks and kisses. And I’m moaning, hissing and shaking in pleasure.

She settles between my legs and rakes her nails down the backs of my thighs as she looks up to me, “I’ll have you cummin and screaming in no time.”

I don’t get to say anything back because she just dives right in with some hard strokes with the flat of her tongue, then she’s like a fucking vibrator put on full speed with tight flicks going so fast.

My eyes roll back, my legs are trembling about to buckle and I’m a panting spluttering mess as I try to refrain from putting my hands on her because I don’t want her to stop.

But then I hear someone start coughing as they come in and say, “Jesus! What the hell is going on in here? It’s like a sauna.”

As another says, “I can barely see anything. Is anybody in here?”

I freeze hearing that, clamp down on my lip, breathing all over the place and try to not scream out because Max doesn’t stop in fact it seems to spur her on as she runs her hands up to my ass and presses me into her. And when I look down at her and see her mischievous eyes as she eats me out I know I’m not gonna control anything.

I start to pant heavily feeling myself about to crash, “Fuck, f-fuck yES—AH uhh...” I can’t help moaning when she slips that wickedly good tongue of hers inside me and my legs are like jelly as I scratch my nails along the wall.

Then the girls start up, ”Oh my god there’s people having sex in here.”

”Yeah really hot sex! Literally. Come on let’s go.”

But all thoughts of whoever it was evaporates as I begin to moan out loudly, “Max, Max I’m I... AH FucK! YES BABE... ooOHH MAAX!!” I can’t contain my scream when she pushes a couple of fingers inside me, pumping hard, hitting my g-spot over and over again and wraps her lips around my clit.

It’s all too much for me to hold back as I run my fingers through her hair holding onto her needing to feel something of her as I start cummin hard.

She hums into me as she continues to push the pleasure through me but as I start to settle down from that orgasm she’s already building me up and I feel it coming right back again.

And I’m screaming out, “MAX...” so loud the whole dorm has probably heard me as my legs are buckling now and I slip down the wall a little unable to keep myself upright properly with my strength just sapped out of me.

She starts to slow all her movements down before I feel her pull out of me and leave a kiss on my clit.

But as she stands up I slide down to the floor not actually able to feel my legs anymore.

I just sit here panting not that I can do anything else as the water beats down on me.

I hear Max snort a laugh and feel her run her fingers through my hair as she asks, “Chlo, you ok there?”

With a few deep breaths I manage to lift my head up and look at her. She is smiling at me as she strokes my cheek and I know I must be giving her the dopiest grin back but I can’t help it.

“Hi.” Is what I say to her not really knowing why that’s the first thing I do say.

But it makes her chuckle, “Come on we should get washed up and then get something to eat.”

“But it’s your turn. I want to give you—"

She bends down, gives me a kiss then says, “You don’t need to. I am quite happy and fulfilled with watching and making you cum. And I think we both need to eat.” 

She takes my hands to help pull me up onto my still shaky legs, then turns her back to me and grabs a bottle of bodywash.

But before she can use it I take it from her, place it back down then wrap my arms around her from behind.

“What are you doing?”

“It’s just... I mean, can I hold you for a minute first?” I ask quietly.

“Well yeah, I guess. Is everything alright?” She replies a little unsure.

“Yeah. I just really want to hold you is all and you, I mean we don’t ever really do that after we have sex.”

“I um ok, sure.”

I tighten my arms around her and snuggle my head into her neck as the warm water rains down on us.

It takes her a few moments but I feel her begin to relax in my hold as she hesitantly places her hands on my arms and softly runs them along.

I sigh happily into her feeling her do this and it’s so good getting to hold her after we have sex. She always tends to get I don’t know a little awkward maybe, after and gets up, showered, dressed and starts to do something as if trying to occupy herself from me and what we just done. After our first date a while ago now, was really the only time I’ve got to do this properly.

“This is nice.” I whisper.

“What is?”

“Getting to hold you like this.”

“You mean naked in the shower?” She asks with humor.

I sigh, “No, well yeah. But I just mean in general getting to hold you, to feel close to you after we have sex. You always seem like you want to get away from me after. I don’t know it’s hard to explain.” I shrug at the end not able to find the right words and I don’t want to make her feel bad.

She doesn’t say anything back at first and I’m thinking I shouldn’t have said what I did.

But then she pulls my arms tighter around her and says quietly, “I’m sorry.”

“Hey no...” I start and turn her around to face me, “I didn’t say that to make you feel guilty or bad. I just wanted to tell you how nice, how good it feels to do this with you.”

“Well I’m still sorry Chloe. I have always done that after because I felt dirty and wrong as such and needed to get clean. Sex has always been a bit of a I don’t know a weird, kind of sore subject and I never wanted to be close to someone after.”

“Oh...” is all I say feeling like I’ve made her do stuff she didn’t want and feel dirty.

“But Chloe Price and this is a but you might like. You don’t make me feel that way you make me feel good, happy and not disgusted and ashamed about myself. I’ve not felt like that before and I think it scares me that I’m not having my usual thoughts and feeling how I’ve always felt because it’s what I deserve to feel like. But I really like how you make me feel and I don’t want you to stop it.”

My smile is wide and I can feel my eyes are teary with all Max said and I feel really good knowing she actually does want me doing this, she enjoys it as I do.

I lean down and give her a kiss then pick her up and hold her against me.

“I’m going to snuggle the shit out of you after we do it from now on.” I mumble into her.

She giggles into my neck and tightens her arms as I swing her gently side to side against me.

I let out a big content happy sigh as I place her back down. I give her kiss before I say, “Come on let’s get washed up then we can grab some free munch from the diner. Mom will be happy to see you again and get to feed you up.”

Max chuckles, “She does like to feed, doesn’t she? I’ve still got some food packages she gave me.”

I nod, “Yeah but it’s really just you. She doesn’t tolerate others really, I mean she’s not rude to them but she doesn’t fuss over them. But you, she does not shut up about always talking about how polite and great you are and asking if you are coming round and telling me to bring you over for something to eat. I think she loves you more than me.”

“I doubt that. But your mom is really kind just as your dad is. They are lovely people.” She says a little shyly as she picks up her bodywash.

But I take it from her, “Let me do it?”

She frowns at me for a moment but I stare back until she rolls her eyes at me, “Fine. But you have to do it the way I would, ok?”

I fist pump in victory and grin, “I will do it anyway you want me to baby. And you can do me after.”

“Haha ok blue. You win as always.”

“Yeah I do.” I tell her happily as I squirt some of the soap into my hand and Max tells me what to do...  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a few more chapters to this one out in the not so distant future.


	11. Staple plate of embarrassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, just a small chapter this time, well for me anyway. But there will be a couple more after this one as kind of a continuation.

After we finally finished in the shower, which took a little while because Max does really have a set routine as in the order she washes and how many times she does it too. Order and cleanliness is a big thing for her I know and everything needs to feel just right. But I didn’t actually mind because I got to caress her beautiful body for even longer and then she done mine which was awesome.

I’m starting to understand slightly more of the things she does and as to why she does them. We didn’t go into to much detail because I didn’t want to spoil the sweet atmosphere we had going with bad memories of her past. But she did tell me a little about the need to feel clean and one wash just doesn’t cut it.

It’s like she has to scrub the shame and dirtiness away from the things she had to endure from her past and she has always done it ever since those fucking cunts took her and done all those sick twisted things to her. That was why she panicked when I restrained her because she wasn’t prepared for it. It was something they did to her, held her down, tied her up and beat on her and even worse when they fucking ra—argh! I can’t even say it because it makes me so angry so full of rage what they did to her.

I want to cry, hold her so tight and protect her from everything when she tells me something about her past. But I also feel so happy, proud even that she is opening up to me, trusts me enough and let’s me in. She told me I help and she feels safe with me, that she doesn’t have to fear anything when I’m with her and she is so grateful that we met each other.

I let out a happy sigh as I turn the engine off after parking up at the Two Whales.

Max squeezes my hand and asks, “You ok?”

I look to her with a smile, “I couldn’t be better.” And lean over to give her a kiss.

When I pull back she smiles shyly with a blush, “Um, ok then.”

I chuckle and squeeze her hand, “Come on cutie.”

We get out the truck and I walk round to Max and take her hand before we make our way inside.

When we are in I walk us down to our usual booth and we give mom a wave when she notices us. She immediately starts getting ready to make a swift beeline for us, or probably more specificly Max ‘cos she does really love fussing over her. But I think Max actually likes it now, she doesn’t get as awkward as she did and is definitely more used to it. Considering she has never had that kind of attention from a mother type figure in her life its so nice to see it and her happy with it and I’m obviously really grateful that mom and dad have basically taken Max in and treated her with such kindness but not in a patronizing way, just with acceptance like she’s one of us.

I let Max go in the booth first before I settle down next to her.

She looks to me with her eyebrow raised and an amused smile so I ask, “What?”

She shakes her head with a chuckle, “Nothing really. You just don’t usually sit next to me.”

I shrug with a smirk, “I do sometimes. And I just want to sit with you. Then I can get your leftovers easier.”

“Hmm, who said there would be any?”

“Please babe, you haven’t been able to finish anything mom has put in front of you.”

She goes to retort but mom comes over happily saying, “And there’s my favourite girls. How you doing Max? Are ya hungry darlin’?”

“Hello Joyce. It’s nice to see you again.” She replies still with a little shyness but there is definitely so much more confidence since the first time they met, having been to mine and here a number of times now which Mom smiles at.

“And Max is starvin’ momma P. We’ve worked up quite the appetite today.”

Mom gives me a look but there is a smirk wanting to come out as Max slaps my arm with a, “Chloe!”

I turn to her with a grin, “What? I’m just meaning we’ve had a long night of stargazing. Why, what are you meaning?”

She rolls her eyes at me and I turn back to mom when she asks, “So, that’s where ya went off to then?”

“Yeah I rescued Max from the clutches of the evil prison she was in.”

Mom laughs as Max groans, “You make it sound like I was some stranded damsel in distress. Whereas I was sleeping quite happily in my nice warm bed until someone started reciting Romeo and—"

“You shush!” I cut in with a pointed look and blush starting to form.

“Aww that’s so lovely. I think you get your romantic side from ya father.”

“Mooom. Stop it!” I whine as she starts cooing in her dreamy wistful tone.

But she just ignores me and carries on, “He always writes me poems, leaves me little notes around the house, sings me romantic songs and surprises me with simple gestures of love.”

I start shifting and blushing madly now when mom says the word love ‘cos she obviously knows how I feel about Max, not that I’ve told her but she has teased me about it a number of times now.

But I don’t think Max notices or thinks anything of it because she says amused, “That’s very sweet and William is a lovely man and he does sound very romantic. Chloe does love to sing to me. Hmm, although I wouldn’t call most of her poems and drawings romantic. They are more—"

I swing my head to her with a scowl and whisper hiss, “You Shut it or you’ll get no more sexy romanticizing!”

They both laugh at my embarrassment of course and mom starts teasing, “That is just the cutest thing. I never knew ya were so gushy Chloe. But then the way you give Max the googly eyes and swoon over her I’m not surprised. You and ya father are exactly alike.”

I groan loudly and slump my head to the table and mutter, “I think I’m gonna die of embarrassment right now.”

I feel Max rub my back as I hear mom ask, “Would you like ya usual Max or can I get ya something else today?”

“The usual will be awesome! Thank you Joyce.”

“Ok darlin’. I’ll be back soon and I will also see about finding somethin’ to clean up my daughters embarrassment too.” Mom teases happily and laughs as does Max.

Max places a kiss on my head then says amused, “You are so cute.”

I lift my head up and give her a stare, “You are such a little shit! And I don’t think you and mom should be around each other anymore. Always teasin’ and taking the piss out of me.”

“Now you are even cuter.”

I huff and cross my arms making her snicker as she pulls one of my arms free and then laces our fingers together.

I’m trying not to smile when she does that and turns my head to face hers then leans in and gives me a kiss.

“You are such a cheater.” I start to mumble against her lips and she goes to pull back but I place my hand on her cheek, “Hey, I didn’t say stop.” And we both smile into the kiss now.

“Mmm I’m never gonna get bored of kissing your sexy lips. Can I have ‘em?”

Max giggles, “You are so weird.”

“Hey, you love weird and I’ll give you mine, so it’s all good. You did say you wanted mine for your own personal use remember?”

“You know, I don’t think I can recall the conversation.” She retorts with a smirk.

I pout playfully at her, “But they want to be of service to you anytime and anywhere you want. Don’t be cruel and deprive them now Max. You’ve got their hopes up.”

She smiles as she leans in and places a sweet kiss on my lips. When she pulls back I say smugly before she can, “Yeah, I knew you couldn’t resist my bad boys.” And lean in as I keep puckering my lips at her making her giggle as she falls back against the wall.

“Ok you two. This is not that kind of establishment.” We suddenly hear moms teasing amused tone making us jump.

I can’t help snickering though when I see Max’s blush and she pushes me off her.

Mom chuckles as she places our food and drinks down, “Here, this should keep your hands occupied for a little while. And save some blushes from the regulars in the process.”

“Oh my god!” Max mutters embarrassed which makes mom and myself laugh.

“Don’t you worry Max I was young once. I know what it’s like to be in lo—"

“I think it’s time for you to leave mother!” I cut her off with a hiss and scowl before she can finish her sentence knowing full well what she was going to say.

She just smirks at me seeming very proud of herself as she looks to Max and asks, “Will you be joining us for your supper tonight Max?”

“Told ya.” I state to Max.

Who smiles at me but before she can reply I tell mom, “Of course she will. Won’t you babe?”

She looks a little flustered between mom and myself a few times before she nods, “I, ok. Thank you Joyce, that’s very kind of you.”

Mom smiles, “Good. We do love havin’ you join us—"

“Yeah so you can gush over Max and embarrass me.” I mumble.

Mom gives me the look but carries on with a smile to Max, “I’ll be sure to make something extra special now you’re coming over.”

“Oh, you don’t need to do that—"

Mom waves her off, “Nonsense. Now eat up before it gets cold. I’ll see you girls later.” Then she heads back behind the counter.

“Yeah don’t knock it babe. It’s awesome when you come round ours because mom makes the stuff for special occasions instead of the same old boring shit!”

“I see, so the only reason you want me to come round is so you get something different to eat then?” She asks with her eyebrow raised and a big ass smirk.

“Nooo...” I start to which she pushes my shoulder and makes me snicker.

I give her a kiss on the cheek before I say seriously, “Of course its not. I love you coming over because it means I get to spend more time with you.”

She smiles shyly, “You really are so mushy.”

“Yeah I am, for you.”

“Ok, you need to stop it.”

“Nah I’m good, but thanks.”

She rolls her eyes but the smile tugging at the corner of her lips makes me grin as we start to munch down on our food.

As we are eating I hear Max take a breath before she asks quietly, “I’m not imposing am I? I don’t want to outstay my welcome.”

I look to her confused and quickly reply, “What? Of course you’re not Max. Why would you think that?”

She shrugs a little unsure not meeting my eye, “I don’t know. Your parents are both so kind and have been really nice to me. I just, I would hate to think I was getting in the way or that they have to invite me.”

“Hey, look at me?” I ask carefully and she does hesitently, “You have not imposed yourself or outstayed your welcome. I don’t think you ever could. If you’re not with me when I go home they are always bombarding me with questions as to why I didn’t bring you with me and I should have invited you over. I think if they had their way you would be around everyday and never let you leave. They think you’re awesome babe. I mean not as awesome as I think you are because no-one could but they still love you coming over and you in general. Ok?”

She smiles shyly, “Ok… and um sorry for getting all paranoid. I’m not used to the family thing and I would just hate them to think I was trying to nuzzle my way in or something.”

I smile back and state, “You never have to apologize Max. I know how weird it must feel for you and that you’re not used to it. But they really do think you’re great. They wouldn’t want you over all the time if they didn’t.”

I pull her into a hug before I tell her, “Now come on eat up or mom will be back over here and moaning that its getting cold and you’re not eating. That will make her disappointed.”

It makes her chuckle and I do too as she says, “Thanks Chlo.”

I kiss her cheek then reply, “Anytime babe.” And we go back to our food…  



	12. Four walls, three unspoken words

When we finish up at the diner, we bid mother a laters and then I drive us back to mine. Max said she was cool with it because she didn’t have anything planed other than spending the day with me, the most awesome being of them all of course. I may have added that bit to her speech but it made her chuckle so it’s all good.

I open the front door and call out, “Yo father of mine, you home?”

I get no reply so turn to Max with a grin, “Looks like we’ve got the place to ourselves hippie.”

She chuckles at that and as I bend down and tug her leg forward, “Shoes off babe. We are gonna get nice and comfy.” 

“Why of course we are Chlo.”

I grin up at her as I take her trainers off then kick mine off before I take her hand and pull her into the kitchen.

I open the fridge to grab a soda and ask as I root through to see if there’s anything I fancy, “Do you want something to eat or drink babe?”

“I’m good, but thanks.”

“Yeah I don’t think mom or dad has been shopping yet. The fridge is pretty baron.”

I have a swig of my cherry soda before I take her hand, “Come on we can chill in my room.” And we make our way upstairs.

I close the door and ask, “So, what d’you fancy doing babe? Apart from me obviously.”

She laughs, “I don’t mind. Whatever you want Chlo.”

I sling my keys on my desk and my jacket on the chair.

I lean back on my desk as I take a swig of my soda and watch Max as she looks at some of the new photos I have up. Well they are all her photos that I keep snatching but whatever, I really like them.

She turns to me with a smile, “I see you have helped yourself to some more of my photos?”

I shrug and place my can down before I walk up to her, “They’re just some of my favorites of us together and things you have taken pictures of.”

She gives me a little smirk, “You seem to have taken quite a shine to rather a lot of them, especially these ones of us. I’ve been looking for them. I should have known I would have found them in your bedroom.”

I wrap my arms around her, “What can I say, I’m a connoisseur of the finer things in life.”

“Oh really?”

“Mmm yeah, just like this fine sample of hippie I’ve been keeping for a rainy day. She is like the best vintage around, aged perfectly and tastes...” I kiss my fingers with a, “Mwa, magnifique.”

I then dive into her neck and nibble on her skin making her giggle and squirm about.

“Mmm hmm, now that’s the trillion-dollar shit right there.” I hum happily as I lift my head back up then push Max down on the bed.

She chuckles at that and when I jump on top of her after.

“You dork.” She teases but with that affection too she always does.

“Yeah, you’ve made me into one hell of a sap.”

“Oh no, you managed that all by yourself.”

“Only ‘cos I met you and we’re together.”

She smiles at me and I do too as I lean down and give her a kiss.

When I pull back, I stroke her cheek softly as I look down into her eyes for a moment, because I really love to take her all in and I like to see her start to get that cute awkward embarrassment that makes me want to kiss her all over and squeeze her until she pops.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Max mumbles.

“No, I can’t help it. You’re my beautiful nerd babe.” I retort.

“Ugh, Chloe.”

I decide to stop making her feel uncomfortable and peck her lips before I ask instead, “You don’t mind me snagging your photos, do you?”

She seems confused for a moment, probably from my change of subject but answers, “No, I don’t mind.”

“Good, because I wasn’t gonna give ‘em back.” I reply with a cheeky grin.

She chuckles, “Why am I not surprised... although there is one photo that has been missing for a while now and I can’t find it and I’ve never seen it here.”

“Oh yeah, what ones that?”

“The one of us at the beach.” She replies a little, I dunno, unsure maybe.

“Ah that one.” I start and jump up from her and make my way over to my jacket as I ask, “Why, do you like that one?”

I get my wallet out and go back over to her as she answers, “Maybe. It’s the day we met and our first photo together.”

I sit down and lean back against the wall then tug her t-shirt, “Come up here.”

She shuffles about and settles next to me as I open my wallet and pull out a photo then show it to her. She takes it and just looks at it for a little while as she runs her fingers over it.

It makes me smile as I wrap my arm around her and kiss the top of her head, “That the one you mean?”

“Yeah. You’ve had it this whole time?”

I take it from her and look over it as she snuggles up against me. It’s a little dog eared and warn now because of the amount of times I’ve taken it out and looked at it. Every time Max isn’t with me or even sometimes when she is, I look at it and it always makes me smile and feel so happy.

“I was supposed to tell you I took it but I forgot and then I didn’t want to in case you wanted it back.”

“I would have let you keep it. I might have photocopied it but you could have kept it.”

“I didn’t want to take the chance because it’s my favorite one. But anyway, it was the day you came back to me after I well, you know, left you...” I mutter bitterly the last bit because I still hate thinking about what I done.

But Max tightens her arm around me and kisses my neck, “Hey, that’s in the past now and I don’t or never have resented you for doing that. You stayed longer than anyone else would have and you have gone beyond trying to prove yourself and apologize for it. So, please do not feel bad about that. Ok?”

I sigh, “Well I still hate what I done to you Max. I promised you more than once that I wouldn’t and I would never hurt you. You know I’ll never ever hurt you again though, right?”

She sits up, straddles my waist and looks at me sternly, “You need to stop that and stop thinking you done something wrong, because you didn’t Chloe. We had only really just met and yes we had the most awesome sex ever.” I can’t contain a grin forming when she says that and squeeze her thighs, “and you had still done more than most, been there for me unlike anyone else would have been with my messed-up crap. Everyone else would have run a mile with all they had seen. But you didn’t, you kept coming back, you never gave up on me and you still haven’t.”

She leans down and gives me a kiss then holds my cheek as she continues, “I’ll never be able to thank you enough for everything you have done for me and how much you have changed my life and me. I have never been happier, felt safer or stronger since you came into my life. You are like this relentless force of nature who has made my life worth living and I’m eternally grateful to you for that.”

I let out a small choked sob laugh when Max finishes feeling absolutely awesome as I look up at her beautiful face smiling down at me.

“And you call me mushy. You’ve got to stop making me cry woman.” I mumble completely embarrassed at crying like an idiot but I feel so good.

She chuckles as she takes both my hands and laces our fingers together, “Way to ruin the moment, ass!” She says quietly but it’s with affection and humor.

“It’s what I do best babe.”

“Just another one of your many fine qualities, hmm?”

I nod, “Damn straight hippie.”

She chuckles as I pull her down to me for a sweet and tender kiss full of so much warmth and feeling and it’s beautiful.

When I finally let her pull back, I raise my hand and brush some hair out of her face and then stroke her cheek.

“You’re absolutely perfect Max and I, I...” I abruptly stop talking because I was about to say what I’ve been trying to hold back.

Jesus that was close you idiot Price! You need to control that shit before Max runs off and never comes back, I scold myself.

“And you what Chloe?”

I look up at Max who is looking down at me with a little smile. I’m wracking my brain for something to say to her other than the three words that are going over and over in my head right now but there is nothing coming.

“I um, uh...” Is all I stupidly can get out.

But Max does what she always does and leaves it and says, “You’re cute.” And gives me a kiss.

“So, what shall we do then?” She asks.

I think for a moment then start to grin which makes her laugh, “Oh, I know that face and it actually scares me slightly.”

“I have no idea what you mean Caulfield. This is just my face, all sweet and innocent.”

“Haha sweet yes, innocent never.”

I gasp in mock offence, “You wound me my good woman.”

“Yes, I’m sure I hurt that huge gorgeous ego of yours. I’d be surprised if an atom bomb could even make a chink in that well-oiled armor.” She retorts with a big smirk.

I give her a playful scowl and slip my hands under her top, “Are you sassin’ me Maxine?”

Her eyes widen when I start to slowly glide my fingers over her stomach and ribs, “Don’t do it! Please Chlo please?” And holds my hands in place.

I smirk, “Hmm I dunno, you did hurt my feelings babe. But I do love the way you beg me.”

She lets out a squeak when I poke her side, “Oh please don’t Chloe. What do you want?” And then she slumps down on top of me and buries her face into my neck.

“You need to make it up to me.”

She shrieks and squirms when I tickle her, “Ok, anything.”

I roll us over and look down at her, “Anything huh?”

She tries to narrow her eyes at me but I can see her lips twitching, “Yes, if you stop tickling me and being an ass.”

I snicker, “So adorable.”

I peck her lips and then tell her, “Ok, first of all we are gonna play a game—"

“What kind of game?” She cuts in suspiciously.

“You’ll find out in a sec my little suspicious hipster. And then we can do anything of your choosing.”

She watches me curiously still with the suspicion as I sit up on her before she sighs, “Ok. So, what’s this game you want to play?”

“It’s nothing bad just a game of cards.”

“Cards?” She questions as I get up and go to my cupboard to get a pack out.

“Yeah. Just a friendly game of cards. Nothing scary about that is there?”

“No. But this is you and I don’t believe there isn’t an ulterior motive involved.”

“Have a little faith girl.” I tell her with a smirk.

“Fine. What are we playing?”

I settle back down on my bed and start shuffling the cards as I answer, “Just a game of Go Fish.”

“Right so what’s the catch? Ugh, no pun intended.”

“Ha good one!”

“Come on, tell me what I’m in for? And is that a proper deck, no doubles or any tricks in there?”

I look down at the cards then back to her, “Of course it’s a real pack. What have I ever done to deserve such distrust in you?” I question playfully.

She laughs, “Nothing Chlo, I trust you completely.”

“Damn straight you do babe.”

“Go on then, deal us up.”

“Ok. But first things first, the rules—"

“And there it is.” She cuts in amused.

“What? This is Go Fish but Chloe the awesome Price’s version.”

“Yes of course it is. So, do I need to prepare myself to get my kit off and my groveling at your greatness ready?”

I smirk, “That all depends what is asked of you. But you should probably expect some form of nakedness.”

“Haha you really are something else Chlo. But I will play and I’ll also warn you that you’ve not got a chance. You’re going down Blue!”

“Pfft I’ve so got this. I’m awesome.”

“Yes, you are that but I’m afraid you have met your maker with this. Cards is about counting and reading people. I also used to make a few bucks on the streets by playing dudes who thought they could take cash from the little innocent girl easily.”

I frown at her with a pout, “That’s not fair! You’re not allowed to count cards or use any of your sneaky tricks.”

She snickers at me, “I can’t just switch it off Chlo. But I’ll try to give you a chance.”

“Wow, you’re so generous babe. Thanks!”

“I know, I’m too kind to you.”

I roll my eyes at her but I can’t help a small laugh as I say, “Look at ya cards you little fucker!”

“But aren’t you going to tell me what your rules are first?”

“I suppose so. Not that there’s probably any point now.”

“Come on tiger don’t you want to play with your mouse?” Max purrs and gives me one of her sexy looks that has me like butter melting in the palm of her hand.

I lick my lips and nod, “Mmm yeah she does, so much.”

“Who knows what this one might beg from the queen of the jungle.”

I giggle like a tit and start bouncing as I tell her, “Ok ok the rules are simple. If you ask for a card and get it wrong you have to do whatever I want or answer anything I ask. And it can be absolutely anything I want. Ok?”

She raises her eyebrow at me, “Don’t you mean whoever, not just you?”

I sigh dramatically, “Fine, I guess you can be included too. But I’m winning ok?”

Max nods with a chuckle, “So cute. And yes ok.”

“Sweet! Right you can go first.”

“Why am I not surprised I have to go first, but fine...” She hums as she looks at her cards and then peers up at me just staring for a few moments.

I raise my eyebrow at her and then can’t help whining with impatience, “Baaabe come on! I want to make you do something.”

“Hahaha, wow someone’s very eager, aren’t they?”

I huff but then she starts to say, “Jeez woman ok. I’m gonna gooo wiiith—"

“Maaax!!”

She snickers, “Give me ya threes!”

I look down at my cards and gasp, “No fucking way! You cheated. You’ve got to have cheated, there’s just no way!”

She holds out her hand to me, “Give’em up Tiger.”

I pout but pass her over my card with a mumbled, “Cheater!”

She snorts a laugh, “It’s not cheating I just like the number three.”

“Whatever! My turn. Hmm... nines?”

I start to grin when Max begins to lift a card out but then she stops and says happily, “Nope. Go Fish Blue!”

I groan, “That’s not cool babe! But fine ask.”

She thinks for a few seconds before she looks to me with this mischievous smile which has me slightly scared.

“Ok, I’ll start you off with an easy one. You have to text Vic and tell her how amazing she is, that you think she is the most incredible person and you should be besties.”

I stare at her unbelieving until she starts teasing, “You’re not chicken are you Blue?”

So, now I scowl at her, “You are gonna regret this when it’s your turn Mad Max!”

I go and grab my phone from my jacket, an ashtray and my pack of smokes needing something to settle myself having to basically grovel to Chase.

Max chuckles as I spark up a cigarette and start to type out a message.

After a little longer I finish the stupid thing and press send. I sling my phone to the side with a huff, “There, done!”

“What did you say?” Max asks amused.

“That wasn’t part of it.”

“But how do I know you sent anything?”

“You’ll know.”

“Come on Chlo, let me see?”

I go to say something but Max’s phone goes off with a few messages and I just know who it’s gonna be.

She gets her phone out and starts looking at her messages as I sit and wait for the teasing.

But as she starts to laugh, I get a few texts of my own. So, I reach over and grab my phone.

 **SNOBTORIA:** Price, why are you sending me weird messages?!!

 **SNOBTORIA:** If you are trying it on and wanting to cheat on Max, I will kill you!!!

 **SNOBTORIA:** You’ve been warned trailer trash!

 **SNOBTORIA:** And I’ve told Max. You weirdo!

 **SNOBTORIA:** Don't you be texting me again!

“Hahaha oh my god! Vic actually thinks you’re going to cheat on me and you want to with her.” Max tells me so happily.

I roll my eyes, “Yeah I know she just sent me some threats. As if I would cheat on you with her. She really needs to get her head outta her own ass!”

“Oh, I see so you would cheat on me with someone else then?” Max asks in this serious tone and her face is kind of intense too.

I look at her in utter disbelief and with a very high pitch I start freaking out, “How could you even think such a thing Max? I would never cheat on you, I’ve never even thought about anybody else let alone looked at anybody. You are all I see Max. You consume all my thoughts even my dreams. I’ve never wanted anyone how I want you. I need you and I would be so lost without you Max. I can’t believe you would ev—"

I’m abruptly stopped from my horrified ramble when Max just bursts out laughing and actually falls backwards with how hard she is doing it.

I narrow my eyes and growl, “You little bitch! I’ma kick your ass now.” And I launch myself on her.

Max shrieks but doesn’t stop laughing which makes me huff as I grab her hands and pin them above her head but not holding on to tight.

“I can’t believe you made me freak out like that. That’s so not cool!”

I lace our fingers together as she takes a few breaths to calm herself down before she says, “I’m sorry Chlo, I couldn’t help it. I was going to stop you but the more you said the cuter you became.”

“But you made me feel bad.”

“I am sorry. It’s just when you ramble it reminds me of waking up in my room and you were holding me for the first time.” She says almost bashfully.

It makes me feel all gooey and tingly when Max says that and I can’t help smiling down at her now.

I give her a kiss before I tell her, “It felt so good waking up with you in my arms. I spent ages just watching you sleep.”

“You were watching me sleep?”

I nod with a grin, “Uh huh, for so long. I thought you looked beautiful and I didn’t want you to wake up because then I would have to stop...” I peck her lips and continue amused, “And I was also hoping to get some more of your awesome lip action.”

She knits her eyebrows together in confusion, “What! What lip action? We didn’t have sex until after my shower.”

I kiss her nose, “You’re so cute. But I’m hurt you don’t remember our first kiss Max.”

“What are you on about?”

I snicker at her getting frustrated but tell her anyway, “You rolled over, mumbled something and then kissed me.”

“I did not.”

“Yeah you did. I was actually shocked but so wanted you doing it again. But you didn’t wake up so I proceeded to watch you sleep and count that treasure map of pretty freckles you have instead.”

Max groans with a blush, “They are not pretty they’re embarrassing. Now come on it’s my turn.”

I let her hands go but don’t allow her to move right away as I start to kiss all her freckles, “But I love ‘em and think they are just the cutest things ever. I want to touch and kiss them all the time.”

She squirms and giggles as she pushes at my shoulders, “Oh my god stop it! That’s so weird.”

I grin down at her, “Yeah you say that but I know how much it turns you on.”

“No, it doesn’t tu—ugh ew. Chloe!” Max ends groaning when I quickly lean in and lick her cheek.

She narrows her eyes at me as she wipes her cheek with her sleeve and I get up snickering.

“Asshole!” She grumbles with her blush which just makes her look so cute.

I pick up my cards and shrug happily, “Yeah I am but yours though. And you are the most adorable little hippie ever created.”

She tries not to smile as she rolls her eyes, “Whatever dork!”

It makes me chuckle and she shakes her head with a laugh of her own.

“Ok, have you got any aces?”

“Yeah me.” I reply with a grin which she laughs at.

“No so get prepared babe ‘cos it’s my turn now. Hmm what do I want?” I sit in thought for a moment.

Something comes to mind while I’m thinking and I’ve been wondering for a little while and I might be able to get an idea of where her head is at. But I’m a little scared of her answer because I know she has with one person.

“Right, I know what I want—"

“Let me guess my kits coming off, hmm?”

I look to her with a smirk, “That would usually be a very safe assumption. But I’m gonna save that one. I am going to ask you a question.”

“A question?”

“Yep. So, have you ever been in love or you know like how many times have you been?”

I watch her look at me in surprise and she actually shifts a little. It’s unusual ‘cos she doesn’t usually give anything away.

“One time.” Is all she answers.

It makes me feel a tightening in my chest and jealously bubble up inside and I can’t help grumbling, “Let me guess. Rachel?”

Max sighs, “No actually—"

“Oh, come on Max, don’t lie.” I cut in.

“I’m not lying to you. I don’t even mention her because I know you don’t like her—"

“That’s an understatement.” I mutter.

“Look she won’t even see or talk to me at the moment which hurts, but I couldn’t tell you that, the one person I feel I could tell anything too which hurts even more, I can’t even mention her name because I know how you feel. And I get that you think I’m in love with her or was, whatever. But I’m not and I never was.”

“Max—"

“No, you need to listen...” she cuts me off sternly making me huff but I nod, “I was in such a messed-up place when I met her in the children’s home and so was, she. That place was horrible too, better than where I was in the slightest way but they were not good to us there, which is putting it mildly. But we became friends and all we had was each other to get through it. And it was the same when we ran-away from there. We had nothing and no-one else apart from us for the longest time. Some of the things we had to do to survive was stuff you never think you could do but we stayed together and got through it because of it. Rachel can’t let go of things, clear out the bad and doesn’t ever want to be on her own because that’s when the mind starts getting louder. But we were toxic together and I let her take all her pain and hurt out on me.”

Max sighs heavily, “Look one day I will tell you what we went through but right now I will say this. Do I love her yes, as a friend but am I or was I in love with her no. I know now with complete conviction that I never was because I know what it is to be in love.”

I just sit here stunned staring at Max after she says all that to me. She wasn’t angry or anything like that, she spoke calmly but with this strength and clarity. I don’t know what to actually say but there is like a million questions going around in my head right now and the main one is who has she been in love with to know she wasn’t with her. Ugh, ask one question and so many more need to be answered now and I have to know who—

“So, are we playing or would you like to continue to stare at me? Max’s amused tone knocks me from my thoughts.

I shake my head to get my brain back to here and now and see her smiling at me.

I clear my throat and answer, “Um, yeah, sure babe... and erm, sorry for getting, I don’t know weird and off with you. I’m not meaning to.”

“I know you aren’t and please believe me when I say you have nothing to worry about. Just, let’s play and maybe have less of the intense stuff and more of the fun sort. Yeah?”

I nod, “Yeah of course.”

I lean over and give her a kiss, “Right, so my go. I want your queens...”

*****

“This is so unfair and I still say you’re cheatin’. I’m supposed to be winning and you are meant to be sitting here nude!” I grumble as I’m made to take my undies off.

We’ve been playing for a little while now, not the first game but I’ve barely got any right and I have even told her I haven’t got the cards she asked for to see if I can cheat and get one up on her. Yet Max has nearly all hers again which is not cool ‘cos she has still got her panties on and a shirt. Well it’s my shirt that I made her put on because I wanted her in that and only that.

She giggles as I take my shorts off and chuck them at her, “Oh come on Chlo. Don’t be such a sore loser. You only played this so you could get me naked. But if you wanted that we should have played snap because it’s fairer or said Max get ya kit off for me.”

“That is not the point. And I thought this game would be simple instead of poker because I can’t read you normally let alone try and beat you at that.”

“Well you shouldn’t have such a beautifully expressive face then. You wear your emotions on your sleeve which is really endearing but also makes it easy to read you.”

I can feel myself blushing and get flustered as I mumble, “Whatever! Pick ya card.”

Max chuckles, “Alright um... Jacks?”

“Ha no, I win!”

“You haven’t won yet you just get to ask.”

“I know. But I still win.” I retort which makes her laugh.

“Ok I’ve got a good one for you—"

“Yes, I bet you have.”

I give her a sly grin, “What, it is.”

“I’m sure it is. Alright then ask away.”

“I want you to go over there and sing me a song—"

“What? Hell no!” She cuts in with a shriek.

It makes me snicker, “Oh come on babe I’m always singing to you.”

“That’s because you like doing it and can actually sing. I can’t.”

“Of course you can. I’ve heard you do it and it’s really nice.” I tell her sincerely.

“Well you must be tone death then.” She mumbles embarrassed.

“Please babe? I really want to hear you do it properly, it makes me feel happy.” I say with even more sincerity.

She frowns at me for what feels like forever before she groans, “Fine! But I get to pick what song and have the music in the background, ok?”

I nod with a smile, “Totally ok. Thank you.” And I give her a kiss.

She blushes and looks all flustered as she pulls back, “Yes well don’t expect it to be good.”

I move back to lean against the wall and make myself comfy to watch her as she gets up.

She starts scrolling through her phone muttering something to herself. I can’t hear what but it makes me chuckle and her look over with a slight scowl at me.

After a little longer she puts her phone down as she clears her throat and the music starts.

I know instantly what it is because I’ve played it to her a few times before when I’m in my sappy I want to smother you with affection mode. Which is generally all the time now I’ve got her and I can’t help myself being that way with her.

“I walked in and said, ‘I've got some news. I didn't say all I wanted to. You know I told you that I wasn't scared. Well, I lied’.”

I can feel my smile growing so wide as I watch her and hear her nervous but really good voice singing and changing some of the words as I do when I sing something for her.

“You told me, ‘Babe I only think of you. And I said, ‘All I've got is a bunch of sad stories.’ And I told them all before the night was through. And we cried, oh, but we're here now.”

“And I'm trying hard to make you love me, but I don't wanna try too hard. And I'm trying hard to take it lightly, but we're here now.”

I can feel my heart thudding so beautifully about to burst as the first person I have ever been in love with sings this song to me and she is gazing directly into my eyes like she is telling me something through the words.

“Those four, walls now, are the only place that I can breathe out. And those four, walls now, are home... Those four, walls now, are the only place that I can feel. Those four, walls now, are home.”

I can feel myself getting really teary watching Max and hearing this raw emotion through her words. I want to jump over there and hug her but I don’t want her to stop because it’s, she is beautiful.

“You wanna make me feel how you feel when we’re watching all your romantic movies. You wanna take me to the peak of everything that I am. You're everything I need tonight.”

“And I'm trying hard to make you want me. But I don't wanna try too hard. I was thinking you got what you came for. But you're here now.”

“These four, walls now, are the only place that I can breathe out. These four, walls now, are home. These four, walls now, are the only place that I can feel. These four, walls now, are home.”

When Max changed the word to these four walls, she actually took her eyes off me to look about my room and kind of gesture to it as if saying she is talking about here. Which has me basically blubbing like a baby and feeling so incredible that she thinks this.

“Falling at the hand of a perfect woman. Falling at the hand of a perfect woman.”

“These four, walls now, are the only place that I can breathe out. These four, walls now, are home. These three, words now, are the only thing that came to save me. These three, words now, are home.”

Max actually started to get choked up on the words towards the end and I saw through my own tears one fall from her eye that she quickly wiped away.

“Falling at the hand of a perfect woman...”

As she finishes, I slide myself to the end of the bed and reach out to take her hand and pull her to me then down on top of me.

I wrap her up in my arms as she buries her face to the crook of my neck. I kiss her head and whisper, “That was incredible Max, you were beautiful and—"

“It was embarrassing is what it was.” She mumbles into me.

“Shh just accept what I’m telling you for once, please?”

She sighs before quietly replying, “Sorry.”

I squeeze her then stroke through her hair, “Thank you for doing it. You were, are perfect.”

We stay like this just holding one another and I’m feeling so light, high even with what Max has just done. I don’t want to read too much into the words of the song and the parts she changed and even the ones she didn’t but could have. But I feel as if she was telling me something through it and if I’m right then she does feel exactly the same way as I do about her. Oh wow, does this mean—

“CHLOE ARE YOU HOME?” I suddenly hear dad shout out to me derailing my rambling thoughts.

It makes both Max and I jump but then I hear a knock at my door and “Chlo you in th—"

I shriek as Max scrambles under the blanket and I jump up as my door starts to open.

I basically throw myself at it and shout, “Oh my god dad, you can’t just come in here! That’s so not cool. Wait until you’re invited.”

“Max, chuck me my clothes.” I whisper hiss to her.

I watch her slither out from under the blanket and start rummaging about the floor but avoiding my clothes, obviously looking for her pants, which is so uncool ‘cos I’m the one who is nude right now.

“What are you up to daughter of mine?” Dad asks amused on the other side of the door.

“NOTHING, GO AWAY! Max, dude, my clothes?!!”

She actually just sits her now clothed ass down on my bed completely ignoring me but looking at me very amused, the little fucker.

“Well when you have finished doing nothing with Max. Would you come down stairs and help me get the dinner started before your mom gets home?”

“Fine whatever! Just don’t you come in here and I’ll be down soon.”

“I’m going. You can both relax now.” He says and I hear his laughing start to get further away, then the sound of him going downstairs.

I turn to Max with narrowed eyes and growl, “You little fucking shit!” And charge at her.

I jump on top of her as she proceeds to shake with laughter.

“That is not cool babe. What if dad had come in here? I’m so getting a lock for my door.”

“Oh wow, that was so funny. I don’t think I have seen you so panicked before.”

I can’t help a small laugh escaping at her looking so happy at my embarrassment but reign it in to tease, “Well you know dads just gonna think we were fucking right?” Knowing full well it will get her embarrassed too which it does as she starts blushing.

She groans, “Oh god. He is going to tease now, isn’t he?”

I sit up on her with a smug grin, “Ha you better believe it baby. Not so funny now is it?”

“No because it was only funny when it was you not me.”

I stand up and take her hands to pull her up as well, “Come on babe it won’t be worse than when they came back from the restaurant and walked in on us making out on the couch will it?”

I start to get dressed as Max replies, “Ugh, don’t remind me. I told you we shouldn’t and your dad teased us for days after.”

I snicker remembering Max’s adorable face completely beet red, so embarrassed and mom and dad teasing us.

“Yeah but I got the brunt of his teasing and from mom too.”

Max chuckles a little as I wrap my arms around her and pull her into a kiss.

When we pull back, I smile down at her, “Thank you for today and for every day since we met. I really am so happy we found each other Max.”

She smiles shyly as she quietly says back, “I feel the same. I’ve never been happier than I am now with you. You really are something else Chloe Price.”

I smile wide as I lean down and kiss her for a few seconds before I pick her up and head to my door, “Come on, let’s go get some munch beautiful, before I eat you up right now.”

We both chuckle as I carry Max down the stairs and to the kitchen…  



	13. Say It Again

As we get to the kitchen dad looks over his shoulder at us with his eyebrow raised but then chuckles, “So, now you have finished with the nothing you were doing, how about you each pick a vegetable and start chopping? Your mom is going to be late home from work.”

“Nah I’m good I’ve got my hands full with some hot hippie booty I found just lying about.”

I snicker as dad turns fully to us, “Chloe.” But he sounds amused.

And Max groans and wriggles from my hold, then gives my arm a slap with a mumbled, “Stop it you ass!” And then goes to the sink to wash her hands.

“What’s the problem? I did have my hands full.” I say innocently and go to the fridge for a drink.

As I look inside, I see dad has been shopping so I grab myself some OJ and then a glass from the cupboard.

“Thank you, Max. At least someone around here doesn’t mind giving me a hand.” I hear dad say.

I roll my eyes knowing that comment is meant for me as Max replies, “No problem William. I’m happy to help. It’s the least I can do considering you always allow me to stay in your home and invite me to dinner.”

I can’t help a smile though hearing Max speak to dad like this and she seems so much more relaxed around both my parents now. It’s really nice to see.

“Can I adopt you Max? You have helped around the house more than my own daughter has in her entire life. Also, her room has never been tidier or clean since you and Chloe got together.”

They both chuckle at my expense but I don’t mind when Max is happy like this.

“It’s cool I’ll teach Max my ways in no time at all.”

I go over and kiss her on the top of her head and then offer her my drink which she takes with a smile.

“I think one of you is plenty enough as it is, thank you very much.” Dad teases.

“Please, you would love it. A whole world full of Chloe’s. Now that is a place everyone would want to be a part of. Just imagine it, all that awesomeness in one place.”

“There is barely enough gravity in the entire universe to keep one giant Chloe ego held upright, let alone a whole world full of them.” Max teases me.

Dad laughs loudly at that and they share a high five.

I gasp in mock offence, “Maxine, how could you? You would love a world full of just me.”

She looks to me with a smirk, “I may enjoy it for a time. But I think you would be the one who wouldn’t like it. I mean just imagine the competition of who is the most amazeballs at everything. It would never end and be utter chaos.”

Dad laughs even more as I narrow my eyes at her, “There would be no competition because I am the most amazeballs at everything.”

“But how could you be if there are only millions of you?”

I open my mouth to retort, something, but close it again being rather confused at having nothing to retort back with.

“Oh, you’re good Max.” Dad says happily at my confusion.

“Whatever! I’m still the most awesome one.” I grumble.

Max looks to me with a sweet smile and says, “Well miss awesome. How about you show us your amazing skills at peeling yams. I bet no-one else could do it as good as you.”

I know she is teasing me and just trying to make me do something but I kinda don’t care because she knows exactly how to stroke my ego just right.

But I still try and retort as if it was idea rather than hers, “Fine I will do the stupid yams. But only because I was gonna do it anyway and also I know you two can’t do it as good as me and you’ll mess it up.”

They still both laugh at me though and dad basically congratulates her, “Well done Max. Chloe stopped doing anything we asked her to do as soon as she learnt the word no.”

I roll my eyes but with a smile, “Ok people enough chatting and more chopping. Tsk you just can’t get the staff nowadays. No-one can do it as good as me.”

Max looks to me as I bump my hip against hers, “Don’t worry cutie I’m not meaning you. Just the old man over there.” Which makes her chuckle.

“Less of the old young lady. I’ll have you know there’s still life in this young hip dude.”

I snort a laugh, “I dunno I’ve seen you in your old man slippers and bathrobe. I have the oldies home on speed dial as well just in case.”

He laughs at that and Max and I do too as we continue with the rest of the veg...

*****

We have basically finished everything in the kitchen, well Max and I have as I hear a key in the front door and then mom comes in.

“Well now isn’t that a lovely sight to come home too.”

“I know I know I’m awesome and you’re lucky to have me.”

Mom rolls her eyes at me before going up to dad to give him a kiss.

I wrinkle my nose at them, “Hey, no PDA’s in front of the kids.”

Mom opens her mouth to say something but dad beats her to it, “Is that so? Would you care to enlighten your mother and me as to why I was shut out earlier then?”

I look at him confused for a moment before it sinks in and I start blushing, “No! You are just not allowed in the most Uber cool room there is.” I then turn to Max who is blushing too and say, “Come on let’s go.”

But mom starts up with a smirk, “No Chloe stay I would love to hear about this.”

“No, you wouldn’t—I mean there is nothing to tell you anyway. We were just watching a movie.”

“Oh really, what were you watchin’?”

My mouth opens but nothing comes out as my mind goes completely blank for any and all movies I have ever watched, which has mom and dad laughing.

“That good huh?” Dad asks with a tease.

“Yep awesome!” I reply to which he snickers at.

“How about you Max, was the movie just as fun for you?” He now turns his teasing to her.

“Yes Max, tell us all about it?”

“I um, I don’t know, I don’t remember.” She answers completely flustered as she looks between mom and dad not knowing what to do which is really quite cute. And then she looks to me with pleading eyes to help her out.

It makes me chuckle a little as I take her hand, “Come on babe we’ll go in the other room.” I then turn to the very proud looking smirking dorks with a pointed finger, “Don’t you follow us. You stay here.”

I turn back and tug Max with me to walk into the living room but hear, “Of course not Chlo. We wouldn’t want to encroach on yours and Max’s sofa PDA’s, now would we?” From dad.

I groan loudly as Max mutters, “Oh my god!” And I can’t help snickering when she says that.

I slump to the couch pulling her down next to me, “You are just the cutest when you’re embarrassed.” Which has her blushing more especially when I kiss her cheek.

“Stop it. Your parents are just over there and they will come in.”

“Nah, I can’t help it Max. Those adorable little bright red glowing beacons are calling out to be kissed.” I retort and try to kiss her freckles.

But she giggles and holds me back, “Chlooee, stop it!”

I snicker as she falls back more and I hover over her, “I’m trying babe but I’m powerless to them and my lips are being pulled in.” And I start to pepper her face with kisses making her shriek.

“Chloe leave the poor girl alone.” Mom comes in and chuckles at us, “I think they’ll see Max glowing from Portland. She could guide ships in to safe harbor.”

Max pushes me off her with a whispered, “I told you.” And tries to shuffle away.

But I don’t let her and sling my arm around her and pull her back to me.

She tries to scowl at me but the blush and her twitching wanting to smile lips just has me grinning at her and mumbling, “So friggin’ cute.” And kiss her cheek.

Max turns her I’m gonna make you pay later face from me as mom sits down opposite us and says, “Max come over here there is something I want to show you.” Then she gives me this happy smirk.

I look at her confused as Max gets up and goes over there but then I see what mom is holding in her hands. It’s the goddamn family album with every page basically full of photos of me with varying degrees of embarrassment.

I groan loudly, “Mother no! Max doesn’t need or want to see them.”

They both look to me with amused smiles, well moms is still a smirk just even bigger.

“Dad?” I call out to him.

He peers out from the kitchen, “Yes Chloe?”

“Control your woman!”

He looks at me for a moment before turning to mom and obviously noticing what she is doing he chuckles happily, “Oh but it wouldn’t be right to interfere. And I’m sure Max will love to see the sweet and innocent Chloe through the years and probably wonder where that adorable angelic little girl went.”

I scowl at him as he goes back to the kitchen but not before saying, “Hon, be sure to show her the ones of Chloe’s bath time and Chloe being potty trained. They are just so darn cute!” And proceeds to laugh happily as do the other two.

“Traitor!” I shout over to him then huff loudly with my arms crossed and slump back against the couch knowing I’m blushing with embarrassment.

He pokes his head round again and says, “Oh and what was that song she used to sing with the little dance?” I look at him confused but then he grins and starts to sing, “I’m growned up, no oopsies for me. I doned da poop in big girls’ potty. Whoop whoop whoop!” And proceeds to do this ridiculous jig.

My eyes widen, face burning hotter than the sun as I shriek absolutely horrified, “I did not EVER do that! How could you? I have no father...” and bury my face into the pillows on the couch as they all laugh historically at me.

“Aww it’s ok Chlo but careful you don’t want to do any oopsies on the couch.” Max teases as they continue their laughing.

I look to her and narrow my eyes as I grab a pillow and throw it at her with a growled, “You shut it!” She catches it and just carries on laughing.

I slump back down and cover my face as I grumble, “I hate all of you! I have no family or girlfriend.”

Mom and Max chuckle happily as I hear dad humming loudly from the kitchen with, I think the stupid poop song as I continue to die of embarrassment...

After I don’t even know how long and the laughing assholes have finally calmed down and stopped teasing me and I think I’m still alive mom and Max go back to the stupid photos.

“This is Chloe a few minutes after being born in this very house. Just over there.” Mom points to where the table now is, “She was overdue and still took 57 hours before I could get her out. She didn’t want to leave her mommy’s nice warm cocoon she made for her.”

I feel myself blushing but retort, “Whatever, that so wasn’t it!”

But I’m basically ignored as Max coos, “Aw she is so tiny and so cute.”

“Yes, and now look at her.” Mom teases.

I roll my eyes and grumble, “Yeah I turned into the hot piece of awesomeness you see before you.”

Max looks to me with a smile and I grin back until mom says, “But she stayed the ever-sulking madam she is nowadays.”

“Whatever!”

“Chloe doesn’t sulk that much, especially anymore. And if she does it just makes her cute.” Max says sweetly.

“Ha! See mother, awesome.” I tell her triumphantly.

Mom rolls her eyes but there is a small smile, “You are too good to her Max. She’s lucky to have you.”

“I think it’s the other way around.” Max says quietly.

I feel that gooiness inside when she says that and I can’t help smiling as I get up and go to sit next to her.

I take her hand and give her a kiss on the cheek, “You my hot little nerd have just been bumped up to Vice President of the Awesomeness club.”

Max snorts a laugh, “Dork club more like.”

I narrow my eyes at her, “Careful hippie or you’ll be demoted to janitor duty.”

“And nobody wants that Max. You must have been in the bathroom after Chloe.” Dad teases from the kitchen.

“Hey! I smell like a bouquet of flowers. Nothing could ever smell as sweet. Isn’t that right babe?”

I look to Max who just stares back for a moment before she says dryly, “Yeees flowers.” Completely stone faced and turns away to look at the photos.

Mom chuckles at her as I huff and grumble, “I smell hot! I know you love it.”

But now I’m grinning like a tit when Max squeezes my hand at my comment. I squeeze back and bring her hand onto my lap, kiss her shoulder then lean over a little to look at the album with them...

*****

Max and I have been looking at the photos for a little while now as mom went to the kitchen to give dad a hand.

I think my face is going to melt off any second from all of the blushing I’ve done.

Why do parents have to keep so many pictures of you naked when you’re young? I mean what even is that about? Not to mention all the other god-awful embarrassing ones they keep alongside these ones. I’m sure it must be just so they can do things like this and wait until you bring your girlfriend home and use them as a way to get back at you for all the naughty crap you have got up to.

“Your hair was so long Chlo.”

“Yeah got rid of that as soon as.”

“It was nice and the color too with the strawberry blonde. It’s cute.”

“It is not.” I mutter feeling the blush increasing.

But she continues on anyway, “Even the shorter cut with that color is good. It makes you seem softer.”

“Max! I’m not soft.” I grumble.

She looks at me with such a beautiful smile and the softest eyes, “You are to me, even with blue hair, especially with the blue. You give it warmth.”

Well there it is, I think my face is going to permanently stay this color from now on.

But thank fuck dad comes in and says, “Come on children up the table.”

I jump up with a very relieved, “Hell yeah!”

Max laughs as she gets up and goes to the kitchen to wash her hands as I grab her usual chair and move it around to my side of the table.

Mom and dad look amused at me as we sit down but then they chuckle when Max comes back and goes to sit in her usual seat but looks confused when she sees it isn’t there.

“Come my little hippie. I’ve reserved the best seat in the world next to the most awesome person in the world.” I say with a grin as I pull her chair out and pat the seat.

She looks at the chair then to me for a moment before she rolls her eyes and comes over with a grumbled, “You are such a dork.”

I snicker as she sits down and then gives me a small scowl when I kiss her on the cheek.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t want to sit next to me. I know you did.” I state as I place some salmon on her plate then put some on mine.

“You know hon you’re right. I think our daughter is even more mushy than I am.”

I narrow my eyes at him as Mom chuckles and dad then looks to me with amusement, “What is it you always say to us? Hmm... oh yes that’s right. Ew that’s so gross I think I’m going to be sick.”

They both laugh and even Max starts to join in. I look to her and poke her side playfully, “I don’t know what you’re laughing at—"

“You obviously. You really are so cute.”

I can feel myself blush and mumble, “You can stop that right now.” And shove a big piece of salmon in my mouth.

They all obviously find my embarrassment hilarious which is pretty much what happens for the rest of the meal...

*****

“What do you fancy doing then babe?” I ask when we get to my room after finishing dinner and washing up after because Max insisted, we do it, much to my annoyance but mom and dad’s delight.

She sits on the edge of my bed and looks to me with a smirk, “I suppose since you were good and didn’t complain too much about cleaning up, I will let you choose what we do tonight.”

I start to grin as I say, “Ooohh so many possibilities. But I think you know what I want.”

She rolls her eyes with a smile, “So, movie time then?”

“That’s right baby! And you know what that means?”

She giggles, “Clothes off and blanket out?”

“Damn straight it does. You know me so well.”

“Yes, I do.” She answers with a laugh and gets the blanket out.

I get some candles from my cupboard and start to place them about as I say, “It’s the least I deserve after being made to scrub all those pots and pans.”

Max snickers as I light the candles, “You make it sound like you were some kind of slave bound to the kitchen sink for days.”

“I might as well have been. I basically made dinner and then I was forced to clean everything up after.”

She comes up to me and gives me a kiss, “You are too cute Chloe Price. Now stop whining and strip.”

I can’t help my excited grin, “Mmm yes ma’am, anything you say!” And I immediately start to strip off as Max moves the tv into position and gets a movie to watch.

I jump onto the bed and get myself comfy, lying on my back with my hands behind my head as I watch her put a DVD in the player then strip outta her clothes.

My eyes roam over each beautiful part of her exposed body she reveals to me. And even though she’s not really doing a sexual strip for me, she is just taking her clothes off she still manages to look sexy as hell and turn me on.

She neatly folds her clothes and places them on the chair then turns to me and I beckon her with my finger, “Come to me baby. It’s time to snuggle you.”

She snorts a laugh as she makes her way over to me, “My god that wasarhh—" She ends with a shriek when I grab hold of her and pull her down on top of me.

I start to nuzzle her neck and breathe her all in as she giggles and squirms in my hold.

“Mmm I’m not even hungry but I could still eat you all up.” And I nibble on her neck.

“Ok down, you crazy mad woman. It’s movie time.” She says with a chuckle and wriggles free from my hold to grab the remote.

I give her a playful pout, “Hurry up hippie I’m cold.”

She passes the remote to me, grabs the blanket and pulls it over us then snuggles back on me, head just under my chin, arm and leg wrapped around me.

I press play then nuzzle my nose on the top of her head and take a deep breath of her in and sigh out so content with a shiver at how good she smells.

“Oohh yeah I love this one.” I say happily when I see what movie she has put in.

“Yes, I know. You get all gooey and weepy when we watch this. It’s really sweet.” She states with a kiss to my chest.

“Shh it’s a secret.” I tell her and tighten my arms around her...

*****

I take a moment from the movie just to look over her naked back not covered as she lies on me and I begin to run my hand along it then down her arm to her hand.

My smile widens and my heart flutters when I see the bracelet, I brought for her still on her wrist which she has never taken off since she, well I put it on her.

I turn it around and look at the other charms on there that she has added to the ones I got for her. There is a camera that makes me chuckle because it’s so her to get that then next to it is a little blue butterfly the same color as the ones in my tattoo.

I’m about to mention this but I notice four letters attached to either side of the heart I got for her. A silver outlined CP+MC with blue filled on the inside of them.

It makes those swarms of butterflies I always have with her feel like a stampede of elephants charging around my heart and stomach as if a pride of lions has started hunting them. It’s absolutely exhilarating.

I bring her hand up and place a kiss on her wrist and hear as she hums and her arm tightens around me more.

I snuggle into her more and try to put my attention back on the movie but I cannot get the thoughts out of my head or the feelings throughout my entire body of how much I love this girl in my arms...

As I watch Hugh Grant try to climb over the bars to the little park area and we both chuckle when he says his oops a daisies thing I say, “Mmm you’re my little William Thacker.”

Max lifts her head up and gives me an amused smile, “How do you figure that?”

“Because you are obviously the nerdy dork and I’m definitely the hot hard to get movie star.” I reply and give her a kiss.

“This is where you are most certainly wrong.”

I quickly roll us over so I’m on top of her, “I’m never wrong.” I then kiss her nose and lips.

“See you are absolutely the dork and that makes me the hot one.”

“Nuh ah you—"

“What, I can’t be the hot one?” She cuts in with a smirk and her eyebrow raised.

I scrunch my lips to the side as if I’m really having to think about this before I groan loudly, “Fiiine! You can be the hot one this time. But don’t blame me if everyone still sees me as the hottest most awesome one there is.”

“Yes, the hottest dork to ever roam the earth.” She teases.

I just shrug with a grin, “Still makes me the hottest. So, it’s cool.”

Max rolls her eyes but then starts to smile when I say, “But there is one person that I will always think is even more awesome and so much hotter than me. And she doesn’t even know it.”

She runs her fingers through my hair, “No she doesn’t but you make her want to believe it.”

I feel myself melting as she brings my head down and presses my lips to hers that I greedily accept...

After a little longer I pull back from the kiss and all I can do is lie here and gaze down at her like the biggest dopiest dork ever into her eyes, her beautiful bright shining eyes.

I can see her start to blush under my gaze as she always does and she’s getting that nervous embarrassment that makes me want to gobble her up.

“You’re doing it again.” She mumbles.

I just shrug and continue anyway with a quiet, “So?”

“It makes me feel weird. So, stop it.”

“But it’s a good weird though, right? You want it, need it even, need me, how I need you?” I ask unsure because I feel like I’m drowning in her and I need to know she’s going to pull me out, keep me breathing and never let me go.

She doesn’t answer and I can almost feel the urge in her to run from me. But I won’t let her I can’t ever let her go.

So, I run my fingers softly over the side of her face then hold her cheek in my hand, “Tell me, please?”

Max seems almost scared as she looks between my eyes and sounds it too, “I... what are you asking me?”

I lean in and give her a kiss before I rest my forehead to hers and reply, “I think you know what I’m asking, what I’m trying to say Max... I—"

“Please don’t say it.” She cuts me off with a whisper and closes her eyes.

I give her another kiss, “You don’t even know what I’m going to say.”

She opens her eyes, her teary eyes, takes my hand from her cheek and places a kiss on the palm, “I think I do and it scares—"

My smile disappears as I feel my eyes well up and cut her off quietly, “Don’t say anything else, please.”

I bury my face to the crook of her neck and close my eyes tight as I cling onto her almost desperately. I’m feeling scared that if I let her go, she’s going to run from me just like I knew she would if I was to tell her even though I never actually said the words.

My tears start to fall as Max strokes through my hair and asks quietly, “Chloe?”

I take a breath and whisper, “... Yeah?”

She doesn’t say anything else as I feel her arm hold me tighter and a kiss is placed to the side of my head.

“You mean everything to me and I can’t or even more don’t want to ever imagine my life without you...”

I feel my tears fall faster and I really am drowning right now when she says all that as my stomach churns and my heart clenches into a vice grip waiting for the inevitable but that is to come.

“You save me, you save me every day—"

“I’ll always save you Max. Forever...” I choke out in a quiet sob.

“I know you will...” she whispers into my ear, “but I’m scared because...” and there’s the stupid shitty but that I want to be able to get a hold of and—

I abruptly stop my ranting when I think I heard Max say something as she was still talking and I was strangling the but.

I lift my head up and stare down at her with wide unbelieving eyes, “What did you just say?”

She is blushing but smiling at me slightly nervous yet determined as she raises her hand and brushes some of my hair behind my ear then wipes my tears away.

“I said I’m scared because I’ve fallen in, in love with you.”

I can’t help the choked sob that comes out, tears falling freely and I start to giggle as I lean down and keep kissing her over and over again feeling my heart basically explode.

“Ok ok Chlo. I can’t breathe!” Max almost squeals as she pushes at my shoulders to hold me back.

I beam down at her with what must be the most absolutely goofiest grin any one could ever muster.

“Tell me again what you said?”

“No, I’m—"

“Please? I don’t think I heard you before.”

She just shrugs and says, “Nope that’s all you get. You should have been listening.”

I start to kiss her softly between words, “Tell me Max... please say it again?... please...”

She wraps her arms around my neck, one hand in my hair and holds my forehead to hers, “You are the biggest dork Chloe Price—"

“I don’t think that is what you said.”

She groans, “Right, now you’ve spoilt it!”

“No no no! I haven’t, I’m sorry.”

Max smirks, “Are you going to be good?”

I nod then kiss her, “I’m gonna be SOOO good.”

“Yes, I’m sure you are.” She answers with a small laugh before she gives me a kiss and then looks into my eyes.

I almost can’t take it I need to hear her say it again. Ah but then, then she says quietly the sweetest three words to have ever been invented, “I love you Chloe Price.”

I get that same tingling buzz of pleasure shoot through my entire body when she says it. And I’m blubbering like a baby again but for the complete opposite reason I was before and I feel awesome absolutely incredible because of the most amazing girl.

“I love you too Max. Fuck I love you so much, like you wouldn’t believe.” I tell her and then start to pepper her face with kisses.

She giggles under my affectionate assault and looks happy really happy in fact and it’s like the sweetest sight and sound that I will never get tired of.

I grin down at her, “Say it again?”

“Oh my god, no!”

I pout playfully, “Fine, I get it. But I win though.”

She raises her eyebrow at me, “You won what?”

“I told you from the start I would get you and I knew you wanted me. And guess what I was right as always and you love me baby, but I beat you because I loved you first.”

“You really are the biggest dork ever!” She says with a laugh.

I just smirk and lean down to press my lips to hers. She takes a moment but begins to kiss me back as I run my tongue between her lips eager for entry which she grants. And I can’t help moaning as soon as our tongues meet and I feel her hands start to dance along my skin sending these little bolts of electricity throughout my body.

I start to trail my hand down her beautiful little body to one of if not my favorite destinations and mumble against her lips, “Yeah I totally win...” and watch as her mouth opens to form some sort of annoyed retort but instead a blissful sounding breathless moan falls out that has my whole body lite on fire, bursting at the seams with this almost indescribable feeling I’ve never felt before but I know now what it is. It’s love and being loved, having it returned to me and I will do everything I can to keep it forever...  



	14. It's not a date!

I’m on my way to the girls’ dorm and Max’s room. It’s a little early and she’s probably still asleep but I couldn’t wait any longer. So, I brought some coffee and breakfast for us and a little something else so she can’t complain about mess.

It’s totally her own fault I came here this early because she wouldn’t stay with me last night. She said she needed to get fresh clothes, wash dirty ones and catch up on school work for class today. I said she could do all that at mine, wear my clothes and mom would be happy to wash her stuff because she’s always doing it anyway. But Max of course was like, ‘No way Chloe, they basically feed me every day as it is and allow me to stay at yours. I’m not having them cleaning my stuff too. And don’t think I haven’t noticed you moving some of my things into your room and yours in mine’.

I know I’m being needy and trying keep her all to myself and with me but I can’t seem to help it. She doesn’t actually mind though I can see it. I think it’s more she doesn’t want to impose herself as she says and depend on someone else. She is always telling me if she stays too long, we’ll all think she is taking advantage of our generosity and trying to infiltrate the family or some shit! Which I told her is complete bull and we all want her there, they love her like I do. Well not the same or as much as I do because no-one else ever could.

“Well well well, it looks like the punk is finally realizing her place. It’s about time you brought me my morning coffee and breakfast.” I hear the teasing snobbish tone of Chase as I go through the door to the top floor.

I look over to see her standing with her smug smirk and cocky stance poised at me, with Courtney outside Taylor’s room.

“Please Icky Vicky. The only thing you’ll ever get from me is—"

“An STD?!” She cuts in.

I narrow my eyes at her, “Is an ass kicking. So, you watch it!”

Courtney chuckles as Victoria waves me off, “You’re all front Price. Don’t forget I see you with Max and your constant puppy eyes. Oh, not to mention the love song I heard you sing to her the other day in her room.”

I feel an immense blush coming on with that comment as I retort, “Says you and your doe eyes at our little angel Kate Marsh. Don’t think I haven’t seen it and—"

“Chloe, shut up!” She hisses and Courtney nods her head to look behind me.

When I do, I see a bright red wide-eyed Kate standing there holding her shower stuff.

I give her a sheepish grin, “Ha erm, hey sugarplum. You er, you been there long?”

She shifts a little, “Not very long, no.” Before glancing at Victoria with a shy smile then looking down and clearing her throat, “I should go. I’ll see you later.”

I look to Chase who is blushing and looking at anything that isn’t Kate or myself. It makes me want to laugh at her so awkwardly embarrassed but I reign it in and not tease her for once.

Instead I call, “Hey Kate, hold up.”

She turns back before going into the bathroom, “Yes Chloe?”

“What are you up to Saturday night?”

“Price! What are you doing?” I hear Vicky hiss over to me and I grin as I watch her practically die under her embarrassment.

I turn back to Kate as she replies a little nervously, “I, nothing I don’t think... why?”

“Well we are all going around Nathan’s and I thought you might want to join us?”

“I erm, I don’t know.” She says unsure but there is a hint of want in there too.

“Come on. It’ll be fun and you can watch me school the boys on beer pong and how to chug a keg upside down.” Her eyes widen which makes me chuckle as I point my thumb behind me and add, “You can also keep the devil company and maybe show her the light.”

She giggles shyly and glances at Chase again who tries for her usual cold bitch stance, “Yes it would be nice if I had someone to talk too other than these disgraceful excuses for company.” But it just comes out all awkwardly gooey.

Kate smiles and nods with a quiet, “Ok. Thank you.”

“Sweet! We’re going about six and you can get a ride with us.”

She nods again and averts her eyes as she asks embarrassed, “Do I need to dress up? I know how you all like to wear costumes.”

“I don’t know, you are too cute as it is. I can’t have you stealing my place as the hottest one around.”

I grin at her wider eyes and deepening blush as Chase shouts over, “In your dreams Price!”

“And yours Victor!” I retort.

“I can help you out with something to wear Katie.” Courtney offers.

Kate smiles shyly, “Thank you, I would like that.”

“No problem. I have just the thing for you. It’s so cute, you’ll love it.”

“Thank you. I should start to get ready now, I’ll see you all later.” She gives us a wave and a smile before heading into the bathroom.

Once she’s gone, I turn to the other two and bow, “And you are welcome!”

Courtney laughs as Victoria scowls at me and growls, “You are going to pay Price! You wait.” But it’s just hilarious with her beetroot face.

I snicker as I head to Max’s room saying, “I hope so. I expect royalties and front row seats to the wedding.”

“I hate you!” She shouts.

“You love me!” I retort and stop outside my little hippie’s room.

I maneuver the coffees under one arm and bag into my other hand then open the door. I close it quietly behind me then strut over to her dresser and place the bits down. I quietly slip my jacket and sneakers off before I go over to Max. My smile grows wide seeing her still fast asleep and cuddling one of her pillows.

I take hold of her blanket and lift it up then slide in next to her. I wrap my arm around her and nuzzle into the back of her head and breathe her all in.

She stirs a little with some mumbles and shuffles back into me.

I stroke her hair to the side and whisper, “Mmm morning beautiful.” with some kisses to her neck.

She hums happily as she turns over, gives me a kiss then snuggles into the crook of my neck and wraps her arm around me.

I let out a content sigh and hold her tighter as I slip my hand under her top and relax completely, feeling so happy having her back in my arms.

We stay like this for a little while, just holding each other and lazily running fingers over skin...

“Mmm you are like a mini hot water bottle, always so warm and squishy.”

Max snorts a laugh and gives my neck a kiss before she pulls her head back and looks at me with a sleepy smile and eyes.

“... Hi.”

“Hey...” She replies quietly with a shy giggle.

“So goddamn cute.” I say with a chuckle and lean in to get myself a kiss.

I feel her start to smile against my lips and find myself doing the same before we both end up giggling like a couple of dorky kids.

Once we calm down, I run my fingers through her hair as we look into each other’s eyes. Well hers keep closing every now and then like they always do, which is just adorable and makes me smile.

I peck her lips then wrap my arm back around her and ask, “Are you hungry?”

She opens her eyes one brow rising as she starts to smirk, “Is this a euphemism because you’re here for a morning booty call before class?”

I snicker, “This is usually a very safe assumption and I definitely won’t say no. But first we are going to eat real food and then I will eat you for dessert.” I give her a sleazy grin at the end with a squeeze of her butt.

She shrieks and laughs as she tries to push me back, “Chlooee stop it!”

“Haha ok cutie I’ll stop, but only because I might just gobble you up right now.”

I give her a kiss before I say, “I know you don’t like eating in your bed ‘cos of dirt and crumbs or whatever but...” I hop out of the bed then go and grab our stuff, “you have just got to get used to it because I’m going to bring you breakfast in bed every time you don’t sleep with me.”

She frowns at me as I settle back down next to her, “It’s either this or you just have to spend every night wrapped up in my awesomely comfortable arms. Take ya pick hippie.”

I pass her a coffee and give her a kiss before I start to get our food out and she continues to frown at me.

As she still hasn’t said anything I sigh and offer, “Sorry Max. It’s cool, we can sit on the floor or—"

She cuts me off with a kiss and smiles at me when she pulls back, “No we can stay here. And thank you Chloe for doing this. You are the sweetest most thoughtful person there is.”

I feel myself blush as I try to hold my grin back and shrug, “Yep, I know. I am awesome.”

Max chuckles, “You most certainly are and so much more.”

“Stop it!” I mutter embarrassed to which she carries on laughing at.

I roll my eyes, “Whatever nerd! Anyway, I got us these tray things so we can have our food and stuff on them and not make any mess.”

She smiles wider when I pull them from the bag and pass one to her. Then she turns to me with this hot smoldering look, “You miss Chloe Price are the most incredibly delicious person ever. And you are going to get very lucky today.” Then leans over to give me a really hot intense kiss.

My eyes flutter open when she pulls back and I shudder with an embarrassing, “Mmmwow...”

Which she snickers at and I mumble, “I erm, it’s just a, a stupid tray. It’s nothing special.” And take a bite of my sub.

“Yes Chloe, it is. You may see it as something stupid but I don’t. I see it as you once again thinking of me and not judging my many, quirks let’s say. You try to find a way around them, to help me with them and not belittle or get angry with me. So yes, it is special and so are you.”

I kind of just stare at her not knowing what to say and can’t really tare my eyes off of her.

“You know, as much as I’m trying to get used to you staring at me like that and not freaking out at you about to spill coffee in my bed. I would very much love you to not continue.” I hear Max’s amused tone knock me out of my gawking.

“Hmm?” I mumble as I look down at my drink and see I’m holding it near enough sideways, “Oh shit! Sorry babe.”

She chuckles as I quickly hold it the right way up and place it on the bedside table.

I give her a sheepish grin and she shakes her head with amusement.

We go back to eating and as we do, I suddenly remember something she said that has me rather intrigued.

“So er, what kind of lucky am I going to get?”

“Mmm the kind of lucky that will have you screaming out my name but you are going to want to use all of your strength not too.” She answers with a smirk then goes back to her sub.

I sit here utterly confused at what she said and ask, “Why in hell would I not want to scream your name? I love doing it and it’s not like I can stop it.”

She shrugs and takes a casual sip of her coffee before she replies, “For what I have planned you are going to need to.”

I knit my eyebrows together, “What’s that mean?”

“You’ll see. Now eat up Blue.”

I’m so confused and aroused right now. I mean I think I’m getting sex but I have no clue what is going to happen. But I am obviously very excited to find out because I know it’s gonna be awesome whatever happens...

***

Max finally comes back from her shower which I wasn’t allowed to join her in. ‘No Chloe because every one of them turns to sex now and I’ve got class soon that I can’t miss’, she told me.

She looks to me and chuckles when I turn my head away with a huff and cross my arms.

“Aww you’re not sulking are you Chloe?” She teases.

I shrug with a grumbled, “Maybe.”

She snorts, “However can I get you to be happy and let me see you look at me with those beautiful eyes of yours?” And then I hear her begin to get undressed.

I try to use everything I can to not look but I am completely powerless to her and she knows it. But I do have some self-respect left and only turn my head a little so I can see her from the corner of my eye. I know she knows I’m looking which is evident with how much slower, more sexual her moves are and how she lingers her fingers over her skin.

I bite my lip and can’t help turning my head fully to her when she goes to her wardrobe and starts to look through it.

I lick my lips as my eyes roam over her beautiful little body, my beautiful body that is all mine.

“If only I had some way to get your attention and show you how sorry I am.” She says and looks over to me with a smirk. I quickly look away as if I wasn’t drawn into her trap.

But she knows full well I was looking and after a moment comes over to me saying, “I guess I don’t turn you on enough, get you excited enough...” she climbs on the bed then straddles me.

I can’t help groaning a little at that and as she runs her hands under my top. But when I look to her, I feel my greedy eyes bulge when I see her wearing one of my shirts and only my shirt, undone too.

“Mmm fuck you look—" I start as I place my hands on her bare thighs.

But she takes them off and pins them above my head, “No, they stay here.” She presses them down before letting go.

I frown at her, “Oh come on babe! How can I be expected to not touch you, especially when you look so hot?”

She leans down and gives me a kiss before sitting back up, “If you want your reward then you will do as you are told.”

I huff with frustration which she laughs at, “You are just the cutest Chlo.”

“And you are a succubus.”

“Mmm but I know you love it and me.”

I shrug, “I might.” But I can’t really keep the grin from my face though, “Fine ok, I do. And you’re damn lucky otherwise this little butt,” I quickly reach round and give it a squeeze, “would be getting a kickin’.”

It makes her laugh, “You dork.”

I grin up at her as she smiles and comes down for a kiss, mmm a hot sexy kiss...

As we continue to make-out and I try to not put my hands on her, which is so goddamn hard to not do, and she keeps batting them away. I feel her hand slide down my stomach to my pants and begins to undo my button and zip.

I can’t help moaning a little louder as my building excitement has me salivating at what she’s about to do to me.

She smirks against my lips then moves back and pulls my pants down and off, then my boxer-shorts are given the same treatment.

I lay back with a huge grin and get myself comfy, feeling so wet and throbbing with anticipation.

Max gently runs her hands up my thighs followed by soft kisses. I hum and shiver under her touch but then she starts to get off the bed.

I quickly sit up, “Babe, what are you doing? Don’t stop.”

She walks over to her chest of draws as she answers, “I have got something I want us, well you to try. And I think you will very much enjoy it.”

She takes whatever it is from the draw, then holds it behind her back as she walks over to me with a smirk.

I raise my eyebrow at her and ask curiously, “What is it?”

“Well, I saw something the other day and got an idea so I got it. As we always have to be apart for a couple of lessons during the week, I thought what better way to make it seem like I’m still with you.”

She smiles mischievously as she holds something out to me. I take it hesitantly but then I’m just confused when I see what it is.

“You want me to wear your panties?”

“Yes. Although they are not just any old panties and you don’t have to if you don’t want.”

I look them over trying to figure out what’s different but I’m still confused, “I don’t get it and I do already have a pair of yours... ooh have you worn these ones?” I ask with excitement and give them a sniff. But no, she hasn’t which is really disappointing.

She smiles and takes my hands to pull me up then says, “Put them on and I’ll show you.”

“Oook...” I reply completely lost but start to put them on as Max goes to her draw again.

“Alright, now what?”

Max stands in front of me and takes hold of the panties, “Now Blue, we are going to put this special little baby,” she shows me a long egg-shaped thing, “Right here.” Then places it into a pocket of the underwear I didn’t notice.

I think I’m starting to understand what’s gonna happen as it’s pressed against my clit. And it has my body already buzzing and mind racing with thoughts.

She smirks and pulls me down for a kiss, a hot heated kiss. Hands running through my hair and nails scratching as she does. But then she pulls out of it far too soon for my liking and goes over to her phone.

“Jesus Max, babe you’re killing me right now! I reaAALLY aahh FUck, shit!” I end with a loud unexpected moan when the thing starts vibrating, like really fast and has my legs trembling.

I just stand here biting my lip, trying not to moan and fall to the floor in bliss as my body thrums and my pussy vibrates deliciously.

Max comes back to me with a big ass smirk, “So, are we game Blue?” She asks as the vibrating stops.

I grab hold of her, “Fuck babe, why’s it stopped? Come on!” And I try to kiss her but she pulls away making me groan.

“Answer my question, are you game?”

“Anything you wa—" I start but stop to ask, “Wait, game for... oh my god! You want me to wear these through the day and you’re controlling it aren’t you, from your phone?” I kind of freak out a little towards the end.

She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me between words with a challenge in tone, “I mean if you don’t think you can handle it Chloe, I’ll totally understand.”

I narrow my eyes at her and growl, “I can handle anything, I’m awe—fuck awes—mmm totally awesome... shit babe!” I start moaning again when the little shit turns it back on and I’m sure it’s faster and it is definitely a different pattern.

I lean down and capture her lips trying to hold back my screams and do a harsh breath through my nose. I slide my hands down to her thighs, hook under them and then wrap her legs around me before I basically slam her into the door.

Max yelps slightly but she just crashes her lips back into mine. I have to pull back though with a moan and panting as I look into her hungry eyes.

“You are one crazy hot kinky minx. And I fuckin’ love it so much!” I mumble against her lips as I slip my hand between us and to her pussy.

She moans with me when I touch her, “Mmm as much as I want you to fuck me right now. This wasn’t part of it and I have a class to get to and so do you.” And then she switches it off.

“No no no! Please babe please? Just a little longer, I’m so close and I want to fuck you, I need to go inside you, make you cum for me.”

“Mmm you do propose mmm a rather—" She starts only to be so rudely interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

“Max, are you ready? We’re going to be late.” Victoria goddamn Chase calls from the other side.

“No, don’t answer her!” I plead when she opens her mouth.

But she just snorts a laugh and says to me, “She knows I’m in here and you because she spoke to me after my shower.”

I shake my head and go to retort but Vicky starts up again, “Max put that punk Price down and get your ass out here now! We’ve got photography and I do not want to be stuck working with Taylor.”

“Hey! That’s wicked rude ‘V.” I hear Taylor practically whine.

Max laughs as I groan loudly and slump my head to her chest and grumble, “This is so not cool babe! If I had balls, they would be the size of two moons.”

She strokes through my hair, “But it’s only going to be that much sweeter when you get to—"

“Maxine!”

“Jesus! I’m coming Victor.”

“Just hurry up!”

“Come on Chlo. The quicker we go the quicker you are likely to get some.”

“I better get some!” I grumble and put her back onto the floor, then basically stomp over to my pants as she carries on laughing.

Once we’re dressed Max says, “If you’re good Chloe and don’t take it out or touch yourself and last. I will let you choose whatever you want to use from my box of toys you love so much. I will also promise to let you do anything you want to me...” she pulls me into a kiss then looks into my eyes with her sexy intense ones, “and I do mean absolutely anything you want!”

I lick my lips and nod almost like I’m in a hazy sex coma or something, “Mmm yeah anything. I’ll be good babe I’ll be so good for you.”

I put my hand on the door handle before I give her a quick kiss then tell her, “I’m gonna get mine then I’m gonna get yours so many times.”

“Haha yes you most certainly are.”

With a grin I open the door and we go into the hallway, but my grin disappears seeing the scowling face of Vicky.

“You two are so gross! You know that, right?!” Chase says in a disgusted tone.

“Aww you’re not jealous, are you Vicky? I know you want a piece of this hotness!” I retort making Courtney and Taylor chuckle.

“Of you? Please Price! My standards are way up here,” she raises her hand above her giant inflated ego of a head, “And yours, yours are somewhere here and below.” She then points to the floor because bending is obviously too much effort on her part.

I gasp, “Babe, do you hear how she is talking about you?”

Max looks to me with amusement then shakes her head with a chuckle when I say, “Don’t you worry gorgeous I’ll kick her ass for you. No one talks about my girl like that.”

I swing my head over to Chase when I hear gagging noises and see her sticking her fingers down her throat.

“See, total gross-out material!”

“Stop being such a grouchy bi-atch ‘V! They are so cute together.” Taylor says.

I grin at Vicky who scrunches her face up, “Cutely disgusting more like. And it’s no wonder you think so with how you are with Trevor, so... oh and here are some more reprobates come to ruin my day!” She moans even more when Juliet and Dana walk up to us.

“Hey guys. It looks like we’re all a little late today.” Juliet says happily with a smile.

“Ugh, please don’t elaborate on why you two are late today. I do not need to know.” Victoria grumbles.

“Someone rolled out of the wrong side of bed this morning. You not had your coffee yet Vicky?” Dana teases.

“Every side is the wrong side for Chase. It could be a round bed and she would still manage to find a hard edge.” I join in and the others laugh.

Victoria rolls her eyes as we make our way through the front doors to school.

“So, what’s up with you today then Vic? You seem especially sharp.” Dana asks.

Chase goes to use her barbed tongue but I beat her to it, “Oh, that’s just because she has a date for the party on Saturday.”

We stop at the lockers and Dana and Juliet look at me with unbelieving eyes.

“No, I don’t. Chloe I’m going to—" Chase starts to hiss but she gets cut off.

By Juliet as she grabs my arm, “No way! With who?”

“Only none other than Kate Marsh.”

“It’s not a date!”

I laugh at Victoria who looks like she’s about to have a meltdown and turn back to Dana when she says, “It’s about time. Maybe Kate can mellow her out and we won’t have to hear her whining about us.”

“Yeah. Although we are no doubt going to hear so much more of the, ‘did you hear Katie playing her violin this morning? It was beautiful. I think I might ask her to record me a morning compilation. It always makes me feel so relaxed hearing it’.” Courtney says as if she isn’t talking out loud as she gets her books from her locker, “‘Do you think she likes me? I always feel like she is scared of me. Do you think she is? I hope she isn’t I would hate to have her think of me like that’. Ugh, it never stops...”

She closes the locker then looks at all of us and shrugs confused, “What?”

I snort a laugh at her confusion but then look over as Victoria slams her locker closed, “I can’t believe you just said all of that Courtney!” Then she storms off.

“Oh ‘V, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean too. It just came out.” Courtney calls and rushes after her with Taylor.

“Wow I thought she had a little thing for Kate but I didn’t realize she liked her that much.” I say feeling slightly bad that I’ve been teasing her about it and for quite a while too.

“She’s liked her for a long time now.” Max says after a moment.

I look to her and ask, “How come you never told me?”

“We’ll erm leave you to it. See you later.” Dana says and takes Juliet’s hand to pull her away.

Max looks a little guilty and seems nervous as she replies, “I thought you knew with how much you tease her. But also, she was really uncomfortable and felt like she didn’t deserve to even think of Kate like that. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything I’ll erm—"

I place my hand on her arm, “Hey, I’m not angry babe and not going to do anything to you for not telling me. I’m not he—I mean it’s cool ok?”

She smiles and then quickly wraps her arms around me and says really quietly, “I know and I’m sorry... and I know you’re not her, you are nothing like her.”

I hold her tight and tell her, “You don’t need to apologize to me for that, ever. But I get it, why you have. I said it before and I’m going to keep saying it, I’ll never hurt you Max.”

She nods against me, “Yeah I know.”

I move my head back and lean in to give her a kiss, smile into it and squeeze her against me.

After a little longer I pull away from her lips and rest my forehead to hers, “Ok beautiful, you need to go now or I’ma kidnap you and do some sexy things to you. Hmm you know what? I think I’m just gonna do that anyway.” I lift her off the ground and start to walk backwards.

She chuckles and looks so much happier which I’m incredibly thankful for. I really do hate seeing her upset or anything like that.

I place her back down and give her a kiss which then gets very rudely interrupted with, “Ewww!”

Then, “Keep it in ya pants Price!”

We pull back and I look over to see Warren and Nathan snickering as they walk past us.

I flip them the bird and retort, “I guess we won’t be seeing any of that at the party then, when you’ve both had a drink.”

I laugh at Warren blushing and making a quick dart into class as Nathan shouts back, “I can’t deny anything!”

“Haha what a couple of geeks.”

“Says the biggest one of them all.” Max teases.

I look down at her and gasp, “I’ll have you know I’m a hot geek Maxine!”

“Yes, the hottest.”

With a growl I grab her ass and lean in to capture her lips which has her giggling into it.

“Mmm ok, I’m being very serious now, you need to go or these lockers are gonna have a hippie body print in them.”

“Alright, I’m going you dork—"

“Uh ah, sexy dork!” I cut in with a grin.

Max snorts a laugh and starts to walk away. But she looks over her shoulder at me with a sexy smirk and her hungry eyes when I give her ass a slap.

I bite my lip as I watch her go and think I really should have just picked her up and run off with her.

With a deep breath and a long exhale, I make my way to my first class, science and count down the seconds until I’m with her again...


	15. I want mine!

“... So, if you were to combine the two of these elements it would... Chloe?” Miss Grant asks me.

I look up from jotting down in my textbook and start to answer, “The two opposing compounds would—HAAAha ahh oh my god! You mmm I mean theyuhh...” I spasm in my seat and snort loudly when my little fucker turned on the vibrator that I totally forgot about.

I bite my lip as miss Grant asks, “Is everything ok Chloe?”

I nod a few too many times, “Ohhh yes mmm I’M gOd, I meAn goood.”

She watches me for a moment with unbelieving eyes but I smile as best I can and she carries on with the lesson.

Warren nudges me and asks, “What’s up with you? You’re making some weird faces and noises.”

I shake my head trying to keep a grip on myself, “Nothing! Ju-just ya know, um woman things.” Oh my god why the hell would you say that Chloe!?

And I think Warren is asking himself the same thing as his face turns beet red and he recoils completely grossed out and embarrassed.

“I um, well you should you know...” he trails off with a wave of his hand having no clue what to say and basically buries his head in his textbook.

I sit here trying to control myself and Max the little shit keeps increasing and decreasing the speed and pattern. The people in here keep glancing at me and my deep breathing, weird twitching and noises.

I quickly stand up and hastily say, “I need the bathroom!” I don’t wait for a reply and run out of there as fast as I can and to the girl’s toilets.

Once inside I go to a stall, shut the door behind me and lean against it. I scramble to get my phone out and quickly text Max.

**Chloe:** You little shit!

**Chloe:** You’re gonna pay Maxine!!

**Chloe:** Oh god I’m gonna get you back for this!

I groan and bite down on my lip feeling on the verge of climaxing. I’m tempted to pull it out but it’s so good I can’t bring myself to do it.

My phone beeps and I look to it to see I have a couple of texts.

**Max** : I have no idea what you mean.

**Max:** I’m sure we can work something out though.

“Fuck! You wait until I get my hands on you.” I growl but then as I feel myself about to cum it turns off and I’m growling for a whole different reason.

I bang my head on the door in frustration, “I’m gonna die! She is actually going to kill me.”

Hmm, I could rub one out but I did say I wouldn’t do that or remove it and Max will know I did because I can’t lie for shit to her.

After about another minute or so to collect myself, I take a deep breath and leave the bathroom on shaky legs and head back to class...

***

“Hey Vicky, you seen my little hippie anywhere?” I ask as I approach her, Nathan and Warren outside school.

“I could ask you the same thing. She left our last class about 10 minutes early, said she had something to do.”

“Damn it!” I mutter because she’s been evading me all morning as she continues to torture me.

“I’m surprised you don’t know where she is Chloe. You’re usually joined at the hip.” Warren teases.

“You’re one to talk Warren. You and Nathan don’t go anywhere without the other.” I retort and watch him blush embarrassed, “Ha, you dork!”

I get my phone out to try Max again as Victoria says, “She better be coming to last period. I don’t want to be left with just you... What is the matter with you Chloe? Your face looks as if it’s having a stroke.”

They all stare at me with wide eyes as I tried not to groan out loud and my body basically spasms, legs wanting to buckle.

“She was doing that in science this morning too.” Warren says.

And Nathan snorts a laugh, “She looks about ready to fit!”

“I errr mmm... um I can’t ta—I mean I need to shit, no go, leave. Find Max.” I fumble my words not really knowing what I’m talking about and try to concentrate on not laying down on the floor and saying fuck it, give it to me. I just want my orgasm!

As I’m rooted in place and Nathan starts talking about the party and Chase watches me with her judging eye, I get a text.

**Max:** Blue, meet me in our art classroom.

“Aahh thank fuck! Going, me I’m going. So mmm yeah...”

I don’t hang about and take off towards art class as fast as I can.

As soon as I get there the vibrations stop and I’m growling with frustration.

“Maxine you little goddamn shit! Where are you?” I call as I look about the room to see where she is.

“Max you-GAH!” I shriek when someone grabs my arm and pulls me into the cupboard.

My heart pounds with the fright but then I see the amused face of Max lit up by the light on her phone, “Hey Tiger, miss me?”

I growl as I grab hold of her, “You are the biggest tease and I’m gonna make you pay!” And I start kissing her desperately just needing to feel and taste all of her.

I feel her smirk against my lips and if I wasn’t so in need of her touch right now, I would be using my smart mouth.

With quick hands I move them to my pants and undo the button and zip but she starts to pull away from my lips.

I can’t help whining and feel almost on the verge of tears, “No! No more teasing babe, please? I can’t take it any longer.” And grab her hand then slip it past my pants and underwear.

She smiles all innocently as I moan feeling her finally touch me, “Ahhh yes! Mmm do you feel that huh? Can you feel what you’ve done to me?”

“Mmm yeah, you’re so wet... you feel good...” she says as she moves against my clit and I pop the button of her pants and pull her zip down.

“Yeah ‘cos you’ve done—ahh fuck done nothin’ but rile me up all yeah, all day.” I retort as I slip my hand into her panties and touch her making us both moan.

“I’ve missed you.” I mumble against her lips, “You’re not mmm, not allowed to stay away from me... for that long.”

Max threads her fingers through my hair as she asks in a breathless tone, “Are you getting possessive with me Chloe?” And then slowly slides a couple of fingers into me.

I give a low guttural moan as I do the same to her, “Yes! Damn fuckin’ right I am. You’re mine and I can’t get enough of you... ahhh yeah I’m gon-fuck gonna wow MAAX...” I end with a strangled moan of her name, trying to hold my volume back but can’t as my orgasm hits me and I start to cum.

She laughs breathlessly, “Wow, someone’s extra quick today.”

“Fuck yeah! You’re just so incredible I can’t not.” I tell her before I capture her sweet juicy lips with mine.

As I still ride the waves of bliss, I move my thumb to her clit and keep hitting her sweet spot, “Come on babe, cum for me... let me see your beautiful face and give me that fulfilment. Show me how good it is.”

“You-mmm you’re a cheesy dork...” She tells me. 

I grin as she closes her eyes and starts to moan but bites down on her lip.

I give her a quick kiss then nip her bottom lip, “Hey, look at me Max. I want to watch you cum.”

She slowly opens her sexy eyes and I gaze down into them as I press my forehead to hers, “Mmm I love watching you cum from what I’m doing to you. It’s so hot!”

Max starts to smile as I hit that sweet spot of hers just right and cums with a beautifully moaned, “Chloe...” for my added pleasure.

I can’t contain a moan myself and grin as I lean down to capture her lips and help her ride out the rest of her orgasm.

“That was so hot babe! Mmm...” I kiss her a couple more times, “You are like the greatest sexiest thing ever.”

She chuckles, “Well I’m glad you think so.”

I nod with a toothy grin, “You my little hippie can stand next to me and my awesomeness.”

Max snorts a laugh, “Can I now?”

“Mm hmm...” I lean in and whisper into her ear, “Don’t let this go to your head or anything and if you mention it, I’ll deny it. But I think you’re more awesome than I am.” I pull back and look at her with a grin.

She just stares back for a moment before she starts to giggle, which is so cute ‘cos she doesn’t generally giggle for me that often.

“Oh wow, you are just a beautiful dork Chloe Price. If anyone else said these egotistical things you do, I wouldn’t want to know. But when you do it it’s just so endearing and makes me love you that little bit more.” She tells me as she does her pants up.

I can feel myself blush but my grin widens as does my excitement and I start to kiss her between words, “Mmm yeah it does baby! You are gonna be falling so much more in love with me, you wait. I’m gonna be so loveable you will be telling me every moment of every day how awesome I am, how you can’t stand to be away from me and that you love me so much—"

Max laughs almost hysterically against my lips and places her hands on my cheeks to hold me back, “Oh god, ok you need to calm down. You are getting a little crazy and I can’t breathe. Now come on before cla-ah!” And she goes to open the door.

But I quickly grab her and lift her up, “Nu ah. I am completely sane my little hippie and you are not going anywhere until you tell me how hot and loveable I am.”

“Oh Jesus, you really have lost your mind Chloe.” Max shrieks slightly but is laughing as she kisses me, “You have turned into the mushiest person ever!”

“Hmm mushiest hot person ever, I think you meant to say, didn’t you?”

She rolls her eyes with her amused smile, “Fine ok, you are so hot that Hell has nothing on you.”

I grin, “Yeah that’s right baby! The devil has nothing on me and my hotness.” And I give her a kiss.

When I pull back, I smirk, “Mmm now we can go.”

She chuckles as I put her down then open the door and let her go through first and I follow behind her.

There are already some people in here but then I hear, “Price, Max! Where the hell did—" Chase starts up before she abruptly stops and I see her look me over then she screws her face up with pure disgust, “You two are the absolute definition of gross!”

I look down at myself and my eyes widen when I see my pants are still undone, “Oh shit!” And quickly turn around and do them up.

I hear Max laughing as I turn back, so I narrow my eyes at her as Victoria says in her ever so polite manner, “I’m going to find myself some much more palatable people to associate with. Max, our relationship status is declining fast and Price? No, I can’t even look at you without being grossed out again.” And with that she goes off.

I look back to Max with a scowl when she starts laughing again, “It’s not funny and you could have told me!” But I don’t think it’s very effective with how much I can feel myself blushing.

She gives me her I’m so innocent face as she says, “I didn’t know Chloe, I would have told you otherwise.”

I roll my eyes, “Yeah, sure you would.”

“Aw come on Tiger don’t be like that.” She says in a playful tone as she takes my hand.

I screw my lips to the side and then shrug, “I don’t know, it’s gonna take an awful lot to make it up to me.”

“I’m sure there must be some way to put things right.” She says with this hot huskiness as she runs her finger down my chest.

My goddamn stupid grin starts to form and I can’t stop myself from giggling a little, “You are such a cheat! Always using your sexy manipulation techniques on me and making my traitorous face betray me.”

She snorts a laugh and tugs me over to our desk, “Oh well, I am immensely sorry that your body is betraying you for me.”

We sit in our seats and I mumble, “You don’t sound very sorry.” And cross my arms with a playful huff as I turn my head away.

I feel her kiss my shoulder then hear, “I guess you won’t want the little something I done for you then?”

I quickly swing my head to her, “You got me a gift?”

Max just shrugs with a, “Maybe.” And opens up her sketch book.

“Wha—"

“Good afternoon class. I can see we are all raring to go, so let’s get to it. You can pick up where you left off last time and finish your something special, meaningful and yada yada...” Mr Chapman comes into class and speaks in his usual laidback I’ve just smoked a bowl, before sitting at his desk, feet up already nearly asleep.

I turn back to Max and tap her on the shoulder, “What is it?” I ask with curiosity and excitement building.

“Probably nothing you are going to want.” She tries to reply casually as she starts to flick through her book but she sounds a little sad and nervous.

“Why would you say that? I would love anything you gave me.”

She glances at me then away as she answers with this unsure tone, “Because you seem very excited about it and it’s not actually anything special. I wish I hadn’t said anything now.”

I take her hand and tell her, “I’m excited ‘cos you thought about me and got me something.”

“Just please don’t get your hopes up Chloe. I don’t have the funds to get you something nice, something that you deserve for everything you have done for me. I wish I did but all my cash has gone on Rac—I mean it’s just dry at the moment.”

Max actually seemed like she might cry while she was talking well until near the end and she sounded a little angry.

I think I might know what she was going to say though because I saw a couple of receipts in her room. They were to a bank account and for a rehab place and it looked insanely expensive. I know Max has been selling her own stuff and her photos too, like she was packing up and moving away and now I know why. It makes me so angry that she is doing this for that nasty ungrateful bitch, who as far as I ever saw done nothing but knock her about.

But I suck my anger as far down as I can and kiss her cheek and wrap my arm around her.

“Is that why you are trying to sell your truck, to pay for... her rehab?”

She shrugs, “Partly for that, I kind of let her bleed me dry for years. So, I need the cash now.” She says that with bitterness in tone which she doesn’t tend to do when she talks about her. And it almost sounded like she was talking about more than just money.

Yet when she glances at me, she smiles, “But mostly because I want to be able to get you nice things and treat you like you treat me. You deserve so much more than I can give you.”

“Babe, you could give me a bean and I would be the happiest girl alive. I mean I’ve already got everything I have ever wanted... I got your heart.”

She snorts a laugh and looks to me, “Wow, I think that has got to be the cheesiest thing you have ever said to me.” I pout when she says that but she gives me a kiss and says, “But Chloe Price, I love it when you tell me these things, they make me feel really good. So, you need to keep doing it and thank you.”

My grin actually hurts with how wide and hard I’m doing it. I lean in and whisper into her ear, “I’m gonna tell you so much mushy shit every second I’m with you. It’s gonna be like the cheesiest sappiest stuff ever, you’ll love it. I’ve got so many things I have been holding back.”

Max starts to giggle and squirm as I nuzzle and breathe her in. Ugh, but then we get rudely interrupted by something being placed, well more like slammed on the desk.

I look over and see Chase sitting her intruding ass in the chair opposite us.

“I think it’s about time we, no not we, I set some ground rules in place.”

“What are you talking about Victor?” I question with no small amount of annoyance.

“I’m talking about this situation that is arising between us.” She gestures at Max, me and herself.

I raise my eyebrow as Max groans, “Oh here we go!”

“Yes, here we go Maxine—"

“What the hell you on about Chase? You’re making it sound like we’re in a threesome or something.”

“You wish Price!” She basically spits her retort back.

“She is going to give her little speech about how one is to conduct oneself in her almighty presence. She done it with Dana and Juliet and I’m sure Taylor and Trevor have had to endure it too or are going to have too.”

“You can’t be serious?!” I ask Max in disbelief.”

“I’m deadly serious, Price!” Victoria answers with her so called intimidating way.

“Just ignore her or nod along to get it over with. Juliet and Dana didn’t listen to her.” Max says as she starts to draw something in her sketchbook.

I look back to Chase as she mutters with annoyance, “No they didn’t listen, the insufferable fiends!” I snort a laugh at her and she turns her narrowed eyes to me, “But they will and so will you two.”

She gets this notebook out and clears her throat, “Now, I am going to inform you both first but there will be an email sent out to all offending parties. So, rule number 1 kissing; this will consist of a peck on the lips, nothing more and there will certainly be no tongues involved.” She looks up at me with a glare as if to say, yes, I mean you and I roll my eyes, “Rule number 2 touching; this is only to involve handholding or if I’m feeling very generous, one arm around each other—"

“What a fucking dork!” I mutter and receive Victoria’s sharp eyes as Max snickers, finding this very amusing as she still sketches in her book.

“Rule number 3...” Chase carries on and on and on.

“Jesus this is going to be a loooong afternoon!” I groan and slump my head to the table...


End file.
